


让我们在黑暗中发光吧

by JeanTse



Series: 放射组 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Hulk Sex, M/M, Size Kink, 年龄差, 放射组, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: 《我们可能有放射性》的续集。Bruce和Peter正努力厘清两人之间的关系，却未能留意到他们最近出的风头已经引起了某些有权势混蛋的注意，而复仇者们也成为那些家伙愈演愈烈的危险且奇葩的阴谋的目标，于是Peter只剩下最后一次机会来证明他足以担当队伍的一员。





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Glow in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726752) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



> 遵循续作的默认原则，你大可期待更跌宕的剧情！更多动作场面！更多性爱时光！它的基调将比第一部偏暗黑，然后为防止有人遗漏TAG，要说明一下把Hulk/Peter独立于Bruce/Peter标出来是有原因的。至于愿意把这个当作是预警还是预告就随你喜欢了。  
> 欢迎评论和讨论！  
> 

大名鼎鼎的雷霆Ross将军在没穿制服的情况下战斗，这可是十分罕见的情形。

谈判并非他的强项。他原本更希望这次会面能在自己的地盘上展开，依着自己的规矩来，彰显橄榄绿军便服的摄人威力，从胸口沉甸甸的军功章中摄取底气。他即将面对的对手并非穷凶极恶之徒，但不要指望能毫无阻力，对方一点也不愚蠢。换作往日，Ross定会感到有失身份，但往日的辉煌早已不复，如今他别无选择，只能穿着黑西装踏足这所联邦监狱，身边仅有一位便衣官员相随。

监狱长就站在安检站的对过迎接他。冗长乏味的寒暄之后，几人继续沿着探视通道前进。根据Ross的要求，隔离的单间内设置了一张桌子、两张椅子，还有一部手机。Ross让便衣在门外等候，独自一人走了进去。刚刚就坐，身后的大门便已合拢，他拿起手机开始拨号。

铃声响到第二下，电话被一位声音沙哑的男性接通：“喂？”

“是我，”Ross说道，“我来了。希望你不会反悔，Osborn。你知道我最讨厌有人浪费我的时间。”

“我别无选择。”Norman Osborn说道。他的状况听起来比两人上次交谈——也就是前一天的时候更糟了，每吐出一个字都伴随着嘶嘶的呼吸声，“你也一样，所以除非你有其他建议，否则我看不出我们还有选择的余地。”

Ross不想回答，而恰在此时另一侧的门打开了，免去了他违心的表态。一位狱警领着一名身穿囚服的犯人走了进来——这位可算是Ross在这世上最不愿意求助的人了。Ross拒绝掉看守要将男人拷在椅子上的建议，两人随即被单独留在了室内。

“Hammer，”Ross致意道，放弃了掩饰自己的恼火，“好久不见。”

Justin Hammer的日子可不好过。每次面对法院上诉他都会设法戴上一副眼镜以保持在镜头前的形象，但却无法隐藏他在橘色囚服遮掩下消瘦的身躯，双眼四周深陷的黑眼圈，以及渐渐花白的头发。他震惊地望着Ross，看起来再无从前那个令Ross耻于为伍的马屁精的影子。这应该算是种进步吧。

“Ross将军。”Hammer回过神来，自顾自地坐下，Ross喜欢他眼神里流露出的紧张与忐忑，“好吧，早知道是您大驾光临，我一定会提前把香槟冰镇上。”

Ross的笑容里满是讥讽：“不过你知道我只喝威士忌。”他把手机设置成免提，然后放到两人之间的桌面上，“而且，我们现在是在谈生意。”

“生意。”Hammer短促地笑了一声，像是看到什么毒物似地瞟了电话一眼，“有趣。和谁做生意？”

“你好，Hammer，”电话中响起一把嘶哑的声音，“我是Norman Osborn。”

Hammer朝后缩了缩，随即又笑了起来：“Norman Osborn本人，唔？这还真是巧了。”他懒懒地靠在椅背上，露出一个略显苦涩的假笑，“不过你怕是找错了门路。你要找的一定是Hammer工业的老总，总归 **不** 是我。”

“相信我，如果他能帮我，我肯定不会来这里。”Ross伸手从自己的夹克里掏出折好的一张纸，递向桌子对面。Hammer起初并未流露任何打算接受的意思，但Ross坚持，于是他只能不情愿地打开了它。“几周内，Oscorp将拥有Hammer工业仍具备价值的所有残存资产。”Ross说道，“在谈判以及你接受审判期间，我们得以详尽地罗列出了你的生意和财产，其中，至少有一样东西下落不明，它在2009年间被从Hammer工业的主要设施中转移到了一个仓库里，不过现在已经不在了。”

Hammer从囚服的衣领间抽出眼镜戴上，开始阅读清单。很快他便发现了被Ross标记出来的那样东西，不由得挑起眉头：“Vita射线实验仓【注】。”  
【译注：美队当年接受血清时的实验仓，用于注射血清并且投射Vita射线。】

“这个是真的吗？”

Hammer透过眼镜上沿瞅着他。Ross那豌豆大小的脑子忽地一紧，他明白局面已经落入Hammer的掌控之中。这倒也不怎么要紧，毕竟他在踏入这所监狱前就已经对有可能发生的情况做好了心理准备。

“你们花的时间比我估计的要长多了，”Hammer说道。他放下纸张，“Ross将军，小绿人追踪者。一直以来都在追寻着美国梦，但你却从没想过要精确复现当时的条件。”

“这个是真的吗？”Ross再次问道。

Hammer极力克制住笑意。无论什么人在蹲了一年的监狱之后，都不会放过成为国王的机会，哪怕只是在一间探监室中的短短几分钟内。“哦，是真的，”他说道，早先的所有惶恐都变成了得意，“所有人都说这玩意儿早在50年代就被拆掉了。‘因为你看，它本身简直一无是处。Vita射线非常危险。会让人得癌症。如果没有合适的血清……’”他摇头晃脑地做了个鬼脸。

“这些我都知道。”Ross不耐烦地说道。

“那你肯定也知道老Howie Stark【注】是怎么把这玩意儿从政府眼皮子底下藏起来的了，”Hammer继续说道，引得Ross凑上前去，“他们让他处理报废器材——会致癌嘛——不过它太美了，他根本舍不得扔掉。所以就上报了一个复制品而把真货藏进了仓库深处。”他叹了口气，“当然，之后他就离开然后死了。他的公司每况愈下所以Stane开始处理他的那些纪念品。我家老头子从一个地下拍卖会买到了这个Vita射线实验仓，应该是在……”他皱起眉头，“94年？95年？”他耸了耸肩，“你找不到记录的。黑货都不会被冠名。不过没错，我爹可是因为入手了Stark最大的遗憾而着实兴奋了好久。这是活生生的美国历史。”  
【译注：Howie是Howard的昵称。】

他听起来像是很清楚自己在说什么，但跟Hammer对话从来都不是件轻松的事。Ross以前就吃过亏，但在场三人都知道他如今确实没有选择。所以他问道：“那它现在在哪儿？”

“一座基地，”Hammer说道，“某个设施内，属于我名下的一间公司。 **依然** 记在我名下的公司。”他的得意劲儿简直到达了人类的极限，“至少我很确定，等哪天联邦官员突然不官僚了他们肯定会打电话来问罪。毕竟那座基地里可不只有二战遗物。”他不详地扭了扭手指。Ross脸色越来越阴沉，但没等他问出下一个问题，Hammer继续开口道：

“所以，我知道 **你** 为什么关心这个，”他说道，“虽然我很惊讶他们居然会让你分一杯羹。不过我的老朋友Norman又是为了什么呢？”他敲了敲桌上沉寂已久的电话，“你还在吗？别告诉我Oscorp买断我的股份只是为了让美国队长挖角2.0这整件事被埋进故纸堆。”

“我还在。”Osborn虚弱地说道，“我的兴趣在于不放过任何有可能属于我的财富。”

Hammer朝Ross摆了个 **这家伙你敢信？** 的表情：“你卧病在床，还和 **这位** 雷霆将军一起来看 **我** 。他是不是承诺会给你超级士兵血清为了Oscorp的下次蛋糕义卖？拜托，Norman，我们都知道他连月亮也舍得在嘴上摘给你。肯定还有其他玄机。啊！”他俯身趴到了桌上，“告诉我是不是关于新闻里热炒的那什么蜘蛛？”

Ross咬牙切齿地说道：“你怎么会想到和这事有关？”

Hammer的嘴角扯出一个狰狞的笑容：“你是来把我弄出去的。”他笃定地说道，“这一点显而易见。但你来这种地方却穿着 **西装** ，还带了Norman他娘的Osborn在线，而三天前刚好有个蜘蛛怪跟 **你** 这辈子最大的遗憾展开了一场哥斯拉大战。肯定有内情——这是谈判，我希望 **一切** 都能摆到桌面上。”

面对Hammer张狂的笑容，Ross只能苦苦咬住下唇。当他还是个菜鸟时，他的军士长曾说过哪怕是最微不足道的白蚁，饿急了也能把你的屋子蛀空，这话真是永不过时：“你对蜘蛛都知道些什么？”

“我知道它们曾给我的老朋友Norman留下过一大摊子麻烦。”Hammer对着手机轻轻一弹，看着它在桌上嘀溜溜转起来，“In spandex and out. 你们知道网上都是怎么说的吗？没错，我们这里面也能上网。大家都说Oscorp是个怪物工厂，一旦被蜘蛛侠闯进去掀开了老底，就派了只‘否则哪有这么巧的’八腿怪兽对付他。”

“那 **玩意儿** 不是我们Oscorp的。”Oscorp抱怨道。

“哦，也对。你们更喜欢蜥蜴。”

“蜘蛛侠从我们这里偷了样东西。”Ross本想警告Osborn不要被Hammer牵着鼻子走，不过他对此人并无太多好感所以没有付诸行动，“他是个小偷，而且一直对外散播谣言诋毁我的公司。我们和那个生物没有半点相干。”

“这么说来，是不是你那边的人？”Hammer看向Ross，“单单哈莱姆区还不够，是吧？”

“你头一回猜对了。”Ross不情愿地承认道，“我被踢出了血清项目。那玩意儿不是我弄出来的。”

Hammer在桌面上敲了敲手指。他兴致盎然地眯起双眼，“你们不会以为是 **我的** 吧？”

“实验仓在哪儿？”Ross再一次问道。

“安全的地方，真的。那个大烤箱自从我们买回来之后就没派上过什么用场。真的没有。”Hammer翻了个白眼，“就像我刚才说过的，如果有人闯进了那个设施那你现在肯定已经听说过消息了。”

Ross有种感觉，无论Hammer隐藏的底牌是什么，都不可能再令他惊讶了。不过他还是忍不住有几分好奇，于是决定冒些风险。“我读到报告时以为是Oscorp的杰作，”他努力装出不咸不淡地腔调说道，“它具备Conners博士配方的所有特征。Osborn同样以为是我跟超级士兵血清。鉴于蜘蛛侠与……”他嘴角抽了抽，“……Hulk的干预，我们双方的猜测都能说得通。然后就是在我们面谈此事的时候，Osborn告诉了我他获悉到你拥有Vita射线实验仓的事。”

Hammer朝他咂了咂嘴：“如果你往那里面放只蜥蜴，它只会让蜥蜴患上蜥蜴癌。”

“除非有那种血清。Erskine的血清—— **我的** 血清。”

“你想让 **他** ……唔。”Hammer皱起眉头思索再三，眉头却越皱越紧，“莫非还有什么我不知道的？”

Ross凑近手机说道：“发一下那张照片。”

不一会儿，手机响起了信息提示音，Ross打开照片展示给Hammer看：“我假设你不会单纯到认为这只是纽约的一次偶然事件。”

看着这张美国队长被一队纽约警官簇拥着的照片，Hammer眯起了双眼。“好吧，我看到他了。他很……等等。”他大笑起来，“你们不是想告诉我他是真货吧？”

“几周前从远北地区打捞出了一架纳粹战机，”Ross解释道，“我不知道他们都有些什么发现。不过现在我们有了美国队长，而且据我们所见，他的能力与当年他们在战时相比并无差距。”他尽量不动声色地说道，“他们要么就是复活了一具70年前的尸体，要么就是从中提取出了原版的Erskine分子式。”

“你觉得蜘蛛怪就是从 **那儿** 来的？”

“我的部门所使用的血清依然还在冷藏室。我早就确认过了。如果Osborn说那玩意儿不是他的，那剩下的可能性就很少了。”

Hammer又敲了敲手机：“你信他？”

“我要死了。”Osborn开口说道。有那么一瞬间，所有自得的优越感都从Hammer低垂的眼帘中褪去，“如果Erskine的分子式确实存在，我必须弄到手，而且还需要实验仓配合。如果你还想重获自由，就得把我要的东西拿来给我。要知道我们如果想让你从此不见天日，就跟放你出来一样容易。道理你应该懂。”

Hammer沉默良久。Ross看出这场谈判已经结束——为了逃离此处Hammer将不惜一切代价。看穿他的虚张声势便会发现，他从进屋开始就一直在瑟瑟发抖，他正肩负着铁窗的千钧之重。像他这种人哪怕只是个黑点的洞穴他也坚持不了多久。他们已经赢了。

然而此时Hammer却深吸一口气，抬起头来：“你同样需要我去搞来血清，对吧？”

Ross嘲讽道：“你现在——”

“如果你能通过军队接触到这个人，那你肯定已经搞到了。Oscorp有它自己的规矩，但如果Norman真像他所宣称的那么急迫，那 **他** 肯定也已经搞到了。然后他就可以利用他自己的猿人泰山来和我交易，而不用借助一位虚有其表的将军。”见Ross急欲打断，Hammer和他摊牌道，“我有说错吗？你们根本就不是要放我出来，你们只想找个跑腿的替罪羊帮你们找人，事成之后再把我踢回监狱。在座的都不是什么善人，不过我才是那个军火中间商，而 **这** 恰恰是你们所需要的——关联。不是吗？所以这里到底谁说了算？”

Hammer靠向椅背，他的优越感已经带上了几分致命的威胁，Ross不由得从齿间发出几声冷哼。“监狱还真是让你改变良多，Justin。”Ross说道，“不错，有进步。”

Hammer舔了舔嘴唇，忽又重新摆出了商人的嘴脸。“在座的每个人都有想要的东西。”他敲着手指说道，“一个实验仓，一份血清。”他含糊地挥了挥手，“ **逆天改命** 的机会。还有雷霆将军，我相信你绝不会放过机会重拾……你叫它什么来着？丧失的荣耀？而这还得靠那该死的血清起效。这张桌子已经有点儿不堪重负，不过我想我们可以把它加固一下，免得你们中的谁还想再添些筹码。”

“蜘蛛侠，”Osborn立刻搭腔道，“我想要蜘蛛侠。”

Hammer指了指手机：“看到没？蜘蛛侠也上桌了。包括他、美国队长、还有甭管你怎么叫的那个绿家伙，你们已经对本国所有英雄宣战。相比之下放我出狱简直无足轻重啊。”

“很好。那么，”Ross摇了摇头，像是在否定自己已经被打动，“就直说你想要什么吧。”

“Stark。”Hammer热血沸腾道，“最好是死无全尸。”

Ross笑了，他早该猜到的：“加上这一条我想我们的桌面就满了。”

“我的条件就这么些，”Hammer耸了耸肩，说道，“我们都知道你们会接受的。所以来和咱握个手呗？”Hammer朝桌子对面伸出了手，“怎么了，Thaddeus？可别说你不想把他的脑袋拧下来，我敢打赌你和我一样。”

Ross真觉得恶心，但他还是握住Hammer的手摇了摇。“如果你的技术能有你的嘴皮子一半受用，当年我就已经把Stark给你送来了。”他假惺惺地说道，“所以实验仓呢？”

Hammer靠回去，在前襟上擦了擦手，惹得Ross火起。“哦，拜托，你不会不懂规矩吧？等我出去再说。”

“那需要时间。”Osborn反对道，“我的时间不多了。”

“那又怎样？”Hammer指着电话翻了个白眼，像是在跟Ross分享什么隐秘笑话似的，“其实就算你在我出去之前就挂了也没什么大碍，因为，我在这儿可是实话实说，你才是这里面最没份量的一位。你自己也有数，对吧？”

“你现在一无所有，”Osborne吼道，“没有公司也没钱。而且Ross也再没有什么有价值的权限了。如果你——”

Ross伸手把电话按成了静音。“你很快就能从律师那儿得到消息。”他告诉Hammer道，“这会花些时间，不过我保证你在两个月内就能出去。所以你最好把那个实验仓给我擦亮点儿。”

“还要系上个蝴蝶结。”Hammer点头，坐了回去，看着Ross按下桌上的按钮宣告探视结束，“向您可爱的女儿转达我的问候。”

Ross的表情抽了抽，他用尽全力才克制住往Hammer喉咙上狠揍一拳的冲动。谢天谢地，看守终于进来把Hammer押送了出去。Ross并未立刻离开，他把电话举到耳边，重新打开了声音。“我们早就知道他不会那么轻易就放弃，”他说道，“他比我印象中犀利多了。不过一切都跟我们预计的一模一样。”

“还有其他办法也能从他口中套出地点。”Osborn抱怨道。

Ross哧笑一声：“如果你是想买通联邦狱警折磨他，那么也算上我一份。不过我们还是需要那名战士。无论他是谁，他总归是Fury的复仇者之一。最好还是能让Hammer帮我们探探路，免得我们成为众矢之的。”他能听见Osborn的嘟囔，于是补充道，“你只需要继续做你现在该做的，别动多余的手脚。说到底Hammer对你的看法也没错——我并不缺少愿意为我提供资金的人。”

“哪怕你把那个士兵的血都抽干，如果没有科学家帮你分析你也捞不着任何好处。所以除非你想召唤你的老朋友Banner博士，否则你还是会需要我，将军。”他冷哼一声，“或者其实他也在桌面上？”

这要是放在辉煌的过去，Thaddeus Ross将军绝不会在两人身上浪费哪怕一秒钟。无论因为什么原因或为了完成什么使命，都没人敢质疑他的价值或权威。但Ross的辉煌早已成为昨日黄花。“你保证你自己准备好就行了。”他说道，“就像我说的——两个月后，Hammer就会恢复自由。到时我们将踏上战场。”

Ross挂上电话，转身离去。


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce时不时有种荒唐的感觉，仿佛自己正重返青春。

下班时间刚过。Bruce手下的寥寥几位技术员已经回家休息，而他则站在办公室窗前，试图利用玻璃反光梳理发型。他穿着崭新的衬衫，袖子一直扣到手腕，一切只剩老天保佑。他从桌上弹起自己的ID卡，一边往白大褂的胸前别住，一边朝电梯走去。

自从六个星期前，某位身裹氨纶的青少年爬进了他的窗户，Stark大厦的上层在Bruce眼中逐渐开始变得全然不同。下班后此地依然尽在他的掌控之中，他的利用率高到足以令他倍感自豪；同时他甚至会以每周数次的频率前往拜访白班的工作人员，以便参与到他们更有趣的项目之中。那里有热切的年轻助手会尊称他为“先生”；有可敬的博士学者能及时且不着痕迹地纠正他落伍的知识点……要知道上一次他能在这样的环境中工作，已经是不知多久前的事情了。随着大厦朝他完全敞开，他越来越感觉这里像是一个家——他曾一度将自己排斥在外的家，如果没有与Peter Parker的幸福意外的话。

电梯将他带到了49楼，这里是工程部专为让他们的实习生探索而建造的一层名副其实的迷宫。Bruce轻松地在工作台和电脑桌间穿行，径直走向最令人神往的面朝北侧窗户的工作台边。他在那儿发现了Peter。Peter正处于大扫除模式，将笔一支支插回笔筒，往抽屉里塞着糖纸。而整理散落在桌上的电路板和金属板则对技巧有着更高的要求，Bruce看着Peter如何在不显露超乎常人的灵巧程度的前提下，尽可能高效地工作，情不自禁露出了笑容。

“Bancroft博士，”声音从他的身后传来，“很荣幸能在60楼之下见到您。”

Bruce转身，开心地与部门主管Hueller先生握了握手。“我打算等周五再来看看竞赛的进展，”他说道，“不过现在，不知能否借Parker先生帮我进行一些打扫工作？”

“您别是为了额外帮他吧？”Hueller打趣道，“我会发现的。”

“机器人不是我的领域，我保证。”

Hueller摇了摇头，脸上却带着笑意：“当然没问题，他归您了，只是完成后记得帮他登出门禁。”他招了招手，“Parker先生！”

Peter抬头看了过来。他的目光立刻锁定Bruce，而后像是圣诞般一跃而起。他随手扫了扫桌面，抓起自己的背包便冲了过来：“Hueller先生？”

“楼上的Bancroft博士有些任务交给你，如果你愿意的话。”他说道。

“随时奉陪！”Peter咧嘴一笑。他的眼中闪过恶作剧的光芒，令Bruce插在口袋中的掌心冒汗。他那种笑法摆明了是要故意给两人找麻烦。任何人都能从他的腔调里听出双关；都能从他微翘嘴角中读出 **这不正常；大有问题；两人绝对是在做什么不该做的事** 。然而Hueller只是目送两人一起走进电梯，挥手向他们告别，Bruce不懂为什么至今还没被人戳穿。他俩在一起的每一秒，Peter都是如此昭然若揭。

电梯门合拢了，但摄像头仍在，所以Peter只是靠到了墙上，用拇指勾着背包肩带，上下打量Bruce。“你今天穿着白大褂。”他傻笑着说道。

“我一直在实验室。”Bruce同样回以笑容，不过他确信自己的表情显得很内疚，他 **自觉** 有罪，“而且不管下到哪一层我都喜欢穿着它。”

“你喜欢提醒我们这些底层实习生你处于食物链顶端？”

Bruce轻笑道：“其实，我更愿意想成是我对你的激励。”

“你是，”Peter立马回答道。他的幽默软化成了真诚，深深钻进Bruce的血肉中，“你就是。”

Bruce清了清嗓子。Peter的一举一动，简直……“所以。我听说Tony正在让实习生做苦役？”

“是竞赛，”Peter纠正道，“Hueller先生说我们中谁能创造出最轻而且效率最高的肘部外骨架，就有机会在实习结束后成为全职员工。”

“所以你们是在给钢铁侠设计备用零部件。”Bruce摇了摇头，“那家伙也不嫌丢人。”

“他告诉我们除非能在山洞里造出来否则根本谈不上是考验。”

Bruce皱眉，他不知道Tony是怎么能做到对这种事轻描淡写的：“如今在纽约还有几个山洞？”

“只有你们的。”电梯停止，Peter靠近了一步。Bruce把手从口袋里抽出来，因为他很清楚接下来会发生什么，“我很开心你出门越来越频繁。不过除非你能出到大厦外，否则我不认为这能算真正的进步。”

电梯门打开，两人走了出来。下班之后Bruce实验室的摄像头就会从中央安保系统断开，转接到JARVIS专用的监视器上，从而使得Stark大厦的其他人无论出于什么目的都无法查看到。两人一踏出门槛，Peter就抓住了Bruce的手。这很蠢——简直无比幼稚——但Bruce没有朝他泼冷水。Peter布满细茧的的手指在他的关节缝间轻柔地刮蹭，令他的胳膊一阵颤栗。

“我正在努力。”Bruce一边说一边引着两人穿过实验室，“街上 **这** 几天怎么样？你的新制服好用吗？”

“哦，对。”他们来到Bruce最喜欢的工作台前，Peter捏了捏Bruce的掌心，这才松开他坐到了桌子上，“它好棒，真的。恰好又有一天有人对我动刀，对吧？于是我就这么一抖。”他抬起双臂模拟当时的动作扭了扭胯，“刀子直直扎到我的肋骨上，但因为有粘网，结果连一点痕迹都没留下。你的预测一点没错。”

Bruce坐进自己的椅子里，拉开了一个抽屉。他极力让自己不要去想无人后巷里的尖刀：“不错，不错。也没有太拘紧吧？”

“需要一个适应过程，不过并不糟糕。像是提供了一种额外的锻炼，因为有阻力，明白吧？”他无比好奇地看着Bruce把一个盒子放在了他身边的桌面上，“我还蛮喜欢的。所以……”

“请便。”Bruce把盒子又朝他推了推。

Peter掀开盒盖，情不自禁地笑了起来。盒子里面是一排六个金属匣。他立刻拔出一个翻来覆去地看着，还举到鼻子前闻了闻：“超酷！”

“这是全合成的，”Bruce说道，因Peter的反应而露出自豪的笑容，“每一盒的残留时间都比你从Oscorp弄来的要更久。而且当然完全无法被追踪。只要你想，安装了合适的设备你自己在家也能合成。”

“当然啦当然啦。”Peter卸下背包然后掀起袖子。他的蛛网发射器经过了重新设计，比以往版本看起来更像是一块运动手表，“真是太棒了，”说着他已经替换掉了液匣，“Oscorp的货我都快用见底了。又不太敢继续买，毕竟上次……那啥。”

“我知道。”

Peter朝天花板射出一束蛛丝，先是拽了拽确认安全，随后握住尽可能高的位置，使劲一拉，把自己从桌子上拉了起来。Bruce靠在椅背上，逍遥地看着Peter爬到了顶端，然后俯身倒立，把双脚抵在了天花板上：“看起来你解决了上周的抗拉强度的问题。”

“和其他一些问题。”Bruce说道。

Peter滑下来，重新落回到桌面上：“这真是太酷啦，Bruce，谢谢。”他把盒子塞进了背包。 

“最初的分子式创意来自你自己，”Bruce提醒他，“我只是解决了几个kinks【注1】。”

“对。”Peter的眼中再次闪现恶作剧的火花，“Bruce Banner是kinks【注2】的专家。”  
【译注：kink是个多义词。注1里代表“缺陷”、“难点”。注2里代表“任何怪癖的性趣”，大可指SM倾向，小可指喜欢特定的服装或道具或体位。因为汉语找不到类似的双关所以无法直译。】

Bruce大笑着摇了摇头。“你简直是故意不想让我忘记你是个青少年。”他嗤之以鼻道。

“说到这个……”Peter双手抓住桌沿，上半身凑近了过来，“我的生日就在这周。”

“我知道，”Bruce说道，尽了他最大的努力避免流露出除了彬彬有礼的兴趣之外的更多情绪，“你被Hueller的部门录用时，我从你的申请表中看到了。”

“今年我就满18了。”Peter说道，口吻中满是年轻人所特有的认真。

“我知道。”

Peter等了等，却没等到Bruce的进一步表示。他伸出一只脚勾住Bruce的膝盖，伴随着电脑椅的嘎吱作响把他拉了过来，“我很希望我们能……”

“能……？”Bruce重复道。他几乎快要维持不住脸上平静的表情，心脏跳到了嗓子眼。

“你懂的。”Peter把双脚分别搭在Bruce椅子的两侧。谢天谢地此刻的摄像头只有JARVIS在看。Peter的双颊已经通红，双眼明亮而热切，而Bruce明白这绝非以往那些他能说不的夜晚，“迈出一小步。”

Bruce摸上Peter抵在自己臀部的脚踝，下意识地描绘着露在运动鞋之外的骨骼。“我们说好要慢慢来的。”他说道。在这里，他才是讲道理的一方；他才是制定规则的一方——有时则是刻意歪曲。

“已经很慢了，”Peter一把扯住Bruce白大褂的翻领，迅速回道，“你几乎都不让我碰你。”

Bruce叹了口气：“你我都知道不是这么回事。”

“好吧，但远远不够。”Peter直视他的目光。自己已经尽力了，Bruce意识到。他不停舔着嘴唇，仿佛嘴边有什么话语正令他有口难开，“我是想说，真的。到底我得等到几岁呢？”

“Peter，”Bruce严肃地说道，“重要的并不是数字。不是说你满了18岁就会自动变得合情合理。

“我知道，我知道，我就是……”Peter无助地耸了耸肩，“我不懂为什么我们有着相同的欲望却不得不忍耐。”

Bruce想说这恰恰是关键所在，但此时Peter却把他拉得更近了。Peter挪到桌子边缘，双膝朝两侧分开以腾出空间。当他俯身靠近时，Bruce并未拒绝。他同样伸出头去，直到Peter的嘴唇碰上了自己的。

在过去的六个星期里，Bruce至少学到了一条有关他秘密男友的重要事实：Peter **喜欢** 接吻。这多少解释了他如此年少为何却对接吻如此精通。他的口腔温暖而柔软，总是充满渴望，却并不显得过分强势，亦不失章法。刚开始他总是很慢，从而留下了进展的余裕。以蜻蜓点水般的频繁触碰作为温柔的前奏，每一次都令Bruce沉溺其中。他以往的亲吻对象里，从未有人会在其中注入如此之多的亲昵，同时享受到如此之多的愉悦。无论Peter的呼吸何时停顿，他亦然。而当Peter战栗，这份颤抖亦传递到他的胃里，仿佛他已许久未曾有过任何感觉。

Peter再次变换了重心，于是Bruce本能地接住他的腰，帮他从桌沿转移到Bruce的膝盖上。椅子后滑了尺许，Peter仿佛担心掉下去似的紧紧搂住了他，尽管这感觉只是在自欺欺人。Bruce不在乎。他几乎没怎么挣扎就将自己的底线抛诸脑后，将靠过来圈住他的Peter迎在了怀里。掌心下紧致的肌肉令他的脉搏加速，将实验室的其余全都变成了衬托在两人周围的温暖而模糊的剪影。Peter对他的看法是正确的：他同样想要这个。他喜欢Peter精瘦却年轻力壮的身材曲线；喜欢两人相触的唇齿间高涨的急切。他喜欢看Peter在自己的引导下融化，感受自己的每一次触碰和每一声耳语。他在Bruce唇边咽下的每一丝愉悦的呻吟都是那么的惊心动魄，令人目眩神迷。Bruce永远不会觉得满足。

Peter用腿别住椅子脚，并以此为支点急切地蹭着Bruce的裆部。他已经硬了。Bruce呻吟着，除了想让两人一起重温甚至升级他们在第一晚的情节之外别无他念。他甚至已开始付诸行动，鼓励着Peter抵住自己摇晃。然而就在这时，Peter越来越激烈的喘息声传入他的耳中，在他脑海里拉响了警铃。

“等一下。”经过非人的努力，Bruce勉强把自己的脸转向了Peter的肩膀，如此就不会再折服于完美的亲吻之下，“Peter，说好慢慢来的。”

“我知道，”Peter喃喃道。他的双手钻到了Bruce的白大褂之下，在无法触碰到Bruce的双唇时，只能用这种办法聊以慰藉。

“这不叫慢。”

“当然叫啦。”Peter的掌心紧贴Bruce后背，因为他知道这会令Bruce觉得享受，“都已经 **这么** 慢了。”

“不，这不——Peter，”Bruce深吸一口气，向后靠了回去。而当Peter试图强行展开下一个吻，他执拗地拒绝回应，“Peter，我是认真的。”他说道，“我们必须停止。”

下巴处传来Peter的笑声：“那你先把手从我屁股上拿下来。”

Bruce老脸一红——他有点儿管不住自己的手。他愧疚地皱起眉头，勉为其难地松开了Peter绝赞的屁股，改为搂住他的腰，又把Peter的双手从自己的白大褂里抽了出来。“对不起。”他一边调整呼吸一边说道，努力找回理智。

陷入失望的Peter通常都需要些时间才能重新振作，但今晚Peter只是重新扑进Bruce怀里，轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。“你想念我的制服了，对不对？”他呢喃道。

光是脑补了一下凉爽而富有纹理感的氨纶面料，Bruce就感到下腹处传来阵阵脉动。他知道自己 **想** 说什么，但真说出口还是有些窘迫：“有时会想。”

而Peter此时又开始亲他。可恶。“我可以晚点再过来。”他揉着Bruce的胸口说道，“等我完事之后。我们用不着更进一步。”他的舌头充满希冀地在Bruce微张的唇瓣间轻弹，“现在这样……就挺好。”

这真特么诱人。不过Bruce旋即回神：“不——不行。到时我不在这儿。”

这句话吸引了Peter的注意，他立刻坐直身体：“什么？为啥不在？”

“今晚Tony要带我去野外考察。”

Peter怀疑地看着他：“你真的要出门？我是指， **离开** 大厦？”

“对，到大厦外面去。”Bruce说道。他本应再多说些，Peter有资格了解事情的进展。但以往的经历让Bruce明白他最好小心控制泄露给Peter的信息量，“如果一切顺利，明天我就告诉你经过。”他大幅度转了转椅子，好看清电脑屏幕上的时间，“说起来，Tony应该很快就会在楼下等着我了。”

Peter哼了哼，看起来像是想要继续纠缠，但万幸还是退了开去：“好吧，那就祝你玩得开心。”

Bruce内心充满愧疚，所以他补充道：“你想一起来见见Tony吗？我敢肯定他会有兴趣听你汇报机械肘进度的。”

“那是作弊，”Peter一边从Bruce膝盖上起身，一边说道，“不过没错，我是想一起去。那很……”他的脸突然一红，“不过你得等我一分钟。”

Bruce笑着朝他挥了挥手。待Peter的身影一消失在卫生间，他便长长地吁出一口气，深深低下了头，将脸埋在双掌之中。所有这些年曾做过的呼吸训练和冥想研究，此刻都以一种意想不到的方式获得了回报。

他正在筑下大错。他对此毫无疑问，十分确定，并且他仍不打算从中抽身。无论他告诉自己多少次Peter还太过年少；他值得拥有更好的；两人都还没有做好准备，都于事无补。他对那狡黠的笑容还有那热情洋溢的青春气息都毫无抵抗力。他已尽可能地谨言慎行。Peter的固执让他愿意假装自己的影响力微不足道，尽管这只是自欺欺人。两人在相处中都因对方而有所改变，这种感觉太好，他简直无法想象未来还能继续期待些什么。

等Peter回来，Bruce已经脱下了白大褂，收好了自己的文件。Peter对此展现出异乎寻常的幽默：“真难以置信你在Stark大厦里居然还会用得上文件夹，”两人乘上通往Tony顶楼的电梯，他一路调笑道，“在这颗星球上最先进的建筑里，他都舍不得分你一台平板？”

“我比较传统，”Bruce说道。他不敢说出在他即将造访的地方，纸张是唯一被允许带入的媒介。他毫不惊讶在知道了这一点后Peter会尝试跟踪在两人的后面，“别说你一本纸书都没有。”

“我当然有。只不过不太符合这里的形象嘛。哪怕是我们实习生也有工作用的触摸文件夹。你明明拥有超级权限Stark却把你丢在石器时代。”

Bruce庆幸地看着电梯门打开。两人一起走出电梯，看着眼前比预想中更为动画的场景。

“不——我说不，我是认真的。”Tony不断拒绝，而Pepper紧随其后，两人正绕着沙发打转，“我讨厌访客——他不能上来。这是我的房子我不允许他进来。”

“他已经 **进来** 了，”Pepper重复道，“正在通过安检。来吧，Tony，拖延时间没有任何意义。”

“如果一件事，其实，永远都不会发生，那它就不能被称之为‘拖延’。它确实不会发生。”

Bruce和Peter交换了一下眼神，走了过来。“我只会比你更不喜欢这样，”Pepper仍在坚持，“但他已经来了，省得我们还得安排些事情，而且——”

“我们为什么非得安排些事情？”Tony愈发不耐烦地打断了她，“有什么可以安排的‘事情’？你怎么就不理解呢？”

Bruce正在想该怎么开口，忽然感到Peter紧张地朝自己靠了靠。这令他注意到了屋里明智地选择了远离战场的第三个人：Steve正站在墙边，双手插在皮夹克的口袋里。他也留意到了Bruce和Peter，朝他们耸了耸肩。

“Steve。”无论Tony和Pepper在吵什么都无关紧要，Bruce走到Steve身边与他握手致意，笑着说道，“很高兴见到你。你已经干净了？”

“我已经完成隔离好些天了，”Steve说道，“但局长借机抓我帮他参与了几个计划。他那人你也知道。”

“所以你……”Peter开口想说些什么，但当Steve朝他看过来，他却退缩着咳嗽了一下，“呃，嗨，队长。”

Steve笑道：“Peter，你好。”

“所以你没事了吧？”Peter攥着背包带子，“辐射都清除了？只剩两手两脚了？”

“对，我很好。”Steve肯定道。哪怕刚才两人走过来时他还显得有点儿紧张，那么此刻也已完全放松下来，“甚至都不用再吃苍蝇了。”

Peter窘迫地笑了起来：“嗯，我真的很高兴你能恢复健康。”他的目光瞟向了Tony和Pepper，两人不再绕着沙发转圈，而是站在JARVIS的主控屏幕前继续争吵着，“呃，那是怎么了？”

“我也不太清楚，”Steve承认道，“不如你去替我们问问怎么样？”

Peter个是非常敏锐的孩子，立刻便听懂了言外之意。“没问题，”他笑着答应道，朝Bruce微微一耸肩便走了开去。而当他一离开听力范围，Bruce就看向了Steve：“有什么问题？”

Steve掏出钱包，从中摸出一个狭小的塑料盒，看起来像是内置有USB驱动器。“这是隔离期间SHIELD的科学家从我身上收集到的所有资料。”他一边解释一边把它递了过来，“我觉得你应该会需要，为了你的研究。”见Bruce挑眉，他又补充道，“Fury同意睁一只眼闭一只眼，仅此一次。”

“Fury的‘仅此一次’还真是说滥了。”Bruce说着伸手接过了设备。他已经迫不及待地想要冲回实验室，“谢谢。我已经从那只蜘蛛身上获得了不少信息，但这个绝对能派上大用场。”

“希望如此。”Steve并未向绝大部分人那样流露出明显的慌乱，但Bruce还是留意到他的重心微微变了变，就像是地球构造板块的漂移那样轻微，“不过帮我个忙，别让除你之外的任何人看到，好吗？”

Bruce留意到Steve正把目光投向房间里的其他几人。“我明白，”他将USB插进衬衫前胸的口袋里，认真地回答道，“我保证一定不会。所以……如果你需要——”

“我没事，”Steve迅速说道，而后他笑了笑像是在证明这句话，但Bruce同样明白个中含义，“不过还是谢谢。”

“天哪你们怎么也在这儿？”Tony突兀地说道，然后他和Pepper一起走了过来，Peter紧随其后。他挥手让Bruce和Steve赶紧进电梯，“这事不能让你们看见，拜托，赶紧走。”

“Tony，怎么了？”Bruce刚想问，却被JARVIS打断。

“先生，”JARVIS汇报道，他的声音听起来满含歉疚，“电梯已经在上升途中。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“好吧，”说完，他摇身一变成为导演，把Peter拉到屋子一边，又把Pepper拉到另一边，指挥所有人各就各位，像是在构建一道防线。Bruce和Peter一起靠在最远的墙角，把文件抱在胸前。他已经取得了不小的进展，但还是不怎么喜欢惊吓，不由得感到背后汗毛根根刺痛。“你问清楚发生什么事了吗？”他问Peter道。

“我听到有个名字是‘Hammer’。”Peter回答道。Bruce真希望这里能有扇窗户让两人跳出去逃走。 

电梯门打开了，一行人陆续走了出来。Justin Hammer在最前面。作为一天前刚从监狱里被放出来的人，他算是把自己拾掇得相当标致了。他穿着一身帅气的细条纹西装三件套，口袋配有方巾，戴着名牌眼镜和白手套。他的身后跟着两名壮硕的西装男，以及两名看起来像是记者的女性。Bruce不由得一阵畏缩，随后才放心地意识到眼前并没有摄像机。

“Anthony！”Hammer开朗地致意道，而Tony看起来像是已经作好了褪一层皮的准备，“我知道你是故意不想让我好过，老天保佑。但这里的安检也确实太繁琐了，你觉得呢？”他看了看自己左边的男人。

“这是随身带保镖的人该说的话？”Tony看着Hammer右侧的男人，回答道，“你应该记得就是 **你** 想要杀了 **我** ，对吧？”

Hammer夸张地大笑起来，笑声无比刺耳。“拜托，你比我还清楚。我有什么理由伤害你？”他朝Pepper挥了挥手，后者无视Tony的眼神，站到Tony身边加入到他们的谈话之中，“你不会真的相信我是故意让那些事发生的吧？Potts女士？”

“当然不是，”Pepper说道，声音一如既往的礼貌而精明，将一切嘲讽深藏于其下，“还没来得及祝贺您的出狱。”

“十分感谢。”Hammer朝身后瞥了一眼，“允许我介绍一下？这几位是——”

“Miranda West和Tammy Reynolds，”Pepper接过他的话道，“我们已经见过了。”

女士们相互交换了几句问候，Tony则在努力克制呕吐欲。Peter趁机探头到Bruce耳边问道：“这不是那位……？”

“Justin Hammer，原Hammer工业CEO，”Bruce同样以耳语回道，“说来话长。”

“你 **想要** 什么？”Tony不耐烦地说道，“这是什么公关噱头吗？要知道我真没时间搞这些，我正打算——”

“不是噱头，”Hammer说道，“是真的 。我知道这有点儿……”他惭愧地笑了笑，“……尴尬，不过我想为当时发生的事情向你道歉。”

“你想要道歉？”Pepper重复道。

“对，完全正确。当然，只是针对我的部分。”他叹了口气，“我知道当你发现自己信错了人时的感觉很糟糕。不过生意场上就是这样，不是吗？所以现在，由我直接向你，”他鞠躬道，“说声对不起。”

Tony瞪着他：“你说对不起。”

Hammer真心实意地点头道：“我真的很对不起。我知道修复友谊之船还需要耐心和时间，不过朋友之间难免有些磕磕碰碰，你说对吧？”

“我们不是朋友。”Tony说道。他看向两位记者，“如果你们是来找素材，我会提供。把这句话写进去：Justin Hammer和我从来都不是什么朋友。”

“Tony。”Pepper柔声提醒道。

“不，我是认真的。一字不差地写进去。”

“‘Justin Hammer和Tony Stark从来都不是什么朋友。’”Miranda一边按着手机一边念道，声音略显轻佻。

“记住了吗？”Tony问道。

“记住了，Stark先生。一定会写进去的。”

Hammer并没有立刻回答。他盯着Tony，笑容满面。但Bruce仔细观察，却从他紧握在背后的双拳以及他紧绷的下巴之中看出了Hammer的紧张。Bruce如何会识别不出厌恶？这令他皮肤上泛起一阵恶寒。

“好吧，真是遗憾。”Hammer直起身来，依然兴高采烈，“就像我刚才说的，我知道不能急于一时。眼下我们应该不存在什么竞争，公司都已经不是我的了。等到只剩下你和老Norman Osborn的时候，你一定会想念我的，一定会。”

Tony嘀咕了几句听起来像是“非常怀疑”之类的东西，不过Hammer的注意力已经转移。他盯上了Steve，后者不怎么擅长把自己藏进角落里。“哦，十分抱歉，”Hammer说道，“我不知道自己打扰了各位的会面。”

Steve不情愿地加入了谈话，而Bruce已开始寻找逃跑路线。“Steve Rogers，”他自我介绍道，“很高兴认识您，Hammer先生。”

“是我的荣幸才对，”Hammer一边回答一边伸出右手。而当Steve刚刚碰到他，他就像受凉了似地猛然一颤，“哇呜，你的手劲可真大！”他不顾礼仪握着Steve的手迟迟不放，“你不是保安吧？我的天哪。”

Steve尴尬地皱眉：“呃……”

“他是一位朋友，”Pepper说道， “其实我们正要出门，所以——”

“那就厉害了。”Hammer胡扯道，“你的左手也一样有力吗？”他松开一只手却又伸出了另一只，而Steve别无选择只能握上，“哦，当然是一样了。我受到了震撼，Rogers先生。还是该称呼Rogers中士？你看起来就很有军人的气势，我知道。”

Tony走到了两人之间：“我真的很抱歉不得不打断你们。不过我们确实该走了。”

Hammer松手，但看起来却依然不记得离开。“我当然不是要挽留你，不过……”他终于注意到了Bruce和Peter，两人都因他热情的笑容而畏缩，“大家都太腼腆了！”正如Bruce所害怕的那样，他一边如此宣布，一边直直朝两人走来，“你怎么都不介绍一下呢。”

“那是因为……”Tony正想说些什么，Hammer却已经走开了。

“Justin Hammer。”Hammer举起Bruce的右手摇了摇。Bruce直到试图从他那汗津津的手掌之中抽离开时，才发觉他不知何时摘下了手套，“都是Anthony的朋友吗？”

“Bruce Bancroft，”Bruce自暴自弃地介绍道，“Bruce Bancroft博士。我在这儿工作。”

“啊，太优秀了。”Hammer转向Peter，“身为工程师你看起来有点儿太年轻了。”他说道。

Bruce的胃部突然因过度的保护欲而一阵紧揪。“他是我们部门的实习生，”他赶在Peter自报姓名之前说道，“非常机灵。”

“很高兴认识您，先生。”Peter也跟Hammer握了握手。他通常 **确实** 很机灵，不过此刻却依然向前了一步道，“我在Stark博览会看过您的宣讲。您的表演十分精彩。”

Hammer眯起双眼笑了起来：“你在那儿？真不错，运气很好。有从官司里给自己捞着点儿什么东西吗？”

“先生，并没有。就只是退票而已。我没受伤。”

“嗯，那挺好的。不过也很遗憾，对吧？”他拍了拍Peter的肩膀，令Bruce不得不扭开视线，“有可能的话我很乐意给你提供一个职位，不过，好吧。现在的情况你也知道。”

“非常抱歉，”Pepper岔了进来，她用手死死勾住Tony的肘部，像是在防止他逃跑，“但恐怕我们真的有个晚宴的预订快要来不及了。”

“当然——我懂。”等Hammer终于转身，Bruce简直大大地松了口气，“我不会打扰你们这群愉快的小伙伴。晚安。”他与Pepper握手告别，跳过Tony直接转身带着随行人员离去。然而，就在踏进电梯前一秒，他再度转身，神秘地咧嘴一笑：“是Rogers **队长** ，对吧？”

“再见，Hammer。”Tony说道。

Hammer哈哈大笑，终于踏出了门外。几个人在他背后大眼瞪小眼，Peter首先打破了沉默：

“真是个讨厌鬼。”他断言道。

“真是个聪明的小子。”Tony搂住Peter的肩膀把他从墙边拽了过来，“真的很聪明。我们有给他发工资吗？应该发。”

Bruce靠回了墙上，盯着电梯。这是一次琐碎而又空洞的交流，但却对他造成了不小的影响，他正在艰难地平复内心的紧张和焦躁。当Peter和Tony讨论起实习竞赛的法律问题时，Bruce忍不住开始回想Hammer投向Tony的眼神。他眼中闪烁着难以言喻的仇恨的光芒。他诉诸于众人的那些令人难耐的虚情假意，试图隐藏的绝不仅仅是单纯的积怨。

“Banner博士？”Steve将他唤回了神，“你没事吧？”

“嗯？哦，没事。”Bruce摇了摇头，“我不习惯和那种人相处。”

“没人能习惯。”Steve笑着说道。

“Bruce，你们准备好出发了吧。”Tony询问道，重新加入了大家，“我们得离开这儿好让卫生人员进来消毒。”

“嗯，我好了。”他感到Peter来到了自己身边，温暖的手指蹭了蹭自己的手背，但他却没有回握。

在祝福Pepper晚安之后，四人一同乘上了下行的电梯。“所以……”Peter在Bruce帮他刷开门禁时，拉长了腔调说道，“我们是要去哪儿？”

Bruce笑道：“我说过，明天就会原原本本地告诉你。”他飞快地扫了一眼Tony，尽管心中相信他并不会多说什么，“要不要我们帮你叫辆的士？还是你自己飞回去？”

“我可以载你一程，”Steve主动提出，“我骑摩托来的。”

“好，”Peter几乎立刻便答应了，露出灿烂的笑容，“我要坐队长的车。”

Tony嗤之以鼻，但Bruce却放下心来。今晚的气氛一开始还挺愉快的，后来却开始变得奇怪，并且毫无疑问越来越糟。他目送着Steve和Peter骑着摩托逐渐加速，试图甩开这些念头，后者却依然顽固地囤积在他胸口，成为晦涩而持续的预感。

“你确定要这么做？”在等待轿车到位时，Tony如此问道，“如果你真这么需要那些情报，我可以一个人去。”

“不， 我没事。”Bruce做了个深呼吸，暗示自己这是真的，“我说过我要去，确定无疑。我准备好了。”

两人一起坐上轿车，此时另一组正一个甩尾，消失在街道尽头。

***

“时机决定命运，”Hammer合上他们身旁的一个玻璃盒，一边抚平自己的白手套一边说道，“这句话是我的第一个室友告诉我的。你应该听说过，对吧？那些警察只要再晚来3分钟——”

“Hammer，”Ross的吼声从Hammer夹在肩膀上的电话中传来，“你要给我的东西呢？”

Hammer顺着他的话道：“我要给你圣诞礼物，”他按了一下位于盒子顶部的某个按钮，随后靠回了豪华轿车的座椅上，说道，“Stark、Rogers **还有** Banner，正在顶楼叙旧。你有没有什么能瞄准楼顶的导弹之类的玩意儿？”

“你确定？”

“Banner当然是用的假名，不过我看过你给我的资料所以认了出来。”Hammer把电话从耳边拿开，又确认了一次照片，只是为了保险，“对，我非常肯定。而且健美先生还自我介绍说他叫Steve Rogers。他要么是诚实到虚伪，要么就是一只还被蒙在鼓里的小白鼠。”盒子朝他显示出答案，他笑了起来，“结果出来了，指纹与他的旧档案吻合。你给自己找了个保存极其完好的老年士兵。”

“这不可能，”Ross喃喃道，“在冰里存活了70年……”

“也许Norman愿意一试。我敢肯定他的脸色一定非常好看。”

Osborn在另一条线路上咳了咳：“如果他是以Steve Rogers的名字在纽约生活，我的人一定能找到他，”他说道，“不需要多久。”

“找到大致的位置就行了，”Ross补充道，“我们今晚就可以开始。Hammer，如果你准备好了的话。”

“我比你们准备好的都早，”Hammer说着把腿向前伸直，“相信我，先生们，只要你们坚持到底我就会带给你们回报。只要向我发出信号。”

“看到它你就会知道的。”Ross说完便挂断了。

Hammer再次顺着他的话道：“Norman，来吧。看到那个家伙你想到的是什么？”

“我不知道，”Osborn说道，“但如今，我们需要他。”

Hammer轻声笑道：“和我想的一样。”他挂断电话立刻重新拨了一个号码，“‘如今。’多不吉利啊。”他自顾自地笑个不停，直到电话接通，才又恢复了商人本色。


	3. Chapter 3

从Tony的豪华轿车里看出去的纽约夜景，真是别有一番风味。嘈杂的车辆轰鸣与沿街叫骂几乎都被茶色玻璃隔绝在外，只余些许温暖的夏日霓虹与朦胧轻语。任由身体陷入真皮沙发，静静地聆听着音箱中传出的经典摇滚，就连晚高峰也显得不再那么令人难耐。

“刚被Fury找来的时候，一个个都向我推荐柔和爵士。”Bruce目不转睛的看着风景，“简直听烦了。”

“我们称之为‘进步’。”Tony说道。

Bruce笑了起来。然而他的幽默感并未持续多久，思绪就已遥遥领先，开始预演起接下来即将遭遇的会面。“你是不是觉得我应该告诉他？”他问道。

“告诉谁什么？”

“Peter。”Bruce把视线从窗外收了回来，“他有权知道。归根到底这是他的基因序列。”

“你真觉得我有资格谈这个？”Tony说道，“拜托，我哪怕是在自己十来岁的时候也不怎么应付得了那些同龄人。Bruce，你知道他哪些方面比我强。”

“站在伦理的角度，”Bruce坚持道，“我瞒着他是不是不应该？”

Tony挑眉：“我百分百确定你不希望我站在伦理的角度审视你和Peter的关系。”

他是在开玩笑。Bruce明白如果Tony真的反对，那他早就已经提出来了。Tony对自己认定的事从来不会拐弯抹角，而到现在为止他只有在不用担心被其他人听见的时候才偶尔开过几次“老牛吃嫩草”的玩笑。无论这是否能算得上是祝福，Bruce虽然不敢肯定但也并不在乎。他有种感觉，如果Tony某天直接宣布支持，他反倒不怎么敢信了。

“无法反驳。”Bruce说道。

轿车将两人载到了赖克斯岛【注】，入口处已有人在迎接。多亏了SHIELD的授权，两人得以顺利通关并被直接带往楼群最东侧，来到某幢建筑物中的受保护囚犯病房。尽管所有人都严谨而职业，但仅仅是面对一排排手持真枪实弹的戎装军士，Bruce就感到如履薄冰。他反复告诫自己没人认识他，即便有，但凭着Fury的影响力也没谁敢对他动手。最近这段日子他一次也没变成过怪物。他还拯救过这颗星球——他是个英雄。大家都明白不要对他动手才是明智的选择。  
【译注：纽约市的赖克斯岛上建设了大量监狱设施，因此而闻名。】

当两人终于抵达最后一道关卡，Bruce被迫拿出了被他遗忘在口袋里的USB。见他纠结再三不肯松手的模样，Tony主动提出自己留在这儿替他保管。对于这个方案Bruce同样不怎么感冒，但他终究没有拒绝，独自迈入了最后的大厅。

两名工作人员将他带到了会面室。这间屋子被一条长桌和几堵防弹玻璃分隔成两半。一种奇异的即视感涌上Bruce心头，将他的精神逼到了极限。他不由得回忆起曾有段时间，他以为这样的地方终将成为自己的归宿。他甚至确信在某个平行世界一定发生过相同的场景，只不过双方角色相互颠倒——他身穿橘色囚服，而Curt Connors博士正穿过对面的门扉朝他走来。

Curt已经在等着他了。他从来都不是能被轻易看穿的人，但Bruce确信自己从他那副廉价的监狱出品的双光眼镜【注】背后看出了几分惊喜。Bruce清了清嗓子，坐定后开口说道：“你好，Connors博士。”  
【译注：双光眼镜=上半部分是近视眼镜，下半部分是老花眼镜】

“博士，”Curt和蔼地回礼，且并未点破他的名字，Bruce不由得大大松了口气，“他们告诉我有人探视，但我完全没想到会是你。”

“你希望是谁？”Bruce问道。

Curt冷笑道：“活人。”

Bruce闻言也笑了起来：“关于我死亡的传闻，在这里倒是可以解释一下——”

“过分夸张，我明白。”

“抱歉让你失望了。”

“不。”Curt不自在地换了换姿势，“不，相信我。我很……很高兴见到你。”

他的语气听起来十分真诚，几乎算得上是肺腑之言。于是Bruce问道：“为什么？”

“因为当年我很佩服你的工作，博士，但你我仅止于同行面熟。”Curt上身前倾，把手肘搁到了桌子上，“而你现在排除万难跑来见我，肯定是在什么方面需要我的帮助。”

Bruce万分庆幸话题终于回到了正事上。“我不否认你的猜测。”他挥手示意身后的警卫靠近，对其说道，“请把这个交给Connors博士——已经经过安检了。”接着他转回头，“事实上是我有一份DNA序列，想请你帮我看看。当然，这不过是我正在研究的样本中的一小段，但我只允许带纸件——至少这次会面是如此。”

Curt近乎饥渴地盯着他那侧的门，眼神令Bruce心头一痛。他真希望自己还有其他对象可以求助，哪怕明白自己的来访对Curt而言有多么重要。“序列来自一名人类男性。”Bruce见警卫已经拿着文件再次出现便继续解释道，“如果我的直觉没错，你会理解我为什么在意它。”

Curt接过文件立刻开始翻阅。他仔细阅读着一行行序列，在消化Bruce的研究结果时不断在口中默念。不出Bruce所料，他猛然一怔，随即露出惊讶的表情，抬头说道：“这个是来自 **人类** 样本？”

Bruce仔仔细细地观察着他。他对屋里的这个男人仍怀有戒心，但同时亦渴望获得答案：“你知道这是谁的DNA，对吧。”他说道。

Curt低头重新研读起文件，额头上却渐渐渗出了汗水。他的狂热忽然被怀疑和内疚所取代：“你是怎么得到这个样本的？”

“这很重要吗？”

“当然重要。”Curt匆匆瞟了他一眼随即又将视线转开。他艰难地开口道，“他不应该成为任何人的小白鼠。”

Bruce在桌面之下握紧了双拳。“我知道，”他说道，“我比你更清楚这一点。”他咽了咽口水，强迫自己在说出什么不该说的话之前继续下去，“而且我来这里就是为了帮他。他是自愿提供这份样本的，Curt。我还知道我从中获得的结论与我以前从你的成果中了解到的信息不无关联。你能不能向我解释一下为什么会有关？希望你的理由说得通。”

Curt审视地迎上了他的目光。许久之后方才相信Bruce确实值得信任。Bruce也没有催促，他只是靠在椅子上，用手背蹭着自己的嘴唇。“他知不知道你来这儿？”Curt淡淡地问道。

“不知道。”Bruce身体前倾，将双手在桌面上合拢，“我是否决定告诉他，将取决于我从你这里听到的事实。”

Curt深吸一口气，迅速瞟了一眼警卫。“很多年前，我全心全意地参与了一个项目，”他说道，谨慎地选择着每一个字，“我有一位搭档，他是这世上最好的搭档。每一次突破都来自于他，包括……”他又思考了片刻，把手掌搭到桌上，弯起四指做出一个爬过桌面的动作。

Bruce不确定Curt这到底算是谨慎过头还是鲁莽，总之他点了点头，“恩，我知道是谁，也知道你指的是什么。”

“结果，”Curt继续道，“这还是没法解决我自身的问题。当时我并没有意识到他的发现到底有多重要。因为你也知道，跨物种基因最大的难关一直都在于宿主排异。他通过将这一序列——”他点了点文件夹，“——在宿主发育的最早期，也就是受孕时便引入，从而解决了这一难题。他几乎是凭空 **创造** 出了一种杂交生物。”

Bruce顿时感到后颈处的汗毛根根竖起：“就是用这份DNA创造的？”

“我不确定，”他不情愿地承认道，随后做了个鬼脸，“我知道使用的是人类DNA，但你给我的这份却不是，不全是。不过同源基因显示这两个物种具有相同的祖先，这在自然界中当然是不可能发生的。”他在椅子中动了动，重又低下头去，像是在评估他们的观众所构成的危险，“你的这份样本过去曾是纯粹的人类，对吧？”

“据我所知确实如此。”Bruce说道。

“但现在却……”Curt噘起了嘴，“我猜他身上……发生过什么特殊事件，但我无法理解。”他明显陷入了自责中，“可否告诉我他发生了什么事？是不是和我有关？”

“没有得到他的允许我不能告诉你，”Bruce说道，“而且我想你还得先争取到警卫级别更宽松的探视许可，否则我无论如何都不能说。”

Curt因着两人之间的挫折而挤了挤脸：“那我想我也没有什么其他可说的了。”

“最后一件事，”Bruce快速地说道，“既然你知道那种杂交生物是利用人类DNA创造的，那为什么不继续沿着那条思路研究下去？至少在我的印象里，你从未尝试过在这么早的阶段就引入外源基因。”

“因为这没法从个人角度帮上我的忙，我就是这么自私。一种全新的蜥蜴物种对我能有什么好处？”Curt摇了摇头，“更别提这种实验哪怕还只处于理论阶段也受到法律的严格限制，不过你应该也清楚Oscorp不是很在乎这些。我确实……曾进行过一段时间的实验，不过可供我挑选的样本太少了。”

“如果把你搭档创造出的生物的DNA，引入人类宿主之中呢？”Bruce建议道。

“还是那句话，从未能突破理论阶段。我进行的每一次模拟，结果都显示死亡率是百分之百。”他内疚地看向手中的文件，“也许是我放弃的太早了，毕竟这份样本……”

Curt僵住了。他的双目圆睁，露出了一副Bruce曾在包括他自己在内的许多科学家脸上都见到过的表情。他完全想明白了到底是怎么一回事，但却只能带着满肚子的疑问，欲言又止地望向Bruce。

“我接触这个领域没多久，”Bruce赶在Curt进一步开口前说道，“不过我学得很快，而且自己也做过些实验。我确信其他任何杂交实验几乎都无法重现出这份样本所展现出的融合力，因此我不得不好奇……”他隐约感到有些不适，但仍继续了下去，“……宿主是不是被……按照你说的方法，在受孕时就接受了改造。被你的搭档。”

Curt僵住了。他沉重地垂下视线：“你问的一定不是我想的那个意思。”

“你也说了，法律对Oscorp的科学家而言不算什么。”Bruce说道，他的声音中难掩苦涩，“否则我无法解释这份样本。我不信所谓的随机抽选能达到这样的融合效果，这明显不是巧合。所以告诉我真相吧。”

“我不知道，”Curt喃喃道，“拜托不要再问了。我真的不知道。”

Bruce倒抽了一口气。他心中还有太多疑问，但Curt却连看都不愿再多看他一眼。突然凝滞的空气开始令Bruce感到阵阵发冷。他再也待不下去了，他开始想念握住Peter双手时的温暖，“好吧。”他说着靠了回去，“那我想我们也没什么其他可谈的了。想要的话，文件你可以留着。”

“恩，谢谢你。”Curt合上文件夹，手掌保护性地搭在上面，“如果我想到了任何有价值的东西，怎么才能联系到你？”

“去找Nick Fury局长。都是因为他我今晚才能进来。”Bruce站起身来，“谢谢你腾出时间，Connors博士。我很感激。”

“能否……”Curt抹了抹嘴，依然没有抬起头来，“请你，告诉他我有多么抱歉。”

“他知道。”Bruce说道。

Curt摇头道：“不，他不知道。不是指这个。”

Bruce朝他皱眉，好奇心几乎要满溢而出，但他的神经已经濒临极限。“我会的，”他不明所以地点了点头，说道，“如果我在其他项目上需要任何帮助，我会让你知道。”

Curt终于直视了他的目光，而他的笑容尽管充满苦涩，却十分真挚：“谢谢，Bruce。”

警卫将他带了出去。身后的铁门关闭，沉重的一声哐当宛如脆弱的终局，吓得Bruce的心都快跳到了嗓子眼。他闭上双眼试图不要去想象Curt即将回归的狭小囚室，不去想每到探视日他的妻儿倒影在安全玻璃上的面庞，不去想深深烙印在他眉目之间的羞耻与遗憾的表情——

“先生？”警卫靠近几步道，“你还好吧？”

“请别碰我。”Bruce条件反射般说道。

警卫停下脚步，抬起手来：“我……我不过去？”

Bruce呼出一口气，露出虚弱的笑容看向他：“抱歉，我没事。我们走吧，赶快。”

“没事的。”两人转身继续沿着走廊前进，警卫说道，“我有时候也会觉得他让人毛骨悚然。”Bruce脸部一抽，没有回话。

Tony仍在安检关卡处的原地等着他。当他发现Bruce并不打算减速便立刻跟了上去，两人穿过安检门返回了大厅。“从你的表情来看，好像不怎么顺利。”他说道，“有问出些什么来吗？”

“全都是我已经怀疑到的东西。”Bruce直视前方，回答道，“他认出了样本。剩下的等我们……”

大厅对侧的大门忽然敞开，他的呼吸骤然停止。

一大群人涌入，各个都身穿特战队制服，全副武装。Bruce的视线从他们的步枪转到他们的面罩，最终停留在领头的男人身上：满满一胸口的军功章是如此眼熟。两人目光相接，Bruce的心怦怦地跳了起来，像是在他耳边敲响了警铃。但还没等他开始寻找逃跑路线，Tony握住了他的手。两人的手指紧紧绞在了一起，就像是共同面对校园恶霸的小学生一般。Tony绝对是他这辈子最好的朋友。

随着两方人马的接近，Ross将军并未改变行进节奏。他的表情如雕塑一般空白，他甚至连看都没看两人一眼。Bruce一直在等他挥手发出信号——让那些手持玩具枪的军人上膛，然后世界将被绿色和黑暗所淹没。但什么也没发生。双方仅相隔三步之遥，这时Tony拽着Bruce一起朝旁边让了让，Ross则继续行进。

“Ross将军，”Tony点头致意到。

“Stark先生，”Ross温和地应下。随后他眼角一抽，“Bruce。”

Bruce没有回答。他还在等待那个很可能会将整座赖克斯岛夷为平地的信号，哪怕Ross已经越过了他继续前进。他完全不能呼吸，满头都是冷汗。直到他再也无法忍耐，一把拉住Tony停了下来，转过身去。

“就这样？”他喊道。

Ross停下脚步，他的人马也跟着停下。他转身道：“你有什么想要对我说的？”

Bruce无助而又迷惘地瞪着他：“没有。”

“那就对了。就这样。”Ross重新开始前进。

Bruce松开Tony的手，向前追了几步：“你来这里干什么，将军。”

“你可以放轻松——我不是来找你的。”

Bruce咬牙，继续走了几步：“你觉得我会相信——”

“Bruce。”Tony再次抓住了他的手，“走吧，”他轻声说道，“想弄明白方法还多着呢。”

Bruce不甘心，但却任凭Tony把自己拖走。他沮丧而又警惕地继续注视着，直到Ross及其手下穿过另一侧的大门进入了安检口。“绝对不是巧合，”他从齿缝里挤出声音道，“只要他来这里，一定是因为我。”

Tony继续引导着他往出口走去。“Fury说他已经没法插手你的案子了。他们把你的档案升级到了他的权限之上。”

“那他妈的还能来这里干嘛？”Bruce捂住嘴，回头看去，“这人追了我六年。我来这座城市才几周，结果头一次离开大厦 **他就在** 这里等我？”

“别逼我祭出柔和爵士大法。”Tony警告道。

Bruce终于意识到Tony为什么要拉他出门，理由是如此地显而易见。他深深吸了口气稳住了，确认自己尚未失控。“我没事，”他说道，“真的。我只是……”他脸色忽地又是一白，“糟糕，他来这儿肯定是为了Curt。但是为什么？照他们的说法他体内的药物早就代谢完毕——没有血清他根本不足为惧，更别提当成武器用了。”

Tony从口袋里掏出电话。“我们会搞清楚的。”他信心十足地说道，“不管用什么方法。Bruce，你只要跟紧我。”

“我说过，我没事。”Bruce表情抽了抽，却猛地想起自己把文件留给了Curt。值得庆幸的是，对不清楚血样来源的人而言这些文件毫无用处。“我们还是赶紧走吧。”他说着加快了步伐。

***

回家的一路上，Peter没想到自己居然会如此享受与Steve共驾的乐趣。上一次两人见面，结果他把这个可怜人变成了一只横行的蜘蛛怪——Peter至今仍满心愧疚——但此刻在这澎湃的夜风中，依靠着一副坚实的身躯，他真的很难进行多余的思考。尽管已经拥有了自己中意的人，但他并没有忘记那晚Steve的公寓，以及他在其中所受到的启发。在抵达他位于皇后区的家宅之前的整段行程中，他的脸都红得跟自己的蜘蛛面罩似的。

车刚停稳Peter就忙不迭地跳了下来。“谢谢你相送，队长。”他一边玩弄着背包肩带，前后挪腾着重心，一边说道，“你看，呃，我就是想说我真的很对不住你。”

“Peter。”Steve露出一个耐心的微笑，“我已经接受了你的道歉。”

“嗯——我知道。”Peter咬住舌头停了下来，渐渐又开始感到慌乱。他想让Steve明白自己是认真的，“但我指的并不只是蜘蛛和与它有关的事。而是……”

Steve挑起了一侧眉毛：“你指武装抢劫以及除此之外的数千美元财产损失？”

“喂，我才没有……武装呢。”Peter绝望地耸了耸肩，“不过，嗯，我就是指的这个。”

Steve关闭机车引擎，同样严肃地看向Peter。“我知道你为什么要那么做。”他说道，“我倒也不会说我就一定不会因为自己觉得非作不可就去违反条例。我的职责不在于评判你的对错。而现在一切都尘埃落定，你对这座城市做出的贡献一定是大于损害的。”

Peter吞吞吐吐道：“但是……？”

“但是如果你再试图做出那种事，我就会令它 **变成** 我的职责。你我被赋予能力不是为了让我们服务自身。所以别惹麻烦，既是为了你好也是为了我好。”他瞅着Peter身后，“现在我知道你的住处了。”

Peter紧张地笑了笑，却被身后传来的纱窗门嘎吱声所打断。“Peter？”May喊道，“你回来啦？”

“对，嘿！”Peter转身应到，随后立刻又回过头来，“嘿，队长。呃，愿意进来坐坐吗？见见我的梅婶？”

Steve笑了起来，两人之间短暂的紧绷气氛瞬间消逝：“当然。”

见Peter领着Steve踏上玄关，May的眼睛顿时瞪成了铜铃。“梅婶，这位是Steve Rogers队长。”他自豪地介绍道，“他是Stark先生的一位朋友。队长，这位是我婶婶，May Parker。”

“很高兴认识您，女士。”Steve说道。

握手时May的脸简直都快比Peter更红了。“该感到荣幸的是我。谢谢你送Peter回家。希望没有耽误你太久。”

“没有没有。我住在布鲁克林，离这儿就只有几步远。”

“愿意留下来一起吃晚饭吗？”May主动提议道。Peter顿时僵住了，不确定是否应该阻止她。“虽然只有意面和肉丸子，不过都是新鲜出炉的。”

“谢谢您，”Steve说道，“不过我无意打扰……”

“说什么打扰！家里只有Peter和我两个人，我总是一不小心就做太多。”Peter苦着脸，May却如行云流水般说了下去，“可别告诉我一位布鲁克林出身的好男孩居然要拒绝一顿家常便饭。”

Steve摆出他那略带羞涩的万人迷招牌笑容，终于点了点头，“那我就不客气了。谢谢您。”

***

警卫将Tony和Bruce带回了他们的豪华轿车，直到两人安安稳稳地坐进了车内，Bruce这才真正开始放松。而此时Tony已经想法子私下联系上了Fury，把遇见Ross将军一事转告给了他。Bruce完全没想过要偷听。他只是怔怔地看向窗外，注视着青黑色的海水顺着港口两侧分道扬镳。随着两人渐渐远离，他逐渐找回了冷静，而且显然Ross是真的完全不打算跟踪他们。

Tony合上手机。“Fury说他不知道Ross在城里。”他转述道，“他已经派人留意了。”

“肯定是为了Connors博士。”Bruce说道，“他从2个月前开始就一直在追查我们跟Steve的战斗。但为什么需要花掉他这么久时间？”

“他很快就会忍不住动手的，我敢肯定。他一点都不懂含蓄。”Tony从车门的储物格里拿出一瓶水递给Bruce，“现在，告诉我你从Connors那儿都发现了些什么。”

Bruce叹了口气，他接过瓶子缓缓喝了几口，感觉好了许多。“我对蜘蛛的猜测是正确的。”他说道，“Peter是被他父亲创造的蜘蛛给咬了。蜘蛛的DNA在幼虫时期就进行过替换，用的是人类DNA。”他的手攥紧了瓶子，“最大的可能性，是Peter的DNA。”

Tony看起来有些怀疑：“你是说那些蜘蛛在咬到他 **之前** ，就已经有一部分是来自Peter？”

“还只是理论。”Bruce又喝了一口水，“这种蜘蛛在Paker博士创造出第一代之后又经过了多年繁殖培养。如果不是咬到Peter获得了DNA样本，我们可能永远都无法证实。不过我用包括你在内的十余名人类的血样对蜘蛛毒液进行了测试，结果表明世界上任何一个其他人只要接触到，都会被毒死。毒液加辐射的搭配对人类而言是致命的，唯独Peter是个例外。”

“还有Rogers。”Tony提醒他。

“还有Rogers。”Bruce忽然坐直了身体，“你还拿着那个优盘吗？”

“当然。”Tony递出优盘，却在Bruce即将接到时又收了回去。不过最终还是在Bruce的目光下投降。“别生气嘛，”他说道，“我对Rogers的裸照完全没兴趣。”

Bruce把优盘插回自己口袋里。“Tony，听好了。”他说道，“Steve特意交代我不能——”

“明白了。”Tony给自己也倒了杯水，深深地陷入了沙发里，“也就是说里面的内容远不止有生理数据和血液分析，对不对？”

“目前我也还不清楚。”Bruce说道，尽管他心里已经闪过了无数种猜测。他舔了舔嘴唇安慰道，“别往心里去。”

Tony哼了一声：“你以为我是谁？”

“Steve遭遇的是绝大多数人类都不可能理解的体验。”无论如何Bruce还是继续说了下去，“像那样被剥夺了自主意志；无法控制自己的身体。”

“你觉不觉得我对此也有几分发言权？”Tony说道。

Bruce一愣。他很想回答说不，Tony你不懂——不是指发生在Steve身上、发生在Bruce自己身上的事。在胸口装上一台机器与忍受自己的本我扭曲成某种怪物，这二者之间缺乏可比性。但他最终仍是没有说出口。他不愿与任何人发生争执，更别提是和Tony了。

“对不起。”Bruce说道，“但决定权不在我。”

“其实我不是非要你给我看。我只不过是不想被Rogers当成混蛋，假设我真的知道了发生在里面的事。”

Bruce忍俊不禁地笑了起来。“客观看来，”他说道，“你有时真的挺混蛋的。”

Tony翻了个白眼，重新掏出了手机。“今天真是糟透了。”他宣布道，“我要告诉Pepper最好能准备批萨等我们回家。”

Bruce靠回了沙发看着他拨号。他回想起在监狱里Tony握住了自己的手，有些话呼之欲出，却又不知从何说起。最终他只是说道：“别再放洋葱了，拜托。”

***

在家招待美国队长晚餐，哪怕是对人生经历已经相当诡异的Peter而言也可算是一大奇景了。他客气到没边，不断恭维May的厨艺，十分投入地倾听她的工作轶事。Peter则聊了些实习的事，小心避开了一切涉及到Bruce的话题，更没有脸红，他心中为此暗暗得意。晚餐时间不长，May端上来的每样东西都被他迅速一扫而空。这幅场景一时之间显得异乎寻常般超现实，同时却又无比自然。家里已经许久没有过三人同桌的机会了。

“梅婶那个样子真是不好意思。”Steve甚至还坚持帮忙一起收拾了餐具，Peter在目送他出门时说道，“她一说起工作就根本停不下来。”

“没什么需要道歉的，”Steve一边拉上外套拉链一边说道，“今晚十分愉快，我已经很久没吃过这样的晚餐了。”

“我这边也是。”哪怕心里清楚双方说的其实不是一回事，但Peter还是这样说道。“而且……”他站了起来，“我不会忘记你之前说过的话，队长。”

Steve笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“我知道你不会。你是个好孩子，Peter。”他转身走向自己的摩托，“不要惹是生非。”

“彼此彼此！”Peter在他身后叫到。他站在纱窗门口注视着Steve和他的摩托远远地消失在街道尽头。

“你的朋友还真不简单。”Peter返回厨房便听May说道，“我真怀疑如今是不是已经找不到像他这么懂礼貌的年轻人了。”

“我就很懂礼貌。”Peter跳到了台面上。

May做了个鬼脸，幸好她依然沉浸在客人的魅力之中，顾不上跟他生气。“你可以告诉他我们随时都欢迎他再来做客。听他的口气很少有机会出去吃饭。”

Peter若有所思地皱起眉头。“那我就不清楚了。”他瞟了一眼面包盒边上的饼干罐，结果发现是空的，“我认识他全都是因为……呃，在大厦里。不过他很可靠，是一名真正的军人。”

“还很帅。”May口吻中的调笑意味顿时令Peter再次警惕地满脸通红。

“这个我也不清楚。”Peter反射性地说道。

May瞅了他一眼。她的表情总是那么浅显易懂，今晚它说的是 **噢，Peter，你知道我已经知道了吧** 。但她正要开口却发现Peter打开了冰箱门。“Peter，刚吃过饭怎么可能就饿了。”她劝阻道。

Peter把头朝冰箱伸过去：“我就看看。”他听见她来到了自己身后，却一动也不敢动，因为他紧张到不敢面对她的脸。他知道自己这样很蠢，May心中甚至比他自己更早就有数了，所以完全没必要掩饰，但他仍然忍不住退缩。一想到自己还瞒了她多少事，Peter的心就开始往下沉。

May抚摸着他的头顶，把他按在原地，自己用另一只手拉开了冰箱门。好一阵悉悉索索之后，她关上冰箱，放开了Peter。“给，”她递给他一根密封包装的冰棒，“今晚就这么多了，悠着点吃。”

Peter暗地里松了口气。他跳下料理台。“梅婶，谢谢，”他亲了亲她的脸颊，“留下队长吃饭。我很开心你能喜欢他。”

“我对你也一样。”她回答道。

Peter忐忑了片刻，方才挤出了一声轻笑。“不是那么回事。”他朝楼梯走去。

May跟着他走。“隔三差五你从那幢大厦回来，整个人都神魂颠倒的。”她说道，“现在搞清楚原因我就放心了。”

“我才没有神魂颠倒。”Peter一边说着一边朝二楼撤退。

“不过我觉得对你而言他年纪有点太大了！。”

“说了不是那么回事！”他再次强调道。又经过了漫长的几步，他终于安全抵达自己的房间，在身后锁上了门。“年纪有点太大了，”他喃喃自语着，一屁股坐到了自己的电脑前，“那Bruce又算什么呢？”

他不愿去思考Bruce算什么；也不愿去担心May会否发现、万一发现了她会怎么想；就连被Steve发现也算不上是种鼓励。有太多的事情需要考虑了，但只要Peter一闭上双眼，Bruce却仍是浮现在他脑海中的唯一存在。

他想起了两人在实习生车间双目相交时Bruce眼中的火花。当两人在电梯外十指交缠，他悬在半空的心脏才终于落地。他 **感受** 着Bruce的双掌滑至他的腰间，将他从桌上抱下，迎至膝上。他渴求更多。

Peter撕开他的冰棒扔掉包装纸，同时自嘲地笑了起来。“你真是太愚蠢了，”他边说边踢掉鞋子，“Paker，好歹控制一下！”他把冰棒放进嘴里，趴在了电脑面前，试图用email和警方的最新通缉名单分散自己的注意力，但他这一天过得实在是太精彩了。他的整颗心都快要飞起来，皮肤上依然残留着两具坚实的身躯所留下的温暖印记，耳边甚至尤有Bruce粗重的喘息声回响……

Peter确认自己的房门已经锁好，把手伸向了拉链。他还是不明白为啥Bruce坚持要慢慢来，明明他每晚回家几乎要这么来一发。他把这想象成是Bruce拉开了他的短裤，掏出了他的性器，然后快速地整根撸动起来。他凭借自己丰富的想象力——偶尔还要加上下载的小黄片——轻松就能模拟出和Bruce相处的各种场景以及姿势。甚至有几次他还套上了自己已经下岗的旧制服，以便更好地重现实验室之夜。但今晚，他的注意力全被冰棒所吸引。

“蠢爆了。”Peter又嘀咕了一句。他神经质地在屋里扫视了一圈，最后又确认了一次门锁，双颊因欲火渐燃而泛起窘迫的红晕。一旦彻底确保了自己的隐私，他就用嘴唇含住樱桃开始吮吸。哪怕是把口中之物想象成最粗劣的仿制品也同样滑稽可笑，但仅仅是思及自己正在 **练习** ，他便感到浑身上下如同过了电一般。他弯起嘴唇覆盖住牙齿，决心要避免对自己的甜蜜假阳具造成任何不祥的伤害。但这个念头很快便被抛在了脑后。他一只手仍在自己的阴茎上服务着，同时把冰棒深深地吸入口中。他用舌尖描绘着此物微妙的棱边，完全忘记了自己看起来会是多么可笑，事后自己又会感到多么羞耻。

甜蜜的糖浆从他嘴角滴落。他伸出舌头将其舔回，安静的房间中充斥着自他双唇间发出的淫靡水声。Bruce要是见到他这副模样，搞不好会直接晕过去。Peter松开棍子腾出手将自己的裤子完全脱掉，然后大大地张开膝盖，假装Bruce站在那儿，参与到这场表演之中。只要一想到Bruce正在看着自己，想到他那昭然若揭的性奋和欲盖弥彰的皱眉，Peter就忍不住笑出声来。Peter乐于表演。伴随着逐渐高涨的热情以及荡然无存的庄重，他连舔带吸地来回抽插着冰棒，用舌头在顶端玩味地打转，就像那些在Sean Cody【注】的镜头前做着明星梦的应召男。Bruce一定喜欢这个。Bruce会一边喘息一边反抗一边 **乞求** 施予报答，而这将正中Peter下怀，他已经想得下身发痛了。  
【译注：Sean Cody是美国著名同性恋摄影师和同性色情片制作人，创办了世界上最大的付费同性恋色情网站Seancody.com，站内的H视频捧出了诸多网红。】

Peter想要尽可能坚持得久些，但他的耐力尚不稳定。高潮来得突兀，随着拳头的急切挤压，他浑身肌肉一紧，一股纯粹的愉悦驱使着他抿紧了包裹住冰棒顶端的下颚。他感到自己的牙齿刺穿了木棍，一团融化的樱桃糖水滑进了他的喉咙深处，激得他几欲作呕。他一边咳嗽一边大笑出声，小心翼翼地吐出碎裂的尖端，确保没有留下残渣。他朝着折断的木棍扮了个鬼脸。

“哎呀。”当他吸干净最后一截冰棒然后把棍子扔进垃圾桶，双颊已经彻底红透，“好吧，所以才需要练习嘛。”他又自顾自地笑了一阵。

Peter扯了些纸巾，清理到危险基本解除的程度，然后冲进浴室想要彻底的洗一洗再上个厕所。刚打开热水便听见楼下传来了May的声音，他不由得一僵。至少这次不是在最糟糕的时机。

等到Peter跳下楼梯的时候，他的脸已经不红了——除了嘴唇。不过哪怕是最朴实无华的吃冰棒方式也难免如此。“梅婶？”他听见电视里在播放晚间新闻，于是找到了正坐在沙发上的May，“没发生什么事吧？”

“……仍未发现Curt Connors博士的踪迹。他所乘的转移车辆在赖克斯岛大桥上发生了侧翻。”女主持人说道。Peter的心顿时沉到了谷底。他双手撑住沙发靠背，目不转睛地看着一架新闻直升机在发生了连环车祸的桥梁上方低空盘旋，几乎没能认出来那是什么地方。“截至目前，当局认为这是一起有预谋的逃狱事件，并已派出相关人士对其进行搜捕。”

Peter的肩膀塌了下来：“哦，不。”

May抬起头看向他。她像是想要说些什么，但最终却一言未发地合上了嘴。她只是点了点头。Peter的手指死死地抠进了沙发垫中，但他同样发不出比她更多的声音。最终他只是露出了一个近乎扭曲的笑容，转身跑回了楼上。

总有一天，他们 **会** 把这些都谈开来的。


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce盯着闪存看了很久，才终于把它插进了自己房间的电脑里。打开来看到其中有几个文件夹，包含了大量文件，但没有哪个是以任何一种能让人一目了然的方式来命名的。他因SHIELD管理的混乱而摇了摇头，随即点开了第一个文件夹。这里面是对辐射水平的分析，监控了Steve在数天内的状况。Bruce双手托着下巴，快速浏览着报告。正如他所预期的那样，Oscorp的蜘蛛所产生的放射性并不足以在其受害者体内产生持久的效果。Steve在被咬到的36小时之后，生物学指标就已恢复到了正常水平。

Bruce又打开了另外几个文件。他累得没精神细看，不过至少把它们根据表面看来的重要程度进行了归类。直到点开了一个被命名为PVI的文件夹，他才长久地停顿了下来。这里面都是视频文件。Bruce的指关节用力到发白，最终还是点开了其中的第一项。

这段视频来自于安装在一间几乎完全空旷的房间中的摄像头。房间中唯一的家具只有两张椅子，而Steve就坐在其中的一张上。他双掌平放在膝盖上，姿势僵硬，仿佛耗费了巨大的精力才得以服从并保持静止。不一会儿后，房间门被打开，Natasha走了进来。

摄像头的角度不允许Bruce同时看清楚两人的面部表情，不过Steve的声音听起来很紧张，他故作幽默地说道：“我都不知道你还是心理学家。”

Natasha坐在了他对面的椅子上。“我在SHIELD什么都做。”她说道，“现在我来这里只是为了谈话。如果发生任何事请，我可能会从那扇门逃出去。”

“我感觉不错。”

“我知道。”Natasha靠在椅背上，看上去十分放松。不过她是无法预测的，随时都可能像弹簧一样紧绷起来，“不过你的数据并不是这么显示的。所以我们需要谈谈。”

Bruce暂停了视频。他用双手搓揉着脸颊，告诉自己没有任何理由感到忧虑。Steve是允许他观看的，他的观看意义重大。但他并不想看。他知道接下来将要发生什么，这令他的胃部泛起一阵不适。

有人敲门。Bruce跳了起来——上一次有人敲门是什么时候的事了？这时他才想起自己把JARVIS屏蔽在了房间之外，以便安心的浏览文件。“请进！”他喊道。

Pepper从门口探头进来：“Bruce，我想你应该过来看看这个。”

***

“我不知道这算不算人道主义，”Peter说道，“但我觉得自己能帮上忙。至少能扩大搜索范围。”

“我已经在路上了。”Steve说道，他的声音在凌烈的风声与街道的嘈杂中显得含糊不清。他一定是又骑上了他的摩托。“他不可能走得太远，街上有这么多警察，他们很快就会发现他的。”

Peter把自己的背包推进了一个空调外机的阴影之中，自己则转移到了占据地利的屋顶边缘。“他不可能完全处于蜥蜴形态——没有血清他变不了身。如果警察是按照怪物在找，那他可能恰好会被漏掉。不过我有打开警方通讯接受器，以防万一。”

“所以你觉得他是想做什么？想回家么？”

“我不知道。”Peter摇了摇头，“这没有意义 。Connors博士经历过很多事，但大部分都是因为药物的影响。没有药，他根本做不出那么鲁莽的事情。”

“各单位注意，”从Peter自制的接收器中传出了话务员的声音，“在58大道和百老汇目击到嫌疑人，正朝南方移动中。

Peeter再次摇了摇头。“这没意义啊，”他低声嘀咕着，不过很快便回过了神，“队长——他在Woodside，正沿58大道朝南移动。我想试着绕到前面去拦截。”

“我很快就到。”Steve说完，两人同时加速。

Peter把手机收进背包里，跳跃到了下一间屋顶上。他目前就是在朝事故方向前进，所以无需大幅度改变行程。但这片区域的楼房不够高，荡不起来，所以他别无选择只能沿着楼顶跑步前进。“Stark大厦的那个工作一定得争到手啊，”他喘着粗气朝着接收器指示的方向跑去，“然后你就能供的起一辆蜘蛛自行车之类的了。”

他抵达了58大道从某段铁轨之下横穿而过的位置，在角落一家杂货铺的房顶上停歇下来，渐渐喘匀了气。四面八方同时传来警铃声，但他却什么也看不见。“可恶。”他哪怕站起身来也还是不够高，视野十分有限，“Connors，你他妈到底在搞什么鬼？这么一来你永远都别想恢复自由了。”

Peter回头看向铁轨的方向，注意到有一团黑影蜷缩在高架桥下。他蹲了下去，对方反射性地一阵抽搐。几秒之后，一个沉重的身躯跌跌撞撞地走出黑暗，朝南方逃离而去 。

它的体型远远超过人类，Peter暗自咒骂了一声，随即追了上去。他利用高架桥一个飞荡，将速度提升。一离开高架桥的范围，目标就被看得更清楚了：和他在记忆中的Curt Connors一模一样——绿色而斑驳的皮肤；在停靠的车辆间穿行时甩来甩去的尾巴。Peter内心没有恐惧，只有遗憾。

“Connors博士！”Peter套住一根灯柱，飞身而上，停在了逃亡中的蜥蜴身边，“Connors博士，快停下！你会后悔的！”

Curt斜睨了他一眼，亮出了牙齿。“离我远点！”他喊道，同时加快脚步，双肩甩向前方。

正沿街继续追赶的Peter闻言不由得一缩。这句台词是一个怪诞的提醒，令他回想起不久前的另一场类似的追逐战。“我是来帮你的！”他喊道，“这么做是不对的。你再这么一意孤行，只可能被扔回监狱关得更久！”

“离我远点，蜘蛛侠！”Curt再次喊道，“这是为了你好！”

他向左一个转身，勉强把自己庞大的身躯挤进了路边的一条巷子里。这就给了Peter足够的时间提前拦截他。Peter落到马路当中，抬起双手将蛛网发射器瞄准了Curt。Curt一出巷子口便又朝左侧闪去，然而突然间他的右肢失灵了。伴随一声痛吼他横着跌落在地，爪子深深地抠进了人行道里。

“博士？”Peter一寸寸靠近，“拜托，请——”

Curt抓住身边停着的一辆丰田车，胳膊敏捷地把驾驶侧的车门撕了下来。Peter忙不迭闪开，却还是差点儿就被飞来的车门刮到。直到这时他才死心，Curt确实再次丧失了理智。

Peter跟着他。 **他杀过人，** Peter这么告诉自己，指甲深深嵌入了掌心。 **哪怕数量并不多。你不能因为觉得自己对他有所亏欠就对他放水。你必须阻止他。** 他逼着自己加速。 **阻止他，Parker。**

他们遇到了另一座立交桥，Curt再次发出悲鸣，旋即改变方向，转身朝58街跑了回去。Peter爬上铁桥顶部，从上空跃至前方。但他还没来得及扑下去便听得两辆警车从南边呼啸而来。两车同时急刹，可还没等警察掏出武器，Curt就开始了攻击。他犀利的角爪插进某辆车的顶棚，尾巴则扫过另一辆车的挡风玻璃。伴随一声咆哮，他扯下第一辆车的警灯，将其直直朝Peter扔去。

Peter只得退回地面。“为了我好，呵。”他朝Curt的手腕射出一束丝网然后猛地一拉，避免了他再把第二辆车的警灯也当成飞盘耍。不过Curt没怎么费力便扯脱了蛛网。他在车顶不断嘶吼，而借助红蓝闪烁的警灯，Peter发现他的两只脚踝上似乎都夹着某种金属物件。

不等Curt扩大优势，Peter网住他宽阔的肩膀用力一拉，将自己从一排汽车的顶上甩了过去。当他落到Curt身后时对方正要开始加速。他抬起一只胳膊想抵挡预料之中的爪子，但Curt却埋着头自顾自地冲了出去。Peter决定再试一次，他贴上Curt的肩胛骨凑到了他的耳边。

“Connors博士，你必须停止。”他说道，“这对你和你的家人都没有好处。血清干扰了你的思维。”

“不——你不知道。”Curt跑得更快了，“我不能让他们抓住我。”

“谁？是谁放你出来——谁给你的血清？”

Curt拼命摇头：“离我远点，Peter！”

Curt终于回头，他伸出爪子划过Peter新制服上的保护网，把Peter拽了下来。Peter拧身，试图用蛛网绑住他，但迎面射来一道刺目的车灯令他打消了主意。他们已经冲进了皇后大道的车水马龙之中。Curt随手将他抛开，而他未加抵抗地落在了一个红灯前。待他站稳身形，却只见一辆卡车闯了过来——太迟了，Peter反射性地一缩，同时Curt用自己的右肩顶住卡车驾驶室，承受了全部冲击。

冲撞的余波在街道上回荡，汽车纷纷急转刹车，避让冲进十字路口的Curt。他咆哮着，手臂抽搐着伸展开来，骨头以一种诡异的角度从皮肤下刺出。Peter却顾不上心疼他的伤势还得维持多久。“离他远点！”他朝下车围观的人群大声喊道，“所有人都退后！”

Curt朝左侧转身。Peter清楚地看见他右脚上的金属夹闪了一闪，然后伴随着一声哀嚎，Curt跪倒在地。他口吐唾沫厉声惨叫，挣扎地站了起来，转而向另一侧跑去——那个方向在一堵石墙之后是一片墓地。

Peter掀起袖子，把左手的液匣换成了他带叉的备用版。有什么事情很不对劲，但他最优先的任务仍是赶在Curt伤害任何人或是伤害到他自己之前将其抓获。“阻止他，”他又对自己重复了一遍，闪身从石墙上跃过，落在了柔软的草坪上，从地形的角度而言算是不错的变化。“如果这个能捆住蜘蛛，那肯定也能捆住蜥蜴。”

Curt开始向上爬，他的身形在种植于山坡上的粗壮林木阴影间时隐时现。Peter紧随其后，终于在山坡另一侧追上了他。这儿已经不太能听见马路上传来的噪音，一排排古老的墓碑如同歪歪扭扭的牙齿散布在地面上。

“Curt Connors！”Peter喊道。

Curt转身，迎面被一张蛛网黏住。他挣扎着想要解放自己，迎来的却只有Peter的攻击。他把Curt的一只手固定到他头部的一侧。他撞击扭动着身体，但Peter只是躲闪开去，顺便把他的尾巴网在了他的大腿后方。Curt顿时失去平衡，没几下便摔倒在地。尽管制服曾抵挡住过他狂乱的爪子，但Peter仍是尽量保持在安全距离之外，射出一连串浓厚而黏稠的蛛丝，把Curt绑在了原地。

“搞定。”Peter终于松了口气。他在Curt面前蹲下，扯开他眼睛上和嘴巴里的蛛网——仅仅只能让他视物和呼吸。“现在给我冷静，”他严厉地说道，“你特么到底以为自己在干啥？你真以为你能跑得掉吗？”

Curt精疲力竭地喘息着。“这是陷阱。”他说道。

Peter几乎没有时间分析这句话的含义，顷刻间便感到肩胛骨上传来一阵锐痛。他转身将手肘甩向后方，但身后却无人可揍。他赶紧四肢着地，上下左右地朝墓地四周看了一圈，视线顿时被从树上落下的人所吸引，而忽略了自己背后逐渐消散的锐痛。他的喉咙里涌上一股沉重而刺激的味道。这时一队身穿黑色作战服的人马从埋伏之中显出形迹，Peter反手一摸，从自己背后拔下了一个令人心悸的巨大注射器。

“什……？”Peter试图站起来，刚一动便觉得头晕脑胀，最终无奈地跪倒在地，双手死死揪住草根好让自己不要彻底瘫软。他只觉得全身四分五裂。空气越来越沉重，阴暗的墓碑融化成了黑色布景上模糊的斑驳色块。

“不可思议，对吧？”一个男人的声音出现，“一点氢吗啡酮竟然这么有用。好吧， **不止** 一点。希望你不是过敏体质。”

Peter瘫坐在地。他使出浑身解数想要站起来，想要抬起头来—— **什么** 都想——但他只感到浑身上下越来越冷、胃里翻江倒海。他打着冷颤，嘴唇发抖：“为什么……你……”

“不过也罢，这个剂量过不过敏对你都没啥区别了。”男人在Peter面前蹲下，“反正他没指定一定要抓活的。”

Peter狠狠地闭了闭眼，但黑暗只会加剧他的恶心感。“你是谁？”

“你告诉我你是谁我就也告诉你。”

一只手抓住了Peter面罩的后边缘，他猛地一颤想要挣脱开来。但片刻之后他才意识到这个男人只是想让他抬头而已。他的视野依然模糊不清，不过隐约能辨认出来者的身形：他和其他人一样穿着一身黑，此刻正掀开脸上的滑雪面罩。

“如何？”他笑着问道，“认出我了吗？”

Peter盯着这张熟悉的脸，困惑不已：“Justin Hammer……？”

“对，很好！”Justin夸奖道，“你很不错，那么现在轮到 **你** 了。”

他伸出了另一只手，Peter不假思索地反抗起来，用肩膀猛推了Hammer一把。但他倒下之后却有另一个人补上了他的位置，一脚踢在Peter肚子上。这一脚力度并不大——如果Peter仍处于全盛状态他甚至根本都感觉不到——但此刻他觉得自己已经千疮百孔，只能皱着眉头跪地作呕。有好一阵他甚至惊恐地感到自己无法呼吸。

“住手！”Curt在他身后喊道，“放开他！”

“闭嘴不然我扒了你的皮。”Hammer重新站了起来，“有Stark的消息吗？”他朝手下问道。

“先生，还没有。”

“好。”他再次转向Peter，“那我们就还有时间——”

“嘿！”

Hammer在转身面对入侵者之前还不忘先把面具戴了回去。Peter只能隐约看见一个黑色的身影正从山下赶来，但他根据周围士兵的反应就猜出了是谁：众人缓缓四散开来，掩饰着他们正在形成的阵型。这个陷阱其实并非为蜥蜴或蜘蛛而设，但手持大盾的男人却直直地踏了进来。

“没事！”Hammer喊道，刻意朝Peter身前挪了一步，“没事，我们已经控制了局面。”

Steve停在了他们正前方。Peter按着草坪试图把自己撑起来，但他的四肢却用不上一点力，甚至就连想说句话也只觉气短。他瘫软在地，无法发出警报，甚至当Steve问出“蜘蛛侠还好吗？”的时候也无法给出回应。

“他没事。”Hammer用脚后跟碰了碰Peter，“只不过有点儿喘不过气。被这位鳄鱼先生多揍了几拳。”

“让我看看——”

三名黑衣男子举起了武器开始射击。这是Peter最担心的场景，但Steve已经准备好对付他们了。他以前脚掌为轴转身，将手中的盾牌挥舞出流畅的线条，轻松击散了飞来的弹药。当其余人也一并加入攻击行列，Steve没有浪费时间。他一拳击倒冲得最近的人，随后用盾撞开第二人。草木繁茂的山坡上爆发出一场全面的战斗，直到Hammer叫停为止，Steve已经解决了半数以上的陌生人。

“哇，哇！”Hammer大叫起来，举起双手表示头像，“停——大家都冷静点，住手，天哪。”黑衣男们都老老实实地退了下去，但仍有一人被Steve勒住了脖子，并且他没有放手的意思。“好吧，冷静一点，”Hammer继续说道，“没必要这个样子嘛。”

“你是谁？”Steve无视了俘虏在他坚固手指上的徒劳抓挠，开口问道，“这里发生了什么事？”

“好吧好吧，告诉你就是了。不过首先，我打算测试一项理论。”

Hammer从皮带上抽出一根粗壮的圆柱体，手腕一抖，圆柱体自动延伸开来。“我打赌，”他说道，“你的盾牌会导电。”

Peter止不住泛呕，满嘴都是意面加樱桃的味道。他甩了甩头却只把自己甩得更晕了，不由得上身一软，手肘扑倒在地：“队长……！”

Steve把他的人质推到了地上。“我不是来玩的。放下你们的武器，不要等我动手。”

“可如果我放下，”Hammer故弄玄虚地说道，“我就永远也没法证明我的猜想了。”

Steve朝他走去。他的盾牌已经准备到位，Hammer挥动手臂，把那根电牛棍戳到了白色五角星的正当中。火花在棍子上噼啪作响，但Steve岿然未动——他甚至专门停下脚步，好让Hammer看清自己的攻击到底有多无效。周围中有一人却动了。Peter甚至都搞不清他到底做了什么，直到某样东西砸到了Steve的盾牌上，一股难闻的液体洒满了光滑的表面。油漆咝咝作响地糊作了一团，Hammer随即把他的电牛棍从那团污渍中划过，一股蓝白色的电火花在裸露的金属表面蔓延开来。

液体开始燃烧，短短几秒过后，整张盾牌都被火焰覆盖。Hammer和Steve双双后退，然而四周的男人们再次围了过来。有人激发电枪，有人挥舞电棒，瞄准Steve裸露在外的皮肤，不放过每一个空档。当Hammer重新找回平衡，他再次对上了盾牌。电流从Steve固定在胳膊上的盾牌中通过，他不由得叫出了声。

“住手！”Peter喊道。他把所有的力气都用在了腿上，差一点就能站起来了。但这时却有五根粗壮的手指抓住了他的大腿，将他再次掀翻在地。他绝望地扑腾着，最终却窒息而无助地倒在了他的身边。

“你什么也做不到。”Curt说道。他勉强挣脱了一只胳膊，将两根爪子从Peter面罩的底部伸了进去，替他掀开一点，露出了嘴巴。Peter大口地吸着气，哪怕其实并不能留住多少。“不要动，你的肺坚持不了多久。”

Peter的眼睛湿润了，但他强迫自己看着Steve抗击对手。盾牌每遭受一次攻击，他的肢体上就会闪过一缕电火花，却全都被他无视。他只一门心思用拳头狠揍着敌人。他的防御已经被击穿，电流令他头晕目眩。这时一个男人凑巧击中了他的后颈，他终于不支倒地。目睹这一切的Peter在心中暗骂，痛苦地蜷作了一团。

其中一人抓起盾牌，像拿着锅盖似的挥了挥，猛地砸到Steve脸上，将他打得鼻血横流。其余人也加入了进来，踩着他的躯干和四肢将他抵在地面上，同时第一个人又用那盾牌的厚边压住卡住他的脖子。Steve仍未放弃战斗，他冲撞着、咆哮着，但却无处可借力，又因满嘴的鲜血而呼吸困难。

“好了，好了，好了，”Hammer说道。他扯了扯滑雪面罩以确认其尚在原位，这才敢走进Steve的视野内，“看来我是对的。不过别沮丧，这个问题某种程度上算是个陷阱。振金或许是地球上最稀有的金属，但它总归含有电子。通常起到保护作用的都是盾表面的 **涂装** ，比如密封胶之类的。很厉害嘛，SHIELD的科学家们。”

Steve抬起双手抵住盾牌向上推，哪怕有整整三个人压在他身上，他依然将喉咙从盾牌边缘解放了出来。“你们是什么人？”他沙哑地说道。

Hammer拖了一个行李袋过来，然后从里面掏出了一支粗笨的金属手环，其末端固定有一根塑料管延伸至袋里。“哦，蜘蛛侠可以告诉你。我现在不太有心情做自我介绍。”他打开手环将其套入并锁死在Steve的右手腕上，“而且，其实你最好奇的并不是这个，对吧？你想问的是， **如何** 办到的？”他把手伸进袋子里捣鼓起什么，“这些混蛋怎么可能打赢美国队长？简直是天方夜谭，不是吗？”

他在Steve身边蹲下。哪怕周遭的世界已经融化成了一团混沌，他冷酷而危险的声音依然传入了Peter的耳中，令他颤抖不已。“答案就是，你轻敌了，”Hammer说道，“哪怕只有一瞬间，也足够了。”他扇了Steve一巴掌，“别再犯这种错误了。”

他按下手环上的一个按钮，Steve惨叫出声，五指在盾牌边缘抽搐。男人们加大了下压的力度，Steve的手松脱开来——振金又一次卡紧了他的气管，令他的喘息渐弱。

“警察往山上来了。”一名黑衣男汇报道。

“那就拖住他们。”Hammer用指尖压住手环上连着的管子，目光随着流过管子的血液回到了行李袋中，“用不了多久时间。”

Peter随着Curt手掌的重压而颤抖，他眼睁睁看着Steve的反抗越来越弱——他的手肘逐渐松懈；双脚停止了蹬踢；血色从他的脸上褪去。“必须得……做点什么，”Peter极力喘息着，但即便如此他也已经连抬头的力气都没有了，“他们会杀了他……！”

山坡上传来阵阵枪声，Peter远远地听见有警笛声混杂着男人的叫喊声。“别动，”Curt再次说道，还一边把Peter朝自己身边拽了拽，“耐心等着。”

“先生，”刚才汇报过的男人再次开口道，“有人看到钢铁侠已经离开大厦了，正朝这边赶来。”

“所以，各位，那就是我们的信号了。”Hammer取下手环，无视了Steve跌落在地的手腕上喷出的鲜红。他帮着把管子里残留的血液统统挤进袋子里的不知啥仪器中，然后打包好所有器材。“快点——他用不了多久就能赶到。”

“要杀了他吗？”

Hammer嗤笑一声：“杀了美国队长？要心怀敬意。”Hammer把行李袋挎到了肩上，“不过另一个想杀就杀了吧。你们老板不会说什么的。”

男人们加快了动作，匆忙收拾武器，抬走晕死过去的同伴。Peter的目光一直就没离开过躺在草坪上一动不动的Steve，他分辨不出他是否仍有呼吸。直到他的视线被一双黑色的皮靴遮断，他抬起头来，只见额头上正顶着一根黑洞洞的枪管。

Curt伸手搂住了他。尽管心里明白这根本救不了自己，但Peter依然心存感激。然而Curt却一把抓住了他的手腕，将他的胳膊抬起，同时用一根蜥蜴的手指狠狠按在了他蛛网发射器的触发按钮上。一束黏液瞬间覆盖住枪管和男人的手臂，然而这还不够——Curt连续朝四面八方射出蛛网，把黑衣男们相互粘在了一起。混乱之下他们只能逃离，Peter听见他们大声喊着撤退，但短短几分钟后这些声音就被警察赶来时的骚动所取代，而最终，则是钢铁侠引擎所发出的熟悉的嗡嗡声。

“放开他！”一名警官骂道，“把你的蜥蜴爪子拿开！”

“木事，”Peter喃喃道，但却没人能听见，“他不……”当Curt把手臂收回时他很想提出抗议，但却再也发不出任何声音。

Tony在附近着陆，掀起一大堆青草和尘土。他审视着眼前略显不真实的场景，忽然弹开面罩道：“Rogers？他妈的到底发生了什么？”

“我没事，”Steve呻吟道，Peter松了口气都差点哭出来了，“勉强吧。”

“你流了这么一大滩血还叫‘勉强没事’。”

“我很好——你应该去追他们。”

“Stark先生，”Curt说道，于是所有人都扭头看向他，“你得送蜘蛛侠去医院。”

警察走了过来。其中一人把手臂插入Peter身下想要扶他起身。但这个动作过于剧烈，Peter胃里一抽又吐了出来。他胃里的东西简直像是永远都吐不干净似的，烧得喉咙火辣辣地疼。等他终于感觉差不多了，却又吐出了一口酸水。

然后围着他的所有人顿时都僵住了。“哦天哪。”Steve说道。

“我还好，”Peter哑着嗓子说道，“只是……”

“他们给他注射了超量的氢吗啡酮，”Curt说道，“他需要纳洛酮和补液，否则会陷入呼吸衰竭。”

“上帝啊。”Peter随即便感觉Tony把自己抱了起来，“他交给我了。之后我还会回来的。”

“Stark先生，”Peter虚弱地说道，“你一定……把那些混蛋……”

“我们一定会的。你只管操心自己别挂掉就好。OK？”面具弹下，“还有尽量别吐在我的装甲上。”

Peter想着该怎么回嘴，但没能等到机会。还没起飞呢他就已经昏过去了。


	5. Chapter 5

Peter在心率监控器规律的滴答声中清醒了过来。倘若不是立刻便意识到了插在自己胳膊上的输液针头和鼻子里的一对氧气管，他一定会感到非常不妙。他挪动身体，试图估量出自己受伤的位置和程度，但很快便被按在肩上的一只手制止。

“Peter，你没事，”Bruce说道，“放松。”

Peter松了口气，在Bruce宽厚的手掌按压之下几乎是立刻便冷静下来。“Bruce。”他缓缓睁开眼，终于能够观察起身处的房间环境——干净、洁白、光线昏暗；他正赤裸地躺在一张干净整洁的床上。“这里是医院？”他问道。

“Stark大厦第81层，”Bruce回答道，“Tony的私人医疗楼层。他的医生签订过全方位保密协议，不用担心。”

Peter揉了揉眼睛。他的脑子依然感觉有些轻飘飘的，不过视线十分清晰，呼吸也恢复了正常：“我昏迷了多久？”

“大概一小时。”

Peter抬头望向他，哪怕Bruce看起来是如此的灰头土脸，却依然令他忍俊不禁。“你一直在照顾我？”他伸出手与十指相缠地问道。

Bruce露出一个疲惫的笑容，回应着捏了捏他的掌心：“当然啦。你现在感觉如何？”

Peter伸展四肢，试着活动所有的手指脚趾。“还行，”他总结道，说着又指了指鼻子里的氧气管，“我在吸氧吗？真有这么糟？”

“你差点儿就是肺衰竭。”Bruce说着，手中不自觉用上了力，“而且Tony说你还吐血了。”

“吐血？”Bruce流露出的真切担忧令Peter心中一紧，“我不记得有尝到血腥味啊，”他说道，“只有梅婶做的意面和……”

 **樱桃冰棒。** Peter立刻明白了Tony看到的是什么，但仅仅只是回忆起早些时候发生的事件就已令他满脸通红。他绝对没料到这么快就有机会和Bruce碰面，于是所有的话都卡在了喉咙口。

“和什么？”Bruce催促道。

“和……呃，”Peter感到脸颊发烫，而心率监控器则忠实地将他的此刻的窘迫展露无遗，“呃，没啥。”

“Peter，”Bruce严肃地说道，“告诉我。这很重要。”

“真的没啥，就只是……”他真不想说，但Bruce注视着他的目光中充满了深深的关切，“只是冰棒而已，”他脱口而出道，“红色的——是樱桃。吐的时候我尝出来了。真的很……恶心，真的。”

好一会儿后Bruce才消化了这个荒谬的声明，他终于长叹一声，肩膀垮塌下来，仿佛身上所有的力气都在瞬间流失。他伸出两指揉了揉眼睛：“老天啊，Peter。”

“有点好笑，对吧？”Peter笑着挤了挤眼，“把意面和樱桃以为是——”

“不，一点都不好笑。”Bruce将手指插入发间向后梳过，“那么大的剂量足够杀死你。而且如果不是Tony及时赶到，警察就会把你带去真正的医院，到时你的名字和容貌都会被新闻铺天盖地地播放。”

Peter在被子里缩成了一团：“对不起……”

Bruce扮了个鬼脸，深呼吸之后冷静了下来。“不是你的错，”他说道，“我……”他摇了摇头没有再说下去。Peter发现自己竟然觉得Bruce担心的样子好迷人，不禁颇有几分内疚。“假如再来一次看到你被Tony这么抱进来，我真不确定自己能不能受得了。”

“不会的了！”Peter立刻说道，“我不会再这么不设防地给他们机会抓到。”他拉起Bruce的手，在他的指关节处亲了亲，“我保证。”

Bruce露出了笑容，但他还没来得及开口，注意力就被门边的什么给吸引。Peter自己也看了过去，顿时紧张起来。Steve正望着他们，他的视线在两人之间流连，目光中写满了不赞同。而一旦Bruce靠回椅背并把自己的手抽走，Peter就又开始犯恶心了。

“队长”，Peter打起精神说道，希望能分散对方的注意力兼调节气氛，“天啊你没事吧？你看起来脸色很不好。”

他是发自内心这么觉得。很容易就能看出在那头凌乱金发之下，他的脸色比平日里更显苍白；他的T恤沾满了草渍，甚至还有几处在战斗中留下的烧灼痕迹；他的手腕上紧紧地缠着几圈压力绷带。不过至少，他还能站得稳。

“我没事，”Steve说道，“而且我很高兴你也没事。”他看起来可没那么高兴。要让Peter来形容，他那紧皱的眉头应该被描述成“愁容满面”才对。他看向Bruce道：“Romanoff探员想和他谈谈。”

“我知道了。”Bruce疲惫地应道。

Steve转身朝门外的人招了招手。留给Peter的准备时间只有片刻。“Romanoff探员”听起来十分阴险，他不得不伸手从床头柜抓起自己的面罩套到脸上，而后坐起身来，把被单朝上拉拉紧。总而言之，他敢保证自己看起来十分滑稽。

一名女士走进了房间，Peter立刻便认出她是自己在威廉斯堡大桥偷看到的搬运两名昏迷复仇者的SHIELD探员之一。她穿着黑红两色，随意的举止跟她那探员的头衔有些不搭。然而她对自己的一举一动都控制地无比精准，这令Peter脑中敲响了警铃。他凭直觉就知道自己绝不愿招惹到她的底线。

“Peter，”Bruce介绍道，“这位是Natasha Romanoff探员。”

Peter清了清嗓子。“Romanoff探员。”他努力摆出自己最严肃的表情致意道。

Natasha面无表情地打量着他。等到身后的Tony也走了进来，她才径直走到床边，掀开了Peter的面罩。Peter向后缩了缩但并未试图阻止她，相反还给了他一个满怀期待的笑容，不过同样被她不苟言笑地收下了。

“不觉得你身为风暴兵【注】实在太矮了点？”她说道。  
【译注：Stormtrooper，《星球大战》中，银河帝国的基本战力。身高接近2米。http://img5.mtime.cn/CMS/News/2016/11/16/101538.18065329_620X620.jpg】

Peter忍住笑意。“其实我比Bruce要高。”他回答道，“不过，那啥，这个梗不错。唔，你好。”他摸了摸后脑勺，“我想没必要——”

“你的名字是Peter Parker，”Natasha说道，“出生于1994年6月29日，父母分别是Richard和Mary Parker。目前和你的婶婶一起居住在Forest Hills，是Hueller先生的首席实习生。”

Peter从Bruce看到Steve，最后看向Tony，但无人施以援手。“呃，对？”

Natasha在床沿上坐下。“我们已经观察你很久了，”她继续说道，“不过不用担心，SHIELD并不关注街道日常犯罪。我只是想知道你今晚的经历。”

“我们都想知道，”Tony补充道，“哪个神经病会像那样乱射止痛药？如果他们打定主意要你死，那今后的手段肯定还会升级。”

“他们没打算杀我，”Peter说着，顿时回想起了当时千钧一发的场面，“ **我** 根本不是他们的目标，他们想要的是Rogers队长。所以他今晚才会特意跑来大厦。”

所有人都皱起了眉头。“谁？”Bruce问道。

“Justin Hammer。”

“Justin Hammer请雇佣兵去杀Rogers队长？”Natasha说道。

“不，我的意思是，那个人 **是** Justin Hammer。他亲自到的现场。”Peter看向Steve，“用电牛棍的那个混蛋——就是他。”

Steve显得窘迫极了：“ **那** 是Justin Hammer？”

“从头到尾都是个圈套。”Peter继续说道，“Connors博士只不过是诱饵。他腿上被绑了东西，用来控制他前往那片墓地，于是队长和我也会跟着去，正中他们下怀。”

Bruce在椅子里动了动，他的双拳紧紧地抵住膝盖，但却一言不发。“如果他们的计划那么周密，肯定是事先就清楚Rogers队长会在那片区域。”Natasha说着回头看向他，“你的公寓可能会受到影响。”

“他的存在本身都应该是个秘密，”Tony说道，“没人知道他是真货。”

Steve摇了摇头，道：“Peter，他还对你说了些什么吗？比如他们想要什么，他们的目的是？”

Peter咽了下口水。每当他试图回忆，想起的头一件事就是满口的酸水：“他说我的死活无关紧要，因为没有相关指示。感觉他其实也是听令于人。”

“Ross，”Bruce突兀地开口，于是所有人都回头看向他。Bruce直勾勾地盯着自己的双手，“我猜对了，是Ross。”

其他人相互交换了一个警惕的眼神，唯独Peter坐直了身体，问道：“Ross是谁？”

Natasha从床上站了起来：“谢谢你提供的信息，Parker先生。那么你还有其他什么可以告诉我们的吗？”

Peter的视线在屋里转了一圈。他不喜欢见到Bruce这么紧张，他希望自己也能和大家打成一片。“抱歉，但真的记不清了。不过，呃……”他犹豫了，而她只是默默地看着他，耐心地等待着。他咽了咽口水，“Connors博士现在怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“他还好吗？”他不安地捏着挂在手臂上的输液管，“我知道这件事表面是什么情况，但这真不是他的错。他努力向我示警过，而且还救了我一命。”

“Connors博士目前已被置于SHIELD的监管之下。”她说道，“不过我会把你说的写进报告书里。”她嘴角一翘，笑容几不可见，“好好休息，Parker先生。”

她转身离开，Tony和Steve也跟着她一块儿走了。Bruce同样站了起来，随后捏了捏Peter的掌心。“试着再睡一会吧，”他建议道，“我马上回来。”

“你知道现在到底是个什么情况吗？”Peter赶紧问道，“Ross是谁？他为什么想要Rogers队长的血？是不是和……”

“今后我会把自己知道的一切全都告诉你，但不是现在。”Bruce瞅了瞅门口，确认其他人都已经离开，这才帮着Peter重新躺下，“休息吧，你在这里很安全。”

Peter将信将疑，不过还是任凭Bruce给自己掖好被子：“好吧。谢谢你，Bruce。”

Bruce笑着离开了。而当他身后的房门刚一关闭，Peter就从床上溜了下来，站到了输液管所能拉到的最远处。他用耳朵紧贴着门把，足以听清四人在外面的交谈。

***

“这么一来确实就说得通了。”Natasha刚说完，Bruce就出到了走廊，重新加入她和Steve以及Tony的谈话，“Fury局长猜测正是Ross暗地里推动了Hammer的释放。他们可能达成了某种交易。”

“不，还是说不通。”Tony反驳道，“Hammer是个商人，而且是个特别讨人厌的商人。但他不是军人——他不会弄脏自己的手。”

“显然他会。如果你相信那个孩子的话。”

Bruce克制着自己不要过早做出回答。监狱探访、Steve的数据、以及Peter再一次重伤，这些早已将他的精神置于危险境地，他知道最好不要再引发任何冲突。“Peter没有理由撒谎，”他说道，“而且今晚Hammer **来过** 这里。我们都亲眼看到他对Steve很感兴趣。”然而尽管他已尽了最大努力，他的双手却再次握紧成拳，“我们都明白Ross将军想要的是什么。我们必须阻止他。”

“我们没有任何证据把Ross将军与这件事联系起来。”Natasha说道。

“但就是他引发了Connors的变身。这是你亲口说的。”

“他和他的几个手下，在Connors逃跑时也都受了伤。”Natasha摇头说道，“我明白你的感受——”

“你不明白。”Bruce埋怨道。

“——但Ross将军目前仍然拥有诸多强势盟友。在只有猜测的情况下，SHIELD无法对他采取任何行动。”

“所以你们就真的什么也不做。”Bruce的沮丧逐渐升级成恼怒，“你们就打算干等着他创造出第二个Emil Blonsky【注】。毕竟这正是目前事态发展的方向，你们看不出来吗？不造出一只完美的宠物怪兽他绝不会善罢甘休。”  
【译注：被改造成“憎恶”的那个特工的名字】

“Rogers，”Tony突然说道，“你还好吧。”

Bruce回头看了看，Steve正靠在墙上。“我没事。”Steve揉着眼睛说道。

“也许你该坐下来，”Natasha建议道，“你刚失去了大量血液。”

“我说过我没事。”Steve向后理了理头发，随后深深地吸了口气，“我同意Banner博士的意见。我们现在必须盯紧这些人。如果没办法碰Ross将军，就先找到Hammer。”

Natasha再次摇头，道：“我们对Hammer的了解甚至比Ross更少。”

“但对他的保护肯定不如Ross那么严。”Tony说道，“你难道真要告诉我说SHIELD不屑于用暴力侵犯Hammer那种混蛋懦夫的民事权利？”

“我可没那么说过。”她眉毛一挑，表情真是十足的险恶，“我们只是必须小心谨慎。Hammer如今也算是公众人物，如果刚出狱就失踪，会引起怀疑的。”

“我们得盯紧他。”Steve又强调了一次，“他今晚对我、对Peter、还有对Connors博士的所作所为，决不能放任他逍遥法外。”

“他逃不过的。”Natasha看起来像是欲言又止，“我们已经派人跟进了。尽量保持耐心，一有消息我会立刻通知你们。”

Bruce仍不满足，但已经没什么其他好说的了。他目送Tony和Natasha一起走进电梯，而后缓缓地强迫自己将手指伸展、放松。他告诉自己别再想了。Ross已经得到了他想要的，现在就去招惹他并无益处，他们必等待时机。然而理解这些并不能使他更轻松。

这时Steve忽然看向他，问道：“你和Peter之间是怎么了？”

Bruce僵住。他知道Steve肯定会看出来，但眼下却是最糟糕的时机。他努力掩饰自己的紧张：“你指什么？”

“你知道我指的是什么。”

“没什么。”Bruce的拳头又开始握紧，“什么也没发生。”

Steve瞪着他。像他这样的人根本无需多费功夫就能获悉自己想要的真相。“他还是个孩子，Bruce。”他严肃地说道。 

Bruce咬紧牙关深吸了一口气，道：“我说了什么也没发生。”

“他才17岁。”

“但是他——”Bruce不得不逼自己停下，以免对Steve说出和Peter试图用在自己身上的那套中二逻辑完全相同的话来。他用手背蹭着自己的嘴唇。“他不是小孩子。”他尽可能冷静地说道，“他的能力你也都看到了，远比同龄人更出色，我很尊重他，仅此而已。所以你到底是想表达什么意思？”

Tony走回他们身边，于是两人都试图引起他的注意。他耸了耸肩问道：“这是怎么回事？”

Steve抢先开口：“你知不知道他们的事？”

Tony皱眉。他不是没看到Bruce投射在自己身上的哀怨目光，但却执意说道：“不关我的事。”

对Steve而言，这句话就足以说明一切。他再次看向Bruce，后者被他冰冷的目光刺得皮肤发紧，于是赶在一连串的指责降临之前抢先说道：“没什么。一时鬼迷心窍而已。”

“谁对谁？”

Bruce直直地瞪视了回去：“我对他。而且Tony说的对——这根本不关别人的事。”

“Peter的事就是我的事。”Steve说道，“而且我——”

“Rogers，行了。”Tony打断他道，“这都不关我们的事。你看，我知道盾牌让你很不爽，不过不要拿Bruce撒气。”

Steve瞪了他一眼，倒确实退让了一步：“我没有在对任何人撒气。”说完，他终于在一张靠墙的长凳上坐了下来。

Bruce看向Tony：“盾怎么了？”

“被他们拿走了。”Tony答道，“他们没法对它做什么——反正怎么折腾它也坏不了。他们肯定是想传达某种信息，或者……”他摇摇头，道：“可恶，我至今没法相信居然会是Hammer。”

Steve盯着墙壁。他从不轻易流露出倦意，但他皮肤依旧苍白，身形也丧失了平日的精准。Bruce明白失去那件独一无二的东西对他而言意味着什么，但他此刻完全没有心情提供同情。

“我不了解Hammer这个人，”他对Tony说道，“不过根据我今晚对他的观察，你应该多加小心。毕竟你才是和他有私人恩怨的对象。”

“我一点都不担心。哪怕是他最好的技术也碰不到我一根手指头。”他瞅了瞅Steve，“但Romanoff有句话说的不错，他们知道Rogers在 **这里** ，如果目标就是他的话，为什么不放Connors来曼哈顿？”

“可能是怕你的反应太迅速？”

“或者他们知道他接下来 **将要** 去哪儿。”他转向Steve本人，“我觉得你今晚不能再回公寓了。”

Steve叹了口气，注视着他道：“你是在建议我留下来？”

“这里有一整层客房，我们可以帮你准备换洗衣物。”他伸出手，道：“还有橘子可以给你吃。说真的，Rogers，你必须吃点东西然后躺一躺。”

Steve摇了摇头，不过没有拒绝Tony的帮助，扶着他的手站了起来。Bruce尽管对于两人不得不共处一个屋檐下而幼稚地感到气恼，不过还是后退一步，没再多说什么。“我们先把你安顿好，”Tony说道，“那么等Romanoff带着什么消息回来的时候，我们至少都在同一处地方。”

“如果他们知道我的住处，就会直接在那儿攻击了。”Steve嘀咕道，不过他看起来并不打算争辩。在Tony领他离开之前，他停了下来问道：“Peter怎么办？”

Bruce双眼一眯，于是Tony替他回答道：“我们找到他的时候他还带着面罩呢，所以我觉得没必要担心他会在回家的路上被跟踪。等他身体一没事了我就派车送他。”

Steve看起来并不满意，但他还是点了点头：“办好之后告诉我一声，不听到他安全到家我不放心。”

“当然当然。”

两人边说边走了出去。离开前都回头看了看他，但Bruce已经懒得再解释什么。他转身回到Peter房间，打开门恰好看到Peter正小心翼翼地钻回床上去。他叹了口气：“Peter。”

“嗯？”Peter一边往身上盖着被子，一边露出一个无辜的笑容。结果不小心扯到了胳膊上的针头，疼得趁Bruce回头关门时把整张脸都皱作了一团。“呃，嘿。”

“所以我就当作你什么都听见了。”Bruce发现自己根本不敢去看Peter的脸。他在屋子里四处转悠，帮Peter把面罩和他其余的制服收拾到一起，作出一副忙碌的样子。“别生我的气。Steve现在的状态不适合谈事情。”

“我没生气。”Peter说道。他的声音听起来确实没在生气，但却很失望，“我懂的。我只不过是在想下次 **我** 碰到他该怎么说才好。”

Bruce停下了手中的瞎忙活：“我不希望看到你不得不撒谎。”

“其实，我早就习惯啦。”他故作潇洒地耸了耸肩，“我不希望你和队长之间因为我而产生问题，和其他人之间也一样。”

Bruce叹了口气。就在数小时前，Peter还拒不承认会有问题呢。最后他投降般地在床边坐了下来。“你不用担心我。”他说道，“只要你愿意，可以告诉他真相。”

Peter琢磨了一会儿，不管他得出了什么结论，他都没有说出口。相反，他伸出手去，漫不经心地玩捏起Bruce的手指，像是只想握住他的手而不用迈出关键的一步：“那么Ross是谁？”

这个话题同样一点儿也不轻松，但是他欠Peter一个答案。“我想，你可以把他称作是我的宿敌。”Bruce回答道。

“是吗？”Peter撇嘴一笑道，“每位英雄都有一个宿敌。”

Bruce刚想说自己不是什么英雄，但Peter这时却紧紧地握住了他的手，令他无心争辩。“Ross将军是超级士兵血清项目的负责人，当年我参与的项目。”他解释道，“我们试图重新创造出当年赋予了Steve那些超常能力的血清和环境。他觉得我们可以制造出新型士兵——一支无与伦比的军队。”

Peter在他掌心捏了捏：“也就是你得到……呃，能力的项目？”

“对。”当时的记忆令他浑身发麻，“那天我得到的力量远超我或Ross的预期，也远超一名人类所能控制的范畴。但是Ross不在乎，他想要的只有武器。我用尽全力逃离他的掌控，避免被他利用……我的另一半。”

Peter略微坐直了身体，问道：“你的意思是说，他就是导致你不得不一直躲在大厦里的原因？为了避开他的关注？”

“不全是因为他。”Bruce承认道，“不过没错，他是原因之一。至少到目前为止都是。”他摇了摇头，“如果Hammer真的是在替Ross收集Steve的血液，那他就已经达到了自己的目的。他可以想办法对血清进行反向工程。万一成功……”

“那我们就阻止他。”Peter把这件事说得易如反掌，“我们以前又不是没对付过变异的东西。”

“他们不是 **东西** ，他们是……”Bruce又摇了摇头，“不，我明白你的意思了。你是对的。”他挤出一个笑容，站起身来，“我们会处理这件事。不过现在，你需要多休息。”

“我感觉挺好的。”Peter口中这么说着，却还是依着Bruce不由分说地监督自己躺下了，“好吧，也没 **那么好** ，不过已经没事了。我得赶在梅婶——”

“就算是为了我，再多躺一个小时吧。然后Tony的医生还要来复诊，确认没事我们才敢送你回家。”他轻轻地揉了揉Peter的头发，这个动作看起来收到了效果，“我们一定会查它个水落石出，我保证。”

Peter老实了下来。不过正当Bruce要出门的时候，他清了清嗓子：“Bruce，我想见见Connors博士。”

Bruce停下了脚步，他不得不自我安慰道Peter绝无可能发现自己早先的会面。“为什么？”

“因为我……我就是得见见他。”Peter说着，双手紧紧地攥住了被单，“一开始是我把他变成了巨蜥，这次他又被那些混帐利用来找我，而且——”

“Peter，”Bruce斩钉截铁地说道，“这些全都不是你的错。”

“我知道。”Peter不自在地说道，“我都知道，但毕竟，还是因为——”

“发生在Connors博士身上的事并不是你的错。”Bruce坚持道，“你不欠他什么。”他顶着Peter怀疑的目光做了个鬼脸，“不过只要你想，我会去查查看他被带到了哪里，以及是否允许探视。”

Peter放心地露出一个疲惫的笑容，看起来总算是放松了下来：“好，谢谢你。”

“现在可以睡觉了吧？我会在一小时之内回来的。”Bruce关灯走了出去。

Tony正站在门外等他。Bruce朝走廊前后扫视了一圈，发现只有他们两人，终于松了口气。“总算把Steve解决了？”他问道。

“有Pepper跟着他。他暂时会住在你楼下。”Bruce还指望着这个消息能自带毒舌评论呢，但Tony看起来并没有那份心情。“Bruce，告诉我真相——Ross有可能把那份血液拿来做什么？”

“我不知道。”Bruce坦白道，“如果他还有权限接触我当年的研究，而且也拥有一队像样的科学家，那恐怕就只是时间问题了。有了Steve的血样他们甚至可以恰到好处地稳定我的配方。”他揉了揉嘴巴，某些话他或许会对除了Tony之外的任何人都守口如瓶，但此刻他还是补充道，“也许我该感谢Steve，假如这意味着他们终于肯放过 **我** 。”

“倒是有一位你可以问问看。”Tony说道。

Bruce花了好一会儿才反应过来他指的是谁，不过一旦想明白，他顿时便感觉自己的肋骨小了好几个尺寸。在冲突的脉动趋势下他转身想要逃跑，想要扼住Tony的喉咙。情绪已经如此逼近他的临界点，Tony不该如此随便地说出这种建议。

“我会考虑的。”他定定地注视着远处墙壁上的一点，开口说道。

Tony后退了一步。哪怕他一再声称相信Bruce和他体内的怪物，他也知道什么时候该适可而止。“等医生确认Peter没事了就告诉我，”他说道，“我派车送他回去。”

“多谢。”

Tony离开后，Bruce想过要回自己房间。但他随即记起那个自己十分不愿面对的U盘还插在在他的电脑上呢。于是他干脆在先前Steve坐过的长凳旁边挑了一张椅子坐下来。他闭上双眼深深地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，许久方才吐出来。如此反复，足足又过了一小时。

***  
Ross将军大步流星地一路穿过安检，来到了Norman Osborn的顶楼。主卧跟医院病房似的被布帘分隔成了内外两间，位于里间的Osborn本人被淹没在海量的各式医疗器械之中。不过话又说回来，Osborn才不是他关心的重点，Ross的怒火针对的是Osborn的新室友。后者正坐在窗边的一张书桌前，打扮得像是刚从地里回来似的。他身穿黑T恤，外套一件军用工作服，鞋子上满是污渍。听见有人进来他头也没抬地说道：“欢迎回家，Thaddeus。”

“你这杂碎。”Ross一阵风似地朝他冲了过去，力度大到无人会去留意他轻微的跛足，“你脑子到底怎么长的？我们明明有 **计划** 。”

Hammer挑眉一瞥：“效果难道不好？”

“看看我现在！”Ross指着自己肿胀的右眼还有那从下巴一直延伸到脖子的瘀青，道，“你手下那帮人对囚车本来应该用 **撞** 的，谁许你用榴弹发射器了！”

“殊途同归、殊途同归。”Hammer重新投入到他不知在写啥的打字事业中。

“我差点死在他们手里！”

“真死了这个不在场证明可就相当有力了。”

“算了吧。”Osborn开口说道，他的声音听起来更加嘶哑，“他完成了我们的任务。血液正全速运往Oscorp进行分析。”

“希望你如今的安保和两个月前相比能有个 **翻天覆地的** 变化。”Ross抱怨道。他在房间角落里发现了一个冰柜，找出一瓶冰水贴在了自己脸上，“除非Rogers队长已经死了，否则所有人都会知道我们从他那儿得到了什么以及我们要用它来干嘛。”

“我才不会去杀美国队长。”Hammer说道。

“说得好像你能杀得了似的。”Ross坐进一张椅子里，“还不是全靠那些人。不过你从哪儿把他们找来的？”

“好的雇佣兵就跟好裁缝是一个道理。”Hammer嘀咕道，“发现了就千万别告诉别人。不过你应该感到高兴，你对盾的看法没错。真是好生料理了他一顿。”

Ross摇头道：“难以置信居然被你付诸现实。你在牢里到底都学了些什么？”见Hammer毫无反应，他打量了他一番，“我是说真的。”

Hammer依然没有抬头。“之前两个月，我除了思考怎么才能’付诸现实‘之外没有做任何其他的事。”他说道，“当然得包括大量实验。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“和不少Tony Stark的RPF重口文。”

“什么？”

“别在意。”他擦了擦嘴，“这么说吧，只要把你那女大学生水准的想象力与雇佣兵的战术思维还有Norman的金贵科技组合到一起，你就将获得——”他耸了耸肩，“2升美国队长的血液。”

Ross叹了口气，他拧开瓶盖喝了一口，道：“我不知道你都在说些什么。”

“很好。”

“我们可以继续了吗？”Osborn埋怨道，“既然我们已经有办法重新制造出血清，那么就该去找Vita射线实验仓了。你答应过的。”

Hammer终于把视线从电脑上拉回。“制造血清的机会也是 **我** 创造的，”他说道，“难道不该轮到 **我** 获得报酬吗？”

“你获得了自由。”Ross说道，“这是你欠我们的。”

“没错，不过我 **昨天** 就被放出来了。在 **那之后** 你又帮我做过些什么？”

Ross俯身逼近他，目光凌厉：“我们没时间跟你废话，Hammer。把地址告诉我们。”

他还没来得及回答，Osborn难耐地动了动，问道：“你想要什么？Stark？那咱们就更得赶紧完事了。”

Ross瞪着Osborn所躺的那片阴影。他真是受够了不得不让Hammer占据上风，同时他又很清楚Osborn的轻易退让使得这样的局面将一直持续下去。当他回望Hammer，后者朝他致以了一个得意的微笑，令他简直想掏出配枪直接崩了他。

“我要Stark。”Hammer说道，“而且我正在为此而努力。”他重新面对电脑，“不过还需要你帮点小忙，Norman。”

“如果你现在真的是以Stark为目标，那么你缺少的是接触渠道。”Ross说道，“去年5月大厦被摧毁后，他曾雇佣过大量建筑工人。其中我认识一些，只要给钱，会愿意泄露消息的。。”

Hammer翻了个白眼。“那可真是太好了。不过我们需要的 **其实** 是如何封印住他的技术。这是唯一能真正打败Tony Stark的方法。”

“然后你觉得你能做到？”Ross嘲笑道，把瓶子放在了桌上。

“Norman，告诉他。”

Osborn剧烈地咳嗽起来，好一阵之后才重新平静下来。“自从Stark拒绝将钢铁侠装甲上交给政府，国防部长就一直在寻求能追踪甚至控制它的途径。这项任务原本是交给Hammer工业的，但现在他们所有的研究都转移到了我这里，我已经派人着手进行了。”

Ross极力克制住自己的好奇，避免其凌驾于怀疑之上。“你们已经取得了实质性进展？”他问Hammer道。

Hammer把手伸向键盘和鼠标之间，说道：“我们有个计划。”

“就是你现在正在做的事？”

“当然。”Hammer偷偷抓过Ross的瓶装水，喝了一大口，“我在发推。”

Ross冷哼了一声。不过当他站起身来自己走到桌边去看，却确实发现屏幕上开着一个推特窗口。他将信将疑地盯着Hammer看了好一会儿，最终只是摇了摇头：“你还真是我见过的最古怪的人。到底需要我帮你什么？”

“没什么。”Hammer说道，“其实你，完全可以就此……告辞了。”

“你是在赶我走？”

“Stark交给我和Hammer对付。”Osborn说道，“目前我们所有需要你做的，就是去理顺Connors的情况。除非你能帮我的科学家弄到什么超级士兵血清的原始资料。”

“我告诉过你，我已经没有相关权限了。”Ross心不甘情不愿地承认道，“所有资料都封存……”他瞟了一眼Hammer，觉得还是少说点的好，“都没了。你怎么不问我要Blonsky。”

Hammer闻言，抬起了头：“我们可以弄到Blonsky？”

“不行——你没听见我说的话吗？”

“哦。”他满脸失望地说道，“那我觉得我们真的完全不需要你了。”

Ross咬牙切齿道：“现在你听——”

“将军。”Osborn又开始咳嗽，“如果你真能提供Stark大厦的情报，我将感激不尽。”

Ross瞪了一眼这个，又瞪了一眼那个，双手在身体两侧紧握成拳。他无比渴望穿上制服，但就连这个愿望也已被刻意失败的囚犯押运所摧毁。他突发奇想地觉得这会不会正中Hammer下怀？他越来越钻起了牛角尖。

“保持联络。”说完，他再没有什么可做的，径直走了出去。

***

Ross一离开，Hammer明显地放松了下来。“军人，”他嘀咕道，“都那副德行。”

Osborn又咳嗽起来：“你真是在发推么？”

“当然。”Hammer点下发送按钮，随后立刻开始回复起刚才Ross唠叨时收到的评论，“现在#蜘蛛侠还活着#已经上了热门，我正在组织反击。”

Osborn叹了口气。他听起来像是随时都可能断气。“你真是个怪胎，Justin Hammer。”床垫沉了沉，Hammer朝他看去，只能隐隐分辨出Osborn躺倒的轮廓，“我要睡了。有什么需要都请自便。你是我的贵客。”

“多谢。”Hammer对自己苦涩一笑，“没什么比濒临死亡更能教会人好客了，对吧，Norman？”

“晚安，Justin。”

屋里陷入寂静。Hammer继续坚持了一会儿，把写到今晚事故的新闻博客都读了一遍，这才关上了电脑。他先朝Osborn的床上看了一眼，这才绕出了书桌。他其实有的是机会偷看。他到现在都还没弄清这位秘密主人患上的到底是什么毛病，只听Osborn自己坚持说是绝症。但他的直觉难得阻止了他一次，一想到各种毛骨悚然的可能性他不由得打了个冷颤。

他转而走到了窗边。透过茶色玻璃看到的城市夜景是如此美丽，黑漆漆的摩天大楼之间星罗密布着色彩斑斓的灯光。在这样的高度上你见不到扔满垃圾的人行道、闻不到苦涩的汽油与尾气。只有闪亮的钢铁经由人类之手破土而出，在地球上树立起一座座完美而优雅的丰碑。他爱着这座城市。在牢里的时候他是如此怀念这一切，但忽然之间他却想不起这是为什么了。

管其他人能造出些啥，跟自己有什么关系？他在这座城市已无立锥之地。别说是以他命名的大厦了，甚至连份工作都没有。他已经一无所有，全靠Osborn买单，而后者所图的却只是满足Ross那可悲的贪欲。

“所以我要争取。”Hammer喃喃自语道，按在玻璃上的双手不断颤抖，“从他们手中夺走我想要的一切。”他朝着窗户对面的镜像露出狰狞的笑容，“一个都不会放过。”


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce领着一名医生刚一进门，Peter就醒了。两人检查了他的各项体征，对他一小时前还布满青紫现在却已完好如初的皮肤啧啧称奇。医生在满意地确认过他的健康之后便离开了，Bruce则给他带了些干净衣服好穿着回家。

“我只要穿回制服就好啦，”Peter揉着输液针头留下的红肿说道，“自己飞回去。”

“今晚绝对不能再让你飞了。”Bruce像是早就在等着Peter提出这个方案似的，立刻反驳道，“我们还不知道幕后黑手到底是谁，也不清楚他们的最终目的。你最近应该想着低调点。”

“我 **已经** 够低调的了。再低都要低进地里去啦。”Peter扯了扯T恤和牛仔裤，很好奇Bruce到底是从哪儿找来的这些，该不会是他亲自挑选的吧，“我才不想让那个混蛋Hammer觉得他能占到我的便宜。”

“别逼我向你说教荣誉和安全哪个更重要。”

Peter把脚套进了一双网球鞋中。“这些是你的吗？”他问道。

“凑合着穿一次吧。”Bruce笑着递给Peter一个纸袋，里面装的是他的制服。他看起来比Peter上次见他时的状态要好多了，Peter深感欣慰。Bruce情绪低落的时候他往往都拿不准该怎么说怎么做。

两人离开病房，一同走进了电梯。“队长怎么样了？”Peter忐忑地问道，“他……”

“他去休息了。”Bruce说道，“会没事的。”

“好吧，不错。”Peter看着楼层的数字依次下降。对于下次和Steve碰面时该怎么应付他，他心中依然完全没数，所以倒是挺庆幸这多出来的一段时间。可接下来还有May要操心……他在身上四处拍了拍找手机，却想起被自己落在了一间屋顶上。

Tony正在他的私人车库等着两人，他向Peter介绍了自己的司机Hogan。这位一定是很少有机会被人称作“先生”，当Peter和他握手并如此称呼他时他简直膨胀成了平日的三倍大。在答应过Bruce和Tony自己一定会小心——并且保持低调——之后，Peter钻进了这辆相当平凡的黑色轿车的副驾，疾驰而去。

“照理说我不该问东问西，”汽车上路行驶了好几分钟后，Hogan先生开口说道，“不过你是不是就是蜘蛛侠？”

Peter把腿抵在前面的储物格上：“我看起来像蜘蛛侠？”

“恐怕是蜘蛛仔。”他大笑着说道。

Peter也笑了起来，尽管这其实并不好笑。他已经受够了被当成蜘蛛仔。

到下车的时候，Peter已经下定决心宁可每次都飞回家也再不要让司机送了。他三步并作两步地跃上楼梯站到门口，这才想起自己的钥匙还在背包里，同样落在了屋顶上。此时已是深夜，他本可从自己房间的窗户爬进去也不会被发现，但这时他想起了May坐在沙发上的模样。于是他强打起精神，敲了敲门。

一阵急促的脚步声停在了门口。见到May来应门，Peter心虚地笑了笑，努力让自己看起来更无辜更健康。不出所料，May显得憔悴异常，她双眼泛红，哪怕是在酷热的夏季肩上却仍裹着沙发毯。她一言不发地把Peter迎进门，一把搂进了怀里。而他回抱着她，一股熟悉的情绪顿时涌上喉头。

May稍稍退开，伸出双手抚摸着他的脸颊。“Peter，”她轻声唤道，目光却斜斜地投向角落。直到最后她也还是没有说出原本打算说的话，“都已经半夜了。”

“对不起，梅婶。”Peter说道。

她给了他一个轻拍然后不情愿地松开了他。“你最好赶紧休息。”她带着痛苦却真挚的笑容目送他上楼，“有什么话可以等明早再说。”

到明早他们就不会再谈了，但这主意听起来不错，所以Peter一边答应着，一边亲吻了她脸颊。他回到自己房间，聆听着May在略作打扫之后终于也上床睡觉去了。只有亲耳听到她关上房门，他才终于换上睡衣钻进了被窝。

跟妈妈住在一起的超级英雄，日子可没那么好过。

***

第二天一大早，May准备了一顿格外丰盛的早餐，有法式土司、煎蛋和培根。Peter开心地大口吞咽着。两人都没再提昨晚的事。

他也没有直接去大厦，而是先赶到Woodside找到了自己藏包的屋顶。所有东西都完好无损，仅仅是略沾晨露。他检查手机时惊讶地在收件箱里发现了来自Gwen的信息。

“都已经过去这么久了。”再次听到她的声音令Peter怀念地笑了，两人自从毕业后就没见过面，“可我真的只想确认你……就是……还没死。至少给我回条短信，好吗？”

Peter紧咬下唇。发短信当然只是举手之劳，但当他落到地面上，却发现自己还是拨通了电话。铃声响到第二下Gwen就接了起来：“喂？”

“嘿，”Peter边说边在街上左看右看，提醒自己最近的地铁站在哪儿，“呃，还没死。就是告诉你一声。”

Gwen叹了口气：“Peter，谢天谢地。抱歉，我知道自己没资格查你的岗，但这次实在……”

“没关系。”即使知道对方看不见，Peter仍然耸了耸肩，“不用担心，还没糟到那种程度。跟上次……上几次简直没法比。”

Gwen沉默了一会儿，然后开口道：“Peter，大家都以为你死了。”

Peter停住了脚步。他差点都要把电话从耳边拎到眼前瞪一瞪了：“怎么回事？为啥？”

“网上都传遍了。有人发推说你吐血了——有不止一名警察作证。然后你被钢铁侠带走，之后再无音讯传出。我记得大概是Potts女士发表过什么声明说你没事，但没人肯信。关于你网上已经战成一片了。”

Peter难以置信地摇了摇头：“我……甚至连推特账号都没有。”他无语地说道。

“也许你该让蜘蛛侠也跟上时代。不过说真的，至少你得先出来露个面。”

Peter重新迈出了脚步，他把背包往肩上提了提：“好，就今晚。要不是赶着实习我现在就会去了。不过这是真的吗？真闹得有那么大？”

“Peter，你不应该低估了社交媒体。”Gwen义正言辞地说道。

“好吧好吧。伙计，这真是逊毙了。”他清了清嗓子道，“我的意思是谢谢你帮我盯着。我不知道大家居然这么较真。而且也不是真的吐血……”

Gwen安静地笑了笑：“好吧，至少这一点还是蛮让人开心的。不过，唔，我也得走了。保持联络，好吗？”

“好，好，当然啦。”Peter局促地摸了摸脖子，“很高兴收到你的消息。Gwen，再见。”

“再见，Peter。”

Peter挂断电话把手机收进包里。直到这时他才忽然意识到昨晚May一定是在电视前坐了一整夜。他的心顿时就是一沉，但同时却又对此无能为力。他再次摇了摇头，迈开脚步朝地铁站走去。

***

同一时间，Bruce从床上爬起来，朝厨房走去。对每个人而言这都是漫长的一夜，他不清楚是不是已经有人起床了，也不知道他们会想聊些什么。他完全没兴趣听其他人评说自己与Peter之间的相处方式，尤其是自己对Peter到底是何种感情。

Pepper和Steve都起来了，正一边啜饮咖啡一边观看着某台的早间新闻。Bruce发现两人的专注程度略显异常，于是自己倒了一杯咖啡加入了他们。而这两人竟然都看得入了神，完全没发觉他的接近。他走到Pepper身边才终于看清楚到底是什么吸引了两人的注意力，顿时心领神会。

Justin Hammer正在某档没什么人气的晨间脱口秀节目中大放厥词。他的穿着无可挑剔，衣冠笔挺，正跟现场观众一起被某些夸张的笑话逗得前仰后合。Bruce强迫自己喝了一口咖啡，希望这能有助于对抗因见到Hammer那张得意嘴脸而本能闪现出的愤怒。

“那我们就来聊一聊今天早上Miranda West刚刚发表的文章吧。”主持人说道，“因为她说你和Tony Stark——恕我直接引用——‘从来都不是什么朋友’。”

“真的吗？”Hammer故作惊讶地反问道，“ **从来** 不是？她用了这个词？”

“对，从来。显然Stark先生的态度非常坚定。”

“但那怎么可能呢？”Hammer从外套中掏出了一叠老照片，“看看这些，”他递给主持人道，“Tony Stark和我在巴黎共进晚餐，就在2年前。”

主持人憋笑憋得脸都僵了，尽管这显然不是她第一次看见照片。工作人员把照片投影到了给观众看的大屏幕上，果然每个人都大笑起来。照片确实是Tony Stark和Justin Hammer在巴黎吃饭，但却并非“共进”。明显是被PS到一起的两张照片。

Pepper恼怒地叹了口气道：“开什么玩笑！”

等到主持人和观众都开始吐槽技术太假，Hammer却故计重施。“好吧好吧，”他说道，“那这张呢？这是我们在伦敦一起过年。”他摸出另一张改图，图里还有几位身材姣好但几乎不着寸缕的女性，引来又一阵哄堂大笑。

Pepper摇着头嘀咕道：“他到底是在搞什么鬼？”

“这是战术。”Steve说道，他双手环抱在胸前，怒视着屏幕，“他希望我们把他当白痴，这么一来在真刀实枪干起来的时候我们就会低估他。”他眯起双眼，“绝不会了。”

“Tony呢？”Bruce问道。

“在工作室。”Pepper说道，“他没必要看这个——这玩意儿只会让他发火。”她冷哼一声，道，“连我看着都觉得被强降了智商。”

“好吧，不开玩笑了。”Hammer再一次把手伸进夹克口袋，“来张有份量的，你们肯定会喜欢。”他拿出最后一张照片，“99年春天，Tony和我在坎昆。拜托，如果连一起在墨西哥的酒店吸过白粉的两个人都不算朋友，那我真不知道什么才算了。”

他们播出了这张照片。Hammer的描述是准确的，Bruce眯起双眼试图找到明显的漏洞以证明它跟其他照片一样纯属伪造，但乍一看却没发现明显的纰漏。

“可恶。”Pepper骂道，Bruce和Steve顿时都惊讶地看向她。不等两人有机会问出那个显而易见的问题，电话铃响了起来。Pepper带着狰狞的表情把电话转接到自己的设备上，然后走出了厨房去接听。“我是Pepper。对，我正在看。”说话间她渐渐走出了两人的听力范围。

Steve看了看着她的背影，而后迅速将注意力重新转移回电视上。“这张照片是真的吗？”他淡淡地问道。

“我不知道。”Bruce揉着下巴，把咖啡放到了一边。他忽然觉得一点胃口也没有了，“有几处地方显得有些违和，但不像其他几张那么明显。”

“听起来 **有人** 觉得这是真的。”

Bruce很好奇拥有超级听力的Steve是不是真能听见Pepper都说了些什么。他点击起厨房的主操作屏，令其显示出来电者姓名：爱德华空军基地，分机号104。

“有趣的是，”当他的观众仍在因相片而发笑时，Justin继续说道，“就在昨晚Stark大厦里还有人订购了纳洛酮。这是干嘛用的大家心里都清楚，对不对？”

“介不介意提示我们一下？”

“治疗鸦片过量。”

“人渣。”Bruce咬牙切齿地说道。

主持人费了好大功夫才控制住现场群情激动的场面。“好吧，先等一下，”她说道，“你确实是在指认Tony Stark有毒瘾？你是认真的？”

“不、不、不，”Hammer说道，这令Bruce额头渐渐渗出汗水，“我永远都不会那么做。开个玩笑而已嘛。纯属巧合。”

“因为你的指控听起来相当有理有据。”

“不、不、不，拜托，我怎么会呢。”他对着摄像机露出一个笑容，“我不会对朋友做出这种事。”

Bruce离开了厨房。他径直穿过顶楼来到了阳台上，试图借助热浪让自己冷静并集中精力。他注视着一幢幢高楼和流动的云海，直到闭上眼时脑中不会再浮现Peter插着针头和氧气管躺在病床上的画面为止。“人渣。”他再次说道。

一分钟过去，他身后的门被打开。“Banner博士？”是Steve。

“我没事。”Bruce说道，并且也确实如此，“只是没法再听下去了。”

Steve走到他身边。他也很紧张，先是深深地吸了一口气这才开口道：“我昨晚读了很多Justin Hammer的资料，包括Vanko事故发生后的一切以及之前的某些事。”

“我不认识他。”Bruce说道，“不像Tony。但这也太……”他摇头道，“太疯狂了。他把自己当成什么人了？我不理解他觉得自己能从中获得什么好处。大家总有一天会发现那张照片和其他一样都是假的。”

Steve皱眉沉思片刻，道：“你玩过‘两真一假’的游戏吗？”

“原来在四十年代就有人玩？”

“关键就在于找出那句谎言。但为了找出它，你首先得假设每一句都是真的。你必须得扩大怀疑范围。”

Bruce理解了Steve的意思，不由得垂下了肩膀。“这种猜测本身就足够引起人们的好奇心，更何况另外两张假得又那么明显。”他咽了咽口水，“局面会越来越糟。”

“简直糟透了。”Steve赞同道。

“而且牵涉到的不仅仅是Tony的名声或超级战士血清，还包括了钢铁侠、美国队长和蜘蛛侠。”他的双手紧握成拳，“还有Hulk。我们全都脱不开关系。”

“打前哨，”Steve说道，“偷袭加舆论。”他严肃地迎上Bruce的视线，“他们正在发动一场战争。”

Bruce感到背后升起一股寒意：“是Ross将军在对你宣战。他考虑问题从来不会避重就轻。天哪。”

Steve沉默许久。看得出他正努力地组织语言想要说些什么，Bruce想要逃走。“Banner博士，”话刚出口他又自我纠正道，“Bruce，很抱歉我昨晚失态了。”

“确实。”Bruce目光游离地说道，“不过我接受你的道歉。”他双手在口袋里握紧，“我们都只是想以自己的方式保护他。一想到他那么容易惹上麻烦，还真是离不开我们一同在他身后照看着。”

Steve又盯了他一会儿。Bruce明白——这件事就此告一段落。Steve仍是心知肚明，但眼下还有那么多其他的烦心事，两人暂时不打算再谈及此事。至少这意味着他又多出了一段时间思考答案。

Pepper溜达了出来。她看起来仍然十分沮丧，还带着几分怒意：“采访播完了。”

Bruce还在想着委婉的措词，Steve却已经直截了当问出了口：“最后一张照片是真的吗？”

“不，”她立刻回答道，“当然不是。你也看到了——明显是做出来的啊。”

“但背后却另有隐情，对吧？”Bruce说道，“否则Colonel Rhodes怎么可能这么快就打电话过来？”

Pepper前后摇晃着身形。“Tony马上就上来了，”她说道，“我们要告那个混蛋。”她转身走进了屋里，Steve和Bruce紧随其后。

“就这么件事我不知道你们有什么可生气的。”Tony给自己重新倒了杯咖啡，“大家都清楚Hammer是个混蛋。大家 **从来** 都是宁可信我也不会去信他，尤其是关于这些弱智PS。之所以耍这些小伎俩是因为他已经黔驴技穷了。”

“废话说得再多也没法让他滚蛋。”Pepper说道，“他才刚被放出来——本来应该是最不可能落井下石的人。”

Tony在桌子边坐下。他看起来十分疲惫，Bruce忍不住好奇他昨晚到底有没有真正睡着过。“我不打算告他。”他坚持道，“照片分析已经传遍了大半个网络，甚至更糟的我也不是没见过。警告他只会把他吓跑，而且显得我很难堪。”他抬眼望向Pepper，“我知道你不会不明白这些。”

“我明白，”她双手环抱在胸前道，“但这事真的是太蠢了。高中水准，或者连高中生都不如。”

“你也不能太不当回事，”Steve说道，“现在看来只不过是个恶意的玩笑，但昨晚他出现在这里时我们也是这么想的。这只是某个更庞大计划的第一步。”

“如果确实有计划，那也不会出自Hammer。他只是某人的牵线木偶。”Tony啜了口咖啡，“他能一大早把自己打扮起来就已经是个奇迹了，更别提想和 **我们** 作对。”

Steve皱眉，Bruce仿佛看到他锐利的蓝眼睛直直撕破一切胡言乱语，而这简直已成为他的天赋：“你有没有什么把柄落在他身上？”他严肃地问道，“真正的把柄？”

Tony并未立刻回答。虽然也不至于久到心虚，但终究显得不够光明磊落。“没有，”他回答道，“我发誓，Hammer没有我的任何把柄。”

没人有心情吃早餐。一喝完咖啡Steve就去联络Natasha询问进展，Pepper则回到她的办公室应付预料之中的媒体。等到又只剩下他们两人，Bruce才把自己的椅子拖到Tony身边问道：“Colonel Rhodes看到照片为什么会给你打电话？”

Tony盯着马克杯的底部像是在不满意它居然空了似的。“听着，Bruce，”他说道，“我说的是真的——Hammer现在是没有我的把柄。但只要被他弄到，他就绝不可能放过利用它来对付我的机会。”他放下杯子弹了弹手柄，盯着它转动起来，“不过你看，我不到25岁就成了 **亿** 万富翁。当年确实做过不少让自己面上无光的事，并不止被曝过光的那些。”

“要这么说，谁还没点儿黑历史呢。”Bruce说道。他几乎可以听见自己颅骨内正嘎吱作响，“但不管你心里 **觉得** 他能做到什么程度，昨晚他差点就杀了我仅有的几个朋友中的两人。我觉得你是得告诉我们你和Hammer之间到底发生过什么了。”

“什么也没有。”Tony无奈地耸耸肩，“真没什么严重到足以让他化身超级反派的事。他是走狗而我是混蛋——就那么简单。”见Bruce仍是将信将疑，他叹了口气终于坐正了面对他。“我们从来都不是朋友，”他继续说道，“我们只是……那啥，小孩嘛。富二代，家长还都不管事。照理说是该打成一片。但就你见过的那个Hammer？绞尽脑汁推销二手车的投机商？他真的从来就是那副德性。什么都想插一脚。鬼知道我有一阵子居然还替他惋惜过。在他接手公司前我好歹还能忍他一整晚。他人脉倒确实很广，甭管是怎么来的。”

Bruce用心听着：“所以你们以前确实有过交往。”

“对，都是年轻时的事了。处于同一阶层的同龄人总归是难免的。”Tony挫败地摇着头道，“但至少从十年前开始他就已经让人无法忍受。他打破了我和Obi……”他的表情抽了抽，然后继续说了下去，“的所有底线。不管怎么说，他跟Ross那种家伙扯上关系我是一点都不惊讶。但监狱里肯定还发生过某些事，否则我无法想象他能进化到这种层次。”

“好吧，至少他不是会藏着掖着的类型。”Bruce说道，“所以我敢肯定一旦时机成熟，他会很乐意让你知道。”

“没错。”Tony握住杯子的手柄，在这一瞬间用力到发白的指关节泄露出了他内心压抑着的怒火烧得到底有多旺盛，“我都等不及了。”

Bruce回到自己房间。虽无心科研，但考虑到大家目前所面对的敌人是谁，他感到自己有义务尽己所能获取知识。他准备好一罐能量饮料和几袋彩虹糖，在自己的电脑前坐下，打开了Steve的USB。

“我感觉不错。”视频里的Steve坐在空荡荡的房间中，如此说道。

Natasha则坐在他对面的椅子上：“我知道。不过你的数据并不是这么显示的。所以我们需要谈谈。”

Bruce任凭视频继续播放。“我们就从事件发生的那一刻开始吧。”Natasha说道，“可否告诉我你能记住的最后一件事？”

“我记不太清楚，一切都发生得太快了。”Steve在椅子中动了动，显然是不怎么愿意说出细节。Bruce心里有数，不会因为他的回答就认为他真的什么都不记得了，“Banner博士让我躺到沙发上。他显得十分惊恐。这时我才意识到事情有多严重。”

Bruce皱起眉头，他不记得自己有被吓到。也许是焦虑吧。

“有人对你说过些什么吗？”Natasha启发道，“比如让你生气的话？”

“不，我并不愤怒。我是……”Steve伸手朝后顺了一把头发，“有人说被蜘蛛咬到就可能拥有超级能力。类似的话吧。”

“所以你有点恼火？”

“不，不，我只是……”Steve再次动了动，双手死死抓住膝盖。哪怕视角不良，Bruce还是一眼就看出来Natasha开始紧张地准备逃跑。当Steve的手部开始变黑，她已经离开了座位，迅速退出房间。Bruce双手按住太阳穴，看着Steve从一名战士变成了一只嚎叫的怪兽。

一切都发生在短短几秒间。多年经验让Bruce掌握了延缓自身转变的方法，有时甚至能彻底控制住。但他仍记得最开始那几年瞬间便被怒火席卷时的感受。看到相同的场景发生在像Steve Rogers这样的人类身上，着实令他感到痛苦，但他强迫自己面对屏幕。Steve撞击着房间的墙壁，不断咆哮、抓挠。他在屋里左转右转，像是落入陷阱的老鼠一样试图找到出路。随后灯光熄灭，屏幕瞬间变黑，Bruce既失望又紧张。但很快摄像头切换成了夜视模式，扬声器里传出嘶嘶的声音。

“催眠瓦斯。”Bruce喃喃道。他没指望这个能起效，因此当Steve朝角落退缩时他吃了一惊。伴随一阵痛苦的呻吟，兽化的Steve用长长的足肢把自己圈住，颤抖着蹲了下来。几分钟后，他终于失去意识变回了人类形态。

灯光重新亮起，Natasha和Fury局长一起走了进来。“看来你已经找到了触发点。”他的话音刚落，录像就到头了。

Bruce立刻点开下一段视频。这是从相同角度拍摄的另一段对谈，但Steve穿的不再是T恤长裤，而是医院的长袍。Natasha走进来，夸他看起来很不错。

“我不想再浪费衣服了。”Steve闷闷地说道。

Natasha坐到了他对面。她看上去滴水不漏，仿佛完全没有收到上次对谈的影响。Bruce于是暂停下来查看日期事件，结果仅仅才过去16个小时。“如果能让你恢复正常，哪怕是浪费掉SHIELD所有的T恤也没关系。”Natasha说道，“你体内的毒液终于开始代谢了。也许你只需要把它发泄干净就好。”

“我是想除掉它，但不是以那种方式。”Steve说道。Bruce不记得自己以前是不是也说过相同的话。

“那么我觉得我们就该聊得更深入些？”

Steve深深地吸了口气。他看上去仍有些不适和焦虑，但还是点了点头。Natasha又给了他一些时间调整自己，然后才开始问道：“你对超级能力有所抵触？”

“不，”Steve弯了弯手指，“我只是已经很不像人类了。”

“但一旦被别人指出，你还是会因此而伤心。”Natasha坚持道，“你是不是对蜘蛛侠有所抵触？”

“当然不是。”Steve立刻回答道。

“那你是不是因为他差点毒死你而生气？”

“不——我不是生气。我是……”Steve再次迟疑了，他双脚抵在凳腿上，最后终于摇了摇头，承认道，“我是害怕。”

Natasha的姿势微微一松。她给予了这个答案应有的尊重：“你是在害怕什么？”

既然真相已经大白，后面的话Steve就说得轻松多了：“我想到了Johann Schmidt【译注：红骷髅的名字】。”他说道，“看看血清把他变成了什么样。还有……Banner博士。” 

Natasha凑近了一些：“你害怕变成Hulk？”她问道。Bruce感到自己浑身一僵，皮肤发紧。

“不全是。”Steve把头低了下来，“不过某种程度上算是吧。这让我想起了自己被带去注射血清前的那一晚。Erskine博士告诉我的话。”

“告诉了你什么？”

Steve的声音中带上了一丝幽默。“我可能会拥有超级能力。”他说道。尽管难以分辨，但Bruce敢发誓Natasha一定是笑了，“他说注射血清后的效果是因人而异的。而他选中我是因为我是个‘好人’。我被这句话吓坏了。”他双手在膝头交握，抚摸起大拇指根部被蜘蛛咬到的地方，“我从没告诉过任何人，但真相其实是，我一整晚都睡不着，被吓的。我不停地想着万一他错了呢？万一我并没有他以为的那么好呢？我确实一直都在努力当个好人，但万一，内心深处其实……然后Banner博士当时看着我的方式，让我重新思考起了这些。万一这次，这次触发的足够深呢？万一我……”

Steve的手掌开始颤抖，但Natasha纹丝不动。哪怕黑斑已经开始从咬痕处往外扩散，她也没有离开椅子，只是耐心地看着。Steve用另一只仍属于人类的手紧紧抓住这只手腕，颤抖着向前弯下了腰。哪怕知道这段视频是几周前就已录好的，Bruce还是不由得缩到了椅背上，等待即将到来的蜘蛛怪吼。但随后Steve做了几次深呼吸，他把变成爪子的手压到自己胸前极力抵抗，哪怕视频里的脸上布满马赛克，也依然能看出他撕心裂肺般的努力。Bruce静待他的失败，但不到一分钟他就开始恢复冷静，黑色渐渐从他裸露在外的手臂上褪去。此时他松开了另一只手，露出已经变回人类血肉的手掌。

Natasha从椅子上站了起来：“如果说只有一件事是我们从不曾怀疑过的，”她说道，“那就是你内心深处到底是什么样的人，Rogers队长。”她按住他的肩膀，低头吻了吻他的额头。之后她转身离开，视频到此结束。

Bruce许久不能动弹。他茫然地望着打开的文件夹，让自己慢慢吸收其中的内容。胃里的咖啡重又在喉咙口泛起苦味。Steve所说的内容没有什么值得他惊讶。如果他早费些心思仔细想想，其实全都能猜出来。但亲耳听到却完全是另一种感觉，他不由得因Steve能如此轻易地完成自我剖析；同时Natasha也能不费吹灰之力就理解并信任他而感到愤怒。对那样的好人而言，一切都如此简单。所有其他人都他妈的能把这事说得这么简单。

Bruce强迫自己离开电脑。他吞下半包彩虹糖，洗了个澡，重新躺回床上。JARVIS承诺不让任何人打扰他。

***

Peter在实习岗位上勤劳地工作着，尽管想要保持注意力并没有那么容易。一天中有好几次他都忍不住关上工作表格点开新闻，查看蜘蛛侠前一晚“与死神擦肩”的最新八卦。幸好大部分群众看起来都是站在相信蜘蛛侠还活着这一队的，但一页页的争论和猜测刷下来，还是令他颇觉不现实。他跟同事一起吃午饭，结果大家都在说早晨对Justin Hammer的采访，嘲笑着那些P图，热衷地替雇主打抱不平。而当Jonah开玩笑似的提出吸毒的有可能是蜘蛛侠，Peter差点儿就没能管住自己的嘴。

他一直等到所有人都离开，Heuller也帮他打过卡，这才溜回了电梯。“JARVIS，我是Peter Parker。”他说道，虽然知道JARVIS早就把自己的声音加入了识别数据库，“带我去Banner博士的楼层。”

“Banner博士提出不接待任何访客。”JARVIS回答道。

“但是是我啊。你能不能至少告诉他一声是我？”

“十分抱歉，你的权限不足以覆盖Banner博士的私人命令，Parker先生。”

Peter翻了个白眼：“好吧，那么，能否带我到他的下一层？”

“Rogers队长目前住在那一层。”JARVIS说道。

“嗷……”Peter咽住了。不过在考虑了一会儿之后，他说道：“那能否告诉 **他** 我想上去一下？我想借他的洗手间一用。”

“目前这层楼就有一间可用的公共卫生间。”

“就告诉他一声，行么？除非他也开始搞什么闭关。”

Peter简直能听到AI叹了口气。不过一会儿之后JARVIS就放开了权限，电梯开始上升。

Peter踏进了一层装修得十分宽敞而开放的楼面。一角被布置成生活空间，包括有实用的厨房、家具和娱乐中心，另一角则塞满了健身器材。Steve正在炉子边烹饪，闻起来像是香肠。Peter走进来时他转过身问候道：“你好，Peter。今天感觉如何？”

“嗨。我很好。”Peter的心里七上八下的，不过他还是硬着头皮走了过去，但又实在不知道该说什么：“我是指，整件事我确实还没回过神来，不过，你看，至少没再吐了。”

Steve看起来一点也不比Peter更自在，不过他确实笑了起来：“我很欣慰。”

“对，我也是。”Peter瞅了瞅Steve的平底锅，里面是香肠、豆子和米饭。“闻起来好香，”他说道，“你喜欢做饭？”

“生活所迫。反正我不敢说自己做的有多好。”Steve顿了顿，“要不要来点？”

“噢，不了，我只是……”Peter左右调换了一下重心。看起来Steve是不打算说什么了，于是他意识到这是趁热打铁的好机会，“能不能借你的洗手间换个衣服？”Steve立刻听明白了，但还没等他反对，Peter又补充道，“我绝对不会惹麻烦，我就是想亮个相。我不希望纽约以为我昨晚死了或怎么的了。”

Steve摇头道：“我觉得你不该再给自己吸引注意力。他们想要抓我们，Peter，而你就是最好的目标。”

“呃，谢谢。不过说真的，我绝对会超级小心。我只打算在回家的路上找几个摄像头拍下我，仅此而已。别担心，安全讲座我已经听Bruce说过啦。”

一不小心就说漏嘴了，他立马希望能收回前言。好在值得他庆幸的是，Steve克制住了自己想要多嘴的冲动。经过片刻的沉稳考量，他点了点头。“就在那个拐角。”他说道，“左边。”

Peter心底暗暗松了口气：“多谢。”

他迅速换上了制服。制服在上一战中仅仅只受到轻微的损伤，他一边抚平皱褶一边望着镜子里的自己：“你好得很，”他坚定地对镜像说道，“他们根本没怎么碰你。”他深吸了口气，“你会没事的。”

他背起背包，重新来到厨房的Steve身边。Steve给他指出能够出去的窗户。然后在离开之前，他鼓起所有勇气，摆出平生最严肃的表情面对着Steve，说道：“队长，我只是希望你知道……Banner博士真的是很了不起的人。”

他也不确定自己到底是想表达什么，或者说想让Steve理解什么，但终于说出口的感觉真好。然而当Steve用一种同时夹杂着关心与失望的表情看向他时，感觉就又没那么好了。不过Steve还是点了点头，只说了一句：“我知道。”Peter自己也点了点头，然后跳出窗外，爬上了Bruce的楼层。

尽管才刚刚入夜，但大部分窗户都已经熄灯了。Peter绕着建筑物爬了一整圈，才在书房发现了坐在电脑前的Bruce。他在玻璃上重重地敲了敲，见得Bruce受惊地一缩，不禁感到几分心虚的愉悦。

Bruce把他放了进来。Peter不确定该怎么解读他沉重的表情，甚至都给自己做好了面对一场紧张讨论的心理准备，结果却突然被Bruce拉进了一个结实的拥抱。Bruce很少表现得如此强烈而主动，当Bruce掀开他的面罩方便两人接吻，Peter觉得自己膝盖都软了。

Peter抵着Bruce的嘴开心地哼哼着，随后在两人分开时咯咯笑了起来。“已经在想我了？”他调笑道。

Bruce又亲了亲他，而后激情却迅速退却。他转而将Peter搂到了胸前，两人面颊相贴。“我刚刚还在想我需要见到你。”他说道。

Peter整颗心都觉得飘飘然：“好吧，然后我就出现了。我一定是有心灵感应。”他用双臂紧紧搂住Bruce的肩膀。有什么很不对劲——他能感觉到Bruce的背脊从上到下都蔓延着一股紧张感。他努力避免被传染：“一切都还好吗？你叫JARVIS谁也不让进。”

良久之后Bruce方才回答道：“我没事。”中间的迟疑颇显得有些欲盖弥彰：“我一整天都在工作，就这样。我不想被打扰。”

“那下一次，记得告诉JARVIS我是个例外，好吗？”

“好。”Bruce把他拖进另一场亲吻，“我会的。”

Peter欣喜地贴上他的双唇。他在Bruce的怀中融化，因Bruce顺着他制服轮廓探索的急切双手而战栗。说起来，他已经有好久好久都没穿过全套制服来见Bruce了，他完全了解Bruce到底有多想念这个。Bruce上下抚摩着Peter修长的背脊，指尖顺着覆盖于其上的蜘蛛图案的长腿煽风点火。他沉迷于Peter的肩线而后又揉捏起他的屁股，直到Peter眼冒金星。这样的感觉太美好了，Peter除了紧紧缠住他之外已别无他想。但随后却头一次担任了急于将两人分开的那一方。

“等等，”他气喘吁吁地说道，边说边痛恨自己。他几乎是用撬的才令Bruce把手从他背上松开，随后笑道：“等一下，现在还不能硬。我有任务。”

Bruce退后，两手紧抓住身后电脑桌的边缘，仿佛不敢放心把它们松开似的。他的眼中燃烧着一缕热烈而不稳的火焰：“你是什么意思？”

“没事。其实，也没什么要紧的。我就是想在曼哈顿到处转转。”不等Bruce打断，Peter继续道，“Rogers队长已经给我做过安全动员啦。我一定会小心的。我就只想让人们见到我，得让他们知道我平安无事。”

“为什么？”Bruce的指节发白，“你的安全比他们的安心重要得多。他们很快就能见到你——等这件事了结。”

“如果Hammer这么卖力只是为了给Stark先生抹黑，那将来相同的事肯定也会发生在我身上。”Peter理论道，“而且对我的报道本就毁誉参半，我需要市民的支持。”他彻底掀开了面罩，“我希望他们明确地知道，我是好人这边的。”

Bruce沿着桌子微微下滑。“你是，”他垂下双目，声音沙哑，“你一直都是。他们都知道。”

“嘿。”Peter感到一阵寒意，不过他还是靠近了过去，双手抚摸着Bruce的脸颊。“你没事吧？”他轻声问道，“不是我不喜欢你的惊喜，但你的举动真的很反常。”

Bruce急促地喘息着：“不我没有。”他把脸贴上Peter的掌心，“我只是有点累。”

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，真希望自己能更争气些。他十分确定无论Bruce是因为什么而烦闷，自己都能令他恢复振作。但他却无从下手，不知道应该怎么说怎么做。最后他只能叹了口气，再次搂住Bruce的肩膀。一开始Bruce还皱着眉头想躲开，但疲劳感很快占据上风。他靠向Peter肩头，双手仍抓着桌沿不放。

“想让我留下来吗？”Peter一边按摩Bruce的颈部，一边问道。这看起来起到了一些效果，“我可以明天再去。如果你……”

“明天是你生日。”

“我知道。”Peter想着缓和一下气氛，问道，“你给我准备了什么礼物？”

Bruce笑了起来：“你实习之后能过来吗？”

Peter连脚趾尖都在发抖。“能，”他觉得自己又已经喘不过气了，“当然能啦。”一想到Bruce的打算他甚至连玩笑都不敢开了，生怕他会因此而改变主意。然而，他的双手却没有片刻迟疑地开始了转移。他划过Bruce的肩膀，在他的肱二头肌上来回流连，玩味地抚摸着Bruce的胸口。期待感令他无比心焦，顿时渴望抚遍Bruce全身的每一个角落。“我一定会来。”

“很好。”Bruce从桌沿松开一只手，“有些事我们得谈谈。”

Peter的心陈到了谷底，但Bruce随即将五指插入他的发间。当他收紧掌心，Peter的忧虑随即被由另一场激烈的亲吻所带来的兴奋感烧灼殆尽。Bruce仍保持着一只手紧扣桌沿的姿势，就像一个锚点，但他的身体却毫无保留地迎接着Peter的前倚。他把Peter牢牢地锁在这个漫长而饥渴的亲吻中。Peter呻吟着，双掌下意识地粘在Bruce胸前。

“我现在就能留下来，”他舔着嘴唇轻声细语道，“我们可以提前庆祝。”

“不，”Bruce深吸一口气，温柔地推开了他，“不行，你得走了。你说得对——应该让他们看到你。”然而不等Peter走远，他却又冲上去最后亲了他一口，“但是答应我一定要小心。”

“我保证。”Peter不情愿地松开手后退几步。他一边深呼吸一边重新戴上了面罩。“万恶的氨纶。”笑着调整起裤裆附近的制服，“对你对我都没好处。”

Bruce也笑了，对此他简直感激涕零。他笑起来时的感觉好多了。“到家一定记得给我发个消息，”他说道，“我会一直看电视的，但还是希望能第一个知道你平安无事。”

“会记得的。我不会在外面待很久。”Peter拉下面罩遮住了脸上的红晕，“而且Bruce，你知道的，不管你什么时候觉得需要见我……直接来找我就好。”

Bruce坐进了桌前的椅子里，回答道：“好。”他脸上流露出某种平静的幸福，令Peter的决心再次岌岌可危，“Peter，晚安。”

“晚安。”都到这一步了Peter也还是没能立即离开。他磨蹭到Bruce都嘘他了这才勉强挪动双脚跳到了窗台上。整座城市在他脚下绽放，橘红色的晚霞温暖却又忽得令人心悸。Peter挥散心头的紧张跳了下去，探手将蛛网挂在了隔壁的大楼上。

他渐飞渐远，未曾留意到身后Bruce颓然地低下了头，双手狠狠地揉着自己的面颊。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H预警：Peter x Bruce

接到等待已久的电话之时，Ross将军正待在他的酒店客房之中，一边工作一边享受威士忌。

“刚接到实验室打来的电话。”Norman Osborn说道。

Ross禁不住感到好奇，这个可怜的老混蛋声音听起来都这副德行了，怎么还没断气。“然后？”

“他们说有人送来了一份Banner博士的旧研究资料，以及他的血清样本。”

“不是你说会有帮助的吗？”Ross说道，口吻中丝毫不掩饰自己的得意。

Osborn剧烈地咳嗽起来：“你说你没有权限了。”

“想要搞到什么东西，权限又不是唯一的途径。”

“嘿，”Hammer的声音从Osborn那头的某处传来，“问问他Nathan Lemon【译注：earth-616里Hammer派人训练出的一个反派，称号为Spymaster】怎么样了。”

Ross气急败坏道：“Hammer怎么和你在一起？”

Osborn又咳嗽起来。“我也让他帮我做了点事。”Hammer趁机插话道，声音听起来离话筒更近了，“我们应该一起计划一下。搞不好能有一大堆的交易可做。”

“我的科学家一直在忙。”Osborn在重新找回状态后立刻说道，“新的资料非常有用。他们已经发现你提供的血清与我们的血样相比，存在某些关键性差异，不过这方面他们有把握纠正，只是时间问题而已。”

“好吧，我错了我认错。”Hammer说道，“看来他还是有那么点用处。”

“Hammer，”Ross忍无可忍道，“给我和Osborn几分钟，让我们单独谈谈。”

Hammer笑道：“当然没问题。想谈多久谈多久。”

Ross于是等待着。他听见Osborn和Hammer短暂交谈了几句但听不清内容。挫败感烧灼着他的大脑，但他再没有作声，一直等到Osborn开口：“他走了。”

“我真是受够他了。”Ross说道，“不明白你怎么能忍他这么久，更别提居然还让一起住。你看到他散播的关于Stark的谣言了吗？他这所谓的‘复仇’计划就是个笑话。”

Osborn叹了口气，道：“我也不清楚他那么做的目的是什么。”他说道，“不过他给钢铁侠制定的计划肯定有用，你在军队的朋友看到后就会来找Oscorp。它能确保我们接手所有之前属于Stark的那些Hammer的合同。他比你相信的更有能力，将军。”

“这就开始吹捧他了？”Ross冷哼一声，“跟Stark作对对我没有任何好处。我还是需要那个实验仓。”

“我也是。”Osborn迟疑片刻后开口说道，“我已经派了人去查。他们正在整合Hammer往年的纳税记录、订单，迟早能解开那些‘繁文缛节’。不过与此同时，我们必须想办法对付蜘蛛侠。”

Ross一口吞下剩余的所有威士忌，问道：“为什么？”

“你没看新闻么？他正出现着呢。”Ross趁着他啰嗦的时候打开了平板电脑上的新闻推送，“好像是他死而复生，然后全纽约都爱上他了。”

每个网站的头条都被蜘蛛侠占领——手机偷拍；他飞过曼哈顿的模糊影像；他甚至还跟一队建筑工人一同朝镜头摆出竖大拇指的pose。“所以？”Ross说道。

“蜘蛛侠是我开出的条件之一。”Osborn怒气冲冲地说道，“结果他现在比以前还红了。你要是还想拿到你那份血清结果，就得做点什么。”

“找Hamner去，你不是把都吹上天了么。”

Osborn怒吼一声，简直像是某种动物的咆哮。“等到Hammer丧失利用价值，我会亲自处理他。”他说道，“你就是想听到这句话对吧？但不给我蜘蛛侠这事就没完。他 **偷了我的东西** ，而且他不——”

Osborn的话被一阵适时的咳嗽打断，听起来湿漉漉的。Ross把话筒从耳边拎开。他已经不再好奇Norman Osborn得的到底是什么毛病了，但却仍对此抱持有某种恐惧。他身边很少有人会像这样公然袒露自己的死亡。“好吧。”等对面安静下来，他立刻回答道，“我敢肯定FBI一定在哪儿存有他的档案。Fury也有，不过我是不指望他肯合作。我会想想办法。”他哼了哼，“或者告诉你的雇佣兵，下次见到他直接开枪就好。”

“已经这么告诉了。”

“很好。那就这样吧。”Ross挂上电话，重新看向平板。Osborn说的没错——蜘蛛侠成了名副其实的本时段热门。“他在分散Stark的热度。”他嘀咕道，“Hammer看到也会不开心吧。”想到这里他冷笑一声，“傲慢的小丑，两个都是。”

Hammer和Osborn开不开心关他鸟事。他收起手机跟平板，上床睡觉去了。

***

Peter在十八岁生日的早晨醒来，十分确定自己这一整天都没法踏实下来。

他跳下床，三次从卧室冲进厕所，分别带着不同的衣服，终于挑中一套而后飞奔下楼。早餐吃到一半他才后知后觉地分辨出吃的是啥。May的精神也相当不错，在他身边坐下时嘴里还哼着欢快的小调，他不由得猜测她是不是看到了自己在城里转悠的那些报道。其实他很期待亲自去看看，毕竟在大厦顶上飞来飞去时只能隐约看见个轮廓，顶多能分辨出有人欢呼并指指点点。他甚至还看到有几对警察也在朝自己挥手。

“所以，”May说道，“今天的生日你有什么打算？”

Peter大口吞下半杯橙汁好压一压胃里的忐忑。“呃，其实……”他用餐巾擦擦嘴，“别的实习生说下班后要带我出去吃饭。”

“哦？”May的表情在欣慰与关切之间挣扎，“但你已经连续两天都回来得很晚了。”

“对，但这次不一样。”Peter的双脚在桌下磨蹭着，“我们只是去吃个饭。今天是周五而且我已经十八岁了。我们可是Stark的实习生！我们就是想去放松放松。”

“那……好吧。”May说道，“不过如果你们打算喝酒，我希望你打的回家。”

Peter叹了口气：“我们不会喝酒。我们就是去吃点东西然后可能去Jonah家转转。他就住在大厦附近。”

May睿智地摇了摇头：“我也有过自己的18岁生日派对，Peter。我不会叫你不要喝酒，只是希望你注意安全。你随时都可以给我打电话。”

Peter翻了个白眼，不过他已经开始因为歪曲事实而感到愧疚，所以他应道：“好的好的。不管发生什么我都会小心。而且有什么变化都会随时给你发短信。”

“很好。”May继续吃起了早餐，“那就等你明天有空陪阿姨时再拆礼物吧。”

Peter不禁一乐：“真有你的，梅婶……”但其实他的思绪早就已经飘远。

来到大厦，所有人都在议论着超级英雄。他们相互交换着蜘蛛侠凯旋回归的视频，并且宣布Candice才是最大赢家——Peter特意从她家窗前飞过，因为知道她在晚上总是一直开着摄像头。他们以前开玩笑说Peter作为这群人里唯一的摄影迷，如果想给自己留个影就应该搬来曼哈顿，Peter当时曾笑着应道自己会考虑这个建议。

整个上午他都处于兴奋状态，不停地抖腿抖到Hueller先生忍无可忍地提醒他说所有人都被他带得心烦。一想到Bruce正在与自己只隔了十几层楼的地方做实验甚至有可能正在为今晚做准备，他就感到心痒难耐。有好几次他都不得不将自己饥渴的大脑强行拉回现实，唯恐在其他人面前露出丑态。

不过他相信哪怕Bruce临阵退缩，至少两人总 **有机会** 相处。他总不可能特意邀请Peter上楼却只为了将他冷落在旁。

午餐时，Peter在自助餐厅找了个僻静的角落给Bruce打电话。“早晨我告诉梅婶我会跟Jonah他们去吃饭。”他说道，“而且他们也确实邀请了我。我没法拒绝……”

“去吧去吧，”Bruce说道，“你可以之后再来。”他笑了笑，“反正我一直都在。”

Peter开心地从椅子上一蹦老高：“需要我带什么东西来吗？”

“带你自己就够了。”Peter能听出Bruce话里的笑意，他不得不趁自己还能把持得住时赶紧把电话挂断。

整个下午他都过得混混沌沌，不知不觉间他已和其他实习生一起挤在了某家温馨餐厅角落里的一张桌子前。面对菜单上的价格他不由得苦起了脸，但身边的伙伴们纷纷表示这顿饭就是他们今晚的生日礼物了。大家边吃边尽情地笑闹着，Peter感觉这是自己平生头一回不用穿上蜘蛛侠制服也能成为瞩目的中心。他过得非常开心，甚至还给May发了张照片作证。

但内心深处他却连一秒也没有遗忘接下去将要发生的事。一旦解决掉所有食物和甜点，Peter就向他的同事 **兼友人** 们道了晚安，径直回到大厦。JARVIS只略唠叨了两句他的权限，就放他去了Bruce的楼层。

他的掌心全是汗。他伸手在裤子上擦了一把，还做了个深呼吸。“没什么大不了的，”他一边盯着楼层上升一边自言自语，重心在双脚间不住地切换，“反正他很可能还是会拒绝。但万一没呢……真没什么大不了的，不是吗？”

电梯门打开了，伴随着另一次深呼吸，Peter踏出门去。

Bruce正在客厅等着他。他在沙发上斜躺着，脚跟搭在咖啡桌上。一见到Peter进来他便按掉了正在看着的随便什么电视新闻，坐直了身体。他的笑容温暖而真诚，还带着几分紧张。这让Peter的掌心再次湿透。

“Peter，”Bruce打了个招呼道，“和朋友玩得——”

Peter双手捧起Bruce的脸颊就亲了上去。这看起来是个再好不过的破除紧张的方法，Bruce的轻喘证实了他的猜想。“没错，”他俯下身去，Bruce的双手自然地落在了他的腰间，“我玩得很开心，但还是迫不及待地想见 **你** 。”

Bruce笑着投入到另一个热吻之中：“Peter，生日快乐。”

Peter挣脱开身上的背包，任其掉落在地。障碍一解除，Bruce就伸出双臂搂在了Peter的背上，把他拉进怀中。两人的身体完美地契合在了一起。Peter在唇齿相交中喃喃地吐出不成言的鼓励，试图用每一个音节说服Bruce，让他相信两人在一起无比般配，毫无停下的道理。

Bruce仰头拉开一段距离。“看来有人心情不错，”他开玩笑道，“现在就想拆礼物吗？”

“对，”Peter赶紧说道，“想……”他的手指沿Bruce双肩划下，“现在就想。”

Bruce又笑了，声音里带着几分喘息，“我确实给你准备了礼物。”他边说边送开了Peter，“坐下。”

Peter叹了口气，一屁股坐进了沙发里。“你用不着给我买什么东西。”他直觉地想着只要Bruce肯从了他，哪怕永远收不到生日礼物他也心甘情愿。

“你的十八岁生日。”Bruce说着绕到了沙发背后，拿出一捆裹着牛皮纸的包袱，“希望能把它派上用场。”

他递过包袱。它的尺寸跟足球差不多大，入手分量比看起来重。Peter的好奇心被激发，还没等Bruce在他身边坐好就撕开了包装。里面是一个装有缓冲垫和耐磨背带的皮质肩包。“哇，”Peter边说边爱不释手地抚摸着皮革的表面，“真的好结实啊，绝对能撑得住我飞来飞去。”

“打开看看。”Bruce说道。

Peter激动地满脸通红，他解开系扣伸手进去，指尖触到了一个光滑的外壳，立刻便明白了是什么。他以平生罕有的慎重，从包里抽出了一台锃亮的黑色数码相机。

“严格说来这其实应该算是拼凑的嵌合体。”Bruce在Peter研究这台机器时说道，“我实在找不到有哪个现成的相机包能符合我对耐用性的需求，所以就让Tony帮着做了一个。内核和镜头都来自Nikon D7100。部分软件经过JARVIS改写。他的能耐你是知道的。”

在肩包底部还有一本说明书，Peter连忙翻到介绍相机参数的页面。他被吓到了，这玩意儿捧在手里都觉得战战兢兢——但十指却不听使唤地粘住不肯放。“你把一个上千块的相机，为了我，就这么拆了？”他难以置信地问道。

“我们确实破坏了保修条款。”Bruce承认，“但从积极的角度来看，它差不多是坚不可摧了。”

Peter无言以对，只能呆呆地张了张嘴。他按捺不住的按下了相机开关然后把它举到眼前。显示屏异常清晰，他在菜单选项中切换，发现还有夜拍模式、红外模式和所谓信息模式，后者能对屋里的各种东西进行归类。“我去，”他嘀咕着，把镜头对准Bruce，相机自动记录下了他的脸部并识别出他的身份，“里面装了个小JARVIS？”

“算是吧。”Bruce期待地笑着，“前两周你说迷上了摄影，对吧？我想不出其他可送的，因为所有关于制服和蛛丝的点子都早就告诉过你了，成不了惊喜……”

Peter仔仔细细地把相机收回了放在桌上的肩包里。“我爱它。”他边说边凑近了过去，直到两人双膝相抵。再次接吻时，他的心怦怦地跳到了嗓子眼。“我爱它。”他又说了一遍，但脑海中浮现的话语却有一个字不同。他不知道Bruce能否听见自己的心声：“谢谢你。”

Bruce回应着这个吻，但他与Peter交握的手掌却有些紧绷，从他的嘴里能尝出几分原本不该存在的迟疑。这些都让Peter回想起了昨晚，于是他直起身问道：“这次又怎么了？说真话。”

Bruce歉疚地垂下眼帘。“我也不想在你的生日里说这些，”他说道，“但我确实有很重要的事情必须告诉你。”

他身边的Peter顿时紧张起来：“你不是要告诉我你要离开我，不是吧？”

“不，”Bruce安抚地笑了笑，“不，我哪儿都不会去。总之跟我来吧，我给你看。”

Bruce带他进入卧室。Peter的拳头越握越紧，都没意识到自己甚至踮起了脚尖。当他发觉Bruce的目标是电脑时，不得不在脑内用弹幕把自己的歪念都刷掉。“你是要给我看什么成果？乐意随时奉陪。”

Bruce在电脑前坐下，点开了几个文件夹，而Peter则又跳坐到了桌沿上。“我一直在研究你给我的DNA样本，”Bruce说道，“还有那只蜘蛛。但是Peter，我对这个领域并不熟悉，只能做到这种程度。不过确实发现了一些问题。”

Peter咽了咽口水。他尴尬地意识到，自从那只蜘蛛被Bruce拿走以后，除了因它造成的种种麻烦之外，他其实根本就没怎么想起过它。他踢掉鞋子，双脚在桌沿下晃来晃去：“嗯。”

“先说好消息。”Bruce说道，“你给我的血样非常稳定。”他把文件放大到全屏，Peter于是看到了其中有某些东西是他和Connors博士当时的研究成果，“辐射水平非常低，但并没有消散。所以我认为在很长的一段时间里你都将维持这种变异状态，而且对你自己以及对身边的人不会造成伤害，同时也没有迹象表明你将来可能丧失能力。”

Peter闻言点了点头：“确实是好消息。”他感觉内心终于卸下了一块大石头，不由得舔了舔嘴唇，却尽量不动声色地问道，“那么……坏消息呢？”

“怎么说呢，倒也不能完全算坏……是个悬念。”Bruce把椅子转了个角度，更好地面对Peter。他的目光沉重而严肃，令Peter这一整天激起的兴奋的泡沫全都破灭，彻底恢复冷静，“目前我还不明白确切的含义，不过已经基本确定Oscorp的蜘蛛毒液对人类而言是一种剧毒，哪怕只有痕量也足以致命。”

“剧毒？”Peter心中泛起一股凉意，他试着挤出一个笑容用以驱散它，“我可还活着呢。还有队长。呃，Rogers队长。”

“Rogers队长挺过了咬伤是因为他注射过血清，”Bruce说道，“血清的设计初衷就是会在一定波长的辐射之下被激活。因此他具有某种程度的免疫力。否则的话也猜不出会有什么后果。”他打开了另一个文件，显示出更多的测试结果，“我进行的每一次实验都证实了这一点：人类被那种蜘蛛咬过后无法存活。我猜测这恐怕就是Oscorp不愿承认失窃的原因吧，被发现的话肯定会引来调查。”

“所以它把我……怎么了？”Peter问道，但忽然间他有些不确定自己是不是真想知道。

Bruce略一犹豫，就握住了Peter的手。“我不知道，”他承认道，“毒液彻底改写了你的某段DNA。因为我没有你在被咬前的DNA样本，所以无法找出到底是什么导致了你的幸存。”

Peter深深地吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出。这比他设想中有可能从Bruce这儿获得的最坏消息要好。他的生命中已有太多悬念，再多一个也没什么区别。然而当他望向Bruce的脸，却意识到其中仍有隐情：“你已经有了理论猜想，对吧？”

“对。”他回答道，“而且我不确定是不是该告诉你，因为我知道这个猜想完全没办法被证实或证伪。我甚至还专门去问过Conners博士。”

Peter坐直了身体，他的手从Bruce掌心滑脱：“你见到他了？”

“就是前天晚上我和Tony的所谓野外考察。”Bruce解释道，“我到赖克斯岛探监，他能确定咬了你的蜘蛛是你父亲创造出来的。”

整间屋子顿时显得局促了几分。“我爸？等等……”Peter摇了摇头，“你是怎么跟Connors博士说起我的？”

“没说任何他原本不知道或还没猜到的事。”Bruce说道， “他告诉我，你父亲在Oscorp时期饲养的那种蜘蛛，早在受精阶段就已经被掺入了人类基因。虽然外观看来并不比普通蜘蛛更‘像人’，但证据都写在了它们的基因编码之中。”

等Peter明白过来Bruce的意思，他后仰得更远了，背部靠上了墙壁：“你觉得他用的是我的DNA。”

Bruce沉默了一瞬，也许是在分辨Peter的决心。“对，”他最终还是说道，“我是这么想的。”

“但为什么？”Peter耸了耸肩，试图舒缓紧绷着的肩头和胸膛，“他为什么要这么做？”

“我不知道。”Bruce的这个回答Peter忽然感觉已经听厌了，“但我想这代表的含义或许是……Peter，你是特殊的。”他的手紧紧握住桌子边缘，却错过了Peter的手，“特殊在哪以及为什么特殊，我并不知道，但你确实与众不同。你体内的某些因素让他能借此成为这些小生命的造物主，然后现在……你以另类的方式获得了它们的回馈。你被这种蜘蛛咬到然后幸存的概率——让它在你身上产生目前这种效果的机会——实在是微乎其微。如果不是亲眼所见，连我也不可能相信。”

他凑上前去，眼中猛地闪现出求知的光芒：“完全就是个奇迹。而事实就是被 **我们** 撞上了。如果你能设法预先准备好再去吸收低剂量的辐射，那将会……我甚至无法用语言来描述这对我的工作意味着什么。超级士兵血清项目完全就是基于此而创立的。假如我能早些遇到你——假如还留有能供我们参照的你的DNA样本， **一切** 都将因此而改变。”

Peter垂下眼帘。Bruce的每句话都直击在他心头，就好比他正谈到的辐射将他由内而外彻底颠覆。他不知该如何看待这一切，直到某个念头逐渐压过了其它所有思绪，令他如鲠在喉，良久之后才终于道出了那个困扰他多年的真相。

“我明白了，”他说道，“你真正的意思。”他连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，“他们都是因我而死。”

Bruce浑身一僵：“什么？”

“你说我是我爸工作成果的关键，”Peter继续道，他的内心纠结成了一团乱麻，“他们俩不止是离开城市，而是逃走了——为了躲避Oscorp，不让他们染指自己的研究。他们就是为此才把论文和我一起抛下……抛下 **我** 。不是吗？”随着真相的碎片渐渐拼凑成型，他颤抖不已，“他们是在保护我。然后Oscorp因为没能得到想要的东西，就把他们杀了。”

“Peter，并不是……”Bruce开口想说些什么，但Peter的视线却直直穿过了他。

“Connors博士还说了什么？”Peter打断道，“他有没有承认这些？这么多年来他所做的不光只有防止我被咬，对吧？”

“他说……”Bruce苦着脸，但终究还是说了出来，“他希望我能转告你，说他很抱歉。”

Peter瘫靠在墙上，浑身的力气都已流失。“那就是真的了。”他喃喃道。他的胸口无法克制地涌现出阵阵苦涩的情感，烧得他喉咙发痛：“全都是真的。”

“不，等等。”Bruce从椅子上站起来，走到Peter正前方，“所有这些都只是我们无凭无据的猜测。”他边说边搓揉着Peter的膝盖。

“不，没关系。这就都说得通了。”Peter试着一笑了之，但却渐渐红了眼眶。他用袖子擦干脸颊，“我只不过是因为发现一切全都是我的错，所以有点难过，仅此而已。”

“Peter，”Bruce厉声喊道，但随即却又忍不住退缩，“没人能说你有任何一点错。你明白吗？”他把Peter的双手握在掌心中揉捏，“不管你的父母做过什么研究，也不管Oscorp是不是和他们的死有关，都没有半分是你的责任。你没有任何错，一丁点也没有。”

“但还是 **因为** 我，不是吗？”Peter说着，肩膀沉得更低了，但他的双手都被Bruce握住，再没法擦眼泪。他讨厌自己在Bruce面前流露出如此之多的脆弱，“都是一回事。”

“ **不能** 这么想。”Bruce抓住他的腰带把他扯到桌子外边，“Peter，看着我。”他这么要求着，Peter却做不到，于是他改用双手捧起Peter的脸，“听我说。我懂什么是负罪感，对吧？我懂。所以我可以肯定地告诉你，你不需要因任何事而感到内疚。”他用拇指擦拭着Peter的面颊，“你的父亲很伟大。他做出过不少艰难的选择，但再艰难也是 **他自己** 选的。所以完全没有理由为了别人的决定而责怪你自己。知道吗？”见到peter只是把视线垂得更低却并没有回答，Burce又重复了一遍，“知道吗，Peter？”

“知道了。”Peter回答道。

Bruce叹了口气，尽管一开始他似乎对于接下去的走向心中没数，但他还是把Peter整个搂进了怀里。“过来。”他轻声说道，Peter立刻趴在了他身上。激烈的情绪令他呼吸哽咽、浑身颤抖。Bruce支撑着他，上下抚摸着他的背脊，他的呼吸紧贴着Peter的脖子。

“我很抱歉，”Bruce对他耳语道，“我也希望能提供给你更多的答案。”

Peter想要告诉Bruce这些已经足够了。但凡还有一点力气他都会用Bruce刚刚对自己说过的每一句话反过去提醒他，并为他们所获悉的这些许情报而感谢他。但每一次他试着开口，喉咙就又会被堵住。他无法停止回想当年父母走下May家的玄关，然后隔着纱窗门回望的画面。这已是他仅剩的关于两人的清晰回忆了。

几分钟后，Peter慢慢直起了身来。“我得去一下洗手间。”他说道。

他尽量把自己擦洗干净，于是当他走出去时至少感觉自己像是恢复了完整。他的精力已经透支，但当他回到Bruce所在的卧室时，眼前的景象却令他停下了脚步。Bruce正坐在床沿，手肘撑在膝盖上，下巴抵着指关节，看上去就跟Peter一样精疲力尽。

Peter毫不掩饰地爬到了床上，靠近Bruce在他身后坐了下来。当他趴在Bruce背上时，不由得想起了骑着Hulk横穿纽约市的那一夜。整个世界仿佛变得更有安全感了些，于是他闭上双眼，提醒自己到底有多幸运。Bruce为了自己而大费周章；Bruce理解自己所经历的一切并且竭尽所能只为减轻自己的负担。这些都举足轻重。

“喂，”Peter双臂环绕至Bruce胸前，下巴抵在Bruce肩头，说道，“还记得以前我来的时候吗，我们在一起就只是……吃吃垃圾食品，讨论技术问题？”

Bruce将自己的双手覆上了Peter的：“记得。”

“我很怀念。”

Bruce叹道：“恩，我也是。”

Peter的手指攥紧了Bruce的T恤。“下次你研究我的基因时，我也要一起看着，好吗？”他说道，“我想多了解些这方面的内容。毕竟，这是 **我自己** 的DNA。”

“当然没问题。只要是我知道的，我都会帮你。”Bruce仰起头，两人的面颊蹭到了一块儿，“对不起，”他说道，“毁了你的生日。”

“才不是 **毁** 。”Peter动了动。他真希望能一整晚都像这样靠在Bruce坚实的后背上，从中获得温暖和支撑。但除此之外……“你还有时间可以弥补我。”他轻声说道。

Bruce没有立刻回答。他盯着天花板，不慌不忙地抚摸着Peter的手指。直到Peter即将打退堂鼓时，Bruce才松开手，转身将一侧膝盖跪到床上，认真地望着Peter，问道：“你真的确定？”

“对。”Peter也抽回了手臂以便同时转身，他严肃地迎上了Bruce的目光，回答道，“我确定。”这句宣言中的真意比以往任何时候都更强烈地在他心中激荡。“我真的……真的很在乎你。只想和你在一起。”他把背挺得直直的，“这不是什么错事，不管我年纪多轻或者你年纪多大。这就是我想要的。”

Bruce近在咫尺地注视着他，等待他说完，而后微微一笑。“那好。”他凑了过来，“我相信你。”

Peter为自己的胜利而欣喜若狂，当Bruce亲吻他时感觉就更棒了。Bruce的嘴唇柔软而温暖，伴随着每一拍心跳两人渐渐放弃矜持。Peter努力控制自己不要太快就忘了形，但当Bruce将他推倒在床，一切就都迅速化作了混沌一片。他顺着Bruce的力道躺倒，身下泡沫床垫的柔软触感令他的心脏疯狂跳动。此前两人还从未在床上乱搞过。他已经习惯了在椅子上或墙上的亲热，然而陷在毛毯和枕头之中仰视着悬在上方的Bruce，立刻便感受到了某些全然不同且骇人的情绪。

“我们要慢慢来，”Bruce边说边缓缓沉下重心，Peter张开膝盖容纳他，当两人的身体终于贴到了一起，双方同时发出一阵颤抖，“一定要告诉我，如果你——”

“我没事，”Peter打断了他。他张开双臂搂住Bruce的肩膀，双腿夹在Bruce的腰部，将他牢牢固定住，“我们慢慢来就好。”

“慢慢来。”Bruce重复了一遍，然后再次吻上Peter。

至少 **最初时** 他们确实很慢。有好一阵子只是躺倒并享受每一段漫长的亲吻就已令Peter十分满足。自从那场疯狂的邂逅之后，两人已经累积起了不少经验，他学会了陶醉于两人嘴唇的每一次轻微触碰、每一声微弱呢喃。再没有什么能比感受着Bruce深入自己嘴里探寻快感这么简单的亲昵更能令他热爱的了。当Bruce的舌头滑过他的嘴唇，他被一阵欢愉的战栗所席卷，对爱抚和吸吮的渴求支配了他的脑海。整个世界仿佛只存在于两人分享的每一声喘息之间。

然而Peter还想要更多，他也不耻于索取。身下终于有了一张床作为支点，让他能弓身抵住Bruce的身体。他抬腿将他圈住，用一种恳求而又欠缺章法的节奏推挤着。Bruce从喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟——简直是对胜利的最佳注解。而他那总是很脆弱的自制力很快就便被消磨殆尽，抵着Peter的臀部摇晃起来。

Peter继续用自己的膝盖和脚踝鼓励着对方。他内心曾一度被先前沉郁的谈话所浇熄的欲火，全都随着大腿根部的摩擦而重燃。激情上涌，将两人的浪漫亲吻演化为一场激烈又荒唐的艺术。Peter的双手紧贴在Bruce背部拉扯着，试图将他搂得更紧，好让他明白自己到底有多么需要这一切。

Bruce用手肘支撑起身体，不过也就仅止于此——更别提Peter也不可能放他逃脱。“你有想过希望怎么做吗？”他的嘴唇紧贴着Peter的耳廓，如此问道。

“你是指……”Peter把脚抬得更高、膝盖张得更开，只求能让肿胀的下体收获更多甜美的抚慰。Bruce的每一下撞击都令他的思维更迟钝了几分，“我们谁……在上面？”

Bruce的一只手滑进了Peter的T恤之下，炽热的指尖摸上他光裸的肌肤，令Peter浑身一阵战栗。“随便你怎么理解。”

Peter的思维断了片。他满脑子只剩下Bruce的指尖，顺着自己的肋骨间隙漫无目的地划过。“你感觉好棒，”他呢喃道。

Bruce笑了起来，奖励给他一个长长的吻：“你也一样。”

他支撑着身体坐了起来，留下茫然的Peter不知该沮丧还是生气，直到他被两只有力的手掌托着肘部拉了起来。Peter不得不调整双腿以便在Bruce的膝盖上找到更舒适的坐姿，不过这相当值得——Bruce的大手正将自己的T恤剥下，单这就已能弥补一切。他裸露的皮肤上渐渐布满了鸡皮疙瘩，整个人都融化在Bruce对自己双肩和后背的卖力按摩中。

“既然是你的第一次，我觉得应该让你主导。”Bruce说道。他把Peter的双手拉到自己胸前，Peter不假思索地动手解开他的衬衫纽扣，“不过大部分工作还是由我来做。”

“好。”Peter心不在焉地回答道。他下定决心要抓住Bruce，简直问他什么都会答应。

Bruce的衬衫终于被抛落到床下跟Peter的T恤作伴。在两人进入下一步之前Peter颇花了些时间探索。他的十指沿着Bruce的肩膀轮廓滑下，插进Bruce胸前柔软浓密的毛发中。对他而言一切都是如此新奇，他从未曾与另一具鲜活的血肉如此赤裸相对。他的心脏开始砰砰直跳，接下去将要发生一切正随着时间一秒秒的推进而显得愈发真实。

“你还好？”Bruce问道。

“很好。”Peter抓着Bruce的后颈亲上他，“给我。”

Bruce身体前倾。一开始Peter很紧张，但Bruce的双臂正稳稳地环抱着自己，他没理由害怕跌倒。他任凭Bruce再次将自己放倒在床上，哪怕Bruce将手伸向了他的拉链也依然努力保持不动。紧张的情绪不知从何时开始在他心中蔓延。他眼睁睁看着Bruce解开了自己的裤子将其褪下，露出他被顶起的内裤。Bruce的笑容令他感觉既兴奋又脆弱，他抬起臀部只希望Bruce能赶快继续。

“紧张也没关系。”Bruce边说边扯下Peter的裤子，然后是他的袜子。

“我没紧张。”Peter逞强道。

Bruce摇着头，随手将自己的裤子也脱下。“紧张吧，没关系的。”他再次俯下身去，“吻我。”

这个命令真是深得Peter的心。当两人扭曲在一起时只有薄薄的两层布料隔在他们之间，而他呻吟着，面对Bruce的勃起既渴望冲撞又颇觉畏缩。他感到大脑中的突触都像是走了火，完全不知该如何是好。而亲吻就成了救场良方。他知道怎么亲Bruce，也深知自己有多喜欢被Bruce亲，于是悬着的心脏落回了原处。他猛然意识到自己的双手从刚才开始就一直在颤抖，直到此刻才终于被双唇相接时的熟悉触感所平复。

Bruce最后在他的唇角啄了一下，而后再次抽离。“我假设你事先做过研究？”他说着，伸手拉开了床头柜的抽屉。

“呃，对……多少吧。”Peter顿时满脸通红，“GV也算的话。”

Bruce饶有兴趣地瞟了他一眼，随后又立刻咳嗽了几声试图掩饰。“当然算啦。”他递给Peter一包安全套，又把一个小瓶子放在了他身边的床垫上。

Peter被Bruce慌乱的表情给逗乐了，但Bruce上前扒下了他的内裤，令他再顾不上构思什么吐槽。他浑身一僵，在阴茎弹出时倒抽了一口冷气。成百上千种忸怩的思虑一股脑袭来——自己是不是不够大？是不是弯得太厉害了？——但在命根子被Bruce的手指握住的一瞬间，所有这些念头都消失得无影无踪。Bruce缓慢而情色地上下撸动着，照顾到从根部到顶端的方方面面，Peter不得不紧咬下唇并调动起每一分自制力才避免了射在当场。

“我操，”Peter呻吟着，下身有一搭没一搭地撞进Bruce炽热的掌心，“噢 **天哪** ！”

“花样还多的是，不一定非得做全套。”Bruce说着，将拇指按在Peter的顶端打了个圈。指腹上粗砺的触感在Peter的皮肤之下激起道道电光。

“别，不要，我——”Peter拍了拍Bruce的手腕——再这么下去那今晚绝对只能早早收场，“我想做。”他撕开了安全套的包装。

Bruce接过安全套帮他带上，替他把橡胶在紧绷的肉体上抚平。Peter下意识地抱怨着，明知这是任性却仍希望两人能跳过这些形式主义。然而此时Bruce往掌心里挤了些润滑剂，于是他告诉自己他十分乐意严格遵照Bruce的方式来。啫喱起初有些凉，激得他浑身一颤，但随着Bruce的手掌在他阴茎上抹了个遍，一切重又燃起了暖意。

Bruce脱下自己的内裤随手扔到一边。Peter已不是第一次见他袒露下体，但仍看得挪不开眼。他回想着自己看过的所有视频以及沉迷过的所有幻想，好奇把这么粗的玩意儿插到体内会是种什么感觉。想着想着他不由得在床上扭动起来。

Bruce弯腰趴下，用另一个长吻将一切盖棺定论，随后Burce坐起身来，敦促Peter往自己肩膀下面垫了个枕头。“慢一点，”他边说边骑到了Peter跨上，“也是为我。知道吗？”

“知道。”Peter的双手紧紧握住Bruce的大腿，像是为了稳住不让它们晃动似的，“我好了。”

Bruce缓缓坐下，用一只手引导Peter的阴茎进入自己。这跟Peter预想的完全不一样。哪怕有润滑，包裹在他龟头四周的肌肉是如此地紧致，简直令他眼冒金星，差点都打算叫停Bruce了，因为感觉再也不可能容纳得下。每多被Bruce吞入一寸，Peter的颤抖便会加剧几分，直到被完全纳入之时，他已是头晕目眩。

“我勒个去，”他喘息着，克制地紧锁住腹部的肌肉，同时道歉般地抚摸着Bruce的大腿，“你好紧。”

Bruce发出一阵状似笑声的喘息：“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”Peter浑身一个激灵，试着朝上顶了顶。他的阴茎正蠢蠢欲动，他得 **动** 起来才能更好地感受Bruce，才能进入地更深更紧，“没错， **操** ，感觉好棒。”

Bruce把膝盖向两侧张了张，然后拉高了自己的身体，只将将保持Peter的头部留在体内。他加快了速度再次坐下，重又将Peter纳入光滑而湿热之处。突如其来的快感之下，Peter从未打算克制呻吟。他希望被Bruce听见，希望对方知晓自己的官能感受是如何在顷刻之间变得崭新而刺激。但当Bruce开始动真格地在他身上起伏，之前的一切全都变得黯然失色。他双手扣紧Bruce的屁股，就这么痴迷地看着自己的阴茎一次又一次消失于伴侣体内。他从未体验过如此狂乱的幸福。

“再快点。”Peter边说边将脚跟抵在床垫上，试图自行给Bruce加速，但苦于缺少受力点。

Bruce此时绝对是笑了。他低下头凝视着Peter，脸上挂满汗珠，明亮的双眼中满是爱意。他显得如此迷人，在这一刻世上再无能与他灿烂的笑容比肩之物：“好，抓紧了。”

他又换了个姿势将自己敞得更开，但这依然不够。Peter发出一声挫败的呜咽，继续尝试建立自己的节奏，但他肚子里全是雷声，四肢几乎完全失控。“Bruce， **快点。** ”他呻吟道，几乎要被臀部承受的压力逼疯，“拜托——我再也——”

Bruce嘟哝了句什么，终于整个从Peter身上爬了起来。Peter的阴茎忽地挺立在了冰冷空虚的空气中，他惊坐而起：“喂，等等——”

“来吧，”Bruce边说边在他身边躺倒，双腿大张。这幅画面在Peter眼中显得如此超现实，“来吧，Peter。”

Peter迫不及待地遵命。他挪到Bruce分开的大腿间，只花了一眨眼的功夫确保两人相互对准，便再次整根没入了Bruce体内。他没想过还能体验到比先前更为极致的情欲，但面对积极躺在自己身下，随着自己臀部的抽送而颤抖的Bruce，他仿佛置身极乐。一切都任由他掌控，而他则报之以全身心的接连冲刺。他简直如鱼得水。Bruce属于他。他深陷于盲目的爱情之中却无法停止；他深埋在Bruce体内的阴茎因着紧致的包裹而不断颤抖，就连快感也让位给了孤注一掷的欲求。

从Bruce唇间吐出的他的名字的音节，将他推向了边缘。他不敢相信竟然会有如此出色的人如此渴求着自己，于是内心的堤坝就此溃裂，他颤抖着释放了高潮。之后的几分钟他一直趴在Bruce胸前喘气，身上的每一块骨骼和肌肉都从极乐之中放松下来。Bruce一直搂着他，爱抚着他汗津津的皮肤，在他的鬓角和脸颊上印下一连串轻吻。等Peter终于回神到足够回报以一个正式的亲吻，那感觉简直完美。 **Bruce** 绝对完美。

“我的天，”Peter渐渐瘫软在Bruce怀里，喃喃地道，“感觉真是…… **太棒了。** ”

Bruce笑了起来，刚想说什么却又被Peter吻住了。他亲得完全停不下来——他想要品尝如今已是自己爱人的对方身上的每一寸，想要缠住他钻进他永远也不放开他。他就是停不下来。

“唔……”Bruce牺牲了一只手捂在Peter嘴上，这才终于促使Peter松开了自己，“冷静，Peter。我哪儿都不会离开。”

“好。”Peter翻倒在他身边，“哇，好累啊。”

“那就好好休息。”Bruce说道。他亲了亲Peter的脸颊然后坐了起来，“我去清洗一下，”他朝Peter身下伸出手将安全套剥落，Peter轻嘶了一声，“马上就回来，不介意吧？”

“请便。”Peter懒洋洋地回答道。

Bruce消失在浴室中。Peter在他离开后就伴随着哗啦啦的水流声打起了瞌睡。他的皮肤因新鲜感而刺痛，于是他在上面舞动十指，漫无目的地探索着。他感到……出乎意料的充实。他筋疲力尽，浑身像是散了架一般，只想让Bruce回到床上陪着自己。

Bruce也确实回来了，他从Peter身下抽出床罩，扯过干净床单盖到了两人身上。“睡一个小时。”他在两人蜷到了一起时建议道。

Peter转身亲了亲Bruce的衣领：“能不能让我过个夜？”

“随便你。”Bruce的手指沿着Peter的脊梁骨划上划下，“这里的大门永远为你敞开，Peter。”

Peter的眼睛突然一痛，他庆幸从Bruce的角度看不见。“谢谢，”他说道，希望Bruce听不出他声音里突兀的嘶哑，“晚安，Bruce。”

“晚安，Peter。”他回答道。Peter在坠入梦乡之前感到Bruce在自己的头顶印下了一个吻。


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce在一阵密集的快门声和一道闪光中醒来。

“抱歉，”Bruce甚至还没来得及揉揉眼睛赶走睡意，Peter就已经开口说道，“抱歉，它自动就闪了。”

Bruce使劲眨了眨眼，清醒过来。他已经不记得自己有多久没睡得这么沉、这么放松过了。他不想动弹，害怕会惊走了这份宁静的倦意。Peter正捧着自己的新相机，紧挨着坐在他身边。

“你在拍我。”Bruce睡眼惺忪地控诉道。

Peter的脸顿时红了，他耸了耸肩道：“你就是……很好看嘛。”他的笑容依旧在Bruce心中泛起一阵幸福的涟漪，“我喜欢看你放松时候的样子。”

Bruce伸出手去，用指背划过Peter光裸的腹部。他的脑海中不断跳跃着警醒的脉动，却都被他一一粉碎。将来还有的是时间纠结自己到底是对是错，而眼下，他唯一在乎的就只有Peter温暖的肌肤与明亮的褐色眼眸，以及他目光中的浓情蜜意。“我喜欢看 **你** 。”他说道。

Peter把相机搁到床头柜上，俯下身压着Bruce疲累的嘴唇展开了一段漫长而甜蜜的亲吻。“我不记得自己告没告诉过你，”他边说边抚摸着Bruce的脸颊和脖子，“但昨晚真是……太 **不可思议** 了。”

Bruce笑了起来：“你说过了。”

Peter爬到他身上。“那你呢？”他热切地问道，同时啃着Bruce新长出来的胡茬，辗转局促而又充满活力，“感觉好吗？”

“嗯，不错。”从某种意义上而言，确实不错。Bruce明白自己一旦起床活动就得开始操心酸痛——Peter的精力到了床上也是一如既往——可他为自己保持住了对基础本能的控制而自豪。Peter的第一次就得到了他需要的一切，对Bruce而言这才是最重要的。“你很厉害，”他摩挲着Peter的肋骨道，“坚持得比我预想中久多了。”

Peter被逗得直乐，而他那激烈的亲吻正明白无误地彰显着他已被这个恭维所取悦。“那啥，”他在Bruce嘴边嘀咕道，“熟能生巧嘛。”

在温暖且泛着湿意的晨雾之中，两人滚做了一团，压得床单哗啦作响。舒缓的步调给了两人更多的机会相互探索而无需太过急迫。Bruce放任自己的手指在Peter倾斜的肩胛骨上流连，任其沿着Peter坚固而修长的脊柱曲线朝下跃动。他细细品味着每一根肋骨、每一块肌肉的线条。Peter还很年轻但却已经以一种难以磨灭的方式进入过自己的身体，如此生动而精确。Bruce简直要为自己感到羞愧，如何能这般迷恋掌下柔嫩的年轻肌肤，迷恋每个触碰所引发的颤抖。他将十指痴迷地扣在了Peter浑圆而紧致的臀瓣上，令Peter自喉间发出一阵绵软的呻吟。听得Bruce忍不住想要教会他关于快感的一切。

“Bruce，”Peter低声呼唤着，却也仅止于此。他把自己撑到了Bruce身体上方，好让对方抱得更舒适。当Bruce的掌下再次用力，Peter弓起了背部。Bruce能感到渐渐涨大的硬直抵在了自己的肚子上。“Bruce……”

Bruce的名字加上Peter紧张的声线，这是种危险的搭配，令Bruce胸口的牢笼嘎吱作响，震松了他为自己设下的所有限制。他不由得唾弃起一直都在等着这一刻的自己。

Bruce将两人翻了个面，Peter敬畏而又顺从地融化在了他的身下。当Peter抬起双腿圈到他的腰上，他因兴奋而颤抖。这简直不费吹灰之力。他想象自己在Peter强壮的身体里冲刺、向他宣告所有权、将他一寸寸改变……耳中顿时响起脉搏的轰鸣。他终于能拥有属于自己的财富；终于能拥有无法被他人夺走的宝物。他毫无章法地吻着Peter，激烈而饱含欲望。

“来吧，”Peter喘息道。他捧起一缕Bruce的头发含进嘴里，“我准备好了。”

Bruce颤抖着。他的皮肤上挂满汗珠，感觉滑腻而又通透。这是一个警报。他讨厌这样的自己。他想起了自己是有多脆弱，自己根本配不上像Peter Parker这样出色又英俊的年轻爱人。他太过软弱，一切都是他的错，他十分 **愤怒** ——

Brue把Peter的双手从自己身上拉开，而后跪坐了起来。他大口大口地吸着气试图平复自己起伏的胸膛和鼓动的心脏。然而当他低头看见Peter注视自己的目光，是那么的炽烈而又忐忑，他便再狠不下心遵照以往的经验决然离开。相反，他朝自己已经汗湿的掌心中吐了口唾沫，握住了Peter的阴茎。

Peter不由自主地挺了挺跨。他看上去像是想要说些什么，但Bruce粗糙的手指在他充血的物事上来回滑动，这个动作攫取了他的呼吸。他简直太美了。Bruce凝视着他腹部的肌肉随着自己的每一次撸动而紧绷，仿佛他的整个身体都专注于Bruce所赐予的缓慢而强势的快感。

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇。他自己的勃起正抵着Peter的尾椎，只有在Peter顶进自己的掌心中时他才能从紧贴的皮肤之间获得些许摩擦。他需要非人的意志力才能忍住不按下Peter的屁股直接占有他。他抚摸着Peter的大腿和肚皮好让自己分心，鼓励对方操进自己握紧的拳头中。Peter立马心领神会，他兴奋地呻吟着，摸索着抓住了Bruce空闲的那只手，像是需要支撑一般将其攥紧。Bruce回之以紧紧的拥抱 。

Peter向后甩着头射了出来。他的声音沙哑却隐含笑意。Bruce继续撸动，直到Peter彻底脱力地瘫倒在床单上。他的皮肤因潮热而发麻，然而看着Peter从高潮中平复使他获得了餍足与安宁，帮他找回了理智。他合着自己的心跳节拍揉捏起Peter的掌心，直至自己确定已经平缓。

Peter替他擦了擦脸上的汗水。“哇，”他轻叹道。又过了好一阵子他才喘匀了气，皱起眉头道：“但我以为你……你想不想……？”他用膝盖顶了顶Bruce。

Bruce抬起手背蹭着自己的嘴。“我对自己暂时没什么信心。”他承认道。

Peter皱眉看着他，好一会儿才理解。不过一旦想明白他的双眼立时便瞪圆了。他不可能没发现Bruce的皮肤依旧泛红且大汗淋漓，他的每口呼吸都经过仔细度量。不过他还是坐了起来，试探着碰了碰Bruce的胸口，问道：“你还好吧？”

Bruce作了个鬼脸，但他握住Peter的双手捏了捏：“恩，我会没事的。”

Peter凑上前去，将两人的面颊贴到了一起。“都是因为我太令人无法抗拒了，对吧？”他调侃道。

“对，”Bruce轻声笑道，“只要和你在一起我就管不住自己。”

两人同时大笑起来，不过幽默感迅速消散。Peter始终靠在他身边，尽管还有些犹豫，但他试着做出的安抚足以胜过一切。Bruce终于推着他坐直然后亲了亲他：“我觉得我得去冲个冷水澡，”两人分开时他又笑着说道，“再多休息一会儿吧。”

“好。”Peter枕着自己的双臂躺倒，看着Bruce爬下了床，“你真没事？”

“对，我没事，真的。”Bruce最后又给了他一个宽慰的表情，这才溜达进了浴室。

冷水很有用。Bruce任其冲遍全身，带走所有的汗水和兴奋，只余下羞愧。他死死攥住手腕以对抗自己最为恐惧的变身，同时却无法不想起Steve以及与他相关的一切。他克服地那么轻而易举，正是这令Bruce痛苦。没有人会去担心Steve Rogers的品格，无论是表象还是潜意识。

Bruce出来之后轮到Peter进去。于是他转移到厨房打算泡些咖啡。他没多少食物可提供，但Peter坚持自己只要吃个橘子就够了。两人在餐桌前坐下，陷入窘迫的对视中。

“所以，”Peter开口道，“你必须得准备教教我。”

Bruce眉头一挑：“教你什么？”

Peter吸着一瓣橘子：“怎么让你放松地射出来。”

Bruce爆发出一阵大笑，头都快埋进咖啡里了。“那什么……嗯。”他难以解释这个建议到底有多出其不意地令人感动，他红着脸说道，“我们大可一试。”

Peter嘴里含着杯子露出了一个笑容。他看起来对自己相当满意，于是出于某种原因，两人同时大笑起来。

两人在电梯前吻别。“我答应了梅婶今天会陪她，但我晚上想过来，”Peter说道，手指划过Bruce的衬衫衣领，“见你。”

“我在。”Bruce摸了摸Peter的脸颊，“就算我们做过了也不代表和之前有什么不同。”他说道，“这里永远欢迎你。不过我们还是得小心。”

“我明白。”Peter在墙上磨着鞋底，“我们就祈祷Rogers队长在楼下听不见吧，哈？”

Bruce哼了一声：“相信我，隔音技术Stark工业还是有那么一两项的。”

他们又交换了一个吻Peter方才离去，电梯门在身后合上时他仍在咧着嘴笑。Bruce长叹了一声。他回到厨房继续喝咖啡，告诫自己不能多想。无论自己与Peter是对是错，现在才开始纠结已经太迟。尘埃落定，之后无论发生什么自己都责无旁贷。

Peter值得更好的。

Bruce打开了电视希望能分散注意力，但却发现所有人又开始谈论起Tony，最新的网络谣言已经在各大社交网站广为流传。Hammer的照片或许是假的，但他们已经从Tony的旧黑子那里挖掘出了成千上万条鸡毛蒜皮的牢骚。Bruce发觉自己一直黑着脸。主持人仍在围绕性骚扰和专利侵权喋喋不休，这时屏幕底部滚动播出了一条推文，其中的某条评论引起了Bruce的注意。

 **蠢毙了。** 它写道。 **谁特么还关心这货啊？#超烦stark#**

Bruce摸起遥控器，切换到推特页面。#超烦stark#的tag已经火了。 **都是他自己在蹭热度** ——另一条推特写道。 **连我都能P得比他好** ——还有这么说的。看似无人相信那些谣言，但大家都在传播。负面消息已经陷入了恶性循环，Bruce不由得怒火中烧。

“你到底是想干什么，Hammer？”他喃喃地说着，关掉所有节目，一口气喝干了剩下的咖啡，“比起Tony他们烦你烦得更厉害。这么一来你能得到什么呢？”

Steve是对的——这一定得是某个大阴谋的一环。但Bruce却无法看透，以至于颇觉不安。他下到Tony的车间，希望找个什么能占据自己头脑的项目工作起来。

***

Peter乘坐地铁回到了家。他倒是想飞——浑身上下正充满了使不完的劲，感觉不用蛛丝都能飘起来——但大白天的还是周末，也只能在脑子里想想罢了。路上他给May发了条短信说自己马上就到家，结果回复只收到一个“好”字，简直怎么理解都说得通。

“梅婶？”他溜进大门，发现May正在厨房吃着葡萄干松饼。她挑眉望着他，他只能无奈地耸了耸肩。“对不起，”他反射性地道歉，“我本来没打算过夜的，只是……”

“我都习惯了，”May回答道。她朝冰箱点了点头，“想吃的话，松饼还有剩的。”

“多谢。”Peter把行李扔到桌上，朝冰箱走去。他觉得自己全身的皮肤都在发抖，不知道会否被May看穿，不知道她是否还能像以往那样对自己的每一丝改变都了如指掌。

他直到站在料理台前往松饼上抹黄油时仍在忐忑。May突然问道：“这是什么？”他的心脏顿时漏跳了一拍。

她拿过相机包凑到眼前，仔细检查着背带。“真是漂亮。”她抚摸着皮革的纹路赞叹道，而后迟疑地按开了卡扣。

Peter愣住。他对自己的新礼物太自豪了所以根本没想过要把它收进自己粗劣破旧的背包里。时间停滞在了May抬头看向他征求意见的这一刻。他咽了咽口水。“你可以打开。”他听见自己说道。

于是她打开了。Peter不禁想象起自己当时的表情，应该就和她现在一模一样——随着相机从包里逐渐露出帅气的真容，她惊讶地张大了嘴。“我的天哪，Peter，”她像是对待纸糊的一样捧着它，说道，“太不可思议了。”她把它安放到桌上，身体赶紧后仰，“而且……看起来就很贵。你是怎么得来的？”

“我，呃……”Peter靠在料理台上，脑海中闪过好几种撒谎方案，但每一种都令他胃里沉甸甸的。他回想起11岁时本叔做过的一场演说，主题是“如果你想被当成大人对待，那就先表现得像个大人。”诸如此类。于是他深吸了一口气，挺直肩膀答道：“这是生日礼物。”他的双手直抖，不由得抓紧了台面，“我男朋友送的。”

May僵在了椅子里。她的双眼圆睁，Peter努力让自己不要在她的目光下退缩。他相信她总会理解。她早就知道了而且也已经用自己的方式接受了他，但出于某些原因他依然在恐慌的边缘颤抖。但这时May笑了起来。情绪使得她瞪大的双眼熠熠发亮，她点了点头。

“他叫什么名字？”她问道。

泪水溢出了Peter的眼眶，他也不明白这是为什么，赶紧抬手擦了擦。“呃，Bruce。”他笑了笑想让自己放宽心，但心底压了太多东西全都一下子翻腾起来。他展开的话题已经由不得他就这么停止，“他叫Bruce。”

“所以，真的不是Steve队长了？”May笑道。

Peter勉强咧了咧嘴：“不，不是他。不是因为他不是……总之就这样。”他尴尬地扭了扭身体，舔着嘴唇说道，“他住在Stark大厦。这事有点奇怪。呃，也不是怪。我的意思是，他在那儿工作。”他耸了耸肩，努力闭嘴。

May依旧面带笑容地看着他，耐心而喜悦，就好像她对这场谈话已经期待许久：“所以那才是你昨晚去的地方？”

“对。”Peter做了一个深呼吸，“呃，我确实跟Jonah还有……还有大家一起出去了。但没错，我晚上……嗯。”他脸上发烧，“和Bruce在一起。”

“Peter，没关系。”May说道，“我也有过18岁，对吧。”她换了一副严肃的面孔盯着他，“你有做好保护？”

Peter叹了口气，多少缓解了几分紧张：“当然有。”

“不错。”May再次看向相机，伸手把它拿了过来，“我赌这里面有他的照片。”

Peter僵住，在May打开相机电源摆弄着各个按钮时也无法挪动分毫。“假如是我男朋友给我买了个照相机，你尽管打赌我的第一张照片肯定是给他拍的。”她说道。Peter眼睁睁地看着这一切，心跳到了嗓子眼，无比绝望。

她很快掌握了该如何回放照片——头几张是Peter在回家路上拍的，仅仅是为了熟悉设置以及测试内置AI的极限。随即她脸上所有的母性幽默骤然褪去。Peter开始冒汗。她抬起头来，厨房状似将二人包围，成为一个无法逃脱的牢笼。

“Peter。”May轻声开口。

“他……”Peter从干涩的喉咙里艰难地挤出声音，“他40多岁，我估计。”

May的眼皮在怀疑中颤抖，震惊与愤慨挣扎着呈现在她嘴角的皱纹之中。她摇摇头试着重新开始呼吸，Peter顿时紧张得似乎下一秒就要飞起来，然而她逼自己停下。她放下了相机。

“不是那么回事，”Peter抱起双臂，下意识地说道，“他不是……我知道自己在做什么。”

May抬起双手揉了揉脸，却仍旧一言不发。蔓延的寂静促使Peter只想试着填补它。“我知道看起来很不像话，但其实……其实挺好。”他喃喃道，“他真的很聪明，很……他人很好的。而且……”他看见了May眼中的泪光，“而且他是复仇者，就跟Stark先生一样，跟Rogers队长一样。”

“复仇者。”May重复了一遍。

“对，就是，超级英雄。”Peter咽了咽口水，“最大的那个。”

“最大的？”

“绿色的。”

May再一次凌乱了：“ **绿色** 那个？”

Peter的肩膀缩成了一团。“他平时不那样的。”他指了指相机，“你也见过了。”

May靠在椅子上，像是看神经病似的瞪着Peter。然而渐渐地，她的质疑和怒火都被另一种更为晦涩的表情所掩盖，Peter不由得别扭地动了动。她一边摇头一边擦了擦眼睛，最终捂着嘴转开了视线。

Peter极力想要咽下自己那份苦涩的情绪却并不成功。“我……”然而他开不了口道歉。“怎么了？”相反他说道，“这又怎么了？”

“Peter。”May皱眉道。

“怎么了？又不是他占了我的便宜。我知道自己在做什么。”Peter仓促地耸耸肩，“你是不是想说不许我再去见他？”

May恼怒地叹了口气。“Peter，就连蜘蛛侠我都没法不让你当，”她脱口而出道，“我又怎么可能指挥得了你跟不跟谁上床？”

屋里的空气顿时凝滞。Peter冻结在当场——他几乎无法呼吸。就连May看起来也因自己终于说出了口而吓了一跳。两人无言地相互瞪视着，几乎过了整整一分钟Peter才终于清了清嗓子道：“你希望我不要当了？”

May又擦了擦眼睛。但她屡次尝试也没能开口，最终只好从椅子里站起身来。她伸出双臂抱住Peter，Peter也不由自主地回抱。随着保留了数月的秘密和疑虑逐渐退散，他开始感到头晕目眩。哪怕曾无数次告诉自己在所难免，他还是从未真的相信过真相会有泄露的一天。

“我明白你为什么要当。”May说道。于是他浑身的力量开始溃散，“我真的明白，Peter。但Ben的遭遇不是你的错。”

Peter颤抖着把脸埋进了她的肩头：“我是在助人为乐，梅婶。他们需要我。”

May又沉默了好一阵。“我知道，”她说道，声音听起来像是在哭泣，“我不希望你停止。”

“对不起，”Peter悄声道，只希望能在她的臂弯中埋得更深些，“对不起。”

“嘘，我知道。没关系。”她抚摸着他的头发，就好像他依然只是个小男孩，“我为你骄傲，Peter。”

两人相互依靠着，继续又待了感觉上是好长的一段时间。当May终于挣开，她吻了吻Peter的前额，把他推进餐桌前的椅子上。“所以，”她边说边在Peter刚刚准备好的松饼上撒了些肉桂糖，“你如今和超级英雄成了朋友。至少这一点让我感觉放心了不少。”

Peter将双手交叠在桌上，趴了上去。他不知道该说些什么。“嗯。他们真的很棒。我认识的人，都很棒。”

May把松饼盛入盘中，推到了他面前：“还有……Bruce。”

Peter咬了一角松饼咽下，即便如此他的胃里依然纠结不已。“我知道这样子，看起来……很奇怪。但绝对不是 **那种** 怪，我是指，他一开始根本都 **不知道** 我年纪有多小。不是《捕捉猎食者》【注】的那种。”  
【译注：《捕捉猎食者》=To Catch a Predator，美国NBC电视台在2004年推出的热门真人秀系列，演员冒充未成年在网上诱导有恋童癖倾向的成年人，到安排了偷拍摄像头并埋伏了警察的场所约会。因有被捕者自杀身亡而陷入官司最终停播。】

May靠到了椅背上：“他是个成年人。”

“我也是，”Peter立刻说道，但随后看到了May的表情而脸色一变，“我18了……”

“这事我恐怕需要些时间想想。”她说道。

Peter又啃了一口松饼：“比我当蜘蛛侠需要的时间还长？”

“说实话，没错，还长。”她深深地看了他一眼，而后叹了口气，“唉，Peter。”她勉强笑了笑，“我们今后该怎么办？”

“我……不知道。”Peter对松饼已经完全失去了胃口，但仍继续大口嚼着，“现在的情况真的很不好。电视里的那个混蛋，就是以前追杀Stark先生的那个，记得吧？他发起了某种反英雄运动。”他咽下口中的食物，“我知道你那天晚上一直都在看电视……就是Rogers队长来的那天。”

May含糊地点了点头。她做了片刻思想斗争，这才开口道：“你会告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

“会。”Peter坐正了姿势，耳边仿佛又听见了本叔的声音，“我会把所有事情都告诉你。”

他说到做到。从追捕Connors博士开始说起，然后是实验室里的蜘蛛和超级能力；当听到商店里的那个人时，她上前握住了他的手；他也告诉了她Stacey警长的事，还有试图帮助复仇者打击外星人，以及与Bruce在大厦的第一次会面。当然中间跳过了不少细节，最终他说到了Hammer和Connors，以及昨晚被Bruce摊开在他面前的可怕悬念。

“我爸从来都没说过我跟实验有关，对吧？”真相一旦揭开，Peter便迫不及待地问道，“我才不是什么做实验用的试管婴儿，对吧？”

May捏了捏他的手掌心。她坚强而理智地接受了这一切，但在他看来她几乎已头晕目眩。“噢Peter，我不知道。”她说道，“他很少透露这些。至少没对我提起过。”她怀念地笑了笑，“不过你是他的骄傲。他和Mary努力了很久才怀上你。”

Peter皱起眉头：“真的？”

“而且怀得也并不轻松。”May继续说道，“你妈妈在床上躺了很久。有空时我都会去帮着照顾她。但她从没跟我分享过细节。”她迟疑道，“我觉得，到最后她确实是有所顾虑。你父亲也是。”

“哈。”这时松饼已经碎成了一堆残渣，Peter才又低头吃了起来，“我从来没听说过。”

“毕竟这不是什么常见的事。很抱歉我没能帮上什么忙。”

“不，足够了。谢谢。”Peter自嘲地笑了笑，“我已经习惯悬念了。”

“好吧我也是，不过这也不代表我们现在就非得面对这么多秘密。”May站了起来，弯腰在Peter头顶亲了亲，“你没必要把什么都告诉我，”她认真地说道，“但任何时候你需要我，我都会在这儿。我只希望 **你** 有什么消息别瞒着我，明白吗？我要确保你平安无事。”

“我知道。”Peter看着她随手端起盘子走向洗碗机，“很抱歉让你担心了，特别是那天晚上。”他又咽下一口松饼，“也许我该建一个蜘蛛推特，好让所有人都能及时更新到我‘还没死’的状态。”

“Peter Parker，”May的声音从房间另一头传来，“如果你以为我会赶紧去注册一个推特账号，那你就大错特错了。”她合上洗碗机，“我是你 **婶婶** 。至少你该给我发条私人短信。”

“好，好。”Peter说道，“我会发。”他站了起来，“我去换衣服。然后也许我们可以……出去逛逛？今天是周六，你不用上班对吧？我们应该找点事做。”

“我们可以去中央公园，”她提议道，“那儿好让你尽情试用你的新相机。”

Peter精神一振：“听起来不错。”他把最后一点松饼屑扫进嘴里，忽然停住，双脚不安地蹭了蹭，“梅婶？关于Bruce……”

May摇了摇头。“我说过这件事我需要些时间想想。”她回答道。不过见Peter瞬间耷拉下了肩膀，她又补充道，“不是我不信任你，Peter。我相信他应该是很出色。”

“他 **就是** 。”

“我也不会叫你不要去见他。但这件事真的信息量太大了，你明白吧！”

“明白——对不起。”Peter知道面对自己制造的局面，她已经尽了最大努力，因此他十分感激。他亲了亲她的脸颊，“不过太感谢有你这么酷的婶婶了。真的。”

“快去换衣服。”May说道。

Peter彻底松了口气，急切而又兴致勃勃地冲上楼梯。这一天才刚刚开始。

***

Bruce一整天都呆在Tony的实验室里。部分时间两人一起工作，讨论如何降低钢铁侠战甲对温度变化的敏感程度的点子；部分时间Bruce独自趴在电脑前，增加对各种基因操作技术的知识储备。他成功的让自己的大脑保持繁忙，从尽可能客观的角度解析Peter的DNA谜题。有时他甚至完全忘记了今早和昨晚所发生的事，但随即却又回想起来，只觉得自己再次回到了15岁。

“你今天相当可怕。”Tony一边评价道，一边把中餐外卖放在某套退役战甲的胸板上加热，两人就以这么一种科研的方式解决午饭，“而且昨天一整天都关在屋子里没出来。”

Bruce叉起一块左宗棠鸡。直到开口之前他都不确定自己到底愿意坦白到何种程度：“我发现了一些东西，有关蜘蛛毒液对Steve的变身产生了什么样的影响。”

Tony抬手撑着下巴看向他：“然后呢？”

Bruce咽了咽口水，但他随即提醒自己除了Tony之外，再没有其他人能分担自己的忧虑和理论。“在我刚参与到血清项目之中的时候，Ross将军试图向我隐瞒他们真正的研究目的，”他说道，“但显然，我又不是白痴。”

“我知道你不是。”Tony说道。

“我尽可能多地查阅了早前的研究资料，包括Erskine博士的原版摘要。其中他特别强调了选择一名合适的候选人的重要性。他预测各受试者之间哪怕是最细微的基因编码的差异，在与血清发生反应时都会被体现出来。虽然他从未详细解说自己寻求的是哪方面因素，但却警告过不合适的受试者将导致灾难性后果。”

“停。”Tony说道。他关掉胸板上的加热器，把鸭酱倒进旁边的培养皿中，“我知道你要说什么。”

“Steve在暴露后的第三十个小时，就做到了中途停止变身。”Bruce却仍坚持道，“没错，他的辐射剂量是比较小，但——”

“Bruce，闭嘴。”Tony把叉子戳进拌面里转了几圈，“你是成功例子，”他说道，“总有一天你会相信我的。”

“好吧，总有一天。”Bruce说道。至少这个想法不错。

直到当天晚上，两人又开始讨论起科研晚餐的创意，才再次被JARVIS的通知所打扰：“Banner博士，您有一通来电，来自Peter Parker先生。”

Bruce的脸顿时一红，Tony往耳朵里插了根指头，同时唱道：“啦啦啦，啦啦啦～啦。”

“接过来吧。”Bruce说道。然后等电话一接通他便立刻开口道，“喂，Peter。Tony向你问好。”

“爸妈在背后。”Tony压低了嗓子说道。

“噢，呃，嘿，Stark先生，”Peter说道，而后声音里带上了笑意，“嗨，Bruce。”

“你已经开始巡逻了？”

“马上就去。我得保持形象嘛，你知道的。”Peter笑了起来，“不过，呃，你不介意的话我想先过去一趟。婶婶送了我一部新手机当生日礼物，我本来想刷个机，结果……大概是变砖了。”

Tony夸张地翻了个白眼：“我这儿不欢迎他。”

“带过来吧，”Bruce说道，“我们帮你看看。”

“好，太棒啦。我马上就到。”简直不费吹灰之力就能想象出他嘴角调皮的笑容，“一会儿见，Bruce。”

“飞的时候小心点，Peter。”

两人挂断电话，Bruce想要躲开Tony的目光。但没用，他一抬头就撞上了Tony的双眼：“怎么？”

“没怎么。”Tony说道，“反正都跟我无关。”

两人转移到顶楼，仍在继续讨论试验菜谱。这时Pepper从她的办公室飞奔了过来。“Tony，”她焦急地说道，“Tony，他又出手了。”

Tony倒进沙发里：“我不想再听到任何他的话题。”

“你必须得看看这个。”Pepper弯腰按下控制台上的几个按钮，电视上显示出了一系列设计图表。显然画的全是钢铁侠战甲，尽管是Bruce不认识的型号，而且空白处的注释并不像是Tony的字体。

Tony盯着看了一会儿，忽然他的目光被某些Bruce尚未留意到的东西所吸引。他脸上的血色尽去，身体不自觉前倾到了沙发边缘。随着他的手指在控制台面板上飞舞，屏幕上放大显示出战甲的左臂，以及排列在侧的一组描述为能从前臂发射出的武器装备。

Bruce戴上眼镜，没费多少功夫就理解了各种符号和技术描述的含义。他的胸口一阵紧缩：“这是核武？”

“都太小了不可能是核武。”Tony答道，然而屏幕角落上随即展开了另一个窗口，由解读完设计图的JARVIS对其展开分析，“那种尺寸的导弹是塞不下足以实现大规模杀伤的裂变材料的。”

“先生，”JARVIS说道，“您有一通来自Fury局长的来电。”

“说得好像你试过似的。”Bruce说道，“这个跟你的某个型号很像。”

“这就是那个，除开那一部分。”Tony扭头对Pepper说道，“你从哪儿弄来的？”

Pepper绝望地摇摇头：“Tony，网上都传遍了。”

“先生。”JARVIS再次提醒道。

“好吧。接他进来。”

新窗口中弹出了Fury局长愠怒的脸。“Stark，”他迅速说道，“告诉我我看到的不是我以为的东西。”

“现在可不是用糟糕的PS照片恶搞我的时候，Nicky。”

“你我都知道那个跟这个不是一回事。”

Bruce乘着两人围绕说明书展开辩论时悄然后退了一步。他虽然不了解导弹但对铀可熟悉得很，而在他浏览笔记时，另两位则已经达成了某种勉强算是有价值的共识。Tony说的没错，导弹实在太小了。但其中隐藏的意向却显而易见——只要经过适当改造，钢铁侠就能变成核装钢铁侠。

陆续又有更多的电话打了进来。Tony只接了Rhodes的，这让Bruce得以了解到成为焦点的这套战甲正是战争机器。Bruce又退了一步，发现Pepper正站在自己身边，两人交换了一个忧虑的眼神。

“到底发生了什么事？”Bruce问道。

“我的一名记者朋友向我报信，”Pepper说道，“半小时前这些设计图被泄露到了网上，现在已经到处都传遍了。”她挫败地摇了摇头，“又是他， **必须** 是他。必须让大家都知道是他。”

“不，”Bruce说道，“这次不一样。”

这时Fury突然要求道：“打开福克斯新闻。”于是Bruce发现自己是对的。

“——Phillip Barnett，”主持人念道，“曾受雇于Hammer工业。他同意针对这次发布的情报接受我们的采访。”镜头切换成了一名戴眼镜的金发中年男子。Tony轻声地嘀咕了几句什么。

“你们的朋友？”Bruce趁主持人和嘉宾寒暄时问道。

Tony摇头道：“他确实光明正大。”

“尽管这些设计图并不是我泄露的，”Barnett说道，“但他们是我的工作。我觉得自己必须站出来。”

“战甲是 **你** 设计的？”主持人问道，Tony看起来简直要气炸了。

“不，当然不是。我基本上就只做了些分析，以及对罗德中校传给我们的战甲参数进行整理记录。”

“Tony，”Rhodes说道，“我要是被你跟Hammer的中二对抗送上了法庭，我向上帝发誓绝对——”

“你的意思是，名为战争机器的这套战甲，在你们经手之前就已经装备上了核设备？”

“我们计划将其装备上炮火，以便在Stark博览会上进行展示。”Barnett解释道，“Hammer先生当然会命令我们趁着在手上的时候把它拆开看看。不拆才是浪费，对吧？但当我们意识到它装备了什么，Hammer先生就叫我们把它的自动导弹系统拆掉。”

“Stark，”Fury说道，却被Tony打断：“没有，还要我说几百次？ **没有** 。”

“你们为什么没有上报？”主持人继续问道。

“怎么报？那么小的有效载荷？没人会相信这不是我们自己加上去的。这也是这些设计图以往从未见过天日的原因。”Barnett摇了摇头，“我只能猜测是Oscorp的某些人通过收购得到了它，然后决定趁着最近的负面新闻浑水摸鱼地放出来。”

“Oscorp，”Steve嘀咕道，Bruce吓了一跳。他根本没注意到他进来了，“他们真的也跟这些有关吗？”

“他说的全都是在放屁。”Tony打了个响指，“JARVIS，把这垃圾玩意儿关上。”他站了起来，“我受够了Hammer的把戏，这就去把它了结掉。”

“听起来像是你又打算去干什么蠢事。”Fury说道。同时Rhodes的声音也响了起来：“不管你是想干什么，都赶紧住手！”

但这时Tony差不多已经走到了阳台上。所有人都跟着他。“Tony，”Pepper说道，“我们肯定会对付他，但不是用这种方式。你打算怎么了结？飞过去然后开枪射死他？”

“退一万步说你知道他在哪儿吗？”Steve问道。

“他在上东区有一幢公寓。”Tony边朝钢铁侠组装线走去边说道，“JARVIS根据他发的推文追踪到了那里。”他厌恶地咋了咋舌，“简直不敢相信他让我说出了‘推文’这个词。”

Bruce迟疑了。其他人吵作了一团，他完全无意涉足其中，尤其是在Tony已经打定了主意的时候。他望向窗外夜幕下的地平线，一边希望Peter不要来，一边又希望他下一秒就能出现。他揉了揉眼睛再次看出去，忽然留意到隔壁美国银行大厦的楼顶上闪过了一道亮光。“喂，Tony。”

“Tony，拜托，”Pepper不依不饶，“这正中了他的下怀。”

“我不在乎！”Tony踏上了组装线，战甲一片片嵌上他的身体，“受够了就是受够了。我们如今什么风浪没见过？他觉得凭这什么鬼的公关噩梦就能拖垮我？他要战便战。”面甲扣下，“不过不用担心，我不杀他。我们只不过是要……谈谈。文明人的谈话。”

发动机点燃，Steve和Pepper在他起飞时退到了两旁。起降台刚一清空，Bruce便看见对面屋顶上又闪过了一道亮光，Tony的战甲随之掉出视野。但Bruce还没来得及担心，它又再次升起，尴尬地掉了个头，朝着上东区喷射而去。

Bruce刚想问问有没有其他人留意到他看见的奇怪光线，就听JARVIS打断了他们的谈话。“Potts女士，”他带着少见的急迫语气说道，“我刚检测到——”

扩音器忽然噼啪作响，JARVIS的声音消失在静电干扰中。三人同时转身看向顶楼，所有的内部屏幕齐齐熄灭，Fury和Rhodes也都掉了线。几秒的空白之后，他们的电话屏幕被一个数字计时所取代，上面显示着硕大的红色字母——“安全破损 00:01:00:00”。

三人震惊地看着屏幕。“发生了什么？”Steve问道。而他话音刚落，数字便开始倒计时。

恐慌在Bruce的胸口蔓延。只有60秒。他只觉天旋地转，但仍是设法跑到了控制台边。无论他怎么按也没能停下倒计时。“JARVIS？”他喊道，但回答他的却只有电流噪音。他一把抓住Pepper的胳膊：“Pepper，系统的手动闸在哪儿？”

Pepper紧盯着红色数字，在Bruce的掌下瑟瑟发抖。他又抓住了她另一只胳膊。“Pepper， **赶快** ，”他再次尝试着问道，“系统有没有手动闸？”

“系统……有，在楼下。”她脸色苍白，“实验室里。”

“隔了六层楼。”几人冲向安全楼梯，Bruce说道，“我不知道我们能否——”

Steve撞开安全门，将两人甩在身后：“要找的东西长什么样？”

“实验室东墙边的地板上有一个暗门，”Pepper喊道。她踢下高跟鞋，和Bruce两人跟着他冲了出去，“其中最大的手柄可以关闭整个大厦的中枢神经系统，但全都被封锁起来了！”

Steve几步并作一步地冲下楼梯迅速消失。Bruce紧追其后同时还不忘控制呼吸，可他的心已经跳到了嗓子眼，体表已经开始出汗。他不担心自己，但他能听见身后的Pepper惊恐的呼吸。他想到Peter正朝着大厦赶来，却无从得知此处发生的一切。哪怕这只是Hammer的另一个恶作剧，但倘若让Hulk认为自己已经忍无可忍，那么Ross的战争或许早就结束。

Bruce和Pepper跌跌撞撞地冲出楼道，穿过一扇破损的安全门进入了实验室。所有的屏幕都被倒计时所占据，将整个实验室染成一片深红。Steve已经找到了暗门，正在用Tony和Bruce中午用来热菜的那片胸甲撬锁。刚刚撬到能把手指插入门下他便使劲一提，金属发出尖锐的抗议。

“12秒。”暗门打开时Bruce提醒道。

Steve跳入密室之中。Bruce能听出他在移动，以及随后发出的金属弯折声，但倒计时仍在继续。没有时间了。随着数字逐渐接近于零，Bruce抓过Pepper将她推向一根支撑柱，用自己的身体挡住了她。万一真的有炸弹，那么Hulk就能护住她，他这么想着。至少他希望能。他浑身紧绷，等待着雷霆的轰鸣和滚滚热浪。当倒计时走到3，所有的灯都熄灭了。

Pepper在Bruce耳边尖叫出声，而他还在屏息凝神地等待。但什么也没有发生。屋里的红色消失，取而代之的是从各个角落里渗出的柔和橙光。Bruce看向显示屏，没有一个还亮着。他长长地松了口气，觉得自己膝盖发软。“Steve？”

“你们没事吧？”Steve的声音从密室中传了出来，“还用我拉吗？”

Bruce和Pepper相互看了一眼。“你不是已经拉了？”Bruce问道。

“还没。”Steve探出头来，“灯光熄灭之前我还来不及打破密封机关。”

一块块屏幕又开始逐一亮起，重新恢复连接。Bruce推开Pepper，Steve也过来跟他们一起看向四周不断刷屏的代码，眼中充满迷惑。Bruce探头到一个工作台前仔细查阅，发现这是一份子系统的清单。“你确定？”他问道，“因为看起来是恢复了，系统正在重启。”

屋里的扩音器传出一阵电流音，不过并未持续太久。“晚上好，Potts女士、Banner博士、Rogers队长，”JARVIS说道，“有什么我能帮各位的？” 

Pepper自顾自叹了口气，像是一直憋到了现在。“JARVIS，刚才到底是怎么回事？”

“十分抱歉，Potts女士。”JARVIS说道，“恐怕是我发现了系统安全性方面的一个灾难性破损。遇到这种情况我的程序将运行一次完整的系统关机和复位。要让整个系统重新上线，需要花费一段时间。”

“所以那是 **你的** 倒计时？”Steve难以置信地问道。

“再次向各位致歉，很抱歉造成了大家不必要的担心。”JARVIS说道。

Bruce倒进一张椅子里。他的心脏仍在砰砰直跳：“那系统 **现在** 安全了吗？”

“是的，Banner博士，十分安全。我已对数据日志进行了分析，判断到底是什么造成了破坏，以及将来该如何避免类似的攻击。”

“Tony呢？”Pepper问道，“他在哪儿？没事吧？”

“我正在尝试对Stark先生进行定位。”

不久之后，一阵电流声从JARVIS的线路中传出。“Tony！”Pepper立刻喊道，“发生了什么？我们刚刚被黑了——你没事吧？”

“我没事。”Tony说道，尽管他的声音显得异常遥远。

正当Bruce专注于调整自己的呼吸时，Steve问道：“你那边发生了什么？他们是不是也找上你了？”

“那啥……好消息是，你们可以一起说‘我早告诉过你’了。”

最近的一块屏幕切换成了钢铁侠录制的视频播放——视野中出现了一幢公寓楼，顶层的窗户被轰开，里面正冒出滚滚火焰与浓烟。Steve小声咒骂了一句，Pepper用双手捂住了嘴，而Bruce只能眼睁睁看着。

“我恐怕，”Tony说道，“有大麻烦了。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前8章（还包括第1部）都把Fury局长降职成了Fury指挥官，第9章开始脑子里的弦突然搭上了改过来了。但前面的因为最近不方便开电脑都是用平板和手机所以暂时懒得改…  
> 以及梅姨因为从第1部就这么随口翻了但其实应该是婶婶但我也懒得改了orz  
> 所以大家发现什么错处一定要提醒我！

“哇～！”伴随着一声欢呼，Hammer从椅子上跳了起来，眼前的电视机屏幕里正翻腾着烈火与浓烟，“看到了吗？都他妈 **看** 到了吗？”他在走道里来回蹦达着舞步，在自己的雇佣兵肩上左拍右拍，对方也回之以笑声与祝贺。“那个狗娘养的中计了！靠，看这烧的。”他十指贴在屏幕上摩挲着，“快快飞来，我甜蜜的保险金啊。”

Ross及其手下站在后方，冷眼旁观着视频以及四周兴高采烈的庆贺人群。这样的场面简直蠢爆了。Oscorp的实验室已经被Hammer的手下改造成了兵营，到处都散布着他们的机枪和设备；桌上堆满了外卖盒；美国队长的盾牌被当成战争纪念碑也架在了其中的一张桌子上。所有电脑屏幕原本显示的都是技术参数，不过随着Hammer在桌子之间窜来窜去，他把它们都切换成了来自各个媒体的新闻反馈。所有人都在围观、所有人都在议论着钢铁侠是如何飞越半座城市，往Justin Hammer的上城区公寓里扔了颗导弹的。

一个男人递给Hammer一副耳机。“对！”Hammer朝它喊道，“对，有用，堪称 **完美** 。所以赶紧给老子转移，听到没？把屁股擦干净点。干得非常好 ，我都想吻你了，舌吻！”他挂上电话把耳机递了回去。

“Hammer，”Ross垂在身体两侧的双拳紧握，说道。

“上帝啊，真是太美了，不是吗？有没有哪个网上已经有视频了的？我们自己的版本应该等几分钟再上传，你认为呢？”他旋转着停在了下一台屏幕前，调出推特页面，“已经热起来了。你猜大家会选哪个tag？这次我只需要静观其变，看看他们能想出什么玩意儿来。”

“Hammer，”Ross提高音量又喊了一声，“你是怎么做到的？”

Hammer一屁股栽进一张办公椅中。“他现在在哪儿？还在现场吗？”他轻叩着电脑道，“重兵应该马上就会到场。哦哦哦，真是叫人热血沸腾，对不对？”

Ross愤然走上前去，抓住Hammer的椅背猛地一转。他的手下紧随其后，紧张地戒备着每一个朝他们看过来的雇佣兵。Ross眼中除了Hammer之外再无他人。“告诉我你是怎么做到的。”他说道。

Hammer耸了耸肩：“凭什么？”在Ross丧失理智前，他继续道，“你就算知道了也没用。他的系统已经自动免疫了——我们的手法永远也不可能再起作用。Stark会确保这一点。”

Ross皱眉：“那你说 **重点** 是什么？”

“这个！”Hammer指了指屏幕，说道，“眼看大家都信以为真。人人都 **热爱** 神展开。你觉得他能怎么办？”Hammer露出一个十分符合他自以为是的恶棍人设的狞笑，“要么就得背上试图开炮杀我的黑锅，要么就得承认世界上最危险的具有自主性的武器居然会在他眼皮子底下叛变。是当个情绪化的可能拥有核武的混蛋；还是当个无能的可能拥有核武的混蛋？”他摇了摇头，“可怜的Pepper Potts又要忙得脚不沾地了。”

“你贴出去的这些核武完全不可能实现，”Ross说道，“任何一个稍微懂点导弹的人都能明白。”

“那又怎么样？ **这些理论** 你怎么去跟人解释？”Hammer又从椅子上蹦了起来，面向主屏幕并沉醉于其中。“嘭！嘭！”他手舞足蹈的模仿着烟火的场景，“太美了。”

Ross的战士们将信将疑地相互交换着视线。Ross摇了摇头，道：“我以为你叫我过来是有关血清的事。”

“哦，对。”Hammer心不在焉地朝他挥了挥手，“你送来的样本确实有用。Norman的科学家在研究过美队的血清之后觉得他们已经找到了之所以会不稳定的原因。一小时前他们搞出来了个测试版。”

Ross瞪大了双眼：“然后？”

“然后……什么？”

“测试版血清在哪儿？”

“Norman那儿。”Hammer终于把目光从屏幕上抽了回来，“他那种人，你懂的嘛。就喜欢万事尽在掌控之中的快感。”

Ross强忍着不要把自己越积越高的恼火表现出来，然而面对Hammer这从来都是一项艰巨的任务：“血清给了Osbron那你干嘛还要叫我来 **这里** ？”

“当然是因为我想给你看这个啦！”Hammer眉开眼笑地期待着对方的认同，“你一直都不信我能做到，对吧？我 **战胜** 了Tony Stark。好吧虽然只有30秒，但 **赢** 了就是 **赢** 了。哪怕他最后能抓到我，那也只不过会让更多的人知道这个事实而已。我希望由你来见证 **历史** ，Thaddeus。”他双手捧心，“我就是有这么在乎。”

Ross不愿承认，但Hammer是对的。他确实做到了。Tony Stark的名声估计很久都洗不白了，这就是这场Ross所见证过最为糟心的舆论战的后果。他完全能想象出Fury局长通常那副无懈可击的自负嘴脸，被他自己的招牌男孩砸进地里时的模样。

“我必须得夸奖你一句，Justin，”Ross小心掩饰着眼中的嘲讽之意，说道，“你做得很好。那么，既然已经解决掉Stark，我们是不是该向前看了？”他挺了挺肩膀，摆出最严肃的表情面对Hammer说道，“实验仓在哪儿？”

Hammer脸上的笑意也尽数褪去，他摇了摇头重新坐进办公椅中：“我和他之间可还没完。”

“你已经羞辱并且陷害了他。”Ross说道，“你自己都承认了——不管这场闹剧的结果如何，你都是赢家。”

Hammer用一种Ross从未见过的慎重表情回瞪着他，冷冷说道：“他可还活蹦乱跳着呢。”

Ross不由得站直了身体：“你真的非杀他不可？”

“唔……没错。”他的嘴角扭出一丝笑意，但目光中的憎恨却从未改变，“计划正是如此。”

“怎么杀？你刚才还说没办法让他的战甲叛变第二次。”

“然后呢……？”Hammer翻了个白眼，和手下交换了一个眼神，“一位功勋累累的将军，居然需要一名‘杀人犯’给他解说思路。”

Ross的手下全都炸毛了，不过他举手示意众人不要轻举妄动。“我们有交易，”他尽可能表现得冷静，“我们放你出来，我们把Stark交给你，全都遵照了你的要求。现在轮到你交出实验仓。”

“不交。”Hammer转过椅子，“Stark不死我就不交。”

要不是雇佣兵的人数远超他的战士，Ross早就忍不下去了。他的目光在房间中扫过，打量着各式攻击武器、手枪还有闪光手榴弹。一切都令他的双眼刺痛，他明白该怎么选择。“也行，”他抱怨道，“但要是这样的话，你们在搞定之前就别再给我打电话了。”他给手下使了个眼色，转身打算离开，“我不希望被人看到和你在一起。”

“嗯，当然没问题。转告Norman——哦！”屏幕上播出了一段新闻视频，惹得Hammer又从椅子里跳了起来，“哇，看看这段，居然还在烧着。真希望我没忘记关煤气。”他戳了戳离自己最近的一名雇佣兵，“我打算跟我的保险调查员说这是‘上帝的演绎’。肯定能把他逗笑，你觉得呢？”

Ross在电梯门前停下，转过了身来。“这可不是你一个人的游戏，蠢货。”他嘟囔着掏出手机，对准屋子里拍了一张快照。有个雇佣兵回头看了看，但这时Ross早已带着他的士兵们钻进了电梯。

“现在呢？”电梯开始下沉，站在他右手边的男人问道，“如果Osborn已经拿到了样本，是不是代表他会立刻进行试验？”

“我们去拜访他一趟就知道了，”Ross边说边按着手机，“这两个家伙我都受够了。如果他们以为能就此甩开我，那可就打错了算盘。”

***

“十分抱歉，”自动答录音响起，“您拨打的号码已停机”

“到底是怎么回事？”Peter挂断电话把手机塞了回去。他看了看左边，Stark大厦在一如往常般充满活力的地平线上突兀地竖起一团黑沉沉的轮廓；他又看了看右边，上城区方向的一幢公寓楼里正升腾起滚滚黑烟。尽管他的第一反应就是尽快联系上Bruce，但他想起自己还在大桥上时曾见到钢铁侠从城市上空横穿而过。正当他为到底哪一边才更需要自己而纠结时，忽然发现一架光滑的黑色直升机从火场方向朝自己飞来。他躲进一扇安全门后窥视着直升机，但机体上只有几个数字，并无军队或其他组织的logo。经过数秒的思想斗争，Peter套住直升机下方而后把自己荡到了起落架上，搭了一回便车。

一定又是Hammer的阴谋。看着远处的烟火，Peter的心怦怦直跳，他真想掏出手机这样就能听一听警方的播报。不过他又说服自己在直升机起落架上也许什么声音都听不清。所以他把注意力集中到了前方，看着Stark大厦一层层地重新亮起灯光，松了一口气。显然大厦就是他们的目的地，他开始担心自己是不是错搭了某个敌对方正要前往大开杀戒的武装直升机。或者难道是友军？他紧紧地蜷在金属杆上，感受着掌心和脚底的震动，颇有些不知所措。

他们很快抵达大厦，Peter则把自己降落在了美国银行的楼顶，以防备直升机突然开火而他需要尽快飞进驾驶舱的可能性。不过当他看见Steve和Pepper走出阳台准备迎接他们离奇的客人，顿时松了口气。他栖息在窗台边，看着Fury局长和Romanoff探员与Tony以及他身后紧跟着的另两名身着黑色西装的男人一起走下飞机。

“黑衣男，”Peter喃喃自语道，“我猜一定是大事。”他站起身，考虑着要怎么飞上停机坪而又不会落进螺旋桨中。这时他的脚碰到了旁边架子上的某样东西。他弯腰拾起了一个小小的金属圆柱体，边缘还带有燃烧的痕迹。出于好奇，他把它塞进袖子里，而后将自己放低了几层楼，这才荡到了对面。

过程与以往相比颇费了些功夫，不过Peter到底是想办法溜上了停机坪，潜入到了阳台门口。JARVIS早就习惯了他，他完全可以悄然穿过门槛而不触发警报。但出于对有可能撞见Fury局长的紧张，他还是尽量伏低了身子。

大家都围在沙发前，电视里同时播放着好几个频道的新闻，还有玻璃茶几桌面上也展开了更多的屏幕，播放着安保录像和各种计算机代码。所有人都紧张不已，争先恐后地抢着发言。

“好吧，那还真是多谢了，凿穿了我的实验室大门，”Tony萎靡地倒在沙发一头，一只手被身边的Pepper双手握住，“毕竟千钧一发不是么。”

Steve双手抱胸站在两人对面：“不然我该怎么办？我们必须进去。我以为炸弹就快爆炸了。”

“这又不是在纳粹基地，Rogers，”Tony不耐道，“根本不存在什么自爆按钮。”

“面对一个 **红色** 的倒计时你觉得我还能怎么想？”

“入侵者。”Natasha说道。

Steve朝她皱眉：“入侵需要倒计时？”

Natasha略一偏头，终于把众人的目光全都引向了Peter。他冻结在当场。Bruce坐在沙发的另一头，他放松的笑容给了Peter挺直腰杆的自信。“‘入侵者’这个词用错了，”他说道，“我想选……访客？”

Fury局长毫无笑意地打量着他。“把面罩摘了。”他说道。

“呃，其实……”Peter手脚都不知该往哪里放，“对于身份彻底 **保密** 而言这是必要的——”

“摘下面罩，Parker，”Fury说道，“不然就回去。”

Peter咽了咽口水，看到Bruce也点头他才把面罩摘了下来。他试着迅速把头发往后梳了梳，而后走上前去伸出右手，说道：“很荣幸正式见到您，Fury局长。一直久仰大名。”

Fury看了Peter一眼却没有回握他的手。“按照常理你我接下来是该谈一谈，”他说道，“不过我眼下还有更重要的事情要操心。你是否了解今晚发生了什么事？”

“呃……不。不怎么清楚。”

“那就先坐下来。”Fury挥手示意其退下，“Stark正要告诉我们经过。”

Peter没把握自己能否不着痕迹地坐到Bruce身边去——甚至都不敢 **看** 他一眼。哪怕是在如此焦虑的环境中，仅仅只是跟Bruce待在同一间屋子里都会令他回想起今早以及昨晚的场景。怀着重新戴上面罩的迫切念想，他跳到沙发背上坐下，双腿悬空在外。这样至少他能感受到Bruce的肩膀抵在自己的腿肚子上，而不让其他人产生怀疑。Bruce用手肘轻轻推了推他。不知为啥这令Peter的心头小鹿乱撞，不过他总还能及时地平息下来。

“那么，Stark？”Fury提示道，“发生了什么？”

Tony伸手在嘴上抹了一把。他看起来像是在发抖，单这就压倒了Peter心中对他留下的所有幽默的印象。“我的系统叛变了。”他承认道。

“怎么个叛变法？”

“用英语说。”Steve追加道。

Tony朝他做了个鬼脸，不得不重新构思自己的解释。“JARVIS的大厦AI核心位于附属地下室，”他说道，“他硬连线到大厦的每一层——一切都被他联系到了一起。战甲在闲置时同样也通过实体线路跟他相连。可以被重配置；可以共享数据。当战甲启用时，则实体线路断开，JARVIS必须通过卫星重建无线连接。Hammer——或者他雇来实施计划的随便什么人吧，他 **肯定** 得花钱请人啊，因为他自己不可能懂——”

“Tony，”Pepper轻声提醒道。

Tony又擦了一把脸，“每次JARVIS与战甲之间进行无线连接，都会更新安全代码以免出现漏洞。有人打断了这个过程从而劫持了信号。他们创建了一个伪连接，连到他们自己原始——真的 **非常** 原始——的AI上，从而控制了战甲。”

Peter好险才控制住了没有惊呼出声。他瞅了一眼被静音的电视，新闻节目的底部字幕栏正滚动着大字头条“钢铁侠向JUSTIN HAMMER宣战？”

“所以，他控制你朝他自己的公寓发射了一枚导弹？”Steve说道。

Tony把头扭向一边，没有回答。“各处的救援组都已经赶到现场，”Fury替他说了下去，“当然也包括我们的。到目前为止都没有发现任何尸体。记录显示Hammer出狱之后那里的用电量非常小。我们猜测他保留那处住宅可能就只是为了……”Fury做了个鬼脸，“发推特。”

Peter把自己的背包卸到了双腿之间。乘着低头的机会他得以一窥Bruce的脸。Bruce至今还一言未发，只是死死地盯着地板，既未陷入沉思也没有表达出关注。Peter不喜欢看他这个样子，于是希望自己能说些什么。“事件发生后他发了什么推文吗？”Peter问道，然而当Fury的目光转向他时却又不由得缩了缩，“你觉得他是不是想假死什么的？”

“到目前为止，我们已经发现他拥有18个不同的推特账号，”Natasha说道，“只要他登录其中的任何一个，我们都会知道。”

“无论如何我都不相信他能坚持到足以伪造死讯那么久。”Fury抱怨道，“毕竟我们都知道他有多热爱聚光灯。”

“我们必须找到并且抓住他。”Steve说道。

“我们正在以此为目标而努力。但眼下首先需要面对的是——”Fury指了指电视，“FBI、NSA以及纽约警局，他们都已经到了楼下想要找你谈话，Stark。你的故事要是说服不了他们，恐怕我不得不亲自抓你进去。”

“哇，先等等，”Papper说道，“你要 **逮捕** 他？”Tony拒绝接触任何人的目光。

“被我们抓总比被他们抓好。舆论已经一边倒了。你想好待会儿要怎么说了吗？”

Tony摇了摇头。“那都是小问题。”他说道，“关键是我甚至没法 **证明** 系统真的被黑了。我连入侵手段都还没找出来。”

“入侵手段？”Steve重复了一遍。

“他们是怎么拦截信号的。没人能纯远程地就连上JARVIS。一定得在战甲上先植入什么东西，但针对外来物品的扫描系统是最先断线的，事后也没能扫出什么来。很可能是连接中断后就自动脱落了。”

“对面美国银行的楼顶上有东西，”Bruce出其不意地说道，Peter被他的声音给吓了一跳，“我看见了，恰好就在警报发生前。”

“噢——对了！”Peter伸手从袖子里摸出自己之前发现的圆筒，“我刚刚恰好在那里。从房顶上找到了这个。”他朝Tony递了过去，但却被Natasha轻松截过。

“你没戴手套。”她以一种解释的口吻说道，不过还是朝Tony的方向偏了偏好让他也看到。

“靠。”Tony抱怨道，“他们肯定是早就等在屋顶上，射了一发追踪信标方便他们的AI锁定。”

“先生，”JARVIS打断道，“Justin Hammer的推特账户刚刚发送了一条消息。”

Fury压着嗓子嘟囔了几句像是“我们这是活在什么世界上啊”之类的话，JARVIS很快就将推文显示在了主屏幕上—— **想我了吗(ゝω・)v**

“贱人！”Tony吼道，而后所有人都同时嚷嚷了起来，既挫败又愤怒。JARVIS转达的约见请求越来越多，大厦门庭已经被等待的官员、特工还有记者挤满。Fury再次试图说服Tony接受战略性撤退。Peter始终低着头。在这一群经验丰富的男男女女之中他开始感到格格不入。于是把注意力转移到了自己的手机上，打开了推特。

#hammer还活着#的tag已经上了热门。他刷新页面，看着转发数不断增加，不禁开始认真考虑起创建自己的社交媒体互动的想法了。这时他收到来自Gwen的短信，里面附了一条链接，是她 **转发** 的一张被简单标记为#JHammer#的照片。原po发自一个完全没有任何关注的新帐号，tag也选得很冷僻，所以并未获得太多瞩目。但照片刚加载完毕Peter就从沙发上跳了起来。

“是他！”Peter蹲到茶几前，但当他试着操作控制电视机的触摸屏时后者却没有反应。他用牙齿拽下手套重新尝试，这次顺利地输入了网址，“有人发了张照片，绝对就是他。”

他把照片亮给了所有人看。画面并不清晰，看起来像是匆忙之间拍下的。Justin Hammer正背对镜头研究着貌似是拍摄了一间着火公寓的电视节目。背景中还有其他一些模糊的人影，另外在画面的角落里，勉强能看见一个宽大的金属圆盘。

Peter简直能看到Steve的寒毛根根竖起。“是我的盾，”他指着屏幕说道，“你们可以看到油漆被烧掉的痕迹。那个人渣竟然把它当作展览品。”

“其他很多东西外表也和它差不多。”Fury说道，尽管他的口吻听起来也并不像是有所怀疑。他看向Natasha，“让技术部追查一下这个账号。”

Peter一直盯着照片猛看，忽然他脑中灵光一闪：“我知道这是哪儿了，”焦躁和愤怒的感情在他胸口燃烧，“是在Oscorp拍的。”

“你确定？”Bruce问道，哪怕他早知道Peter不会弄错。

“对。你们看——”他比划了一下背景中某间办公室的入口形状，如果不是亲自去过根本不可能分辨出来，“这里是Oscorp总部第62层，是Connors博士以前的办公室。我到过那里。”他挺直了胸膛转向在座的各位，“Norman Osborn就是幕后黑手。”

Fury若有所思地沉吟着。“这个发现能填补很多空白。”他承认道，“他们的资金来源；Ross用来分析他们抢走的血样的团队。”

“还有氢吗啡酮，”Natasha说道，“要知道Osborn一直都在购买这种药物。”

Bruce的后背顿时挺直：“抱歉——什么意思？”

“有内部消息称Norman Osbotn已经病入膏肓，”Fury解释道，“没人说得清具体是为了什么，但他最近几年不断雇佣各领域的医学专家。”他与Natasha交换了一个眼神，“这同样可以解释他们在越狱中是怎么给Connors博士弄到血清的。”

“甚至有可能Ross根本没参与。”

“不，”Bruce说道，Peter觉得他越来越紧张，“不对。Osborn有可能参与并不能洗脱Ross将军的嫌疑。”

Natasha抱起双臂：“我们还是没找到证据把他与此事联系起来。”

“说白了，你们 **什么都** 没找到。”Bruce弯下腰，手肘撑在了膝盖上，“你们一天到晚都在干什么？是你们把我们组织到了一起，然后现在有人在背后算计我们，你们就想把我们扔出去当靶子。”

“没人想——”Fury想解释些什么，但Bruce可还没说完。

“你护不住操蛋的美国队长，”他慷慨激昂，每个人心里都立刻敲响了警钟，“你护不住Tony Stark。这对我们其他人而言意味着什么？Hammer会再一次销声匿迹，当然你们可能想不了那么深远。不过对于我，我不想看到他接下来又将如何对其他人出手。”

Peter舔了舔突觉干涩的嘴唇。他想到Bruce身边去，但他知道那看起来会很不像样。到底是被Steve抢了个先，Steve上前两步，一只手搭到了Bruce肩上，支撑着他。Peter无法分辨Bruce是否欢迎这个动作，但他确实安定了下来。“Banner博士说得对，”Steve说道，“ 不管是Ross还是Osborn，又或者是二者兼有，关键在于我们得抓住Hammer。我们知道他在哪儿。”

“照片确实刚上传不久，”Fury说道，“但我们还不确定是不是就是刚 **拍** 的。就算是，万一是他故意泄露给我们的呢？你们还想再中一次计吗？”

“如果他刻意想让我们看见，应该会打其他更容易被搜到的tag吧？”Pepper说道，“至今为止他做的每件事都从没藏着掖着。”

“或许这才是真正的陷阱。”

“不管是不是陷阱，我们总不能视而不见。”Steve争取道，“如果是他自己发的，那至少代表他会在那儿等我们出现。但如果是有其他人在帮我们，我们就必须赶在Hammer听到风声躲藏起来之前有所行动。”

Fury从腰带上解下一个对讲机，举到嘴边：“Sitwell，回来吧。”

“好的，局长？”

“对Oscorp大厦做进行详细分析。在周围拉开警戒线。”

“是，长官。”

“Hammer已经摸透了Stark，”Natasha说道，“他知道只要一直刺激他，总有一天他会上钩。也许从计划开始的第一天起他就一直派人在楼顶守着了。你们真觉得自己能闯进他的地盘逼得他束手就擒？”

“这种事我有经验。”Steve说道，“我要抓住Hammer而且还要拿回我的盾牌，就在今晚。”

Fury摇了摇头道：“队长，我理解你的感受，但——”

“恕我直言，长官，”Steve生硬地打断了他，“我半点也不认为你能理解我的感受。我们现在谈这些是在浪费时间。”他捏了捏Bruce的脖子，后退一步道，“我去整装。”

Fury没打算阻止他朝楼梯走去。相反他把Natasha拉到一边，两人压低了声音说起话来。Pepper接到了一个电话，貌似是Tony的律师打来的。Tony则看向Bruce。“还记得你在车里说过的话吗？”他问道，“你说我不能理解。”Bruce摇了摇头却没有回答。于是Tony扭开了脑袋，加入到Pepper的电话中去。

Peter终于逮到机会溜回了Bruce身边。他不知道该说什么。他一直盯着依然显示在屏幕上的照片——曾经专属于Connors博士的办公室，在他追寻毕生事业的数年中一直精心维护的地方，如今被流氓打手和四散的垃圾袋所占领。这令他浑身都不舒服。他想跟在美国队长身边一起闯进敌人的老巢，将他们一举捣毁。但Bruce撑着自己的手指用力到发白，他低垂的双目黯淡失焦。他显得心力憔悴。

Peter在他的身边坐了下来：“Bruce……？”

Bruce沉默了一会儿，而后做了一次深呼吸。“你说想找人帮你看看手机，”他边说边站了起来，“吧台后面还有另一组接口。”

Bruce大步走远，Peter连忙抓起自己的新旧手机跟了上去。他在一张高脚椅上坐下，Bruce则绕到了吧台后方。随着Bruce手指的敲击，桌面上升起了另一个屏幕。他摸索了一会儿，拉出了一根USB线连上了手机。

Peter瞟了瞟身后，一旦确定并没有人注意到自己便开口问道：“你还好吧？”

“嗯，我没事。”Bruce抬手擦了把眼睛给自己提了提神，“我觉得可以给自己放个假。”他勉强开了个玩笑。

Peter笑了，但没能笑多久。他双手撑着下巴，看着JARVIS开始摆弄自己的手机，毫无困难地便解开了锁。“我是想把它像上一个那样，刷上警察通讯接受器。”他解释道，“但显然这个不怎么支持。”

“我相信JARVIS一定能帮我们解决，就算他只有半数系统在线。”

Peter再次转身看了看，然后回过头来。哪怕两人本就在其他人的听力范围之外，他依然压低了嗓子说道：“Bruce，要是队长打算去Oscorp，我也要跟他一起去。”

Bruce仍然低头看着屏幕：“他不可能让你跟着。”

“我才不在乎他怎么说。我就是要去。”Peter坚持道，内心深处早已下定了决心，“他说的对——我们必须抓住那些混蛋，越快越好。既然他们能对Stark先生下手，那就也能对我们任何一个人下手。万一被他们发现我是谁、住在哪儿——”

“我懂。”Bruce说道。他把自己的眼镜戴上，看向电脑屏幕，“但我们在谈的可是Oscorp，你不可能大摇大摆地走进去。”

“上次就去了。”

“上次你 **被抓住** 还受了重伤。”Bruce厉声说道，但很快克制住了自己，摇了摇头，“Steve不会让你去的。”

Peter咬紧牙关忍下了一个反射性的回嘴。相反他把身体探到吧台对面，用自己露在外面的那只手握住了Bruce的手。“他去我就去。”他严肃地说道，“我必须去。Hammer想要杀我，而Osborn……”他肩膀一缩，“他很可能跟我父母的死有关。我没法坐视不管。”

Bruce皱眉，刚想回答什么，忽然他的注意力全都落在了屏幕上。他左右点了几处而后摇了摇头道：“这真是……”

“什么？”Peter凑上前去，Bruce便把屏幕转了个角度方便他看。屏幕上弹出了一个新窗口，上面快速滚动着Peter根本来不及理解的代码，“这是在往我手机里刷吗？”

Bruce盯着房间对面，于是Peter也跟着他的视线看向了Tony端坐的沙发上。他正拿着手机漫不经心地用拇指点点点。一直在对他说话的Fury终于忍无可忍道：“你在做的事难道比我说的更重要？”

“我在给Rhodey发短信。”Tony说道，“所以了，是很重要。”但他的视线却迅速朝Bruce和Peter的方向瞟了一眼，严厉而意味深长，随后立刻又转回到他正在做的事情上。

Peter赶紧趁Fury还没意识到发生了什么的时候把头转了回来。“他不会把我手机弄坏吧？”他说道，“这是我婶婶送的礼物啊。”

“不，他只是……”Bruce戳了戳正在输入的代码四周，皱起了眉头。他的肩膀塌了下来：“他想让你去Oscorp。”

Peter感到一阵寒意：“他有计划了？”

“他往你手机里写了个病毒。“又有一个窗口弹了出来，显示的是该如何把手机连至Oscorp总部屋顶上的卫星接收锅的图示，“它能令安全系统强制接受来自Tony的卫星的连接。”Bruce解释道，“这样他就拥有了连入整幢大厦的接口。”Bruce用舌头顶了顶腮帮，看上去像是在受到震撼之余还不忘努力保持愤怒，“真有他的，Tony。”

Peter焦急地坐立不安。他感觉手臂上的寒毛在制服下根根竖起。等不及听到下一轮抗议，他径直回到沙发旁，一把抓起自己的面罩和手套还有背包。他微微给了Tony一个了然的点头，然后跳回了吧台边。

“Parker，”Fury在身后喊道，“你要干什么？”

“拿备用SD卡而已，长官。”Peter回答道。他把背包放到吧台上，戴回另一只手套。然后他赶在Bruce开口前先说了起来，“我知道你在其中的感受，但我会很小心的。队长也在那儿。我保证一旦事情有失控的迹象我会立刻离开。我必须去。”

Bruce谨慎地打量着他。“你甚至都不清楚自己 **正在** 干什么。”他说道。

楼梯间的门打开了，Steve重新出现。他身着全套制服，不过并非Peter在外星入侵事件中见到的那身——这套制服的蓝色更暗沉，材质更光滑，胸前赫然印着一颗简洁的白色五角星logo。一把手枪插在他肋侧的皮套中，肩头还挎着一支自动步枪。看着他大踏步迈入房间，Peter感觉自己的心跳到了嗓子眼。Steve确实强大而美丽，但他脸上以及双臂环抱的姿势之中都流露出一股违和，提醒着众人有什么并不完整。Peter公然注视着Steve重又加入到Fury和Natasha之中。

“Fury局长，”他说道，“不管有没有你的命令我都会去。”

Fury回视着他的目光，不过Peter不怎么能看出他心里的真实想法，就连猜都无从猜起。“目前的局势我们依旧无法确定，”他警告道，“Hammer很可能正盼着你去。”

“无所谓。”Steve正了正身形。他的气势一如既往，Peter无法想象有人竟能顶着他的目光而不感到一丝敬畏，“你给了我一支队伍，长官。现在我的人遭到了攻击。如果连复仇者的队长都不能在最需要他的时候站出来替自己人撑腰，那这一切还有什么意义？”

Fury仰身。Peter屏住了呼吸，他感到身后的Bruce也做了相同的动作。而后Natasha走上前去。“我会替您盯着他，Fury局长。”她说道，“他都已经整装待发，继续坐冷板凳可有些浪费。”

Fury叹了口气，他的双手紧紧握在身后。“到Oscorp大厦和Sitwell探员以及他的人马汇合吧。”他终于说道，“那边屋顶停不下运输机，所以如果Hammer还在里面，那么他唯一的出路就只有楼下。我允许你在周边封锁完毕后进入。但是，”他严厉地分别瞪了他们一眼，“记住，那里是民用设施。别给我惹上什么官司。这次行动的对错尚不可知。”

“我从来都十分谨慎，长官。”Natasha淡定地说道。她嘴角抽起一个勉强可算作是微笑的弧度，转身朝电梯走去。

“Rogers，”Tony在沙发上喊道，“当心身后。”

“我会的。”Steve朝他点了点头。但就在他跟上Natasha之前，他转身看向吧台边的Peter，“Peter，老实待着。”

Peter心脏猛地一揪：“我会的。”

“我是认真的。”Steve坚持道。Peter感到那双明亮的蓝色眼睛已将自己彻底看穿，“我们会解决这件事。”

“我知道，我知道。”Peter举起手作投降状，胃里却纠结成了一团，“我就在这儿等。”

Steve又逗留了片刻，这才走进了Natasha等待的电梯。Peter直到两人离开这才吐出一口气。他扭转身体趴到吧台上再次面向Bruce，低声道 ：“我撒谎了。”

Bruce张嘴，但最终还是放弃了继续反对。他摘下眼镜，拔出Peter的手机。“我拿到楼下去做，”他对着房间另一头大声说道，“我没法再在这里呆下去了。气氛不适合我。”

Fury点头同意。他目送Bruce和Peter朝楼梯走去，而后谨慎地背过身来。“好吧，Stark。”他说道，“我现在得去监督那边的行动。这次的事件你必须对NSA如实相告……”

“长官，遵命，长官，”Tony嘟囔道。安全门在两人身后合拢。

走下六层楼的一路上，Bruce都一言未发。一进入Tony的实验室，他就把Peter的手机重新连上了JARVIS，好让它完成Tony所写的病毒下载。“虽然被Hammer抢占了先机，但他毕竟是天才。”他半是自言自语地说道，同时重新布置着Tony的工作区，“只要这个能生效，我们就在每层楼都拥有了耳目。我确信Oscorp的系统采用的就是他们自己的产品，应该具备面部识别程序，那么我们就能追踪到Hammer具体所在的楼层了。”

“好。”Peter背上背包，心跳得越来越快。他接过Bruce递来的耳塞并插好，“我会先到卫星锅那儿上传病毒，然后等你告诉我他的位置。”

Bruce唤出JARVIS的全息工作台，Oscorp大厦的投影瞬时填满了屋内的空间。“我会尝试把Steve的情报也加入进来，”他说道，“那么就能提醒你他的位置。如果被他知道你跟了过去，麻烦就大了。”

“我会躲开他的。”Peter真心实意地保证道，“我去那儿只是为了以防万一。我肯定会小心。”

手机响了起来，Bruce将其递还给它的主人，看着Peter把它藏好准备出发，这才说道：“Peter，拜托。”

“我知道。”他凭着直觉感到此刻应该摸摸Bruce的脸，于是他就这么做了，同时在他嘴上轻轻一吻，“我会没事的。超级英雄的日常，不是吗？”

Bruce伸出双臂搂住了他。他的拥抱虽然短促但却有力，令Peter有那么一刹那忘记了呼吸。他又回吻了Peter一下这才将其放开。“我一直都会在你耳边，”他说道，“我希望能随时了解情况，明白吗？”

“当然明白。”Peter捏了捏他的手而后松开，“我很快就会回来。”实验室没有任何敞开的门窗，所以他们回到了楼梯间，计划从Bruce房间出去，“祝我好运。”

Bruce喉头一紧：“祝好运。”

Peter回了他一个笑容，在他动摇之前飞身离去。


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce独自坐在Tony的私人实验室里，倾听着Peter的呼吸声。

到目前为止，他已经做完了自己能做的一切。JARVIS根据他收集到的所有数据建立起了Oscorp大厦的模型；Fury正利用Tony的设施转移Steve和Natasha，于是他也顺手连了进去，但并未发现什么值得窃听的信息；Tony自己则在接受NSA的审问；新闻暂时未对爆炸案做出任何解释；Hammer也没有发布任何新宣言。他所能做的只有等。

这简直是种折磨。他双手交叠支撑着下巴，努力不去猜想等待着自己朋友们的会是什么，同样努力不去回忆今晚发生的其他事件。自己竟然蠢到相信了在JARVIS的倒数之后会迎来一场爆炸。他当时已经准备好要召唤自己的另一半，并且也感觉到了对方迫切的回应。善后过程中，它始终在自己体内徘徊，因被拒绝而愤怒。它渴望释放，它的释放恐怕只是迟早的问题了。

Bruce想到了Steve，这或许并不是什么合适的思路。他试着揣摩对方到底是从哪里获得了足以对抗内心最深处本能的力量。但就算知道了他也不确定自己能够复制。而后他想到了Natasha的话， **也许你只需要把它发泄干净就好。** 他试着设想其后果，为了释放自己的愤怒必须造成多大的破坏。那绝不是自己的良心所能承受的代价，而这一念头反使得心中的野兽更躁动了几分。

Bruce闭上双眼试着想些别的。他倾听着Peter自双唇和面罩之间发出的嘶嘶的呼吸声，尝试分辨每一次Peter从一根蛛丝切换到下一根时的兴奋停顿。他的脑海中自动浮现出一幅Peter的画卷——他修长的身体化作一抹红蓝，毫不费力地在曼哈顿的梁柱间滑翔。Peter永远显得那么自由，恍若无重。他美丽而灵活，完美地掌控着自己的身体。不像某些人——

Bruce皱起眉头，告诫自己仅仅专注于呼吸声，但即便是那诱人的停顿也开始刺激着他的皮肤，于是他所能想到的便只剩下Peter蜷缩在自己双臂间，抽咽着，喘息着，呻吟着，在快感中失神。天知道他到底有多想赐予Peter这一切；又有多愤怒自己无法——

“停。”Bruce吼道，掌心死死按住双眼，“集中，呼吸。”

“Bruce？”Peter的声音在面罩之下显得有些沉闷，“你还好吧？”

Bruce简直烦透了被人这么问。他一点都不好。“我没事，”他说道，“你呢？”

“我就快到了。黑衣男看起来都已经准备好了。警察也来了不少。暂时没发现媒体。”

Bruce让JARVIS确认了几个频道，同样尚未发现任何节目提及Oscorp。“你最好快点。如果没收到Hammer的邀请，那你就只能通过一小扇窗户给他送个惊喜。”

“我到楼层了。”

Peter深深地吸了口气，Bruce脑中轻易便描绘出了他跳下横梁，伸手将蛛网朝前方射去的场景。几分钟后Peter说道：“OK，我正在屋檐下，打算清理掉保安和摄像头。”

Bruce喉结一滚：“小心。”

他必须称赞Peter，后者迅速解除了Oscorp屋顶的防御。他先是绕了一圈把摄像头都网住，然后干脆利落地打晕了两名保安。“搞定，”他再次汇报道，“我在卫星锅下面了。”

“有没有看到一个连接面板？”Bruce一边唤出JARVIS替他制作的原理图，一边问道。

“有，我觉得没找错。”响起了一阵金属音，“连上手机了。那啥，这手机被这么折腾过也还是很好用。不愧是礼物。”

“它肯定没问题。”Bruce说道。他眼前弹出了一个显示着上传进度的窗口。“JARVIS，运行状况如何？”他问道，“有没有被安保系统发现？”

“目前还没有迹象，Banner博士。”JARVIS尽责地汇报道。进度条很快走完，“病毒上传完毕。Oscorp本部的安保系统已尽在您的掌控之中。”

Bruce不由得笑了起来：“继续帮我警戒。Peter，听见了吗？起效了。”

“看到什么了吗？”

Oscrop大厦的全息图一寸寸地发生着改变。JARVIS利用来自每个安保摄像头的反馈对室内数据进行充实，所提供的画面越来越详细。Bruce挥舞着手势徒劳地将模型翻转移动，尝试过数次后才学会如何高效地放大或切换楼层。“好，我基本上什么都能看见了。”话虽这么说，但他倒也并不敢完全放心。他摇了摇头道，“Tony，你确实是个天才。”

“我十分肯定听见您这么说他会非常高兴。”JARVIS语带戏谑地说道。

又有另一个窗口弹出，里面显示的是读取自Steve耳麦的音频。“长官，”他正在向Fury局长报告，“我和黑寡妇已经到达现场，将要听取Sitwell的简报。”

“收到。”Fury回复道。

Bruce确保相应频道静音之后回到了Peter的线路上。“Steve和Natasha已经到了，”他说道，“听起来警戒线只是为了确保周边安全。”

“有Hammer的踪迹吗？”

Bruce将62楼放大，同时打开了一个新窗口播放实时录像反馈。看到Justin Hammer和其他8个人嘲笑调侃着有关公寓爆炸的新闻视频令他的皮肤发麻。“Hammer在62楼，和我猜测就是偷袭了你的人在一起。看起来他们不像是在等人。”

“很好。我只要——”

“别，先别动。”Bruce打开了大厦门厅的摄像头，但Steve和SHIELD看起来尚未展开行动，“我希望你能等Steve出手。只要不是陷阱，你没理由牵扯进去。”

“你知道我有的。”Peter说道。

“我知道，但是……”Bruce搓了把脸，“稍微再等会儿，行吗？我想看看Steve的打算。里面有十多个雇佣兵，你一个人不可能应付得了。”

Peter长长地叹了口气：“好吧，行。我等着。”

“我随时都在监控那台手机的GPS。”Bruce警告道。

“知道啦，切。我等着，行了吧？”

Bruce坐在椅子里放松下来。他左边的屏幕上滚动着的是转自Steve音频反馈的字幕。他们正在讨论要带多少Fury的探员进入。沉默了几拍后，Peter清了清嗓子道：

“嘿，这条线路是安全的，对吧？”

Bruce皱眉道：“只有你、我和JARVIS。”

又是一段令Bruce心痒的沉默。Peter终于开口道：“我告诉了梅婶我们的事。”

Bruce直直地盯着正前方。Natasha正在询问撤退方案：“说了多少？”

“呃，全说了。很多很多。”Peter肯定是掀开了面具，因为Bruce能听到布料摩擦耳塞的声音，“对不起——我应该先问过你的同意。”

“她是你的家人，Peter，”Bruce说道，“想告诉她些什么完全取决于你。”他的神经已经绷到了极限，再多拉紧几分也感觉不出什么差别，“她怎么看？”

“她很……好吧，很开心我们终于把这事说开了，我觉得。但不是太开心……那啥，年龄差。”Peter咳了一声，“她说需要些时间慢慢接受。”

“可以理解。”Bruce为自己只想尽快甩开这个话题而内疚，不过眼下还有一场无可避免的战斗在等着他们，纠结于此确实对两人都没什么好处。“我想见见她，”他说道，“等事情都平定下来以后。”

“她可能会吼你。”Peter打起了预防针，心中既谨慎又宽慰。

“我觉得我能应付。”

“Banner博士，”JARVIS说道，“Rogers队长似乎正在朝大厦移动。”

Bruce瞥了一眼门厅的摄像头，随着Steve和Natasha与另外四名西装探员外加十余名武装人士朝入口推进，Oscorp的保安开始集结。“说来说去Fury肯定还是派了人待命。”Bruce一边嘀咕一边看着Steve猛砸安全门。假如摄像头的分辨率再高一点，Bruce敢肯定自己能看到Oscorp门卫的制服被冷汗浸透。

“我要检查一下你们的身份证，”门卫说道，“还有看这个架势，有搜查令吗。”

“你知道我们是谁，”Steve说道，“这几位会向你们解释来龙去脉，不过现在，我只需要你退到一边去，好让我们开工。”

就在这两人围绕宪法权利争论不休时，Bruce的屏幕上闪过了一条警报。“有一名安保工作人员试图联络62楼。”JARVIS说道。

Bruce切换摄像头，看到一个身穿制服的秃顶男正举着一个座机听筒。“有办法阻止他吗？”

“已经阻止了，Banner博士。”

男人朝电话皱了皱眉，又拿起来猛摇几下。Bruce不禁挑了挑嘴角：“那么安全门呢？你有办法改写吗？”

“要是不能改写还叫什么病毒，Banner博士？”JARVIS说道。于是在Oscorp保安惊讶的目光下，玻璃大门缓缓滑向两侧。

“感谢您的配合。”说着，Natasha闪身入内，径直走向前台。

“等一下，你们不能——”保安还想说什么，但Steve和其他人已经径自走了进去。Steve派出两人守门，几名西装男则四散开来，彬彬有礼地将在岗的保安一一拘留。

被Natasha找上时，那个秃子还坐在安检柜台之后。Bruce换了个坐姿，看着他对她的到来报以十二分的警惕。他显得格外紧张，双手在桌子下面捣鼓个不停。Bruce不喜欢节外生枝。他压下心中的抵触，接通了她的耳塞线路。

“Romanoff探员，”他飞快地说道，“在你9点钟方位的男人是Hammer的手下”

她的反应快到摄像头几乎无法捕捉。短短几秒，她已经把这个男人脸朝下按在了桌上，双手拧到了背后。西装探员们飞奔而至，其中一人发现此人已经按下了无声警报。趁着他们解除他和其他工作人员的武装的当儿，Natasha把手罩在耳朵上，说道：“你要是想跟来，直接说一声不就好了。”

“相信我，你不会希望我在场的。”Bruce说道，“其实我留在这对你的帮助更大。” 既然已经说漏了嘴，他干脆交代了个透彻，“Hammer以及另外十人左右都在62楼。他们都是全副武装，但看起来并不像是有所准备。我会继续盯住他们。”

“Banner，”Fury的声音插入了进来，“是你在我的安全线路上？”

“好吧，”Peter在另一个窗口中说道，“果然瞒不了多久。”

Bruce揉了揉嘴。“长官，我稍后会解释。”他说道，“不过现在我已经盯住了Hammer。 你们赶紧行动，肯定能打他个出其不意”

“收到。”Natasha赶在其他任何人表示反对之前说道，“Fury局长，我们现在把这些安保人员送出去，由Baker探员负责押送。队长和我将乘电梯到达61楼，然后通过东侧的消防楼梯继续前进。除Hammer之外的目标都生死不论？”

“否定。”Fury说道，“尽可能留活口。我想知道这帮人到底是谁、从哪儿来。继续行动。”

“收到。”

“你和我之后需要谈一谈，Banner博士。”Fury在Steve和Natasha带着士兵们转移到电梯里之后说道。

“好的，长官。”Bruce口上答应着，眼睛却看向了Steve。等到所有人都乘上了电梯，Steve抬头看着摄像头，表情晦涩。他抬手罩在了耳边。

“他在哪儿？”他严肃地问道。

Bruce喉头一滞。而当他的视线扫过Peter的屏幕时，他发觉GPS的信号将其定位在了数层楼之下。他咽下一声咒骂，连通了Peter的音频：“他在我这儿，Steve。”

“嗨，队长。”Peter乖巧地喊道。

Steve垂下了手。他看起来并不相信，但却也没再多说什么。Natasha看向他。“我没多管闲事吧？”她问道，“这是你的行动。”

“这不是闲事。”他回答道，“我一直都很感谢你的协助。”

Bruce关闭了音频线路，再次切换成他和Peter的专线：“你到底在哪儿？”

“想办法从通风管往下爬。”Peter说道，“我以前就是这么干的。而且别忘了是你自己说要等Steve进来，那他现在已经在了。我只不过想离近点儿这样有什么事才不会来不及。”

Bruce还是打算反对，不过这时他身后的门被推开，Fury局长双手背在身后大步走了进来。“现在我们得谈谈。”他说道。

Bruce萎在了椅子里。

***

类似的一幕也发生在了城市的另一头。

当Ross将军逼近Osborn的公寓时，他身穿的是全套制服，同时还有五名战士拱卫在身后。夹克里塞着一把配枪，胸前挂满平生挣得的军功章，他终于感觉找回了自我。他们没有浪费时间，强行推开门卫径自走向了前台。

值班的保安认出了曾经前来拜访过的他们。“Ross将军，”他结结巴巴地说道，“Osborn先生没说您要来啊。”

“我们要上去。”Ross脚下一步也没停地说道，“通知他一声。”

门卫拿起电话，全程目送着他们走向电梯。而刚一进入，Ross就转身看向自己的手下。“楼上还会有Osborn的私人保安。”他说道，“最多三人。但我们的目的不是战斗。控制出口，获取样本，把Osborn留给我。明白吗？”

“明白，将军。”众人齐声回答道。

Ross盯着电梯的数字上升。

***

正当Hammer往嘴里猛灌苏格兰威士忌时，他听见CNN里有人说“我们可以看到Oscorp大厦周围正在展开某项行动。目前还没有收到详细情报，不过内部人士猜测可能与一个半小时前推特上发布的这张照片有关。”

Hammer抬头就看见了他自己，连同电视里当晚的新闻一起被从背后拍了下来。他在椅子里扭来扭去，寻找照片的拍摄方位。“混蛋。”他站了起来，盯着电视里被警车围绕的Oscorp大厦的画面，“那个丑陋的混蛋竟然出卖我们。”

一整晚都陪着他找乐子的雇佣兵们重新变得职业起来。不用Hammer发出指示他们就开始整装，抓起枪炮和各种器材。其中两人将他们使用的电脑砸坏，用打火机烧毁主板。Hammer一边给Nathan Lemon打电话一边吐出一连串咒骂。“不要回来这边，”电话一接通他就赶紧说道，“大厦受袭。带你的人去我之前交代过的地方。”

“你们在大厦外面当然不需要什么帮助吧？”他问道。

“那恐怕超出我的价位。”Hammer的手指在电话上捏到发白，“我的银行好像已经把我卖空了。”

“我知道你们擅长这个。需要我的时候再打给我。”

双方同时挂断。Hammer抖落夹克卷起衬衫袖子。“好吧，”他边说边把手机塞进马甲口袋，又在胸口绑上一把枪套，还往裤子的每个口袋里都装了一个手榴弹。“撤退战略……之三？三看起来挺适合的，你们觉得呢？”

“都准备好就等你了。”离他最近的男人说道。他举起美国队长的圆盾问：“纪念品呢？”

Hammer舔着嘴唇把盾牌挂到了自己的左臂上。不得不承认这感觉确实爽翻了。“各位，记住：只许爆头。不要损坏任何一件制服。”

一名雇佣兵拉响了火警，消防门的电子锁骤然跳开。整层楼都响起了刺耳的警报声，紧急指示灯亮起，一路指向出口。Hammer让手下的人走在前面，最后快速检查了一遍实验室以确保没有落下任何自己离不开的东西。而后自嘲地笑了笑。

他在消防楼梯追上了其他人，断后的Wilson正在等他。“撤退战略之四，Hammer先生？”他建议道。

Hammer摇了摇头。“没人能给我戴上手铐，”他说道，“哪怕是开玩笑也不行。”他把枪握在了手中，“无论发生什么，我都不会再回监狱。你得帮我确保这一点，做得到吗？”

“真到了那一步的话。”他说道。随后两人跟着大部队上楼去了。

***

“啊，可恶，”Bruce看到屏幕变成了红色，不由得抱怨道，“他拉了火警警报。”

Fury就站在他身后。这样的安排谈不上舒服，但至少他不用正面看到Fury的脸。“Hammer正在移动。”他向手下的探员报告说，“他们接近你们了，朝消防楼梯移动中。”他伸出一只手搭到Bruce的椅背上，Bruce挪了挪身体避免进一步的接触，“你可否从这里关闭所有消防门？”

“JARVIS？”

“应急协议的代码处于系统底层，恐怕我无法通过远程改写。”JARVIS说道，“电梯已经停止，除了消防门之外的其他出口都是开着的。”

“我们在48层被放下来了。”Steve报告道，“我们会从两侧的消防楼梯兵分两路，继续步行追踪。”

“当心你自己，队长。”Fury说道，“他们随身的火力相当猛。”

“收到。”

“你要是无论如何都打算继续待在这儿，”Bruce一边把61和63楼标记成高亮，以求重新找到Hammer，一边说道，“或许可以叫Tony来代替我处理。”

“Stark没空。”Fury嘟哝着，“我有你。”他越过Bruce的肩膀把显示着Peter GPS信号的那部分区域放大，“你对他有把握？”

“当然没有。”Bruce重新配置了一下显示模式，让大厦居于中心，Steve位于左侧而Peter在右。随着两人不断接近，他的人中渗出了汗水，“但该说的我全都说了。”

Fury轻哼了一声，语气中的某些意味令Bruce顿住。他转头看向身后，单刀直入地问道：“你是不是知道什么？”

但Fury的扑克脸一如既往。“我只是很感兴趣想看看会发展成什么样。”他说道。

尽管心头仍有疑问，但Bruce转回了头重新看向画面。他再次将另一半频道静音：“Peter，Hammer逃跑了。Steve和Romanoff探员被锁在电梯外，虽然仍在向上爬但——等等。”63楼的一个摄像头显示有三个男人从消防楼梯冲了出来，但刚进入走廊其中的一人就转身朝摄像头开了枪。他们逐一将所有摄像头扫灭，Bruce最后看见的画面是领头的雇佣兵把一名保安爆了头。

“操！”Fury说道。

“怎么了？”Peter问道。

“他们在朝上走。保安都被干掉了。”Bruce滚动着大厦模型，“从65楼往上，在建筑目录里写的是医学研究，但从这里看起来绝对是武器开发。那里可能就是他们的目的地。”

另外3个人出现在64楼，并且重复了射灭摄像头的过程。“在我们眼皮子底下毁掉摄像头，这对他们没什么好处。”Fury说道，“所以他们是打算做什么？Hammer到底在哪儿？”

“我不知道。”Bruce摇了摇头道，“我又不是真的军事策略师。”

Fury向队伍传达着最新情报。Bruce靠回椅背上，他感觉自己大脑里像是有一只动物正在暴走。

***

Peter刚刚抵达67楼就听见了枪响。他平趴在通风管道之中，聆听着远处传来的爆鸣声。尽管在Bruce面前曾试图表现得无比自信，但此刻他的十指紧扣在了铁皮上。他即将对抗的是一队曾当着他的面战胜过美国队长的雇佣兵。他理应遵循Bruce的建议抽身事外，但他随即想起 **他们正在杀人** ，于是强行压下内心的紧张。他无法在有人正被杀害时坐视不理。

他滑进下一条管道，从看起来尚未被占领的66楼爬了出来。和其他楼层相比这一层没有几间房，而是有一个宽敞的开放式布局的大厅，看起来像是什么测试场，四周有几扇宽大的拱门而不是普通门扉。“他们该不会真是在这里试枪吧？”Peter嘟哝着走进下一个房间，“万一射穿了窗户怎么办。”

“注意力集中。”Bruce说道。

Peter转过一个拐角，停了下来。这间房的正中陈列着一台奇怪的设备——看上去像是个金属风筝，大约两米来宽，底部铺设着类似钢铁侠战甲所用的推进器。“说真的，”他喃喃道，“我从来不知道Oscorp还涉猎——”

“Peter，”Bruce焦急地说道，“他们已经清理完65楼——正在往你那边赶。”

Peter跳上天花板，一路爬到了能看见消防楼梯的地方：“队长呢？”

“在63楼。Romanoff探员正在清理楼面，不过Steve应该就快到那儿了。”

消防门嘭地一声被打开，Justin Hammer走了出来。他手持枪械快步前进，一路射瘫摄像头。Peter紧贴在一扇拱门之后的天花板上，他看见Steve被烧过的盾牌被Hammer挂在胳膊上，心中的怒火烧得嗞嗞作响。Hammer只有一个人，而且手头的武器也只有一把手枪。他这种档次的半吊子土匪Peter对付过不下百人，其中不少的火力远不止一把38。但他仍然犹豫了。他想起了回荡在公墓上空的Hammer恶心的笑声。

“那是最后一个摄像头。”Bruce说道，“我没法看到你了，Peter。”

Hammer正从他身下经过。Peter绷紧身体，伴随着一个深呼吸弹了出去。

Hammer转身，刚刚来得及抬起盾牌挡住Peter的撞击。不过作用不大，他依旧被Peter的体重推得失去了重心。他仰面摔倒，盾牌压在胸前，其上蹲着稳操胜券的Peter。Hammer想举起枪口，手腕却被Peter弓起脚背踩在了地上。

“嗷，我操。”Hammer痛呼出声。他无谓地扭动着身体，“ **你小子** 怎么会在这里？”

“追索赃物。”Peter叩了叩盾牌，“它不属于你。”

“谁找到归谁。”Hammer耍赖道。

“你又不是找到的，你是偷的。就跟你擅自使用Stark先生的战甲一样，哈？”Peter义愤填膺，简直想扇他两耳光，“你他妈以为自己是谁啊！”

Hammer停止了挣扎，用一种答案不是明摆着么的眼神看向Peter：“我只是想让你们都尝尝失败的滋味。”

Peter的脸顿时涨得通红。他一把抓住Hammer的衣领感觉自己指缝间全是汗，简直就像是鲜血被困在了制服之下。“你就是个罪犯！杀人犯！”他吼道，“你根本不懂什么叫失败，你这个人渣——”

身后的消防门嘭得一声弹开，Peter立马察觉到来人不是Steve。他及时钻进一张桌子后面挡住了一连串子弹。两名身着Oscorp保安制服的男人手持自动步枪冲了过来，Peter别无选择只能再次撤退。他朝远处的门框射出蛛网把自己弹进了对面的房间。这里面没什么地方可供躲藏。大部分桌椅都是靠墙摆放，天花板又低又平。枪声伴随着仍在尖叫的火警铃声把整层楼搅成了一锅粥。他飞奔过另一个角落想找一处能供自己对抗的 **位置** 。

“Bruce，”他在其中一人从门口朝他开枪时喊道。他朝身后射出一束蛛网却射到了墙上。“Hammer的人都穿着保安制服，他们在66楼。”

“Peter——”Bruce刚要开口，Peter耳中却已被枪声淹没。Peter以为是又有人从门口进来了，紧张地差点绊倒，但随即他听见了Steve和Natasha向手下发号施令的声音。楼下有另一场战斗正在展开。

Peter跳过那个风筝似的东西，突然意识到他们一直在兜圈。他躲到用于固定那个装置的夹具后面，侧身朝身后的追兵射出另一轮蛛丝弹。终于有一束命中了枪手的脚踝，Peter大吼一声把他拽了个四脚朝天。随后他并未离开藏身之处去解决敌人，而是又吼了一声。制服男沿着光滑的瓷砖地板一溜老远。Peter等着他进入攻击范围低头一拳砸在他的脸上把他砸晕过去。

身后又传来了脚步声。Peter再次藏了起来，感到子弹呼啸着从自己小腿上擦过。耳中传来Bruce的声音—— **Steve，请赶快上楼——** Peter跳上了天花板。他真怀念那些可供撤退的楼顶。而随着他跳回地面又跳到门口，身后的枪手依然紧追不舍，一路把电灯和显示器都射得稀烂。他在千钧一发之际侥幸逃脱，周围全是炸裂的玻璃碎片，不少都插进了他的制服里。最后他终于听见了机枪空膛的轻响，于是一个旋身双手同时射出早已准备好的蛛网。蛛网粘住了第二个雇佣兵的肩膀把他拉到了自己脚边，正中脚后跟上的硬骨头。

Peter躲进一张办公桌下喘口气。枪声停了下来。在火警铃声之间他听到Hammer正在跑远，于是跟了上去。他再次对自己说既然能对付得了两名手持机枪的职业军人，那肯定也能对付得了Hammer。他在先前经过的屋子里发现了Hammer，距离消防门只有几步之遥。

消防门是敞开的，Peter哧溜一个急停，随时准备再次藏身。但这时Hammer也同时后退了两步。Steve就站在门外。他两手抓住自己的盾使劲一甩，Hammer的胳膊就从挽具中滑出，他的人也顺势摔了个屁股墩。

Peter在Steve走进来时藏到了一张电脑桌之后。Steve的双眼冷厉，胸前的白色五角星上沾满了他人的鲜血。当他把盾牌挂上前臂，仿佛一切都在瞬间归位，Peter心中油然而生一股敬畏。

而与此同时，Hammer也蹒跚着站了起来。“好吧，”他揉着后腰说道。见Steve越过他向前走去，他举起双手摆出一个投降的姿势，“好吧，再等一下，就一分——”

Steve转身，一拳正中他的嘴。牙齿在Steve的骨节下断裂的声音简直连火警都盖不住。Hammer像块石头般倒下，呜呜地喘着粗气，手枪和眼镜在地上滑出老远。Peter傻了眼，感觉就像是在看电影片段——他甚至发现自己都忘记了欢呼。他就那么屏息凝神地看着Hammer再次挣扎着站了起来，突吐出一大口血和两颗牙。

“等等，”他喘着气，撑着膝盖保持平衡，“等——”

Steve又打了他一下，不过这次是用盾。鲜血淌满他早已血肉模糊的脸。但不等Hammer瘫倒，Steve抓住他马甲的前襟，把他推到了一张桌子上。只有靠着胸前牢固的手掌和身后的金属Hammer才得以勉强保持直立。

“你……你把我鼻子打断了。”Hammer咯咯说道。

“只不过是遵照你的建议，Hammer先生。”Steve说道，“你看我做得到不到位？”

Hammer咳嗽着，往Steve的制服上溅上了更多血迹。“那可……”他抓住Steve的胳膊，也许是隐隐想要逃跑，也许只是害怕跌倒，“真他妈，干得好。我看。”

“你被捕了，Justin Hammer。”Steve说道，“你们这帮家伙确实很聪明，但大厦已经被我们包围。你们都会滚回监狱。”

“不，”Hammer说道。他把脸凑近，咂了咂鲜红的嘴唇，“我不会。”

他从口袋里掏出一颗手榴弹，安全针已经拔除，他用大拇指将其轻轻一弹。Steve转身后退，但Hammer把自己空余的那只手插进了Steve胸前的枪带，令自己一同被带了出去。Peter本能地行动起来。他伸手向前方射出一束蛛网缠住手榴弹而后手臂一抖将它抽远，手榴弹穿过一排窗户，撞击引发的爆炸掀起一大团火焰。Peter被热浪掀倒在地。他的头撞上了桌脚，足足有好几秒钟都只能听着玻璃炸裂的脆响晕头转向地呻吟。

Steve宽厚的手掌支撑着他的后颈，扶他坐了起来。“你没事吧？”Steve问道。

“嗯。”Peter摇了摇头，心想这真可真够刺激。他感觉比刚刚清楚多了，“没事。”

Steve轻而易举地把他拎了起来。他周身略有灼伤但大体无恙。“你到底来这里干嘛？”他询问道。

“呃……救你一命？”Peter朝四周看看，手榴弹被吹出了窗外，他祈祷Fury局长的警戒线围得够远，以免有人被玻璃砸伤，“Hammer呢？”

隔壁房间传来了引擎的咆哮声。Steve和Peter同时回头，眼前的景象彻底出乎两人预料。某样东西穿过拱门与两人擦肩而过——是Peter之前留意过的金属滑板，上面站了一个人影。它光滑又迅猛，就连Steve冲过去也没能碰到。两人只听得Hammer的狂笑声。

Peter早就知道自己总会做些蠢事。他双腕瞄准逃跑的飞行器，射出蛛网挂住了两翼的后缘。滑板从大厦飞射而出的同时，Peter也随之加速。他脚底轻轻一弹便越过了玻璃破损后参差的窗沿，转眼间便置身于半空。风从他制服的细小裂痕处灌入；伴随着滑板的左摇右摆，他扑腾着双脚使出吃奶的劲才抓牢。

Steve在身后朝他嚷了些什么，可他的声音迅速消失在了风中。


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce透过指缝注视着屏幕，忽然发现代表Peter的红灯一路划出了地图。他嗖地站了起来。而JARVIS一定是预见到了他的举动，因为主屏幕自动从Oscorp大厦的视图切换成了城市的俯视图。“Peter，”Bruce说道，“你出了大厦？”

Peter的呼吸越来越粗重、越来越急促，不仅如此——空气从他的耳麦旁刷刷流过。“我没事！”Peter终于说道，“我，呃，我追着呢！”

“追 **什么** ？”Fury问道。

“长官，”Steve在另一个窗口说道，“是Hammer。他驾驶某种单人飞行器逃跑了。我跟不上他们俩。”

Fury打开了另一个频道：“Raymond，准备捕捉空中目标。我会给你一个追踪信号。”

“Peter，Fury的人会接手。”Bruce，“你没必要——”

“我没事！我——哇！”砰地一声，跟着传来Peter紧张而又含糊不清的解释，“我没事，”他重复道，“旗杆——没什么大不了。”

Bruce靠向椅背闭起了眼睛：“我看不下去这个。”

Fury在他肩上按了按，但根本起不到什么帮助：“我可以自己来，如果你需要离开房间的话，博士。”

“不。”Bruce把Fury的手从肩上抖开，但并没有起身，“不，我得在这儿。”他强迫自己看着Peter的图标稳稳地自地图中横穿而过。

***

“你这么做对局势一点帮助都没有。”Osborn埋怨道。

Ross在Osborn的床前来回踱着步。他透过床帘所能看见的只有一副Osborn的剪影，正弓身抱着一台笔记本坐在床头。心跳监视器稳定地发出恼人的蜂鸣，但它听起来比往常更为自然，而且Osborn平时那颤巍巍的呼吸也变得平稳而饱满。他想知道Osborn是不是已经接受了血清。

“我现在就要得到地址。”Ross说道，“你说过你在派人追查。”

“我也说过一有发现就会告诉你。”Osborn的指甲啪啪地敲着键盘，“需要整理的情报太多了。你完全没法想象Hammer花了多少钱在那些没用的垃圾上。”

“我可以想象。”Ross嘟哝道。他的手指隔着夹克勾勒出配枪的形状。

“你太小看他了。”Osborn道，“他还有用，他目前的一切都是我们提供的，不可能出卖我们。”

Ross皱眉道：“是 **你** 对他予取予求。不过我仍是这次行动的负责人，我不打算任凭你们俩把我排挤出去。”

“也许只是你能提供的筹码太少。”Osborn嘀咕道。但当Ross朝前迈了一大步，他不禁向后缩了缩，“将军，够了。你以为我不懂吗？我比你更需要那个实验仓。但如今底牌全都在Hammer手里，我不打算冒生命危险跟他分道扬镳。”

Ross想告诉他如今说这个已经太迟了，但这对他的地位同样于事无补：“他说他要杀了Tony Stark。”

“所以呢？Stark就让给他吧。如果你真这么不耐烦也可以自己去杀Stark，”

“你还不明白吗？”Ross走到了床边，但Osborn在他能看见之前就赶紧拉上了床帘，“那家伙满肚子坏水。”Ross说道，“就算他不打算杀Stark，也会找出个其他什么人当作目标和借口。根本就没个头，他永远不打算履行和我们的承诺，因为他知道一旦完成自己就丧失了利用价值。我烦透了继续迁就他。给我地址，现在就给！”

Ross一把扯过床帘，顿时瑟缩了。他早就设想过Osborn处于极端衰弱状态的种种场景，但对弓身于自己眼前的这个生物却毫无心理准备。Osborn是个畸形。他的皮肤厚实且覆盖着一层类似兽皮的角质，病态的肤色从苍白到如血的深红斑驳不一。螺旋形的骨刺沿着肩膀和后背刺出；无毛的颅骨凹陷成一对宽大的眼窝，却被耷拉下来的眼皮遮住大半；下巴尖突，鼻梁下陷。他看起来不像人类——他根本 **不是** 人类——Ross甚至这么以为，直到他瞥见输液管中不寻常的蓝色溶液方才领悟。

“Connors的配方。”他指了指输液袋，“你不是说他的配方不稳定吗。”

Osborn眨了眨两组眼皮，试着将被单往上扯了扯好盖住他畸形的身体。“是不稳定，”他说道，在发s音节的时候破了音，“但定期进行小受控剂量的注射能让我的身体维持在一种稳定的再生状态。否则我的内部器官将很快陷入衰竭。”

Ross抬手用袖子捂了捂嘴。他忽然意识到自己应该感到同情而不是恶心，但随即他又想起自己为什么要来这儿，自己的士兵们为什么会等在走廊里。他后退了几步，注意到床底下半塞着个标记有生物危害的单肩包。当他伸手去拿时Osborn抖了抖。

“将军，”Osborn说道，“请住手。”

Ross打开包，发现在里面的便携耐用塑料盒中装有两只灌满的皮下注射器。他重新合上盒子，把包背到了肩上。“你的科学家能造出血清，”他说道，“我确信他们能造出更多。不过这份就归我了。”他一只手撑在床头板上，俯下身逼视着Osborn：“告诉我该去哪里注射。”

Osborn瞪着他，鄙夷地眯起狭长的黄色眼睛——Ross从他眼中读出的是 **若非我快死了他绝无可能这样对我而不用付出代价** ——但随即缓和下来。他在笔记本上敲了几下，打开了一副地图和一个地址。Ross起先并不相信，但很快便看出了门道。他甚至爆发出一连串大笑。“那个混蛋Hammer。”他摇头晃脑地说道。

“想怎么处理Hammer都随你。”Osborn说道，“我如今已经无所谓。但你要是敢拿走实验仓，那就是在要我的命，还有配方也一样。”

“配方我已经有了。”Ross站直身体，掂了掂背包，“总有其他的科学家能分析重制出来。Banner最早不就是这么做的吗。

Osborn推开笔记本。“但血样——Rogers队长的血样仍然在我手里。那份血清只是测试版——万一有什么不对你还需要血样进行分析，从我手里。”

“在不了几天了。”Ross转身。

“将军——”

Ross等着看他还能说出什么谬论好供自己反驳，但Osborn突然陷入了沉默。他正透过鸟瞰整座城市的观景窗瞪视着什么东西，表情里满是震惊与愤怒。Ross不由得跟随他的视线看去，发现有一个光点正穿行在大厦间，朝两人直直飞来。而在光点之后还辍着个什么东西。

Ross走到窗边眯起双眼：“那是个什么玩意儿……？”

***

Peter曾以各种不同的方式来往于城市之中，截至目前，拴在一块飞行冲浪板之后的行程将可排入他的喜好清单之末。

Hammer踉跄地穿行于高楼大厦之间。不管他是无心还是故意想甩掉身后的追踪者，效果都是一样的——Peter被甩得一会儿前一会儿后，身体在重力的拉扯下疼痛不已。有好几次他都差点儿撞上了楼房或广告牌，然而哪怕他努力蜷起膝盖却也因为太费力而维持不了多久。仅靠一根线挂在飞行器后面他就连一点儿劲也使不上，所能做的唯有紧紧抓牢。

当他发现附近有一架新闻直升机，脑中闪过的第一个念头居然是 **希望May不在看这个台** 。但随即他意识到飞机并不是冲着他俩来的，而是原本就在围绕一幢大楼盘旋。克服接连不断的晃动和急转弯，Peter瞥见了一栋闷烧着的大楼。

“我在上东区？”他问道。

“对。”Fury局长答道，“Hammer是不是在往他家飞？”

随着滑板的一个侧弯，蛛丝突然绷紧，Peter就像是被从头到脚刺了个穿，他心中暗骂，肩膀也因唤醒了对某次旧伤的记忆而疼痛不已。“不像！”Peter再次试着缩起双脚，但却被又一次变向所打断。这次是朝上，滑板正在爬升。

等待两人的是一断急升。Hammer身体后仰，面对迎面而来的一整面墙的窗户和阳台拼命拉住飞行器。蛛丝受到了巨大的拉力，Peter只觉得五脏六腑都在下沉。Hammer是侥幸越过了楼顶可 **他** 还没有啊。别无选择之下他只能切断了蛛丝。随着整个视野都被混凝土填满，他激发出所有蜘蛛本能。“看着就好痛。”他喃喃自语道。

他以天知道是多快的速度撞上了墙壁，哪怕努力曲起手肘和膝盖减轻冲击力，仍被震得浑身骨头都像是散了架。他没能及时粘住而是被反弹回空中，头晕目眩地跌落下去。幸而胡乱射出的蛛网中有一束粘稳住了，于是又是一次可怕的单摆运动，Peter被再次砸回了建筑物上。这次他勉强抓住了一个阳台的栏杆。突兀的急停尽管颠簸但至少 **刹住了车** 。他悬在半空中喘着气，这时听见上方远远地传来了一阵撞击声和金属的嘶鸣。

“我没事。”他下意识地说道，“我觉得……”

一双手握住了Peter的手腕，同时一个热情地声音响起：“抓住了！”

Peter猛地一缩，抬起了头来。站在阳台边缘身穿T恤短裤口叼香烟的人是Flash Thompson。

Peter在面罩之后惊讶地张大了嘴。“F——”他及时改口，“Fuck。”

Flash一只手仍握着Peter的手腕，另一只手朝下伸出，道：“把手给我——我拉你上来。”

Peter其实并不需要帮助，不过他还是让Flash把自己拽了上去。他靠在栏杆上甩了甩手腕缓解压力，窘迫地说道：“谢谢。”

Flash整个人都亮了：“不值一提。”

“你最好不要跟普通市民打交道。”Fury在他耳中说道。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”然后还不等Peter考虑好应不应该回答，他又继续问道，“听起来像是坠机了。是友军吗？”

“不——那混蛋怎么可能是友军。”Peter跳上栏杆单手捂住耳朵道：“长官，我猜Hammer是在楼顶坠机了。”

“已经确定了你的位置。”Fury说道。而在他背后还能听见Bruce的自言自语。“那栋楼……好象是属于Norman Osborn。我们的飞机已经在途，不过地面部队还需要一段时间才能抵达。一切取决于你，Paker。”

Peter深吸一口气，点了点头：“知道了。我是指，肯定。”

“你在跟谁说话？”Flash兴奋地问道，“是不是复仇者？”

“啊哈哈……听着，”Peter转过脸正对着他，“我需要你帮我做点事。”

“没问题。”Flash从口中取下香烟，“任凭差遣。”

见到他如此配合还真是一种超现实的体验，Peter不禁抖了抖才继续说了下去：“通知大厦保安。叫他们锁上各个出口。楼顶的男人全副武装十分危险，别让他们把他放跑了。但也别去挡他的路。我只需要确保他在被我追上之前不会从大门逃走就好。”

“没问题。”Flash点点头，说道，“我这就去告诉他们。”

“还有，请他们通知楼上几层，”Peter继续说道，“让他们锁紧门窗待在家里。半点不开玩笑，对方就是个疯子。所有人必须尽量躲开他。”

“OK，我明白了。”Flash痴迷地看着Peter朝几层楼上的阳台射出两根蛛网，双脚在栏杆上蹬了蹬将其拉紧，“还有吗？”

“哦，”Peter看着他，“别抽烟，孩子。抽烟不会让你显得更酷。”

Flash看看他，又低头看看自己手中的香烟，“呃……好吧。”

Peter跳出大楼，任凭蛛网把自己拉上了屋顶。

***

Hammer撞进了楼梯间。他在坠机中摔得浑身青紫，左膝也剧烈地抽痛着。但他仍攀着墙壁努力前进。他的视线昏昏沉沉，全身关节都在颤抖，全靠汹涌的怒意支撑着他继续冲下楼梯，进入了Osborn顶楼的走廊。

一名男人就守在楼梯间外，匆忙中的Hammer跟他撞了个满怀。这个男人身穿橄榄绿的军服，他一把抓住Hammer的肩膀，随即却顿住，像是被Hammer满胸满脸的血污惊地卸下了防备。“喂，”他说道，“你还——”

Hammer一拳打在他的喉咙上。这一击倒是不重，但足以让男人出现瞬间的松懈而被Hammer从夹克里缴了枪。而后他想也不想地把枪口对准男人的胸膛扣下扳机。男人发出一声痛呼，倒在了地上。

Hammer愣住。鲜血的滋味占据了他的思维。他抬起胳膊抹了抹嘴，然而没有用。他将双手的颤抖归咎于肾上腺素，并籍此驱动自己的双脚继续向前迈步，彻底迷失了心智。Osborn家的大门在他眼前缓缓敞开，然而自手枪中射出的数发子弹却又逼得门后的无论什么人重新将其关上。于是Hammer得了空从口袋里掏出第二枚手榴弹，拉开安全针用手压住杠杆等待着，并不知道门会否再次打开。他感到手榴弹就像是一个颤抖的拳头，在指间嗡嗡作响，亦或颤抖的其实是他自己？时间一分一秒地流逝。

大门仅仅敞开了几寸，即便如此也足够探出一杆枪口迎接他。他把手榴弹朝门缝里扔进去，只听得在屋内众人惊呼了数秒后便爆炸了。爆炸声不如在Oscorp大厦里的大，大部分被砖墙吸收，而且也没有可以激发共振的金属。但人群的哭喊声弥补了一切。大门被另一名士兵飞出的身体彻底撞开。

当尘埃落定，Hammer大步走上前去。他跨过走廊里的尸体，不知为何想起了自己的父亲以及按在自己后颈上的一只宽厚粗糙的手掌，就像亲亲老爸第一次带自己去打靶时的场景。一定是被手中枪支的重量唤醒了回忆，他这么想着，迈进了屋里。哪怕还是个孩子他的枪法也一直很准。

Ross将军从另一头走来。他已经掏出了枪，但当他目睹客厅里残骸四散、尸体横呈的惨状时，亦面露讶异。他目瞪口呆地看向Hammer：“你怎么能——”

Hammer已经举起了枪，将两枚子弹射入Ross的胸膛。他本该享受这一刻，但眼看着Ross抽搐着蹒跚后退，满脸惊愕，Hammer只感到一股不安的狂热。他走到侧面远远避开Ross颤抖的回击，而后迅速上前夺过他的手枪。Ross挣扎着倒进了一张扶手椅中。

“噢，Thaddeus，”Hammer低声念叨着，从Ross肩上夺下危险品背包，小心避免溅上更多血迹，“看看这都是你逼我的。”

“Ham……”Ross一把抓住他，五指努力够向Hammer的喉咙，但却只得以把对方下巴上的血迹抹得更开。他的嘴唇咧成了一个令Hammer也不得不赞叹的讥诮的弧度，“狗娘养……”他挤出一阵同样可怕的咯咯的杂音，鲜血渗透了制服。

Hammer把手从他手中抽出来，穿过走道。Osborn的卧室门已经打开，于是他径自走了进去：“Norman，你好。”

“Justin？”Osborn在Hammer绕到床前时坐起了身来。当两人四目相对，彼此都惊地一缩，“天哪，你怎么了？”

Hammer大笑起来。不知怎的这竟是他听过最搞笑的一句话：“我也想问你同样的问题。”话是这么说，但其实根本不用问，只要见到Norman Osborn这副病态爬行动物的鬼样子，还有什么猜不出来的呢，“你不该这么做的，Norman。”他举起枪，“我都快以为你其实 **喜欢** 我了。”

“慢着，”Osborn畏缩着，尽管他黄色眼珠中的怒火并不亚于恐惧，“等等，出卖你的人不是我，是Ross——士兵都是他带来的——他想把我们除掉，我们俩。不管发生了什么都是他的错！”

Hammer思考了一会儿，把手枪插回了肩膀上的皮套里。Osborn刚要放松却见Hammer转身朝靠在墙角的医疗冷却器走去。“Justin？你要干嘛？”

Hammer打开冷却器，从里面找出了一大堆令人印象深刻的药剂、血清和药瓶。他从自己豁开的齿洞里吹着口哨，翻看着不同的产品，直到找出了Connors的血清，用一根新的注射器抽了满满一针管。

“Justin？”

“怎么了，Norman？”Hammer返回床边。他把针管放进嘴里叼着，伸手从危险品背包里掏出了一支皮下注射器。

Osborn再次畏缩了一下，他看向对方的目光中充满了强烈的怀疑而和愈加浓重的焦虑：“你到底要干嘛？”

Hammer一手举着一支注射器。“科学研究。”他说道，“ **你** 不也是这么做的吗？”

“住手，”Osborn想要后退，但却被输液针头扯住了手臂，转眼被Hammer爬到了床上，“住手——求你了——你这是在干什么？”他的指甲又长又尖，在抵抗Hammer的挣扎中往对方手臂上抓出了数道血痕，“从我身上下去！”

“你早该想到这个后果，”Hammer说道，“就不该动心思想要再次 **夺走** 我的一切。”他用膝盖压住Osborn的胸膛，俯下身去，把两支针剂同时扎进了Osborn的脖子。

***

Peter撞出楼梯间大门，立刻被走廊里的一具尸体绊倒。等他恢复平衡转身一看，脸色顿时因死去的士兵而变得煞白。“Hammer重新获得了武器。”他一边汇报一边急忙穿过走廊跑向另一名伤者。此人的肩膀和背部布满严重的烧灼伤，但仍有浅浅的呼吸。Peter靠到破损大门附近的墙角，压低了声音：“这里有军队的人。一个死了，一个重伤。”他侧耳倾听，感觉听到了屋里有响动，但迅速瞟了一眼又没发现Hammer，于是小心地潜入进去。

公寓里一片狼藉。更多的士兵倒地不起，还有另外三个穿着黑西装的人。他一时之间也分辨不出谁死谁活，一想到得逐个去确认就感到从胃里一直堵到了嗓子眼。“Fury局长，这里有至少八个人受伤。呃，友方吧，我觉得。他们都需要医疗撤离ASAP【译注：ASAP=“尽快”的缩写】。”

“好好说话，Parker。”Fury说道。

Peter又咽了咽口水：“抱歉。”他听见从大厅尽头传来了什么声音，但在他赶去调查前，注意力就被一声粗重的呼吸声所吸引。一名身穿华贵制服的老人跌坐在附近的一把扶手椅中，鲜血正从他按在胸口处的指缝间咕咕流出。对方的目光死死盯着Peter。

Peter赶紧上前，略一恍惚便拉回了神志。“先生？”他撕开对方的夹克前襟，然后是下面的衬衫。“坚持住，行吗？我是来帮忙的。”

“Ha……”老人抓住Peter的肘部，用刺耳的声音说道，“Ham……”

“嘘，我知道我知道。”他把手伸进老人的制服里，按住位于胸膛右侧、第三根肋骨正上方的伤口。感受到掌心下血脉的鼓动令他心中不合时宜地浮现出不愿再想起的回忆。“局长，这里有位老人被射中了胸口。”他翻开夹克的另一侧，意识到第二颗子弹击中了老人的一枚军功章。黄铜碎片嵌入了他的皮肤中但子弹并没有穿透。“我觉得他军衔很高。他是……”Peter脑中忽地灵光一闪，他看着老人的脸问道，“你是不是Ross将军？”

Ross虚弱地地点了点头，但当他开口还想要说什么时，鲜血漫过了他的嘴唇。“嘘，没事了。”Peter口上这么说着，制服之下却出了一身冷汗，“我们是来帮你的。”

“Peter，”Bruce说道。他的声音显得异常平板而疏离，“他怎么样？”

“不太好。” **我的宿敌** ——他记得Bruce这么说过，然而他摇了摇头试着不要想太多。“Ross将军，”他正了正身形，道，“虽然感觉会有点怪，不过这样能止血，明白吗？以前我对自己也这么做过。”他把手从枪伤上移开，而后迅速射出一团蛛丝将其覆盖住。Ross呻吟起来，但Peter阻止了他的抓挠直到这块另类的创口贴彻底干燥。“你会没事的。”除此之外他实在是想不出其他可说的了，“救援马上就到。”

“我已经派直升机送了一队医护人员过去，”Fury说道，但这时Peter的注意力被从远厅传出的一声痛呼所分散，随后又听见东西碎裂的声音，“但这也就代表我们的人无法直接降落到大厦上了。Hammer现在在哪儿？”

Peter直起身向走道看去，听见一连串像是浴帘夹具相互碰撞以及家具倒塌的哐啷声。他心念一转，把Ross连带椅子推到了远离自己所及范围之外的墙上靠着。“我感觉他还在这儿。”他下意识地压低了嗓子说道。在Oscorp时他提醒自己Hammer只不过是个拿了把手枪的普通男人，籍此鼓起勇气，但眼下四周散布的尸体令这根本起不到什么安慰效果，尤其是当隔壁的打斗声越来越大的时候，“我去试试看能不能捆住他。打包好了送给你。”

有人跑过走道。Peter蹲下身体，双腕同时瞄准门口。果不其然，Hammer不一会儿就跑了出来。Peter立刻射出蛛丝捆住Hammer的脚踝快速一拉，把他扔到了一张咖啡桌上。Hammer尖叫一声，砸在玻璃上的鼻头再次流出血来。

“我操……！”Hammer滚落到地面上，却仍不忘死死护住肩上背着的包，“天啊你怎么这么烦！”

“我可以——”Peter刚要反驳，走道对面突然传来一声震耳欲聋的爆炸，随即便能听见室外的阵阵风声。一声非人的咆哮令他胳膊上起满了鸡皮疙瘩：“ **那玩意儿** 是个什么鬼？”

不管是什么，它都已经冲进了大厅。Hammer爬到Peter脚边。“你早该习惯这种事了吧。”说着便朝出口逃去。

“喂！”Peter再次扭头看了看他，但对面 **那玩意儿** 顷刻间便冲过了房间令他无暇射出蛛丝。它站直了至少能有两米五高，但眼下却是四肢着地，浑身赤裸，布满纹理的深红色兽皮斑驳垂挂；从脊椎到尾巴上装饰着一连串的骨突；扁长的头颅之上耸立着一根爬行动物的尖鼻。它外形扭曲，黄色的双眼野蛮而愚昧地瞪视着；从垂涎的大嘴中嘶嘶地吐出湿淋淋的呼吸。与Connors博士充满力量感甚至惹人羡慕的体格不同，它焦躁、怪诞而绝望，就像是纯粹的恐慌被赋予了实体。而此刻它转眼看向了Peter。

Peter千钧一发地躲开了扭曲而锋利的一爪。顶层套房虽宽敞但作为战场却还是过于仄逼，Peter没多少空间挪腾躲闪一波接一波的横扫。红色的野兽发出刺耳的咆哮，追得他在屋里上窜下跳。眼看它就要踩到一名仍在呻吟的士兵身上，Peter好险才赶得及用蛛网把士兵拖开。他必须离开房间。这个生物的利爪差点儿就把Ross将军从椅子里撞了出去，Peter心知再在屋里待下去，出现第一名牺牲者或全灭都只是时间问题。

Peter闯入走廊，发现Hammer正溜进电梯。怒火瞬间压倒了恐惧，他径直朝Hammer胸口射出一道蛛网然后一拉。但这时电梯门刚好开始关闭，他仅仅只能将Hammer拖着撞到了门上。电梯门合拢的瞬间，Hammer露出了一个得逞的笑容，伸手扯脱了粘丝。

“Hammer！”Peter追了上去，但恰在此时那只野兽追着他冲进了走廊，它那宽大的爪子终是抓住了他的后腰。挣扎中他被举至半空而后砸向地面，猛烈的冲击令他脑中嗡嗡作响。好一会儿周遭的一切都陷入了黑暗和沉寂，但他随即被耳中爆发出的静电噪音所惊醒。他趴在走廊的地面上，感到那只生物正从自己身边离开。

“Bruce……我没事。”Peter摸到身边的一堵墙，强忍着耳鸣借力站起身来。他看着那只生物一边嘶吼一边撬开了电梯门。“这里是……Osborn的顶楼公寓？有只应该是某种血清变异兽正在追Hammer。”他内心充满焦虑，“我猜……就是Norman Osborn本人。”

汇报石沉大海。他把手掌放到耳边：“Bruce？”还是没有回应。耳塞挂了。

Peter骂了一声，倒不是害怕自己失去支援，而是更担心另一头的Bruce。“只剩你自己了。”他跑向电梯同时给自己鼓劲。Osborn已经爬进了电梯井，只剩下疙疙瘩瘩的尾巴依然翘在外面，“你以前就成功过。他不可能比Connors博士还强——”

Osborn彻底消失在了电梯井中，Peter亦随之跳下，同时小心避免碰到滑动中的缆绳。Osborn却没有这些顾虑。他唾沫四溅地咆哮着，砸落到了电梯厢的顶板上。金属撞击声在封闭空间中回荡，令Peter耳中再次作响。Osborn把爪子插进卡扣，张嘴咬下螺栓，将缆绳一根根松开。

Peter真心期待Hammer自由落体，不过这样的念头只维持了一瞬。“喂！”他喊完便跳了下去，落在Osborn的肩胛骨之间，用蛛丝网住Osborn的双腕将其扯离缆绳。但Osborn扭转身体试图用爪子把Peter从自己的肩膀上撬下去，无奈之下Peter只好切断了蛛网，使出浑身解数扭动挣脱。

Peter跳到了对面一侧的电梯井壁上，试着在电梯下降的途中从远处捆住Osborn。伴随着一声愤怒的咆哮，Osborn双臂绕着丝线一扭一拽把Peter拉到了电梯厢顶上陪自己。脸上的一束蛛网根本阻挡不了他，他盲目地挥舞着爪子抓住了Peter的制服。外骨骼确实替Peter抵挡了大部分攻击，但在封闭空间中较劲的后果便是每当Osborn试图拉近距离，他总得承受时不时的划伤。Peter翻滚着躲闪，一旦需要快速逃跑就网住电梯井侧壁；但盛怒之下的Osborn只顾着盲目地追着他打转。

电梯停了下来，Peter暗骂一声——万一让Hammer下了电梯，被一只怪兽困在电梯井里的自己可就没法继续追了。但Osborn一定是拥有相同的想法——或者该说是以他目前的状态所能控制的最接近“想法”的意识吧——因为他把Peter抛到了一边重新攻击起了缆绳。缆绳一条接一条地被折断，Peter不得不平趴到了井壁上以躲开反弹。终于最后一条也裂开，电梯坠落了下去。

然而没落下多远，紧急制动装置就开始发挥作用。伴随着一阵令人心悸的金属摩擦声，限速电缆激活制动闸，电梯厢的下落速度逐渐放缓直至抽搐着停止。Peter还在喘着气，Osborn却已经砸到了电梯厢顶，伸出长长的手臂刺了进去。Peter只听见一声惊呼和几声枪响，最后是一阵痛苦的悲鸣。

Peter深吸了一口气，再次朝Osborn射出蛛网。Osborn还是和之前一样试图反把Peter拽下来，但此时Peter早已将蛛丝固定在了井壁上。他一束接一束地不断发射着，利用维修梯、断裂的电缆、配重以及一切可用之物挂住Osborn。后者疯狂地翻腾着，扯断蛛丝的速度简直跟Peter的发射不相上下。“不要停，”Peter手中忙活、口中自言自语道。他跳着躲开Osborn朝向自己的猛冲，从井壁的一侧跃至另一侧，小心避免被自己射出的蛛丝粘住。“加油啊Peter，就是这个混蛋杀了你爸妈！”

伴随着一阵痛苦的冲击，他被Osborn抓住胳膊再一次拽到了电梯厢顶上。对方的爪子以及扯得老大的下巴上的血迹令Peter回想起了在桥上与Steve的对抗。他用自由的那只手瞄准发射器绑住了Osborn的舌头，乘着Osborn扑过来的时候使劲一拉，将他的咬合转向，使得Osborn啃在了自己的肌肉上。

Osborn发出一声痛呼缩了回去，Peter趁机重新开始射网。这一次他放弃了将对方固定到井壁上的打算，而是把他绑到了电梯厢上，以减少他可以用来建立支点的空间。“Hammer！”他一边反复射击，把除Osborn的右臂之外的其他部位全都固定到电梯厢顶部，一边朝下喊道，“你要是还没死，到裂缝下面去！”

Peter最后朝Osborn的手腕射出一束丝线，并将另一端与制动组件固定到一起。不出所料，Osborn扭动手臂缠住丝线往后一拉，Peter退避到了维修梯上，他从此处刚好可以看见厢顶的裂缝。Osborn的胳膊把组件拉散了开来。正当刹车被松开之时，Hammer现身在了裂缝处。Peter无视Osborn的嘶吼射出一束蛛丝绑住他，赶在电梯骤降之际把他狭洞中拉了出来。

直到听见坠毁声Peter才松开了一直憋着的那口气。黑漆漆的洞底传出金属的尖叫和阵阵浓烟。即便如此他还是紧盯着等了差不多有整整一分钟，这才满意地确认Osborn没再爬出来。这时Hammer开始咳嗽并颤抖起来。Peter长叹一口气，把蛛网绑在了墙上。“抓紧了，Hammer。”他一边念叨一边跳到最近的楼层，撬开了电梯门。

他只觉得头晕目眩，但还是勉力把Hammer摔出了电梯井。走廊里有一对小情侣，目瞪口呆地看着Peter把俘虏推到了一张长凳上。“现在，”Peter气喘吁吁地说道，“不许动，混蛋。”

“好。”Hammer双手抱着肚子尖叫道。直到这时Peter才意识到，自从他被拉出电梯后就一直维持着这样的姿势，“好的……”黑血不断从他背心的前襟渗透出来。

Peter愣住了。他回想起Osborn爪子上的血迹，问道：“你受伤了？”

“阁下好眼力。”Hammer吐槽道，但他的幽默感转瞬即逝。他的脸色苍白，眼中充满了痛苦的泪水。

Peter伸手握住他的胳膊：“让我看看。”

Hammer嘶地一声往后缩了缩。“我觉得，”他嗓子沙哑地说道，“一旦松手，我的肠子就会掉出来。”

Peter咬牙咒骂了一声，而后朝四周看了一圈。那对情侣仍在围观。“嘿，”他招呼道，两人闻言退缩，“可以给我找床毛毯或浴巾之类的吗？不知道你们有没有？”两人结结巴巴地答应着，转身消失在了拐角处。

Peter转回头来看着Hammer，迅速打量了他一番。“你的枪呢？”他没找到手枪于是便这么问道。

“电梯里。”

“还有你随身带着的那个包呢？”

“同上。”

Peter没找到任何武器。他小心地从侧面推了推Hammer，结果收获到对方一声痛苦的呻吟。血流不止、大汗淋漓、颤抖不已——Hammer看起来很不妙。Peter感到一阵恶心。“里面有什么？”他问道，尽量不让自己过多地关注Hammer紧张的表情。

“自己下去看看不就知道了。”Hammer火上浇油道。

“要么我把你从电梯井扔下去，你帮我取上来？”Peter说道。

“求之不得。”Hammer仰头靠到墙上，闭上双眼，“总比被抓回去好。”

Peter克制住耸肩的欲望，好歹可以用讽刺来掩饰：“你要是真这么绝望，干嘛不直接留在电梯里？不一定非要让我救你嘛。”

Hammer沉默良久，空气中只能听见他粗重的呼吸声：“哦，大概是一时之间没想到。”

Peter不禁摇头。这时他看见那对情侣回来了，于是招手让他们过来。他接过毛毯指示道：“站到墙边去，这个男人很危险。”

“噢，没错。”Hammer见那对情侣遵命，呻吟道，“我会飙得他们满身血。”

Peter开始射出蛛网。“你脑子真的不正常。你自己心里也有数，对吧？”他说道，“字面意义，你是个疯子。”

“没错，我知道。”Hammer将眼睛睁开了一条缝，看着Peter用蛛网把自己的两条胳膊交叉固定在了肚皮上，“不过话说回来，不管是谁，总有那么一两样东西一旦被人夺走就会发疯。你说是吧？”

“不，”Peter手中不停，头也不抬地立刻回答道，“不是所有人都跟你一样。”

“当然不一样。”Hammer从齿缝中长长地吸进一口气，“看看Rogers队长被我抢走那个小玩具后气成了啥样。”

“那是因为——”

“看看你，”Hammer转而谈起了他，“我是说真的，看看你自己。”他舔了舔上唇的血渍，“氨纶男。”

Peter抓住Hammer的后颈把他推成上身前倾的姿势，好让蛛丝能从他的背后绕过。“你只不过是在嫉妒我看起来这么精神。”他口中这么说着，身体却因如此近距离地接触Hammer而忍不住发抖。

Hammer大笑起来，结果却变成了一阵虚弱而无规律的咳嗽。“赌什么都行，”他继续道，“我敢肯定你也有某样东西被夺走了。”

Peter的心重重地一跳。他告诉自己不要听，集中全副精力以确保Hammer的肠子不会掉出来，尽管内心有一股完全相反的冲动。

“就是这么个道理，明白了吧。Stark完全理解错了。”哪怕Peter已经松开了手，Hammer仍保持着向前弯腰的姿势，“定义你这个人的，不是你所拥有的财富，而是你能被夺走的东西【此句原文：It's not what you own that defines who you are. It's what things can be taken.】。我就是想教会他这一点。”他的嘴角挑起一个弧度，“不过 **你** 已经懂了，对吧？”

Peter浑身紧绷，他已经尽量忍住不要回答，但话语却仍从他的口中流出：“人不是物品。”

Hammer的笑意消失，他朝Peter凑近了观察着，再次舔了舔嘴唇，道：“父母？”

Peter一把抓过毛毯罩到了Hammer的肩上，转身退后。他开始痛恨自己不断颤抖的双手：“不要跟我说话 。”

Hammer朝后瘫靠在了墙上。他的表情严肃而深沉，尽管还算不上是同情但也相差无几。Peter则是耷拉着双肩。他无法想象如果Hammer表示了哀悼自己该如何回应。然而Hammer却说道：“我猜这就是你变身蝙蝠侠的原因了。”

Peter短促却沉重地吐出一口气。“没错。”他尖刻地说道，“我是蝙蝠侠，你就是小丑。”

他把毛毯在Hammer胸前打了个结，而后使劲拉紧。他这么做就是想伤害他，但当Hammer在自己手下抽搐，声音因痛苦而拔高，他却又感到一阵莫名的愧疚。“就这么……老实呆着，”他窘迫地说道，同时把Hammer的双脚也用蛛丝绑住以确保万无一失，“我去确认一下那只蜥蜴啥的是不是真摔挂了。”他抬头发现走廊里已经聚集起了不少人，他们都瞪大了双眼好奇地围观着，其中至少有两人正在拍照，二者之一就是Flash。

“我告诉过你待在公寓别出来。”Peter警告道。

Flash连忙上前，道：“不你没有。需要帮忙吗？”

Peter叹了口气。“看着这个家伙。”他指了指Hammer，说道，“但别靠得太近。如果他有什么异动就大声喊我。明白吗？”

“放心吧。”Flash走到正对着Hammer的位置又拍了一张照片。等Peter跳进电梯井，他听见Flash说道：“要我帮你发到推上去吗，你个二货？”

“当然啦，小子。”Hammer有气无力地说道，“一定照得好看点。”

Peter一边下降一边掏出手机拨通Bruce的号码。“Peter，”电话刚一接通Bruce的声音就传了过来，“你在哪儿？你没事吧？”

“我没事。”Peter说道。毕竟瘀青和抓痕总是在所难免，“我抓住Hammer了，他被绑在27楼。我遭到某种变异兽的袭击——不过我认为它已经丧失行动力了。”

“怎么什么都跟变异有关。”Fury嘟囔道，“医护人员已经在屋顶降落。顶楼安全吗？”

“我离开的时候安全。”Peter看到了洞底的那一摊肉，“但是听着，Hammer被变异兽抓穿了肚皮，伤得非常重。你能否派人下来看看？”

“他必须等等。Ross的优先级更高。”

“纽约警察正在大厦外集结。”Bruce说道，“我会通知他们派人上楼找他。”

“建议他们选择搭货梯上楼。”Peter嘀咕道。他停在了两层楼之上，看着底部的躯体。它仍有活动但并不剧烈。“电话别挂，我要去检查一下哥斯拉。”他把手机插进制服背后，跳下了电梯井底。

Osborn仍处于兽化状态，依旧被绑在歪七扭八的电梯上。他松垮垮的兽皮在Peter的触碰之下剧烈地一抖。“Osborn先生？”Peter爬到他虬结的脸孔前，不过仍小心地保持在攻击范围之外，“是你吗？”

头颅抬起，一只充血的眼睛注视着他。“Hammer，”他咆哮着，再次颤抖起来。他拼尽全力才用自己那张爬行动物的嘴加上一条血淋淋的舌头凑出几个单词，“多……操！毒……我……”

“猜你也不会对自己这么做。”Peter心不在焉地说道。他做了一次深呼吸，把心一横地蹲了下来，开始往Osborn爪状的手上缠绕更多的蛛丝。“这是为了你好。”他说道，“SHIELD马上就到，所以别妄想反抗。”Osbron乖乖蜷起手指让Peter得以把他的爪子也裹在了网中。接着他的另一只手也被如法炮制，最后连尾巴和大腿也被以防万一地绑在了一起。

最后Peter又爬回了Osborn面前，顿时感到胃里翻腾着一种恶心又愤怒的情绪。他努力将其压下。“你是Norman Osborn，对吧？”他轻声问道。他听见楼上传来人们的尖叫声、试图撬开一楼电梯门的声音。在被人打扰之前他的时间已经所剩无几，“对吧？”

Osborn一边颤抖一边喘着粗气。他鲜红的皮肤看起来比之前苍白了许多。“对，”他嘶嘶地说道，“我没有……这是……Hammer……Hammer。”他的眼珠翻到了头顶，“我是Norman Osborn。Harry在哪儿？Harry在哪儿？”

“他对你的打击还真是大。”Peter凑得更近了些，一只手做好射击准备，防备Osborn有可能的挣扎。他舔了舔嘴唇道，“虽然不是你自己做的，但你也参与了Hammer的计划，对吧？是你 **放** 他进入Oscorp。你们俩是同谋。”

“对。不——Hammer。”Osborn自嘲道。他做出了明显的努力试图重新控制自己饱受蹂躏的理智，“不，Hammer和Ross。耍了我。利用我。Hammer……”

“其实你早就做过更过分的事，对吧？”Peter坚持道，“你杀过人，对吧？”他捏住Osborn的下巴试图将他限定在原地，手掌却不停颤抖，“你这只丑陋的爬虫，你——”

“蜘蛛侠，”Fury大声说道，他的声音勉强得以透过Peter的制服传了出来，“别再说了。”

Peter表情纠结，差点儿依然不管不顾地问了出来。他无法保证自己还能找到第二次机会，他想听见Osborn亲口承认——哪怕是蜥蜴状态也无所谓。他父母的名字已经到了嘴边，但这时Bruce说道，“没关系。结束了。会有下次机会的。”

Peter低低咒骂了一声，恰好赶在一楼电梯门打开前退了开去。“老实点。”他厉声命令Osborn，随后朝上方射出蛛网把自己从电梯井拉了上去，避开众人视野。在重新掏出手机之前他需要一些时间来平复呼吸。

“特种部队已经到了。”他说道，看着戴头盔的男人们从敞开的电梯门里探头进来，“Osborn眼下非常安全。他神志不是很清醒，不过我认为这是Hammer的错。你应该告诉警察电梯井里有东西——Hammer随身携带的东西。是……”沮丧和疲惫蜂拥而至，他一个踉跄，不得不将手臂绕在维修梯的横栏上稳定身形，“我没看清是什么，但……糟糕。”他摇了摇头，“也许我能——”

“Peter，”Bruce说道，他的声音令一切都重新聚焦，“都结束了。我们的人已经找到Ross将军，医护人员也正在朝Hammer赶去。你做得很好。”

Peter挂在维修梯上，双手不住地颤抖。但他迅速地甩了甩令其有所缓和。“好吧。”说着，他咽了咽口水，“队长呢？”

“他没事。他和Romanoff探员正在Oscorp扫尾。现在，行动已经结束了。 ”Bruce长长地松了口气，“拜托，赶紧回家来吧。”

Peter的嗓子里升起一股情绪的火焰，他点点头道：“好。”他开始爬楼梯，想着或许能利用Flash的公寓离开大楼，他忽然就不愿意从楼下Fury的探员或是纽约警察的队伍中穿过。“好，我就来。我的耳塞坏掉了所以我得挂机了。万一有什么事我会再打的。”

“好。”短暂的停顿之后，Bruce说道，“小心点儿飞，Peter。”

“我会小心。”Peter挂上电话把它收了起来，“保持移动，”他一边上升一边自言自语道，“你做到了。行动已经结束。但还不能停。”他知道自己一旦休息得太久，双腿就会软成一滩泥。上爬的过程中他紧紧抱着Bruce的几句夸奖，仿佛这样就拥有了他陪在自己身旁。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在回头去复习一下本文tag还来得及。以防万一……

Bruce坐了回去，任由Fury去处理与两处现场之间的沟通。推测属于Hammer的九人中已有七人被抓获，Natasha正带领一队探员搜查大厦寻找漏网之鱼。这伙人相当聪明，拆成两人一组朝上爬以伪装人数，一边上楼一边还把摄像头切断然后某些人又下楼返回。被捕雇佣兵的背景调查毫无收获。与此同时，另一组探员正试图确保Osborn的住宅楼现场。Ross将军和Justin Hammer双双接受了紧急救护，另外SHIELD还捕获了一只兽化的Norman Osborn，正将其转移至名下的一处设施。

Han探员给他们发送了一只扭曲的红色蜥蜴的照片。“鬼知道Hammer都对他做了些什么。”Fury嘀咕道，“真是谢天谢地我们从FBI手里抢出了Connors博士。或许他能帮我们把这个混蛋给归整出来。”

Bruce没有回答。他盯着画面角落里的一个小窗口，其中显示的是Ross将军的进展：在最后一次报告中他已被安全送抵医院，即将接受手术。他垂下眼帘，想象着医院会给他的紧急联络人以及亲属打电话。在弗吉尼亚州西部的某地，Betty会被床头柜上的电话铃声吵醒。而后大约在一到两小时内她就将乘上飞机。那是她的父亲，她不可能不来。

“当然，这不代表万事了结。”Fury说道。他放大并重新组合了好几个画面，“给Stark造成的损失不可能一夜之间平息。而且我敢肯定，Rogers的血肯定也还藏在那幢大厦里的某个地方。他们拿到手才不过……多久？72小时？这点儿时间够不够他们研究出什么结果？”

“这取决于他们还拥有什么其他资源。”Bruce的注意力根本不在这上面，只随口答道。

“Hammer这么聪明，我敢肯定他在执行自己的逃跑小伎俩前会把研究成果洗劫一空。”他叹了口气，“真是一团乱麻。不过至少我们面对的是打扫战场而不是负隅顽抗。”他扭头看向Bruce，“那孩子做得很好。”

Bruce终于抬了抬眼。“你知道他会跟去，对吧？”他轻声问道，“你故意刺激他。”

“我不该吗？”Fury挑眉道，“如果我没记错的话，不久前正是 **你** 举荐他加入队伍。”

Bruce极力忍住摆臭脸的欲望，但却不怎么成功：“是我。”

“你另有想法？”

“大概吧。”Bruce揉了揉眼睛，张嘴想找出些话来，却都是徒劳，“我有点透不过气。”说着他站了起来，“你要是还有什么话，能不能等以后再说？”

Fury看着他朝出口走去。“我认为我们已经聊完了，”他说道，“暂时吧。”

Bruce朝顶楼走去。他希望Tony这时已经摆脱了形形色色的审问——听Tony扯淡多少总能帮他稳定心神——但却只看到Pepper坐在吧台前自斟自饮。她见到他便递过来一个玻璃杯，微笑着说：“你看起来比我更需要这个。”

Bruce回了她一个笑容，但却拒绝了酒杯。身后的电视仍在播放着新闻，他不想呆在能旁听到任何消息的范围内。“我只是上来喘口气，”他说道，“Tony什么时候逃出来了记得告诉我一声，行么？”

Fury的直升机仍在现场，所以眼下停机坪是空的，足够Bruce大步走到中心深深地吸入了一口清冷的空气。以往这样做都挺有用，但此刻他的脑中塞了太多东西。他不断想到Betty是如何匆忙穿上衣服，抓起电话预订机票。他想到Peter为了自己的生命而与有枪有爪的疯子战斗。他想到Betty脸上的发丝；想到Peter每轮飞荡间的呼吸声。所有画面同时涌现。他理性的大脑告诉自己没有任何必要担忧，Betty远在数小时之外，她不会到大厦来。她甚至根本不知道自己在这座城市。然而，自己会告诉她——她的父亲正在死亡线上挣扎，他必须去见她——但只会在自己做好心理准备之后，以他自己的方式。她没有必要知悉与Peter有关的任何事。他们不会碰面。

他不断对自己重复这几句话，但却仍以坐倒在阳台的中心而告终。他收拢脚踝，闭上双眼，回忆起自己的呼吸训练。他空有满腔怒火，却无任何人或任何事可指向——又或者其实是有太多事混淆在了一起。愤怒在他的骨骼中震颤。他早就受够了，只想褪下这身皮囊远远逃离。唯有对Peter的念想使他留在现实。他要等Peter，一旦确认Peter平安无事他就会注射自己的麻醉剂，把别的所有事都扔给Fury和其他人去处理。他们完全不再需要他的任何协助，其实从来也没真的需要过。

Bruce闭上眼想象着自己屋里的注射器。距此只有一层楼梯之遥，就收在自己的包里。他期待能在知晓Peter平安之后立刻陷入深深的梦乡。

Bruce不知道自己在外面待了多久，总之当Pepper拍上他肩膀的时候他已经起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。她的眼神充满关切：“Bruce。”

“我没事，”Bruce机械地回答道，“我只是在等Peter。”

Pepper微微摇了摇头：“Steve回来了。”

Bruce扭头看去，发现Steve就站在玻璃门对面，正和Tony激烈地争论着什么。“很好。”他喃喃道。自己最不需要的就是这个了，不过他仍是顺着Pepper的力道站了起来。

“别装作听不懂我在说什么。”Steve说道。Bruce想知道自己有没有什么办法能绕过他直接进电梯而不被叫停，“难以置信你竟然会同意。”

“我没有‘同意’，”Tony反驳道。Bruce告诉自己他们有可能是在谈任何事，然而Tony恰在此时看到了刚进门的他，脸上流露出一抹愧疚，使得一切都昭然若揭，“但就像我说过的，这不关我的事。”

“我再不会被你忽悠了。他这是在玩命，还不只是……”Steve发现了正试图溜走的Bruce，果断开口拦截，“Bruce，我们得……”

“Steve，不是现在。”Bruce说道。但Steve已经走到了他面前，逼得他不得不停下。他的心跳已经上升到了太阳穴，他承担不起被Steve碰到的后果。

“不，我们现在已经 **在** 谈了。”Steve说道，“我不让Peter跟来，你却让他去了。没错我理解——他和Oscorp有仇。但你们俩居然一起在任务进行时 **骗** 我，为什么？

Bruce把双手藏进了口袋里。换作其他任何一晚他或许都会选择回避、退缩和敷衍。刚下战场的Steve正兴奋着，制服上满是血污——他只会自说自话，Bruce完全不指望能在任何事上说服他。但这次他没有退让。他直视着Steve的目光，忽略皮肤上传出的热意。“你知道我一直都在看着。”他说道，“他救了你的性命，还抓住了Hammer。”

“代价是挂在一艘火箭后面差点儿摔死。”Steve逼近一步，Bruce一定是明显地绷紧了，因为Tony和Pepper相互朝对方靠了靠，“上次我就告诉过你，他的好运总有一天会用光。或许不是今晚，但迟早会发生。你的鼓励只会让那一天来得更快。”

“我没有鼓励他，”Bruce反驳道，“是Tony给他的病毒。”

Tony向前走了一步。他看起来就跟Bruce对眼下的话题一样地毫无准备，不过他好歹努力了，“Rogers，他说得对。有火就冲我发吧，我才是——”

“别急，待会儿就会来处理你。”Steve爆发了，Bruce顿时感觉自己脖子上的寒毛又竖了起来，“ 现在我在跟Bruce说话。”Bruce被对方沉重的视线锁定，视线中聚焦的失望足以让大部分人产生自我厌恶。令美国队长失望是一件可怕的事，“你是真不明白吗？我必须对一名甚至都不知道他存在的士兵负责，这意味着什么？你敢说自己没有把我再次至于这种境地？”

“他不需要你负责。”

“从他出现在我的战斗当中的那一刻起，他 **就是** 我的责任。”

“你看，我们都清楚真正的问题是什么。”Bruce说道，“所以为什么不干脆敞开来说。”

Steve眯起双眼，同时压低了声线，尽管这显然不是出于对Bruce极度不稳定的状态的同情。“我知道你一直在跟他鬼混，我就是看不惯。”他说道。

“Rogers，”Tony再次试图打圆场，“这真的不关——”

“别多事。”这次轮到Bruce发飙，然而见到Tony被自己噎得哑口无言并不能令他稍感开心。他重新看向Steve，“我不需要向你，或者向任何人证明我自己。”

Steve双臂环抱在胸前：“所以你这是承认了。”

“我们是在交往。”把这句话大声地说出来，简直太超现实了。他用尽全力才忍住了不去看Tony或Pepper，对于自己有可能遭遇到的他们的任何脸色都惊恐得无所适从，“但这跟他身为蜘蛛侠以及今晚所发生的任何事都无关。”

Steve已经开始摇头：“Bruce，他还是个孩子。 我们说的每一句话、做的每一件事，都会对他产生影响。 耳边有个自己很亲密的人不断念叨说这是个好主意，他当然会感觉从窗口飞出去也没什么大不了的了。”

“我已经说过这不是我的主意。而且你也太小看他了。他……”

电梯门忽然打开，Fury出现。Bruce立刻开始冒冷汗。被Steve盯上是一回事，Fury则完全是另一种野兽。整个房间都在他四周嗡嗡作响，他必须离开这个地狱。

“我知道他有多能干。”Steve说道，然而他的声音很快就变成了含糊一团，“他年轻又顽固，我也知道你为什么会喜欢他。”Fury正朝他们走来，“但这还是……Bruce，他才17岁。”

Bruce甚至都没顾得上纠正他。他狠狠地盯着Steve的脸：“别再跟我说话了。”

Tony在Pepper耳边轻声说了几句，于是她溜到了最近的JARVIS面板前。知道她是预备做什么令Bruce的下颚疼痛不已。然而Fury仍在接近，Steve仍在滔滔不绝。“这不单单是你们俩的事，”Steve说道，“对我们大家都会造成影响。”

“我知道了。”Bruce感觉自己的指甲死死地抠进了掌心之中：“你可以想怎么关心就怎么关心，但现在你得给我让开。”

Steve缓缓垂下双臂：“否则呢？”

“你懂的。”

Fury在两人周围徘徊。不过他一定是看到了Tony使的眼色，所以才没有上前打扰。“这招对我没用，Bruce。”Steve正说道，“我不怕你。”

“你怕。”Bruce反驳道，而Steve脸上浮现的表情简直令人难以言喻，“我知道你怕。”他向前迈了一步，“所以赶紧从我面前滚开，别逼我证明这一点。”

他不希望Steve退让。他情愿收获更多的反抗，哪怕只是一个眼神或一次推搡都能给他提供足够的理由。他感到自己的皮肤好像已经开始剥离，他觉得自己掌心发痒，蠢蠢欲动。他早已厌倦了生活在绝望与恐惧之中，厌倦了旁人的侧目和那句 **你没事吧？** 更厌倦了Steve脸上紧张的失望。只要再多一个借口他就能撕裂这一切。收容自己藏身的大厦；Oscorp公司与它家的各种毒药；Hammer和Ross，以及所有可能被加诸于己身的事物——他希望这一切都能在自己身后化为乌有。倘若这个世界如此迫切地想要反对他，那他将令它后悔这么做。

但这时Steve却朝旁边退让一步，扭开了视线。这不是什么值得骄傲的胜利，反倒令Bruce愈发地火冒三丈，令他肠穿肚烂，令他皮肤沸腾。其他人都在看着他们，目光审慎而紧张。某一瞬间Bruce甚至想问，这得付出多少代价？他得摧毁多少事物才能耗空血脉中的愤怒？也许永远都不会够。世间空有万物却挑不出几样值得破坏，以摒除他无底洞般的自我厌恶。

Bruce走了。从顶楼气势汹汹地走出来时他还设法把脚步控制在了合理的频率内，然而一进入楼道他就跑了起来。他三步并作两步地跳下楼梯，冲进自己的公寓一把撸起袖子，甚至都顾不上挽好。注射器在他的包里，他一而再再而三地告诉自己 **它就在那儿，只需要拿出来即可** 。然而他的双手不住地颤抖，把自己的医疗用品撒了一地。他终于找到了镇静剂，于是凑到卧室的电脑屏幕前试图借助那点光线寻找血管。他必须一针见血不然就只是徒劳。

窗口传来了一阵轻敲，Bruce吓了一跳，注射器哐当一声摔在了桌上。他转过身看见Peter趴在玻璃上，简直不知道自己是该崩溃还是该晕倒。不过好歹，他的身体自发地动了起来，他走上前去把Peter放了进来。

“Peter。”Bruce趁着Peter往里爬的时候退了几步，“你怎么——”

“我看到SHIELD的车停在外面。”Peter解释道，“队长已经回来了的话我不想到顶楼去。”

“他在……”Bruce扭头瞟了一眼镇静剂。房间一直在旋转，他感觉头晕气短，哪怕明知自己的呼吸既深且重，“ **你** 没事吧？”

Peter掀开面罩任其掉落在地。他光是站直就已经很勉强，一凑近过来就把两条胳膊甩到了Bruce肩上抱住他。他找到Bruce的嘴唇给了他一个长长的吻，直让Bruce膝盖发软。

Peter靠在了他身上，重量令Bruce有些猝不及防，踉跄了几步倒向书桌。他伸手搂住Peter的背，一切都这么荒谬。然而数秒之后他就再顾不上想这些。Peter正压在他身上，温暖、安全，对他如此渴求。

“对不起，”Peter捏着Bruce的后颈说道，“对不起。”

“Peter……”Bruce的双手在制服上胡乱摸索着。他只觉得手上的感官被放大了无数倍，简直过于敏感，轻易便能挑出氨纶上密布的细微破洞，以及粘在指尖的斑斑血迹，“你真的没事？”

“嗯。嗯，我很好。”Peter长长地吐出一口气，他炽热的呼吸擦过Bruce早已充血的面颊，“对不起，我只是真的很需要现在就亲亲你。”

Bruce的眉头皱了起来，但当Peter的双唇从他嘴上滑过，他根本没法让自己拒绝。他满足了Peter索求的每一个吻，把他越拉越近、越抱越紧，直到担心会令他受伤的程度。他完全理解Peter又累又伤，很可能还满心困惑，Bruce是可供分心的良药。这就是青少年。Bruce不由得回忆起了曾经什么都能靠一场性爱解决的岁月。

他试图让事情变回那么简单。他上下抚摸着Peter的身体，指尖沿着制服上俏皮的缝线舞动。他从Peter柔软而渴求的口中吮走微弱的欢愉之声。他试着忘掉所有其他想法，但脑后却总有声音在嘶鸣、在反对。他们都不愿看到自己拥有这一切；他们都想把Peter从自己身边夺走。

Bruce从嗓子里挤出一声低沉的咆哮，双拳充满独占欲地紧握着。Peter在他身上融化。那种强化颇有些危险。他习惯了Peter原始的热情，此刻在臂弯中感受到他的萎靡、年轻以及对关怀的渴求，只觉得古怪又带劲。待他回过神来他已经将两人翻了个面，把Peter推倒在桌上。Peter壮实的长腿正缠在他腰间瑟瑟发抖，这感觉太过美妙，他只要一想到自己离了它们下半辈子可怎么过，就觉得 **怒** 从中来。

Peter在桌子上挪了挪，注射器咕噜噜滚到键盘边停下。他伸长了脖子想看个究竟：“那是啥？”

“没啥。”Bruce轻声说着，把他拉了回来，“没啥……”

他轻而易举就信了。接吻时Peter的手指缠在Bruce发间，直到两人都气喘吁吁。“我做得很好，对吧？”他喘息道，“我抓住了那个贱人。”

“对。”Bruce毫不犹豫地赞同道。他按摩着Peter的大腿，兴奋于掌下肌肉的柔软质感。当他沿着衣服内侧的缝线上探至Peter的腹股沟，他再次爱上了那一瞬间的细微抽气声，就跟他飞荡时所发出的一模一样。他用双手的拇指描绘着Peter性器的形状。“你真的很棒，Peter。”他喃喃道，厌恶着自己的同时却毫不在意Steve或许是对的。他想要对Peter产生影响；他是如此迫切地想要在他心中占据一席之地，“我为你骄傲。”

语言似乎比他的双手更有效。Peter几不可闻地呻吟着，溶解在每一下幸福而充满诱惑的强力触摸亦或是更强力的亲吻之中。他在Bruce越来越狂热的关注之下软成了一摊泥，最终在Bruce吮指他的喉结时喘息着抓紧了对方的肩膀。

“喂，”他终于喘匀了一口气轻声说道，“Bruce，”他凑到Bruce耳边，“我可以帮你口吗？”

Bruce的肩膀一僵，一股热流袭遍全身。他朝下压了压胯部：“什么？”

“行吗？”Peter弓起了背，Bruce真希望自己能拥有上帝视角来旁观这一切，因为他 **知道** 那样看起来的Peter会有多美，“我就是想试试，”他的声音越来越小，最终化为红着脸的傻笑，“我一直都有在练习。”

一道霹雳沿着Bruce的脊梁骨劈下，他的声音变成了嫉妒的咆哮，表皮下的肌肉像绳索一样紧绷起来：“ **练习** ？”

“不是用真家伙。”Peter窘迫一笑，把脸埋到了Bruce的脖子上，“用……反正就是，”他遮遮掩掩地说道，“各种东西。冰棒、香蕉……”

Bruce喉结一滚。他的想象瞬间焕发出清晰到令人心虚的生动感。随着Peter在他喉头印下一连串细碎的亲吻，他简直无法呼吸。他必须得停止。他的脉搏在Peter的嘴唇之下连成了一串令人痛苦的断音；他的神经焦躁到了极致。他想要组织些言语，但此时Peter修长的手指朝下摸去，一点点靠近，越过他的皮带，玩弄起他的拉链——

“好。”Bruce大口吞下急需的空气，朝后退了退方便Peter能更轻松地碰到他。他的神志已然错乱不过无所谓了，“好。”

Peter挪到桌子边缘，他首先瞄准了Bruce的衬衫，三下五去二地把它从裤子里扯了出来。但在努力解扣子时却被蛛网发射器给碍了事，被猴急的Bruce一把扯了开来。Peter看着崩落在地的扣子笑了起来：“我会很小心的，”他就像是Bruce仍未被说服似的一边保证一边抚摸起Bruce的胸膛，迟迟不让双手重新触及他的裤子，“我要慢慢来。”

“别慢。”Bruce说着替他解开了皮带和纽扣。

见他自己拉下拉链，Peter吐了吐舌头。伴随着一声快乐的嘟哝，他把手滑进Bruce的内裤，给他的阴茎来了一次缓慢而逗弄的挤压。Bruce随之抽咽，然而却迅速地把那只手拉了出来，好让自己后退几步将Peter拽下桌子，倒向床边。

锁门的念头在他脑中一闪而过，至少也该嘱咐JARVIS不要放任何人进来，但……无所谓了。大家都知道。他希望他们知道。

Peter扯着他的裤子。他满脸通红，不住地颤抖，Bruce甚至期待他能在最黑暗的屋子里散发光芒。Bruce刚一跌坐到床沿，Peter终于把他的裤子彻底扯开，而后是他的衬衫。他舔了舔嘴唇朝内裤伸出手去，在又一个亲吻中鼓足勇气把它脱了下来。

Bruce对自己的身体或许并非全然自信，然而Peter看着他的方式将他脑中的的怀疑与忐忑一扫而空。Peter在Bruce的双腿间跪下，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴唇微微抽动。他简直是对青春洋溢的完美具象。与前一晚不同——居然只过去了短短一天？——他在伸手握住Bruce性器时没有表现出丝毫迟疑。

“你硬起来真的很粗。”Peter说道。听他这么说话令Bruce燃起一股胸口碎大石的冲动。随之而来的赞许的轻哼则更为糟糕。

“你不……”Bruce张嘴欲言，但Peter这时已经俯下了身去。舌头从Bruce的阴茎顶端擦过的触感令他眼冒金星。他每一次开口的尝试都以失败告终，只能握住汗湿的掌心，屏住呼吸，眼睁睁看着Peter实验性地含住他跳动的勃起又舔又吸。

一如他的承诺，Peter开始得很慢。他的手指轻柔地上下动作着，制服的纹理在Bruce柔嫩的皮肤上点燃一簇簇愉悦的火花。他用嘴唇包住牙齿，仅仅只将Bruce的龟头含入口中，显然是知晓自己的极限。他的舌头一触即离。Bruce不得不紧紧攥住床单才得以维持自我控制。此刻他别无他求，只想抓住Peter将他拉得再近些，以感受周遭滑腻的温热。他的身体对于当天清晨的未能尽兴尚有记忆，他迫切地想要摒弃一切束缚，只为拥有Peter在自己的阴茎上扭动、呻吟—— **太紧了** ——无助地需要着他。

Bruce在意识到自己的行动之前已将手指插进了Peter的发间。他紧紧抓住Peter的头皮，看着自己前臂上的肌腱绷紧。Peter发出低沉而饥渴的呻吟，他不由得更加重了手下的力道。在又一次漫长的吮吸之后他令Bruce的阴茎从口中滑出，咂了咂嘴。

“我喜欢你那么做。”他从睫毛间注视着Bruce，小声说道。

“什么？”Bruce立刻说道。他因预测到了Peter的答案而战栗，迫不及待地需要知晓一切能带给他愉悦的讯息。

Peter的脸更红了。他羞涩的笑容本就是种罪过：“你抓我头发的时候。”

Bruce的战栗变成了颤抖。他用一只手抓住Peter的胳膊把他拎起来，寻求了一个令呼吸都停滞的热吻，而另一只手始终停留在Peter的发间。“过来，”他用粗犷的声音说着便向后躺倒在了床上，“来吧。”

Peter上气不接下气地笑着爬上床垫与他靠在一起：“我还没完呢。”但当Bruce将他仰面推倒时他根本忘记了反驳。他分开膝盖弓起后背，身体的每一寸都在诉说着欢迎。Bruce像是饿了许久一般扑到他身上。他把Peter的头拉向后方，将他那柔软光滑的颈部血肉送到自己饥肠辘辘的嘴边。他在Peter遍布纹理的皮肤包裹之下几乎感受不到人类，满足于它跟自己赤裸身体之间的摩擦。当他意识到自己对于Peter套着汗湿的制服躺在身下的幻想已经酝酿了多久，不由得感到一阵挫败的恼火。他从一开始就不该等待。Peter是对的——Peter总是对的，哪方面都是对的。他们彼此需要，他们彼此般配。在他看来任何心存异议的人士都应该去他妈的。

Peter在他的身下扑腾，他的呻吟时不时变成欢乐的笑声。他尽自己所能地蹭着Bruce，完全明了这会令他多么兴奋。一想到Peter仍在学习阶段就能将自己如此玩弄于鼓掌，Bruce只觉得愤怒。他才应该是掌控的一方，给予Peter一切他应得的快感。他本应无所不能，而这同样令他愤怒。他亲吻着Peter直到感觉嘴唇肿胀麻木，失去知觉；他的本我冲击着他的根基。他的一切存在只剩下欲望。他的一切需求只剩下释放。

“Bruce。”Peter喃喃道，他的声音里满是敬畏。这一声摧毁了整个世界。

***

当Bruce低头把嘴凑到他的喉咙上时，Peter只觉得万分庆幸，因为这给了他喘息的余裕，哪怕只是几次深呼吸还总被噗哧的笑声所打断。这样少见的Bruce他连一秒钟都舍不得不爱。任何人都不可能在被Bruce沿着胸骨蜿蜒亲吻而下的时候，脑中还总想着血糊糊的流氓和蜥蜴什么的。

“Bruce，”Peter重复着耳语，在Bruce自顾自向下时玩弄着他的头发。他向上反弓着背，随着Bruce把越来越多的体重放到了他身上而不得不将膝盖张得更开，“操，你感觉好棒。”他仰头随意靠到了枕头上，闭起双眼陶醉于其中，“拜托别停。”

Bruce嘟囔了些什么，Peter被皮肤上感受到的回响激得笑了起来。而随着Bruce继续下行，他绷紧了身子，直到感觉Bruce口中温暖湿润的吐息喷在了自己的要害上。他期待地顶了顶胯，本想问问能否脱掉制服，但此时Bruce的双手开始在他的肚子和大腿上漫游。一想到这会令Bruce有多兴奋就让 **他** 也跟着愈发兴奋起来。

Bruce隔着制服吮吸着他。热度和压力轻易便传递了进去，Peter朝他嘴里顶弄着，感受Bruce宽大的舌头从他的双球描绘至尖端，呻吟不止。“天哪。”他幸福地低语着。当Bruce把他的大腿压平在床垫上，他挣扎着想要移动，然而挫败却恰似一剂催情药，越来越高亢的呻吟表明他此刻有多享受，“操，Bruce，我们再也别提慢这个字了。”

Bruce没有回答，而是在他的大腿内侧吻了吻。并且他远未满足于此。他的舌头沿着Peter的腹股沟一直向下舔到膝盖，他的唾液渗入了布料之中。Peter因这异样的触感而浑身酥麻，当Bruce沿着上下两面次第舔遍他的双球时甚至愈发加剧。齿间轻柔的刮擦带走了Peter的呼吸。欲火将Peter的大脑烧成了一团浆糊，但当他感觉到Bruce粗壮的手指揉进了自己的屁股，某个念头终于浮现出来—— **我的腿仍被压得死死的，他又怎么能同时做到这个？**

Peter睁开了双眼，在快感的热潮中晕乎乎地瞪着天花板，猛然间意识到双腿之间的Bruce怎么会有这么宽这么重？他靠着床垫挪了挪，身体像是在一个平缓的滑梯上一般向下滑去，他忽然意识到回荡在屋里的金属声其实是床架变形的声音。当Bruce在Peter的命根上合拢嘴，那感觉简直太 **奇妙** ，差点儿令他又一次失去理智。不过Peter强迫自己集中精神。他朝下伸出手，一把抓住Bruce的头发。他的头摸起来又宽又烫，乱糟糟的发丝间满是汗水。当Peter用力拉扯，Bruce泄出的呻吟根本就不像他。

Peter低头看去，哪怕角度勉强他也能清楚地看出Bruce弓着的双肩的巨大宽度，及其在电脑屏幕的微光下只能勉强分辨出的反常绿色。他僵住了：“哇， **卧槽** 。”

Hulk抬起了头来。他的绿眼睛熠熠发亮，用一种意味深长的目光锁定Peter。倘若他是在等待什么，那么震惊过度的Peter此刻无力给予，于是他简单地重新低下头，在Peter的小腹肌肉上按下一个啧啧有声的长吻。Peter在他的身下颤抖，无法呼吸。直到Hulk那长长的舌头从他的阴部直直舔下，他才呻吟着断断续续地回过神来。他的思维跑在了感性的前头，扭过头便留意到了桌上的注射器。直到这一刻他才终于醒悟到Bruce在自己敲窗之前正在干什么。

“卧槽。”Peter整个人僵在了床上。Hulk只用了一对拇指就将他的大腿掰开，鉴于他的体型这需要异常地小心——哪怕他并不如Peter记忆中上一次见他时那么巨大——但Peter不知道如果自己试图挣扎会发生什么。Bruce还没来得及为他做好准备。他们几乎就从没谈起过Hulk。

“卧槽，卧槽，”Peter嘀咕着，而当Hulk的手掌转移到他的胸前之时却断作了一声受惊的喘息，“卧……嗷！”Hulk的手掌沉重而滚烫，Peter再次僵住。但随后它前后滑动着按摩和抚慰起来，力道虽是不做他想的强劲，却仍颇有几分温柔。Peter从未感受过如此铺天盖地的存在。而当只有一根手指小心翼翼地蹭过他的下巴，他明白了Hulk是在试图安抚他。

“卧槽。”他又重复了一遍，随后深深地吸了口气，抚摸着Hulk的手背说道，“我没事。”

Hulk再次抬起了目光，看来是找到了他一直在寻求的保证，他长长地出了口气。他的呼吸蒸腾在制服上，随后他继续舔起了Peter的大腿。Peter望着Hulk的脑袋前后摇晃，不得不提醒自己保持呼吸。当Hulk松开Peter的双腿转而把双手按到床垫上，即使是所谓牢不可破的记忆海绵也拒绝回弹塑形。这太超现实，也太难以理解。怔怔盯着这一切的Peter惊讶地发现自己的身体自发地做出了反应，试图朝着Hulk那宽大而美丽的嘴巴弓起腰背。

Hulk卷起舌头，在Peter的腹股沟上长长地舔了最后一下。直起身来的他看起来就像是一具自地表升起的石像，巨大而充满威严，汗水顺着他粗砺的皮肤直往下淌。眼前的一幕夺去了Peter的言语。他曾见过工作时的Hulk，在白热化的战斗中尽情迸发所有的力量；但他还从未有机会以这样一种冷静且亲密的方式近距离欣赏他。他的体格雕凿到了一种荒谬的程度，肌肉块块瞩目。他就是力量本身，看着他的胸部上下起伏、明亮的双瞳因欲望而扩张，任何人的心中都会激荡起倾慕。

Peter舔了舔嘴唇。他凝视着从中仍可辨认出Bruce的Hulk的脸，想要说些什么。但最终却一个字也没能挤出来，因为当他低下头去，不由得再一次变得口干舌燥。他所有的努力只凝成了一个字：“哇。”

Hulk舔着自己的嘴唇，在静谧的室内发出响亮的咂舌声。他握起拳头给自己长长地撸了一把，而后任其耷拉到Peter的双腿间。他的阴茎足有Peter的手腕那么粗那么长，充血而坚挺，仿佛能听见阵阵搏动。Peter根本挪不开眼。他自己的勃起嫉妒得发痛，随着一声紧张的呜咽，他抬高臀部试探着抵在那条巨根上摩擦起来。他觉得自己随时都可能晕过去。

“粗。”Hulk骄傲地含糊道。

Peter一声轻喘，被Hulk的声音和他所选的字眼吓了一跳。“嗯，”他喃喃地说着，顶了顶Hulk阴茎的下表面，“对，老天。你简直太……喔，我的天。”他试着竖起膝盖这样就能用自己的大腿包裹住它。

Hulk直起肩膀，臀部轻轻向前推动，将双球抵在了Peter的屁股上，激得他又发出了一阵呜咽，脑中闪过片刻的念头—— **不行，真他妈不行了，再这么下去我会死的。** 他浑身涌过一股战栗，比起兴奋更多的是恐惧。而这时Hulk正驱使着他把双腿伸直折在胸前。他只用两根手指就将Peter的脚踝压到了下巴后面。Peter的双腿形成了一个紧凑而肉感的V字形，氨纶的脊线上覆盖着一层光亮的唾液。

这百分百不对劲，Peter想到。他盯着自己的爱人，一头鼻孔喷张下颚期待地紧绷着的野兽。这不对劲，他早该想法停止——它是Bruce，但也不是，他已经明白自己捅出了大麻烦。而所有这些念头在Hulk开始操他的大腿时全都一扫而空。

Hulk是那么地小心，他在前后摇晃时把一只手垫在Peter的后腰下帮他保持稳定。Peter能感觉到他的紧张，而他自己喘息并呻吟着，完全沉浸在被Hulk巨大的阳具来回滑过的触感之中。他反手抓住床垫的边缘，尽管并不能从中获得多少稳定。他弓起后背绷紧大腿，在Hulk赞许的咆哮声中只觉得身心皆被愉悦填满。他感到自己就像是正在被一位神祗所疼爱。Hulk的龟头擦过他的肚皮，他只要闭上眼就能轻松想象出它位于自己体内，粗壮而充实，深入到不可思议的程度。可他并不愿闭眼。他看着Hulk的下颚在无声的呼喊中张开，看着他的胸膛随着每一下极致的呼吸而膨胀。他看着Hulk腹部健美的肌肉虬结伸缩。他看着Hulk嘴角的微微挑起，感受着Hulk在他身上的抽送，在性奋中陷入了几分疯狂、几分迷醉。

“噢， **操** ，Bruce，”他呻吟着直到嗓子嘶哑，“别停——”

Hulk咆哮着加快了速度。他的手指嵌进Peter的臀部，毫无疑问会留下瘀青，然而即便如此感觉依然很棒，Peter不在乎。他在乎的只有自己体内翻腾不已的热潮，牵引着自己紧紧缠绕着Hulk的性器，直到浑身上下如同过了电一般摇摇欲坠。他的声音从毫无章法的快感之中流泻而出，他射了，在制服的束缚之下一阵又一阵的爆发。

然而Hulk没有停止。他甚至抽插得愈发猛烈，每一下撞击都刺激着Peter过度敏感的神经，令他不住地颤抖呻吟。Hulk的呼吸起伏，眼睛上翻。恰在Peter感到哪怕再多一分亦会变成折磨时，他巨大的身躯伴随一阵战栗的高潮开始摇晃。他一次又一次地获得释放，将精华涂满Peter的腹部和胸膛，最终喘息着向后跌坐在床上，结束了。

Peter动不了也没不自量力地想要动。当周遭逐渐平静，他浑身都因过度疲劳而疼痛，每吸进一口气都像是经历了一场战斗。他闭着眼让张开的双腿落回床面，挣扎着不要晕过去。这百分百不正常。他虚弱得连笑都笑不出声，但依然露出了一个精疲力尽的笑容。

Hulk趴到他身上。他用长长的双臂包住Peter，而后低头舔起自己制造的混乱。Peter做了个鬼脸，推了推他的头顶。“天哪，Bruce，”他喃喃道，“给我点时间。”

Hulk充耳不闻。他吮吸着Peter的胸口，喉咙发出一阵低沉的呼噜声。他缩着肩膀，用自己的体重把Peter深深地按进床垫。尽管留给Peter的空间还很充足，突如其来的压力依然在他脑海中敲响了警铃。

“喂，”Peter又推了推他。Hulk却只是充满占有欲地咆哮了一声以示回应，于是Peter拉着他的头发说道，“Bruce，拜托。”

Hulk抬起了头，却只是为了把舌头伸到Peter的脖子上。Peter的锁骨上传来牙齿的触感，激起了他的本能。呼吸变得越来越费力。“Bruce，等等。”他说道，然而Hulk太宽了他根本碰不到自己的胳膊；双腿也卡在Hulk的肚子底下派不上用场。他倒不是真担心Hulk会伤害自己，但对方庞大的身躯此刻正绷得紧紧的，仿佛刚刚热身完毕而不是已经开始冷却。他嘴里的动作依然那么饥渴，他正死死搂在Peter周围，呵护备至却令人窒息。

于是一个可怕的念头浮现在Peter疲惫不堪的脑海之中——也许这根本就不是Bruce。倘若Bruce甚至都想不起身为Hulk时的记忆，那他们还能算是同一个人吗？他在Hulk和摇摇欲坠的床之间扭动，试图告诉自己 **没有问题，冷静一点** ，但直到方才还充满诱惑的力量顿时无情地将他席卷。他竟一直未曾意识到自己其实是有多么地无能为力，于是当Hulk在他的肩膀上合拢嘴，他便陷入了恐慌。

“Bruce！”Peter不停地推拒着，但Hulk只是开心地哼唧了几声，纯粹把这当作了玩笑。当他试图构思些明智的言语，嘴巴却不听使唤地张张合合，一个字也说不出来。绝望之中的Peter望向了桌子。注射器就在他的视线之内但却远超他能碰到的范围。别无选择之下，他瞄准并按下了自己的蛛网发射器。

第一发射偏了，Peter不由得呻吟出声。Hulk回应似的低吼了一声，只令他变得愈发惊慌失措，反复尝试了数次才终于成功。他的手腕轻轻一抖将注射器收入掌中，但随即又废了好一番力气才从活塞上剥离蛛网。“Bruce，”他仍在不停地喘息着、推拒着、扭动着，甚至在Hulk试图将他拉进一个紧得过分的拥抱中时挣扎地有增无减，“Bruce，住手——Bruce，我没法呼吸了。”

Hulk退缩了。他脑子转得比较慢，但当Peter把针头戳到他的肩膀上时他依然吓了一跳。针头无法刺破他的表皮。有好一阵子两人都同时僵住，Hulk用难以置信的眼神看向Peter握住针管的手。一抹憎恶缓缓地浮现在他脸上。

Peter猛地缩回了手臂。Hulk眉头紧皱、眼神紧绷地张开嘴，刚要发出声音，却被Peter抓住了机会。他再次出手，设法将针头从Hulk的牙缝间插了进去，刺入他腮帮子内侧的软肉之中。他用拇指按下了活塞。

Hulk反射性的后缩，一个摇头将注射器甩飞出去。他从齿间发出嘶嘶地喘息，令下方的Peter瑟缩不已。他心里完全没底，只得做好了最坏的打算，但这时Hulk脸上可怕的表情扭曲成了羞愧。他两眼一翻向前倒了下去。

“Bruce——”Peter及时抬起了胳膊免得被Hulk沉重的头颅砸到胸口。Hulk昏迷时垮下来的体重非常庞大，看着空气从他体内挤出，Peter的双眼湿润了。逐渐地，它正在减少。Hulk融化了开来，一点点缩小，皮肤越来越软，肌肉越来越松弛，直到最后只剩下Bruce，不省人事地落在了Peter胸前。

Peter终于找回了呼吸。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及盾冬友情向的作者私设，解读逻辑十分不人道，慎。

Peter许久未曾动弹。他盯着天花板，感受着Bruce伴随两人一致的呼吸在自己胸前微微地上下起伏。他一直在等Bruce醒来，却又如此害怕他醒来，甚至根本不敢去设想自己该如何应对。恐惧萦绕在他心头，直到他终于无法再承受。他推开Bruce的肩膀，蹒跚着从他身下挪出，落到了地面上。

他靠墙坐倒，感受着所有既成事实以及未遂事实的真实感逐渐从房间的各个角落浮现而出。

从旁看来床铺更显得一塌糊涂。床架的下半部分整体都被压垮。Bruce裸体躺在正中间，被埋在失去弹性的床垫和汗湿的被絮之中，甚至无需通过空气中浓烈的性爱气息就能一眼判断出发生了什么。Peter低头看看自己污糟的制服，窘迫得无地自容，他抬手将自己剥了个精光。氨纶早就粘在了皮肤上，被撕开时牵动了那些被玻璃渣、爪子还有电梯井壁划破的小伤口，露出来的瘀青和血痕疼得他一阵呲牙咧嘴。肾上腺素终于褪却，留给他的只有寒冷和疲倦，他的双手颤抖不已。

Peter打起仅有的力气逃进了浴室，快速冲了个热水澡，希望能舒缓些情绪。可效果却并不如预期得好。他洗完擦干便套上了Bruce的浴袍，站在浴室门口握住门把。他闭上眼想象Bruce正坐在床沿等着自己。他回忆起趴在Bruce背上的感觉，从中找回了几分安全感。

回到卧室，Bruce并没有醒来。Peter挨着他坐下，伸手搭到他肩上——掌心下依然滚烫而湿粘，Bruce一动不动。“Bruce？”Peter弯腰凑近，把被单从Bruce脸上拉开，给他留出足够的呼吸空间，“喂，Bruce。听得见吗？”

Bruce没有反应。一小滩口水渗进了床单。

Peter失落地直起身来。他强迫自己把整件事从头到尾考虑一番。他只需要等待——等Bruce醒过来。Bruce不可能开心，但他们完全可以……敞开来商量嘛。两人一定能把一切说个明白。但当Peter试着构思自己应该说些什么，他的脑子又变成一片空白，他意识到自己的双手又开始发抖。

他试着回想自己把背包和里面的换装衣物丢在了哪里，这时JARVIS忽然出声道：“电梯正在上行。”

Peter吓了一跳。他朝着空气眨眨眼，左瞧右看仿佛JARVIS是可以被肉眼发现的存在。直到好一会儿后他才反应过来对方话中的含义，可等他站起身来已经太迟了，他已经听见了电梯铃声。“可恶。”他低声骂道，条件反射便转身欲朝窗口冲去。可一步还没迈开他便停了下来，抛下Bruce穿着一身浴袍挂在窗户外无处可逃，能有什么意义？有眼睛的人都能看见，有脑子的人都会知道。

“Bruce？”客厅传来了一个声音。是Steve。当然只可能是Steve，“你要是在的话，我不想吵架。我们聊聊吧？”

Peter顿时又冒出了一身冷汗。束手无策之下他躲进走廊拉上了背后的卧室门。发出的响声惊动了视野外距他只有几步之遥的Steve。当Steve转过拐角看见他时，Peter能做的只有用力靠在门上，反手紧紧握住门把。

“嘿，”Peter说道，他努力想要伪装出一个笑容却没能带出丝毫笑意，“队长。”

Steve回瞪着他，有那么一瞬间惊呆在了当场。但随即他涨红着脸，从鼻子里发出了一声冷哼。“Peter。”他带着一种揉杂了挫败和难以置信的奇怪表情走上前来，就像是同时想要诉说好几种尚未考虑好的思路，“你没事吧？”

“嗯。”Peter言不由衷地答道，“没事。”他挤出一声轻笑，拢了拢浴衣领口以掩盖Bruce在自己身上留下的吻痕，“那啥，更糟的也经历过。”

Steve揉了揉眼，不管他之前信誓旦旦地准备了什么样的说辞，如今都再没法开口。相反他问道：“Banner博士在吗？”

Peter咽了咽口水：“嗯。但是他睡着了。”

“我必须和他谈谈。”

“他在……”Peter的五指在门把上紧了紧，肩膀一缩，“睡觉。”

“这很重要。”Steve重新打量了他一番，皱起眉头。他的窘迫终于退败给了关心，Peter只觉得他明亮的蓝眼睛从自己的脸看向自己颤抖的双手，又看向自己蜷缩的脚趾。“一切都还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。

Peter张了张嘴，差点儿就能再次说出我没事，真的就只差一口气。他的舌头被谎言打成了死结，在自己都没意识到的情况下已经脱口而出：“我没办法只能麻醉了他。”

Steve站直了身体。Peter本以为他会警惕，谁料Steve脸上却闪过了一抹愧疚。他看向Peter身后，视线仿佛穿透了紧闭的房门，在一瞬间明白了情况。他上前一步，Peter朝后一缩。于是他伸手轻轻地捏了捏Peter的肩膀。

“Peter，”他严肃地问道，“你还好吧？”

Peter又咽了咽口水，牵动嘴角挤出了一丝笑意。“我不知道。”他承认道。

Steve只消片刻便做出了决定。他面带同情地把Peter从门前拉开：“放心。”见Peter犹豫，他又补充道，“我不会多说一句话。相信我。”

Peter点头，让Steve把自己赶到了厅里。他只觉得自己既渺小又支离破碎，而且不管他有多不情愿让Steve成为那个支撑自己重新站起来的人，他也别无选择。一进入电梯他就倒在了墙上，用尽全力保持镇定。

“他没有伤害我。”他轻声地说道。

Steve略微拉下Peter浴袍的领口，露出他锁骨上绽开的一团新鲜的瘀痕。Peter背上的力道松懈下来，说道：“那是Osborn弄的。”Steve摇了摇头。不过谢天谢地，他把所有想说的话都憋在了自己心里。

电梯将两人放在了仅仅一层楼之下Steve的住处。Steve一言不发地领着Peter来到沙发前，看着他坐下后转身离开。Peter双脚并在一起摩擦着，不到一分钟就见Steve拿着一瓶水和两片阿司匹林返回。Peter接过。

“既视感。”他沮丧地说道。

Steve笑了起来。“喝慢点儿。”他说着再次离开，消失在客厅尽头。

Peter不觉得自己的胃里还能塞下什么东西，但落在舌头上的第一滴水证明了他的感觉是错的。他吞下药片然后一口气咽下了大半瓶水，这才想起Steve的告诫。他把水瓶托在大腿上向后靠去，陷进了沙发坐垫里，半真半假地希望自己能就这么消失。

Steve带回来一床毯子，把它裹到Peter身上，问道：“愿意告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

Peter把毯子往身上紧了紧。毯子闻起来有一股刚洗过的气息，忽地就令他想起了May：“不怎么愿意。”

“好吧。”Steve退让了一步，“老实坐着——先喘口气。我去看看Banner博士。”

Peter缩了缩，真希望自己能有什么办法阻止他，但还没来得及开口Steve就已经走向了电梯。他窘迫地望着那个背影，看着电梯门在他身后合拢，然后是增加了一位的数字。Steve不用询问任何人也能自己看出发生了什么。事实是那么该死地显而易见。

Steve一定会告诉别人。也许首先就会告诉Tony，这意味着用不了多久Pepper就会发现；甚至就连Romanoff探员和Fury局长也会知道。他们应该会想要了解情况。Peter喝了些剩下的水，把瓶子扔到地上，呻吟着在毯子下面蜷成了一团。

一点一滴，今晚所遭受的全部伤害开始彰显它们的存在。他的背上生痛，头部阵阵抽痛，提醒着他每一次撞击和爆炸，每一颗勉强闪过的子弹。当时还不觉得有多糟——秘密潜入、抓捕坏人。他已经习惯了枪战，甚至习惯了巨大的蜥蜴变异人，但被Ross将军的血冲刷着掌心却又是另一回事。回忆起Osborn虚弱的喘息和Hammer半真半假的同情则愈发地雪上加霜。他其实一心只想 **回家** ，就像Bruce说的那样，寻求些慰藉，让自己能好过些。可结果他却把事情搞砸了。

“停！”Peter一边嘟囔一边把脸埋进了坐垫里，“不要哭，蠢货。”

Steve几分钟后便回来了。他把Peter的背包和手机都放到茶几上。发现Peter正从毯子底下偷瞟，他便伸手给他看一个手机网页，问道：“看看这个是不是合适你的。”

Peter迷迷糊糊地瞪着氨纶的洗涤说明。这应该是搜索结果中的第一条：“嗯……？”

不等Steve走开，Peter已经意识到对方的胳膊下面正夹着一个塞满了什么东西的枕套。“等等，队长，你不用——”

“说了老实坐着，Peter。”

Peter重新陷进了沙发里。美国队长正在帮自己做善后清洗。简直是世界末日。

他伸手抓过正在眼前闪烁的崭新手机，侧躺下用拇指按开收件箱。里面有一条May的来信，写着 **你抓住蜥蜴怪了吗？**

Peter暗自笑了起来，输入回复道： **嗯，当场逮捕。我没事，在朋友这儿。**

他闭上眼，皱眉倾听大厅另一头Steve操作洗衣机的声音。不一会儿他的手机提示音响起，May回复道： **我爱你。**

Steve回来的时候，Peter已经把头又埋进了毯子里。他再也无法保持平静，只等Steve刚一坐下便脱口而出：“我又搞砸了。”

Steve叹气。让Peter庆幸的是他已经从制服换成了T恤加运动服，哪怕这并未使他的威严减少几分：“不管在Banner博士身上发生了什么事都不是你的错。”

“但他告诉过我很多次，”Peter坐了起来，说道，“我们必须小心，要慢慢来，要——对不起，我知道你大概不喜欢听这些，但你觉得我应该怎么办？没错，我就是青春期嘛。我甚至没发现有任何不对劲。”

“Peter。”Steve说道。

“所以我理所当然地推波助澜了，”他两眼发红，语无伦次地继续说道，“而且他马上就会醒了，然后他肯定会很激动，事情肯定会变成这样，然后他就会说‘我早告诉过你’然后可能还会逃走。他想离开——他肯定会逃走。”

“没人——”Steve揉了揉眼睛，Peter等着他说出那句“我早告诉过你”，但结果他却只是摇了摇头，说道，“他不是生你的气，是我。”

Peter盯着他：“你做了什么？”

Steve不自在地换了个姿势。“我们发生了一些争执，他半途冲了出去。”他说道，“他警告过我。但我没想到真会……对不起，Peter。”

Peter继续盯着他，最后终于明白了过来：“你们是在争论我的事。”

“对。”

Peter心中顿时百味陈杂，直泛恶心。“为什么？”他问道，口吻之尖刻或许超出了必要，“我和谁上床对你而言就那么重要吗？”

Steve连耳根子都红了：“就这件事而言，确实如此。”

“ **为什么** ？”Peter任性地耸耸肩，“那么多孩子比我还小不也都跟人上过床，对吧。”

“问题不在这里，你心里也明白。”Steve重心前移，手肘碰到了他的膝盖，“Banner博士的情况很复杂。”

“你觉得我就不复杂？”Peter埋怨道。

“经历过刚刚那些事你一定比我理解得还要透彻。”

“你……”Peter在肩上的毛毯之下缩成了一团，喉咙发紧，“现在对我说这种话真的很混帐。”

Steve想要回答些什么，却咽了回去，他表情苦涩：“我知道。但当个混帐并不是我的目的——我只是替你担心。”

“我不需要你替我担心。”Peter说道，但说完便觉得有些后悔，他支吾道，“我不是……那啥，不懂得感激其中的心意。但我已经不是小孩子，就算你觉得我在Bruce的事情上犯了错，你也只需要后退一步看我自己弥补，行吗？”

“你的错误有把我牵扯进去的习惯。”Steve说道。

“好吧，你看，这句话也挺混帐的。”Peter瞪着地板，“你知道我不是故意想让你受伤的。”

Steve摇了摇头。“我质疑的不是你的出发点，而是你的判断。你们知道这样的关系不对。否则为什么双双想要向我隐瞒？”

“因为我们知道你会是这种反应啊！”Peter徒劳地挥舞着手臂喊道，“你根本不可能明白。看看你——你那么高大，又英俊，又……简直……完美。我甚至都不知道我自己是什么！而Bruce理解，明白吗？他懂我，而且他在乎我。你不知道能拥有像他那样的人对我而言意味着什么，而且……”

Peter早就感到泪水在眼眶里打转，但真有一滴落了下来他还是被吓了一跳。他恼怒地擦了擦眼睛继续说了下去：“没人会因为我而去伤害他。”说着说着，他最初的气势汹汹渐渐消弭成了犹豫，“而且他也知道在万不得已的情况下，我有能力面对他。你看我确实做到了，但……操。”他提起浴袍的领口擦了把脸，“我不知道自己干嘛还在跟你争这个，反正到早上可能都没关系了，都怪你。”

Steve垂下了视线，他看起来或许有些懊恼，但Peter此刻没什么心情去分析对方的面部表情。在一阵漫长而沉重的沉默之后，他说道：“对不起。”

Peter又擦了擦脸，竭力想要控制住情绪，但看见Steve垂落的肩膀却对此毫无帮助。他厌倦了这种被所有人当成低龄青少年对待的感受，不由得脱口而出道：“但这都阻止不了我从楼顶飞出去。”

Steve抬起了视线，表情里的每一分同情都在决然的严肃之下消散得无影无踪。Peter不确定自己有没有准备好再来一轮，但毕竟话已出口：“很抱歉我说会留在大厦里是说了谎，但我不后悔去了。”他说道，“而且再有类似的情况发生我也依然会去。”

Steve坐直了身体，然而他在开口之前花了不少时间组织语言。“你曾提到过希望成为一名复仇者，”他说道，“不管你喜不喜欢，这意味着接受 **我** 的指挥。”

“这我没问题。我不是——”

“如果我无法信任你，也就无法指挥你。”Steve继续道，“而现在，我不确定我能。”

这句话远比Peter预料的要更伤人，哪怕Steve已经向他要求过那么多。“我……我能服从命令。”他说道，“但如果你光只命令我打下手我可不干。比如今晚，如果我遵守命令可能就会被Hammer逃走——”

“你不知道——”

“——会死很多人，包括你。你就不能老老实实承认我这次干得不错吗？”Peter推开变得令人窒息的毛毯，“我和你们都在现场，而且我抓住了那个贱人。就连Fury局长都要我前进。”

Steve的脸色沉了下来，叫人看着别扭。“Fury局长关心的是完成任务。他没有坏心，只是不可能一一记挂得了每一名战士的利益。”

“只要我 **赢了** ，这又有什么关系？”Peter恼羞成怒地说道。

“ **这一次** 你是赢了，”Steve说道，他的语速越来越快，声调也越来越高，“但你没法保证永远都像这次一样，Peter。如果你一直这么鲁莽总有一天会马失前蹄，我不希望你受到伤害。”

“你的提醒来得太晚了！”Peter喊道，Steve被这出其不意的一声给惊得朝后一仰。他圆睁的蓝眼睛里闪过一抹受伤，顿时击溃了Peter所有的愤怒，他总算能做了一次深呼吸，这才继续说道，“我早就受过伤害了，队长。”他试着倾注自己所有的诚意，“被打倒过，被炸飞过，被抓伤过，被电晕过，被枪射中过——全都是在 **你们** 所有人出现之前。而且确实，受伤是很痛。但和眼睁睁看着有人被杀相比又算得了什么呢？就像你说过的，”他再次深呼吸，“我们被赋予能力不是为了让我们服务自身。我们有义务帮助他人。”

Peter的力气迅速流失，他再次低下了头，心悬到了嗓子眼。“上一次我明知能做到却选择袖手旁观，结果失去了我的叔叔。”他说道，“他的死我原本可以阻止。这种事绝不会再发生第二次。”他强迫自己直视Steve的目光，“所以如果你们要去打击纽约的罪犯或者恐怖分子或者外星人，你们一定得算上我一份，行吗？”

Steve长久地回视着他，表情深不可测。最终他叹了口气。“好，”他说道，“好，Peter。我明白了。”

Peter同样松了一口气。他狼狈不堪，双手又开始发抖，于是他试着把它们藏进了浴袍的口袋里：“不错。”

Steve揉了把脸，而后站了起来。他像是有些恍惚似的朝公寓四周看了一圈，忽然问道：“你饿不饿？”

Peter朝他皱起眉头：“现在差不多快半夜两点了。”

“我知道。”Steve朝开放式厨房走去，“我打算做点奶酪三明治。”

Peter哑然，忍俊不禁地笑出声来。他不确定自己有没有胃口，不过到底还是从地上拾起水瓶一口喝光。“当然饿啦，”他说道，“我也要一块。”

“好。”Steve开始在厨房翻找平底锅，“你应该知道，”他边动手边喊道，“那颗手榴弹杀不死我。顶多是局面混乱一点。”

这幅画面看在Peter眼里，他扮了个鬼脸，喊了回去：“你，呃……经常挨手榴弹？”

“曾经。”

“好吧……无论如何，不客气。”Peter咕哝道。

趁Steve背对自己，Peter打开了自己的背包。浴袍多少有助于放松，所以他决定不换衣服，但至少蹑手蹑脚地套上了内裤。疲惫如他，在听到黄油下到平底锅里滋滋作响的声音时亦不由得精神一振。诱人的香味传来，他的胃迫不及待带地翻腾起来。大半夜在美国队长的公寓里吃三明治，这真是要多荒谬有多荒谬，可他却想不出任何更情愿去做的事了。

“也许我该回楼上去，”他玩着自己的手指说道，“万一Bruce醒来时没看见我……”

“他不会醒。”Steve将三明治翻了个面，“Stark说镇静剂的效果会一直持续到早上，除非有人给他注射解毒剂。你现在只需要担心你自己就好，Peter。”

Peter在沙发上扭过身子，把下巴搭到靠背上望向Steve：“所以你确实告诉了Stark先生。”

“他比我更了解Banner博士。我认为我们可以采用他的意见。”Steve顿了顿，“我没 **全** 告诉他。”

Peter盯着墙壁，他隐约能听见洗衣机的响动：“谢谢。”

Steve把做好的三明治盛到一个盘子里，又给Peter再拿了一瓶水。就跟刚才一样，Peter直到咬下了第一口才意识到自己有多饿，于是三下五去二就解决了战斗。Steve的速度也不遑多让，当两人重新在沙发上并排坐下，他再次展开了话题。

“事实上，”他斟酌着开口道，“我觉得你让我想起了某个人。”

Peter舔干净十指上的碎屑，在浴袍上擦了擦手。他对Steve严肃的一面越来越熟悉，但此刻对方的声音听起来却有几分异样：“嗯？”

“我的一位朋友。”Steve继续说道，“我们一起长大。”他的嘴角露出了一个略带几分苦涩的微笑，“他对比自己弱小的孩子们一直都很照顾，基本上指的就是 **我** 。”

“你？”Peter将信将疑地说道。

Steve的笑容变得有些腼腆。“我并不是一直都这么‘高大、英俊、完美’。”Peter的脸顿时一红，不过他还来不及尴尬Steve就已经继续了下去，“那时我就是个发育不良的弱鸡，但他一直保护着我。简直数不清替我出了多少次头。”他垂下了眼帘，于是Peter转过身，全神贯注地注视着他。他已经猜到了故事的走向，“后来我们一起参军，我总算是能回报了那么一两次。但到最后总是他，为了正义而不惜一切代价，将自己的生死置之度外。”

Peter艰难地咽了咽口水：“你失去了他。”

“我失去了他。”Steve摇了摇头，“我试着去保护他，但他更乐意保护我。他是一名优秀的战士。他对我的维护令我倍感自豪，但……”他迟疑片刻，Peter在沉默中焦急地等待着，瞬间明白Steve将告诉他某些此前从未提及过的内情，“我希望自己能说他是为我而死，”他说着，因这句话而苦了苦脸，“我知道这话不太好听，但我敢肯定他会这么告诉楼上那些孩子们。我知道他会为此而骄傲。而我多希望自己能说如果他没替我挡那一下我就死定了。但更多的时候我很清楚事实并非如此，而这……”

他说不下去了，Peter接上：“这太操蛋了。”

Steve叹道：“太操蛋了。”

“我……”Peter闭上了嘴。他明白Steve真正想要告诉他的是什么。而当他设身处地地想象Steve在目睹自己飞出Osborn大楼、前途未卜时的心情，他的胃里纠结成了一团。他想说些什么好让Steve知道自己已经明白了让人白白送死的痛苦，却发现说什么都不合适，“我……对不起。”

Steve沉默。他盯着二人面前的茶几，双眉紧皱，仿佛刚刚意识到自己都说了些什么，或许正在因此而后悔。随后他转过身，严肃地看向Peter：“你现在还想加入我的队伍吗？”

Peter一口气堵在嗓子眼差点儿没喘上来，好不容易将其压了下去，答案当然只有一个：“想。”

Steve端正了身形，完全进入工作状态。“那么有几件事我们必须先说清楚。”他说道，“我不会拿你当小孩对待。但如果你参与了我的任务，你就是我手下的兵。如果我需要你去做某件事，你必须去做，哪怕这意味着后撤。 **尤其** 是意味着后撤的时候。我从来不介意任用有主见的人，所以有什么想法不要犹豫，直接说出来。但如果我们一起上了战场，我得时刻把握你的位置和行为。明白吗？”

“是，长官。”Peter情不自禁地说道。

Steve揶揄地笑笑：“还有如果他们开始朝我扔手榴弹，让我自己处理。”

或许他试图表现得滑稽，但谁也没上当，Peter知道他真正的意思：“我明白，队长。”

“好吧。”Steve深深地吸了口气，站起身来，把空瓶子撂在盘子上，“对了，我们没穿制服的时候你可以叫我Steve。”

Peter的脸颊变得通红，在Steve走开时拉起毯子重新裹住自己：“呃，我试试。”

Steve把瓶子丢进回收箱：“不过还真是好久没被人叫过混帐了。”

Peter哼了一声：“我不信。”

Steve笑着摇了摇头。Peter从沙发靠背上方看着他，不知该做何感想。亲眼见证美国队长穿上制服，指挥着自己的队伍并为之尽责的一幕幕，深深地激励了他。Steve没有说假话，他为自己的同伴操心，或许有些越界，但却是出于正当的理由。不难理解为何每一位战士都愿意将自己的性命托付于他。但他仍然只是Steve，在冲干净盘子后会往自己的运动裤上擦擦手。他在用他唯一知道的方式尽全力而为之。

“Justin Hammer对我说……”Peter开口道。他不明白到底是什么驱使自己复述这些，但当Steve回过头看向他，他已经来不及打退堂鼓了，“他说，我们每个人都有那么一两样东西，一旦被夺走就会变得有些疯狂。”

Steve皱眉，向后靠在了料理台上。“我不确定他到底是什么意思，”他回答道，“不过我自己恐怕不同意这种观点。”

Peter迎着他的目光：“假如我失去了Bruce，我不知道自己会做出些什么。”

Steve看起来就像是猜到了他会这么说。他轻叹一声，推开料理台。“我没打算把他从你身边抢走。”他说道，“我已经明白过来了——这件事跟我无关。”他犹豫片刻，又补充道，“不过只要你有需要，随时欢迎找我谈心。”

“好。”Peter用毯子紧紧地裹住自己的双肩，“谢谢。”

“好。”Steve应和道。最后他转身走向电梯，“我去回复Stark一声。”他说道，“你最好争取能睡上一觉。今晚可是够呛。”

“是啊，一点没错。”Peter目送着Steve，一直到他走进电梯才终于说出了口，“谢谢你，Steve。”

Steve回头笑了笑：“谢谢你替我免去了一场混乱。”说完，他便离开了。

Peter对自己笑了笑。这或许已经是目前所能指望的最接近“干得好”的反馈了。他在沙发里又伸了个懒腰，告诉自己能获得Steve的认同理应感到开心。但在静悄悄的公寓之中，疑虑却再次开始蔓延。他对该如何跟Bruce开口心中仍是没底，更别提对Tony或Fury或其他任何有可能发现的人了。另外就是他企图加入超级英雄行列的雄心壮志，不知道其他人会作何反应。

不过谢天谢地，他已经累到没工夫多想。他在毛毯下蜷起身子闭上双眼，睡意袭来的远比他预想中要快得多。他放任酸软的四肢和烦人的思绪滑落，愉快地睡死过去。

***

Justin Hammer醒来后，首先意识到的就是手铐。

他被拷在了病床的铁杆上。他立刻挣扎起来，但四肢上下却蓦地传过阵阵刺痛。那感觉就好像皮肤之下有火焰在燃烧，从手指到脚趾一波波竞相扩散，最终在身体当中相撞。他的手腕和鼻子里都插着管子。他的全身都像是泡在了苦水里。

但最糟糕的还是手铐。它抵在自己手腕上的冰冷触感向他的大脑射出一道恐慌的讯号。

“喂！”Hammer猛地弹起，想要踢开身上的被单。哪怕他只穿了医院的病人袍，盖的也是最便宜的毯子，却仍汗如雨下，“有人吗？我的保险还没过期，你们知道吧！我能用得起比这更好的药！”

他咳嗽着观察四周，但就没看见几样东西。他身处一间单独的病室之中。他一点一滴地回忆起了电梯井和抓在肚子上的那一爪。他试着做了一次深呼吸，能够感觉到绷带勒住自己腹部的压力——他刚接受完手术？这么痛很可能是刚下手术台，他就只知道这么多了。

“喂！”他又喊了起来，哪怕他的嗓子一用力就火辣辣地痛。这不正常。他浑身是汗，从气味判断已经在这儿躺了不短的时间。他在飘忽不定的视线之中砸下左手边某个感觉像是护士铃的按钮，“喂！护士！快进来！”

一扇房门打开，Hammer趁护士走进来之前，瞥见走廊里有一名制服警察。护士检查了Hammer的监视仪器上的读数，转身面对他。“早上好，Hammer先生。”她说着，打开了头顶的一盏昏暗的小灯。

Hammer被光线刺得一眯眼：“现在几点？”

“差不多是早晨5点。”她打量了他一番，皱起眉头道，“程度从一到五，你觉得——”

“止痛药。”Hammer打断了她，使劲拽着手铐，“操他妈的。事情不应该变成这样。”

“我们先从氢吗啡酮开始用。”护士说着打开了靠在墙边的一个柜子，“事实上我也只允许给你用这个。某些患者可能会产生恶心的副作用，所以——”

“他们对我做了什么？”Hammer竭尽全力抬高自己的手，只见自己的皮肤上泛着病态的黄色，“他们给我注射了什么？”

“你接受了手术，Hammer先生。疼痛是——”

“对我做了什么。”Hammer抱怨道。他拉扯着束缚住自己右手的手铐，缓缓用力。他看见金属发生了弯曲。“不对……等等。等一下。”他的胃里一阵翻江倒海，尽管咽回那股酸水着实是个考验，但这反倒令他回想起了电梯里的经历。他哑着嗓子大笑起来，“对我做了什么的是 **我** 。”

手铐崩断。响声惊动了护士，她转过身来，但Hammer却已挣脱另一副手铐爬下了床。双脚落地时他的视野晃了晃，不过他仍有足够的把握能抢在护士够到门之前抓住她。对方的惊呼引来了警察——足足两名，而且都掏出了手枪。Hammer把护士拉到自己胸前，勒着她的脖子。

“放开她！”一名警察喊道，“楼里就有联邦探员，Hammer，哪怕你能闯出这间病房也无处可逃！”

他是对的——Hammer能听见他们在走廊里正对着对讲机喊话的声音。他还能听见这间医院里的许多原本不该听见的声音——病人的咳嗽、抽真空、生锈的轮椅。所有这些声音融化成一团在他耳朵里轰隆作响。直到他开始努力分辨其中的含义，他才意识到护士仍在嚎个不停，而警察则在震惊与困惑中咒骂连连。她闻起来有股子焦糊味。

Hammer一把推开护士，瞥见她在被自己碰到的部位露出了红肿。一名警察接住她把她拉了过去，同时另一名则开始命令Hammer趴到地上。他的声音就像是空气中的一缕青烟，时远时近，难以聚焦。“操他的Oscorp。”Hammer吼道，把十指摊开在自己眼前。他的掌心汗迹斑斑，而当他用病人袍擦拭，简直能听到纤维的撕裂声，“那他妈到底是什么血清？”

“最后一次警告，”警察喊道，同时身着黑衣的男人们从楼梯口涌现，“现在立刻跪下！”

“好。”Hammer朝左侧跨了一步，“好，我马上照做。”

他举起输液支架，当作棒球棒那么一挥。轮子砸在警察肘部，把骨头敲得粉碎，他整个人都飞到了墙上。他身后的其他警察随即拔出手枪瞄准，但此时Hammer已经举起了病床。他不知道是什么令自己产生了能举得起来的认知，反正就是肌肉一紧，抡起笨重的铁框像是拎着一根竹竿似的。欣喜若狂的Hammer反手就将铁窗甩向了身后的窗户。

玻璃碎裂。清晨的寒风呼啸着冲进房间，Hammer估计这至少得有五层楼高，不过这都无法阻挡他朝开口冲去。戴着手铐醒来的记忆令他别无选择，只得从破损的窗口跃出。于是他跌落下去，四肢胡乱扑腾，绝望地喘息着。他的脑子里一片空白。眼前没有闪现任何画面。

庭院的地面朝他袭来，Hammer全程都紧闭着双眼，直到他的脚撞到了水泥步道上。他有意让冲击沿着脚踝和小腿的方向贯穿身体的重心。他的膝盖撞到了地面，随后是双手， 最后是前额。他就像是正在祈祷的信徒一般蜷缩在一圈碎裂的石头中间。他能听见自己皮肤蹭过翻倒的大块砖石、骨节嘎吱作响。他缓缓地吐出一口气，当他抬起头来，他还活着。

Hammer跪坐到自己的脚跟上，环顾四周。他制造出了一个尺寸可观的陨石坑，自己却毫发无伤——不止是毫发无伤——他反倒精力充沛得很。他的感官萦绕着非人的知觉反馈，他的肢体紧凑而矫健，他就像是被整个打散了重塑过一般。

“生效了。”Hammer再次看向自己的双手，尽管依旧肮脏失色，指尖的微小擦痕却像是变魔术那样以肉眼可见的速度愈合，令他不由得啧啧称奇，“生效了！”他欢呼起来，然而这时从胃部却传来又一阵剧烈的翻腾，他弯腰低头，边喘边呕。

“好吧。”他嘀咕道，对抗着另一波刺痛，挣扎着站起身来，“部分生效。”但他活下来了，而且他自由了，也就是说他还有时间。他能继续完成自己未竟的事业。

刚一站直，他就找到了一条通往停车场的路，迈开脚步奔跑起来。


	14. Chapter 14

“Peter。Peter，醒醒。”

Peter揉揉眼睛。远处窗外的城市景观基本还是黑蒙蒙一片，他很想再多睡一会儿，然而Steve的手正按在他肩头敦促他起床。“怎么了？”他睡眼惺忪地问道。

“是Hammer。”Steve说道。Peter闻言迅速清醒，“你得换上制服随时准备出发。”

Peter咽了咽口水，不过他点点头，让Peter把自己拉了起来。Steve已经换上了制服。“他一小时前逃出了医院。”他趁Peter去洗衣房拿挂着的制服时解释道，“逃跑过程中打伤一名护士、一名警察，还有停车场的两名群众。Peter，他身上被动过手脚——据说光是接触就给护士造成了三度灼伤，然后又从六楼窗口跳了出去。”

Peter困惑地盯着他：“什么？”

Steve摇了摇头：“好吧，我明白了。我猜想你在抓到他时并没有发现类似现象。”

Steve转过身去，Peter花了好一会儿才意识到这是让他换衣服的意思。“没，”Peter哑然。他把浴袍扔进洗衣机，然后，微红着脸脱掉内裤，“没有，他甚至都不是Osborn的对手。这听起来太疯狂了。”

“赶到现场的Calloway等两名探员汇报说他们撬开了掉落的电梯厢，也发现了一个标记为生物毒性的包，但是里面没东西。”

“那个包……”Peter捏了捏制服的几个部位，确认已经晾干了，这才抬脚伸了进去，“Hammer在逃出顶楼时确实随身带着一个包。”他说道，“但是在滑翔机上的时候并没有。所以肯定是他从Osborn弄到的，但他不肯告诉我里面是什么。”

“不外乎就是他们用我的血做的好事。”Steve嘀咕道。

Peter看着他的背影，想到了Connors博士和某个公式，对Steve的感受有着切肤之痛。“我们知不知道他的位置？”

“FBI跟丢了。他们觉得他应该是有人接应，因为在街上没发现他的行踪。不过从这个角度而言他一无所有。这是个好机会……”

“他会来这里。”Peter接了下去。他觉得自己在发抖，不由得厌恶起自己。 **他再怎么着也还是一个人** ，他一边麻利地套上制服一边对自己说道， **总不可能糟过Osborn或Connors博士或** ……他又瞟了一眼Steve。 **这次你们是并肩作战，一定能抓住他。**

他扯平胸前的氨纶。值得庆幸的是污渍都已被洗净，但他仍能感觉出每一处细微的划痕和粗糙的斑点。皮肤上的压力唤醒了他对于瘀青和酸软的肌肉的所有记忆。他看着自己的掌心，回想起Hammer的鲜血渗入皱褶中。不知为何他被吓到了，他被自己被吓到这件事给吓到了。

Steve重新面对他。“我说过你现在已经是这支队伍的一员，我是说真的。”他说道，“就算你这次决定不参与，这一点也不会变。”

Peter咬着嘴唇，痛恨这个提议竟会如此诱人。但他心中有数。“要是他正朝这边来我又能怎么办？我都穿上这身了——不可能现在打退堂鼓。”他从旁边找到自己的蛛网发射器，把里面的液匣换成新的。犹豫片刻之后他问道：“Bruce怎么办？”

“Stark正在楼上陪他。他说如果Hammer确实是给自己注射了某种超级战士血清，我们可能就会需要他，或是……”Steve看上去像是在努力克制皱眉的冲动，“你想不想在他醒来时陪着他。”

Peter心烦意乱。“我不知道。”他承认道，“我的意思是，我确实想。但Bruce和我从来没有正式讨论过……他的另一半。我是真的拿不准会不会造成反效果，要是我……”

他的声音在犹豫中渐弱，希望还不至于到会让Steve说出“我早告诉过你”的地步。好在Steve只是挥手把他赶出了洗衣房。“那就先跟着我。”他说着递给Peter一只新的耳塞，看着他戴上，“Stark能应付。你可以等你和Banner博士都准备好了再找他谈。”

“好。”Peter深吸一口气，跟在他身后返回客厅，面罩在手中揉成了一团。

***

Bruce在太阳穴的阵阵抽痛中醒来，喉咙底泛出一股糟糕透顶的味道。他睁开眼发觉焦距时远时近，整间屋子全是单调的色块和刺眼的光斑。还有他的手掌感到肿大而沉重。他挣扎着想要坐起来，却咳得唾沫横飞。

“慢慢来。”Tony说着伸手按在Bruce胸前，Bruce没有抱怨，乖乖地躺了回去。“我知道你脑袋里现在是什么感觉。给。”他把一杯水按进Bruce手中。

“什么……？”Bruce把杯子送到嘴边喝进一口，撒出不少。凉意沁人心脾，他把杯底按在额头上希望能缓解头疼，“Tony，发生了什么？”

Tony在他身边蹲下，直到这时Bruce才意识到自己是躺在客厅的沙发上，只盖了一条被单。等Tony的脸渐渐聚焦，他严肃的表情令Bruce惴惴不安。“你还记得多少？”

Bruce心中一紧，他知道这句话代表的含义。他的记忆开始回溯，跃过清醒之前的那些光怪陆离的色泽与灼热。“我记得……和Steve对峙。”他承认道，感觉口中因羞愧而愈发苦涩。他的手从杯子上滑落，Tony赶紧把摇摇欲坠的玻璃杯从他额头上拿下来。“天哪，”他搓揉着脸说道，“我这是被麻醉了？”

“嗯。”Tony力求让自己的声音显得淡然，“不过你没伤到人。你被放倒得非常及时。”

Bruce闭上眼按压着眼眶。他努力追逐着脑海深处闪现的某些画面，试图回想起来。面对Steve时的记忆，还有一路上那深深的失望。“我猜该感谢JARVIS。”他嘟哝道。

Tony迟疑了片刻，而这已经足够了。短暂的沉默足够Bruce回想起Peter趴在楼外敲窗户的情景。一股热潮烧灼着他的掌心，恍惚间仿佛感到Peter的呼吸紧贴在自己颈间。他和Steve吵了一架然后回到房间然后 **Peter出现了** 。

Bruce一个打挺坐了起来：“Peter呢？”

“他没事。”Tony像是就等着这句话，立刻回答道，“他半点事都没有，Bruce。”

可Bruce没这么天真。他盯着自己的双手体会着身为Hulk时的短暂记忆——并非他已经习惯的那股愤怒和满足，而是羞愧与厌恶。就连自己的另一半也震惊于自己的所作所为。当他再次闭上眼，他确定自己能从Peter的声音里听出痛苦。

“他在哪儿？”他追问道。

Tony直起腰，心不甘情不愿地道出了真相：“他在楼上，和Steve一起。冷静点，Bruce。他不——”

而这时Bruce已经站了起来。他不顾自己还一丝不挂，快步穿过客厅冲向卧室，一把推开了门。他对眼前的景象毫无心理准备，床就好像是被推土机碾过一般彻底散了架。他想象着Peter躺在残骸之中顿觉心如死灰。

“Bruce，”Tony说道。他还说了些其他什么Bruce完全没有听见。他死死盯着床铺试图回想起一切，可不管怎么努力都只有Peter的笑声在耳边回荡。发生时他们俩正一起呆在床上。他最糟糕的梦魇化为了现实。

恐慌驱策着Bruce向前。他走到一排抽屉前，在越来越急促的呼吸中翻出几条内裤和几件干净T恤。在机械性地给自己套上衣裤之后，他继续往外掏着衣服，在桌上扔作了一团。最后他从柜子里拖出自己的旧旅行袋。

“你在干嘛？”

Bruce开始把衣服往包里塞：“你觉得呢。”

“喂，等一下。不要小题大——”

他碰到Bruce的胳膊，却被Bruce挥开。“别碰我。”他说道。他是当真的。他的头依旧晕晕沉沉，一阵阵钝痛在他的皮肤下激起一波剧烈的噪音。哪怕药物依旧残留在体内，他却明白那并不足以再次放倒自己。“别，Tony。”

Tony煞有介事地后退了一步，口上却并未停下：“Bruce，就给我冷静一秒钟，行不行？我知道看起来很糟糕，但不管发生了什么，那孩子没事，我保证。”

“你不……”Bruce的膝盖发软，他用一只手抓住桌子方才保持住平衡，“你不明白。”说着，他伸手捂住紧闭的双眼，“我差点就 **杀** 了他。”

“但你 **没有** 。你甚至都没——只有我一个人觉得此话似曾相识？”等Bruce继续草草地收拾起行装，Tony绕了个角度以便重新与他正面相对，“不许再往包里放东西了。你我都知道你哪儿都不会去。”

“我不应该待在这里。”Bruce低声说着，弯腰拉上鞋子。他把散落在各处的医疗器械归拢到一个皮质的斜挎包里，然后把这个皮包也塞进了旅行袋中，“我就知道迟早会有这一天——我不能这么做。我不能——”

他在颤抖。他回头看向床铺，任凭恐惧和苦涩从心头喷涌而出，忽然好奇自己会不会变成一只蜘蛛。他试着想象一头源自恐惧而非愤怒的Hulk，感受着这么一个生物在自己体内上下翻腾。恐惧蒙蔽了他的思维，恐惧驱策着他退出卧室，穿过客厅，冲向电梯。

“三思而后行。”Tony追着他喊道，“Bruce，你打算怎么办？你打算去哪儿？逃跑改变不了任何事情。”

“不逃也改变不了任何事情。”Bruce反驳道。他来到电梯前却改变了主意——只要Tony不想让他走JARVIS就哪儿都不会带他去。他转而改走楼梯。

“我们有90层楼高。”Tony提醒他。

“别管我，Tony。”

“天啊，你怎么这么……”Tony继续跟着。而当Bruce到达下一层时，他一下跳过两级楼梯抓住Bruce的胳膊，拉住了他。“听着，他就在那扇门之后。”他抬手指了指，说道，“就五分钟，克制一下自己，去 **找他谈谈** 。”

Bruce摇头。他现在满脑子只有“再见”二字，并且他知道自己不可能说得出口。Tony挫败地皱起眉头，道：“所以你就打算这么一走了之？你不觉得自己欠他的远不止这么点？”

“我知道自己欠他什么！”Bruce吼道，“我不能……”他甩开手臂继续下起楼梯，哪怕双腿已经全无力气，“我欠他的永远都还不清。”

Tony锲而不舍地跟着，然后在两人又下了一段楼梯之后他再次尝试道：“行，好吧。不过要是再让我追着你下六十多层楼就 **该我** Hulk化了。”他三步并作两步地跳到Bruce前头站定，“ **请** 问我们能不能搭个电梯？””

Bruce明白这是个陷阱，但其实更无法保证能坚持到大厅的反倒是他自己。他任凭Tony带路，从Steve楼下空置的楼层中穿过，进入了电梯。一部分的他想要砸开控制面板重新由自己组装，免得被Tony关起来。一想到会被关在一个罐子里，呼吸自己吐出的毒气就令他感到头晕目眩。不过幸好，两人刚一进去Tony就命令JARVIS把他们带到一楼大厅。

“Bruce，”电梯开始下沉，Tony开口道，“和我说话。”

Bruce瘫靠到墙上。他仿佛感觉自己的皮肤在震动，就好像整座大厦都勒在了他四周，令他不堪重负，看着他的笑话，乞求他将其撕毁。通常在事故后他至少会感到餍足，愤怒总是让位于羞愧，有时则是如释重负。但这次却全然不同。怒火依旧如影随形，烧灼着他的心脉；对象则直指他自己，他随时都感觉要崩溃。

“我第一次变化，Betty在场。”他说道。

Tony靠到了他对面的墙上：“我知道。”

“我伤到了她。”这段记忆再次令他浑身发痛，“我扭断了她的胳膊，打碎了她的眼窝。我近距离对她下了杀手。”

“事故。”Tony说道，可Bruce早就开始摇头。

“Ross将军给我看过录像，就一次。”Bruce说道，“他觉得，让我亲眼见识到自己的本事就能说服我自首。这不管用。”他的喉咙一咽，“我能想到的全都是事故发生前的那一晚。我们因为项目而吵了起来，吵得非常幼稚。还有她父亲，还有……”他没办法再次咽下情绪，只得抬手揉捏着面颊，努力维持清明。

Tony靠近了些。“我知道你认为我不懂。”他说道，“而且我或许真就是不懂。但我 **确实** 明白在乎的人因为自己而遭遇危险是种什么感觉。关于这个话题我和Pepper至今已经讨论过无数次。而每一次她都会说相同的一句话。”他一直等到Bruce抬起了视线才继续说道，“‘相信我能为自己做决定。’”

“Pepper不是十几岁小孩。”Bruce说道。

“哎，有时也……好吧，对。此话有理。但还是……拜托。你不一定现在就要去找他谈，但至少先回楼上冷静冷静。”

Bruce扭头看向一边：“我还能有勇气去想象此时此刻Steve正在教他些什么？”

“忘了Steve——去他的Steve。”

“不，他是对的。”Bruce注视着电梯层数逐一下降，“我之前太自私了。Peter的经历已经十分坎坷而我纯粹是雪上加霜。”他的手指死死捏住背包带，关节泛白，“你 **不** 明白。哪怕Pepper遇到危险也不是来自于你， **你的身体** ，直接伤害到她。”

Tony尴尬地皱起眉头。他的目光游移，Bruce好奇这背后是不是有什么自己所不知道的故事。“人们难免会相互伤害，”Tony说道，“不管有没有Hulk都一样。这就叫谈恋爱。”

“不能那么简化——你知道这是两码事。”

他们抵达了大厅。正如Bruce所料，Tony关紧电梯门截住了两人。“你要是真这么在意自私，现在就好好看看你自己。”他说道，挫败感终于化为了实质，“今晚我们 **全都** 被折腾得够呛，而且事情还没完。你不能就这么抛下我们。”

Bruce原本有千言万语想说、能说，但见到Tony的手按在控制面板上， **知晓** 自己被困住，他心头的野兽骤然躁动升级：“Tony，放我出去。”

“Hammer逃跑了。”Tony说道，Bruce胳膊上的汗毛顿时竖了起来，“他把那什么东西全都给他自己打上了，我们需要你的协助。”

“什么？”Bruce摇头，“不对——他们已经抓住Hammer了。”

“嗯，是啊，不过显然他并不怎么情愿。”他弯腰凑了过去，Bruce明知没有必要却还是一阵紧张，“我不能离开大厦。Fury那个混蛋把我软禁了。除非我们能解除命令，否则我和我的装甲都不能出动。这次的事件不止他们需要你，Peter也是。”

Bruce再次摇了摇头，他对自己成为众人的靠山毫无心理准备。“放我出去，”他重复了一遍。他的耳中尽是自己的心跳声，已经再也听不下去了，“Tony，打开门。”

“除非你——”

“不——够了！”Bruce把行李袋甩到肩上，一把推开Tony的手，自己在面板上操作了起来，“我受够了你们一个个都想对我指手画脚。”他看着电梯门逐渐敞开，说道，“就不能——别管我的事！”

他一阵风般地冲进大厅，忽然震惊地意识到这居然是自己第一次踏入这里——他仅有的几次进出大厦都是通过Tony的私人地下停车场。此刻的大厅除了一队额外的保安外空无一人，空旷得有些阴森。他们笔挺的制服令Bruce前所未有地紧张。他拿不准自己在干什么，亦不知该何去何从，但他必须 **离开** 。他努力忽略保安打量自己的视线，大步流星地直直向着正门走去。

Tony依旧跟在他身后：“别告诉我你打算就这么走出去。”

“我能行。”Bruce头也不回地说道。他看着驻扎在旋转门两侧的守卫，以及他们注视自己的目光，“要是我必须打个纽约的士去火车站，我就会这么做。”

“既然你确定要打退堂鼓，那至少讲究点策略。”Tony已经近在咫尺，他说道，“这么着吧，让我带你从后门走。”

Bruce哼了一声：“然后你就又可以把我关进电梯？”

Tony朝他翻了个白眼：“天哪，Bruce，就因为你睡了个未成年不代表你也得表现得像个未成年。”

Bruce转身看着他，但这时一名保安来到了他身边，另一名男人伸手搭上他的肩膀。他的脸眼见得红了。绝望吞噬了他所有的精力，他想要亲手感受骨骼和血肉。转眼间Tony已冲上前来，把男人推了回去。

“没事。”Tony说道，而Bruce通过他如临大敌的表情就能判断出自己此刻的脸色，“我们没事——让他走。”

Bruce从两人之间挤过去，绕过旋转门，通过一个普通的出口来到了大厦外面。他想要迈开腿奔跑，跑到腿断为止。但迎接他的却并非想象中宽敞的道路，而是人山人海。闪光灯刺激着他疲惫的双眼，陌生人从四面八方朝他涌来。全是记者——他彻底忘了媒体报道这档子事。紧跟着他出现的Tony只起到了推波助澜的作用。整整一夜的等待早已耗尽了记者们的耐性，他们全都在同时嚷嚷起各种问题，声音交杂在一起完全无法识别。

“别挡我的路！”Bruce吼道，但谁也听不见他的声音，更别提照做了。他推开话筒和相机，与人群的肢体接触令他几欲作呕。他觉得自己就像个懦夫，但他无所谓。想要打散他们实在是太容易了，他想，指甲里塞满他们的血肉，脚下踩着他们的头颅。他想知道需要献祭多少死亡才能令心头的野兽获得满足。这时有五根手指抓住了他的衬衫后襟，他的第一个念头是Peter，于是愤怒让位给了恐慌。他仓皇地转身：“ **别碰我！** ”

某种金属戳到了他耳边。Bruce任何时候都不会听错这个声音，他僵住，四周的骚动仿佛瞬间远去。一个冰凉的圆柱体顶在了他的太阳穴上。

“命运，”Justin Hammer说道，“源自巧合。你也同意对吧，Bancroft博士？”

Bruce屏住了呼吸扭头看去。Hammer穿着一件新闻马甲混在那群记者当中，头上戴着一顶棒球帽，低低的帽檐挡住了大半张脸：“或者我能否称呼你Bruce？”说着，他调整了一下举在Bruce额前的六发左轮手枪的位置。

周围的男男女女竟如此迟钝，直到Tony同样僵住他们才注意到那把手枪。Tony随即将众人推开，警告所有人不要试图逞英雄。

“你不知道自己在做什么。”Bruce一动不动地说道。而大厦保安也终于发现情况不对，开始穿过人群移动。但他们还没来得及绕到Hammer背后，一组摄影记者忽然同时扔下装备掏出手枪，在领队的指挥下组成了防御阵势。

“不用，我搞定了。”Hammer喊道。汗水在他蜡黄的脸上闪烁，他的双眼明亮又焦躁。他舔了舔嘴唇做了个鬼脸：“我还以为自己不得不强攻大厦，没想到你来了，还带着Anthony。到底是我的幸运日啊。”

“你们都他妈闭嘴。”Tony朝记者发起了火。Hammer却笑了，声音嘶哑又黏腻。

“没错，没错，都退后，闭上嘴。”他煽风点火道，“但拍照不要停。真是好福利。”

“Hammer，”Tony悄然接近，“放下那把该死的枪。你到底知不知道后果？”

“噢，我知道。”他对上Bruce的视线，Bruce不由得打了个寒颤，“你也知道，对吧，Bruce？要是我扣下扳机会怎么样呢？”他弯起食指，“ **他们** 知道吗？我觉得他们应该没看过那段录像。告诉他们。”他的笑容微弱又狂躁，“绿巨人会不会把他们都踩成肉泥？还是把他们的头拧下来当球踢？”

Bruce的指甲死死抠进了掌心，他不得不用尽全力克制自己不要顺着对方的描述去想象那些画面。“这才是你的真正目的？”他问道，“玩弄那么多花招，就为了制造一场血腥？”

Hammer再次舔了舔嘴唇：“也许吧。”他双眼眯成了一条缝，“效果如何？你会不会彻底失控？ **他** 能不能——”他偏了偏头，“——活下来？”

Bruce喉头一滚，明智地没有回头去看。“不会。”他轻声说道。尽管两人之间尚隔着数步，他仍能感觉到Tony不安地动了动。

周围的相机仍在不停闪烁。Bruce觉得自己听见了一名主持人正在为自己的电视台念开场白。保安相互交换着视线，其中一人开始向对讲机喊话。没人知道接下去该怎么办，这时Hammer再次开口道：“是吗？那好吧，”他的拇指来回拨动着手枪的保险栓，“这就是我真正的目的。”

“你活不到亲眼看到的那一刻。”Bruce警告他。他扔下背包转过身，枪口擦着他的皮肤转到了前额，“敢动手你就是第一个。一块骨头都不留。”

Hammer笑得更灿烂了，露出白晃晃的牙齿，双眼眯得几乎看不见。“好像我在乎似的。”他回答道。

Bruce感到后背升起一股凉意。他透过枪口盯着Hammer消瘦的脸，有那么一瞬间觉得仿佛看见的是自己。他懂什么是绝望。他回忆起了那种感觉，双手颤抖着握住的对面就是死亡。他从Hammer身上看到了也曾一度支配过自己的疯狂的自暴自弃。他不是想去死，他只是不知道如何才能找出生路。

“动手吧。”Bruce说出口才发觉这句话早已萦绕于心。有那么一部分疯狂的自己正希望Hammer能代替他给出这个结论。于是他颤抖着朝枪口凑近过去，“要做就快做，做完就解脱了。”

“Justin，别急。”Tony一个打岔就把Bruce拉到了一边，“要都是因为我，那你他妈早打死我了，没错吧？真是受够了你的婆婆妈妈。把枪对准这边。”

Hammer颤抖着，明显是动了心。Bruce心中一紧。他的神经已经绷到了极限，无论Hammer最终射的是谁都一样。他百分之百确定只要枪响，自己就会跟着失控。他 **希望** 枪响。但这时Hammer的目光落在了他身后的某处，表情顿时松懈下来。他直起身命令道：“Stark，上车。”

Tony眨眨眼：“什么车？”

Hammer的一个手下走上前来抓住Tony的T恤，拖着他朝侧面走去。大厦保安立刻开始跟上，但Hammer命令他们退后，Tony也附和着他。Hammer的眼神忽又冷了几分，Bruce起初还不明白，直到记者们开始骚动，纷纷望向大厦。有什么落在了他们当中，喊道：“Bruce！”

他热血上涌。直到这时他才意识到自己被武器瞄准时的种种恐惧，他看向Hammer，所有的请求都倒了个个儿。Bruce不知Hammer是否读懂了自己的眼神，总之他抓住Bruce的衣领，把他拖向路边。

“别以为我就不会再动手了。”ammer警告道。一辆新闻采访车在他们身后敞开，另一名手持武器的男人把Tony拽了进去。

“Bruce！”

Peter在人群中移动。Bruce直到被推进车里时才回过头来，Peter身穿全套制服努力朝这边赶来的画面令他的神经嗡嗡作响。这一刻有千言万语涌上他的心头，但在其中，他最为奢望的却是一句道歉。然而他却连张开口的机会也没有，因为Hammer把枪口从他头上转开，指向了Peter。“小子，别逼我动手。”他说道。

Peter没有丝毫迟疑。他抬起手腕想要射出蛛网，但Hammer的手指早就搭在了扳机上。这已经是极限。一想到Peter迎面撞上一颗子弹Bruce就失去了理智。他猛地一扑，还没落地就被两名雇佣兵抓住，塞进了箱式货车的侧门里。他用力扒着他们，只觉得肌肉在皮肤下泛起阵阵涟漪，可是却怎么也够不到Hammer，而Peter仍在朝他冲去。

一个扁平的圆盘从众人头顶盘旋飞过，吓得Hammer连忙躲开。金属盾牌撞在货车的框架上，几乎嵌进去一半。Hammer咒骂一声，钻进车里夺过门把。趁着发动机运转、其他人一窝蜂涌入的当儿，Hammer胡乱朝人群开着枪。

枪声回荡在Bruce耳边。就在Hammer猛地拉上车门之前的一瞬间，他看见Peter一个飞跃，红蓝身影安全地避开了射程。但这于事无补。Bruce只觉得周遭都被肉体束缚着，他跳起来甩开身边的两人，双手勒住Hammer的脖子把他扑倒在地。货车冲出车道，Bruce把全身的力量和体重都聚集到箍着Hammer脖子的十指上。

他理应能听见Hammer的脊椎发出脆响；他在等待肌肉痉挛和气管塌陷。Hammer在他的手底挣扎，其他人则一边呼喊一边试图掰开他。Hammer涨得满脸通红，双目隆出，可他就是不死。

“松手不然我开枪了！”其中一人喊道，Bruce咆哮着，他的意识早已远去。他渴望子弹。这时Tony现身，劝说众人冷静下来。

“在这里朝他开枪我们都会死。”他说道，“你们必须退后。”

Hammer撕咬抓挠着Bruce的手腕，令他咧开嘴亮出白牙。他很想告诉Tony退后，但已经来不及了。然而这时Tony却走到了他面前。“Bruce，”Tony抬手搂住他的脖子，说道，“Bruce，你必须停下来。他还在外面——如果你希望他平安，那么 **现在还不能这么做** 。”

Bruce一个激灵想要退开，可Tony反倒搂得更紧了，直到他除了Tony之外什么都看不见；除了Tony对他的耳语之外什么都听不见：“Bruce，拜托了，你必须停下来。我知道你能行。”

Bruce深深地吸了口气，直到这时他才意识到自己的肺涨得有多大，裹在其外的胸膛有多宽。Tony那么小那么纤细，Hammer的脖子那么短他的手指根本握不过来。他就像是在从一个遥远的角落观察着他自己，于是他想象Steve的双手挪了过来，抓住自己的双腕。他闭上眼，在脑海中回放起Steve让非人的色彩从自身皮肤上褪去的画面，松开了手。

男人们再次一涌而上把Hammer拉开。Bruce松懈下来，直到他的身体萎缩，他才意识到自己的转变已经进展到什么程度。Tony推着他躺下，捂住他的耳朵趴到他身上，替他隔开雇佣兵和正靠在墙边呕吐的Hammer。货车猛地一弹，加速驶出。

“Bruce，”Tony凑到他耳边，“告诉我你会没事。”

Bruce双手攥紧Tony的T恤，庆幸于它的稳定。每多呼吸一口他便多找回自己几分。“Tony，”他叹道，“你怎么能忍得了我？”

“因为我不希望自己的脑袋被拧下来当球踢。”Tony亲昵地拍拍他的脸颊，“呆着别动。我们会没事的。”

Bruce睁开双眼。这时Hammer已经自己坐了起来，正揉着脖子。他甚至连瘀青都没留下。Bruce觉得自己心头的野兽正愤怒地颤抖着。

“我真的再也撑不下去了，”他喃喃道，“感觉越来越……糟糕。”

“我明白。”Tony帮他坐起身来，两人共同面对着Hammer，“总之能撑多久是多久。”

 

***

货车开出去时，Peter的身体正进入自动驾驶模式。他跳到距离最近的另一辆新闻车上，网住远处的一栋大楼，轻轻一借力便飞荡着追了上去。此时太阳才刚刚升起，早高峰的威力尚未开始发挥，但马路上已经有不少车辆正在行驶，导致窜逃中的货车无法全速前进。因此他的追捕没有遇到任何困难。

Steve的盾牌仍然嵌在车厢侧面。Peter用多束丝网调整好角度和速度，纵身一跃落到了烧焦的标志上，丝毫没有让车内的人察觉到重量的变化。一旦确保了行程的安全他便深深地吸了口气。 **你不能直接拆车** 。他告诉自己， **万一被他们发现导致交火，Bruce——** 他回想起刚才Bruce被雇佣兵拉进去时疯狂的眼神，不由得一哽。 **不能冒险。你不知道里面现在是什么情况。**

一阵蜂鸣声之后，他的耳塞里建立起了一道连接。“蜘蛛侠，”Steve说道，“你追上了吗？我在你后面。”

Peter回头，但除了在意识到逃窜的货车后纷纷拐弯闪避的早起的司机之外，没有看到任何人。

“我跟在后面。我们不希望给Hammer提供任何得以进一步威胁到Banner博士的借口。明白吗？不要开战。”

“我明白。”Peter贴在车厢后方的角落里，确保自己不会被后视镜照出。这点儿颠簸对于车顶上落了个超级英雄的罪犯而言真是热身都不够，或者至少，是他希望如此，“我单纯就是跟着。要是能弄明白里面的状况就好了……”

在大厦外面时他虽然没能听清任何一句话，但他看得见他们的表情：Hammer冰冷的目的和Bruce更冰冷的恐慌。他们双双被塞进了那辆车中，同时被拖进去的还有孤立无助的Tony。他清楚Bruce很安全——Hulk坚不可摧——但他更清楚一开始是什么驱策着Bruce逃出了大厦，以及他如果再次变身将会背负上多大的压力。

卡车一个急转弯，Peter不得不把手粘到车顶以防被甩下去。两辆警察的巡逻车正朝他们的方向行驶而来，刚刚接近，卡车又是一个急转，车尾刮到了一辆停着的卡车。“队长，”Peter将自己平贴到车厢侧面，“我发现有警察跟过来了。你能让他们撤退么？我们不能在大街上开战。”

“我知道了。”Fury局长的声音忽然切进了频道里，“我们的飞机带着Romanoff探员已经起飞，正朝你们的方向赶去。这次你们俩都要格外当心，我们不能让Hulk在曼哈顿撒野。”

听他用那种口吻谈起Bruce令Peter皱眉，但现在没时间争辩。“是，长官。”他答道。

“记住——Stark经不起折腾。他是首要目标。万一走到最坏的一步，我们落得个Hulk在手，就尽量往河边赶。至少我们在支援时会比较轻松。”

“我们会尽量避免走到那一步，长官。”Steve说道。

警车关闭了警铃。Peter看着他们减速，不确定自己是该感到放心还是该担忧。哪怕知道Steve就跟在自己身后的某处，他也依旧觉得孤单。 **坚持住啊，Bruce。** 他这么想着，做了一个深呼吸集中起注意力，感觉货车拐向了西边。 **我一定会想办法救你出来。**


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce闭上眼从一数到十，在所有习得的技巧和自我疗法之中这是他目前唯一能做到的。重新睁开眼时他的呼吸已经恢复平静，然而闷热颠簸的狭小车厢旋即使得一切的努力都化为乌有。靠在他肩头的Tony是一个不大但却至关重要的慰藉，支撑他看着Hammer重新恢复沉着，挥开了手下的帮助。

“好吧，虽然跟我预想的不大一样，”Hammer说道，“倒也能接受。”

“现在呢，Hammer？”Tony问道，“我们就这么兜风直到被警察逮住，然后再次陷入僵局？倒也算是个计划。”

“可惜不是我擅长的。”Hammer承认道，“Nathan说的没错，耐心是种美德。”他看向驾驶室，“听见没？我说你说的没错。”

“听见啦。”司机说道。

“但他还是跟着我来了，上帝保佑他。你看，所有人都说千万不能提前向雇佣兵付款。但只要你做得到位，确实就能收获忠诚。”

他吐了口唾沫，液滴飞溅到地毯上发出嘶嘶的响声。Bruce看看地毯，又重新看向Hammer的脸，试着唤醒自己的科研头脑希望能帮助自己找回其他任何方法都宣告失败的冷静。初步评估：心率和血压升高，高胆红素血症，唇部、鼻孔以及泪管附近的真皮层裸露。“他们给你注射了什么？”他问道，“是不是Ross的血清？还是什么新配方？”

“鬼才知道。”Hammer大声清了清嗓子而后又苦着脸把嘴里的东西给咽了回去，“Norman的科学家配出了他们自己的一版超级战士血清。也可以说成是我没能抵抗得了亲自实验的诱惑吧。他雇的都是帮什么庸医啊？我半点没觉得 **超级** 。”

“你的眼睛有黄疸，”Bruce说道，“你的肝脏或许已经衰竭了。”

“我赌你对所有孩子都这么说。”

“Justin，”Tony挫败地说道，“你的计划到底是什么？”

Hammer再次看向他，于是Bruce从他那半阖的冰冷双目中发现了与当初在Tony的顶楼第一次见到他时引起了自己注意的相同的恨意。“我的计划就是要杀了你。”他说道。

Tony噎住。Bruce握住他的手捏了捏。“但不是现在。”Hammer继续说道，“现在就杀你太浪费了。我又想出了一个主意。”他伸出一根手指在两人面前晃了晃，“另一个主意，你们会见识到的。虽然比不上A计划，不过还算行得通。肯定行得通。”

Bruce舔了舔嘴唇，决定主动问出那个Tony不方便问的问题：“你在牢里经历了什么？”

Hammer靠着墙耸了耸肩：“没什么。”

“告诉我真相，”Tony说道，“这样的机会你没有第二次了。”

“不，是你没有。”Hammer向前倾身，在车子再次转弯时伸手撑住自己，“什么都 **没** 发生。这才是问题所在。什么都 **没** 有。”他挣扎着脱下马甲扔到一边，底下的黑T恤被他的汗液烧灼得尽是焦痕。“你看，”他煞有介事地压低了嗓子说道，“我做过不少坏事。你知道的，对吧？你当然知道啦。天哪，有好几次都是你跟我一起去的。我在正道上认识不少人，但黑道上的也不少。我特别爱气人；我欠了一屁股债。生意人嘛，不都这样？”有好一会儿他看起来像是陷入了怀旧的情绪中，可一转眼脸色便又阴沉下来，“然后这些就都被你夺走了。”

Tony吸了口气，急不可耐地想要打断，但Bruce拉着他的手让他保持安静。“然后就是，坐牢。”Hammer继续道，“我心想，‘就这样吧，我完蛋了。’律师团帮我到争取到最低戒备等级的监狱，不过那也只意味着更有可能激怒你，对吧？那些受过我气的人当中只有一个又找上了我。整整三个礼拜我就蹲在那间牢房里，太他妈可怕了。想象自己总有一天会被叉子叉进眼球，或是被磨尖的牙刷戳进肋骨，明白吗？有时我故意违反规定刚好严重到会被单独关禁闭但又不至于影响出狱的程度。我会枯坐一整夜好奇210的大块头如果杀了我能得到什么好处。也许我这条命就值一包香烟、一本色情杂志、丽塔海华斯【译注：美国著名女演员。20世纪40年代红极一时的性感偶像。以极为出色的舞蹈技巧而名躁一时】。”

他自嘲地笑了笑，就好像是在品味着什么见不得人的笑话。Bruce只觉恶心。他猜到了Hammer接下去的话题走向，但却依然选择继续刺激他：“结果什么都没发生。”

“什么都没发生。”Hammer又耸了耸肩，“没人想来杀我。诉讼持续了六个礼拜公司就垮了，然后Norman表示要讨论收购事宜。我以为‘我死了的话他可就轻松了’，结果还是没有。甚至就连蚕食都没。可恶，我还信誓旦旦地以为中国人会盼着我死。什么都没有。

“你气我，”Tony不可思议地说道，“就因为我懒得分心派人暗杀你？”

Hammer又是一声哧笑，而后瞅着Bruce说道：“他果然不理解。我怎么一点都不惊讶？”

Bruce握紧空荡荡的拳头，咬紧牙关。他希望向Hammer给出自己的结论。“Tony Stark是世界的宠儿。”他说道，忽然被自己强烈盼望Tony能理解的心情所震惊，“每个人都认识Tony Stark。人们爱他；人们恨他。他举足轻重。”

“Justin Hammer甚至连一包香烟都不值。”Hammer苦涩地接了下去，“当你 **一无所有** ，你就 **一文不名** 。 **这** 就是我在牢里学到的。我意识到你完全不懂那种感觉。你这辈子从没尝过消声匿迹的滋味。”他的视线一转，“我赌Bruce尝到过。”

“主动选择。”Bruce承认。

“你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”Tony突然吼道。然而他的手却在Bruce的掌心中颤抖，他脸上受伤的表情绝非伪装，“你自己犯下的错。没人夺走你什么，都是你自己丢掉的。”

“那天晚上你就该待在一边别插手。”Hammer说道。

“你把一个疯子弄出监狱给了他一把上膛的枪和上千市民——”

“我说了你就该待在一边别插手！”Hammer喊道，唾液烧灼着他的嘴角。他的双眼和鼻孔也开始泛起类似的斑点。“只要你不在就什么都不会发生。就一晚，本该轮到我出彩！你—— **我操** 。”

Hammer转过身想要擦掉脸上灼热的液体。他的呼吸越来越急促、越来越恐慌。一名手下走上前来往他头上浇了一壶水。Tony边看边焦躁地挪动着身体，只觉得皮肤发麻。Bruce赶在他开口之前又捏了捏他的掌心。

“现在说什么都没用。”Bruce向他耳语道，“如果他注射的血清跟Ross的差不多，那现在就已经进入了大脑，开始影响他的神智。”他看着Tony的脸，从对方表情里发现的阴影促使他凑得更近了些，“他不是你的错，Tony。也不该由你负责。”

“我知道。”Tony口上说着，听起来却像是连他自己都不相信。

***

当货车终于开始减速，距离Peter亲自出马的时机也越来越近。他们抵达了西郊，马路一侧是一家搬家公司的仓储中心，对面有一幢红色砖石建筑。建筑前的卷闸门敞开，Peter瞥见里面有不少身穿连体工装的男人。本能告诉他到了该撤退的时候。他用几脚猛踹把Steve的盾踹了下来，而后将其一把抄起，飞荡到了仓储中心的停车场中。

“你还在追踪我吗？”他注视着货车开进建筑物里，捂着耳朵问道。远远跟着的警车也随之减速，同时开始封锁街道封，“货车停下了——它开进了一幢楼里，我看见里面有不少人接应。”

“知道了。”Fury说道，“我们刚刚确认——从Norman Osborn的电脑里也发现了相同的地址，这幢楼经过多次赔本转卖。极有可能是属于他，甚至属于Hammer本人的产业。”

见工人们开始关闭车库大门，哪怕明知自己肯定来不及从门缝里飞进去，Peter的身体仍不由得向前一倾。“Bruce和Stark先生都被他们抓进去了。我必须想法子进去。”

“他们肯定不怕生。”Steve说道。Peter从屋顶探出头来，恰好看见他骑着摩托停在了自己正下方，“这幢楼位于商业区，四面没有阻挡。而且车子也根本没打算摆脱我们。”

“黑寡妇带领一队探员会从屋顶着陆。有想到什么更直接的进入方法吗？”

Peter跳到路边把Steve的盾递还给他。Steve简单地笑了笑以表谢意，随即继续跟Fury讨论起来。“从外面看来这幢建筑物的防御很一般，但毕竟看不出太多信息。车子是从车库入口开进去的。另外还有一个正门，无人把守；一个侧门开在东墙。”

“正在获取建筑物的设计图。”

“队长，”Peter焦急地说道，“我觉得我们要是还想活着救出Stark先生的话，就不能再拖下去了。”

Steve看看他，又看看对面的建筑物，皱起眉头。Peter几乎能看见他的眼中闪过一幕幕景象。“Fury局长，我们是否获准交战？”

“肯定。”Fury略一沉吟便答道，“尽量保持频道清洁。”

“遵命。”Steve转身对上了Peter严肃的视线，“绕到东墙。确认你是否能进入，然后在那儿等我的信号。一旦进入，想办法前往大厅并制住沿途遇见的所有人。如果遇到麻烦，及时告知并留在原地。我会想办法跟你汇合。”

Peter身子一挺：“是，长官。但……呃，信号是什么？”

Steve嘴角一翘。“我打算敲个门，”他说道，“你肯定能听见。”

***

货车刚一停下，车厢后门就被甩开，Hammer在手下的帮助下爬了出来。卸货通道里还有不少男男女女，都做机械师打扮，工装在某些部位可疑地鼓起。所有人都像是看珍稀动物似的盯着Bruce和Tony，Bruce不得不极力抵抗朝他们亮出獠牙的冲动。

“你把他们带来是几个意思？”一人问道。

Hammer朝他们脚下啐了一口，众人连连后跳，躲开那一团酸液。“当时只觉得是个好主意。”他招手让Tony和Bruce跟上。“跟上，”他说道，“我想让你们看样东西。”

“我比较希望待在这儿陪你这些朋友。”Tony说道。

Hammer翻了个白眼，举起手枪瞄准Bruce。枪管闪过一抹寒光令Bruce皱眉，然而Tony却抢在了他的前头：“好吧，好吧。操，说真的，Hammer。你不知道自己这是在干什么。”

“你们今晚必死无疑。”Hammer提醒Tony，一把将他拽出车厢，“所以倒不如让你们见识一下这个基地里的东西。”他朝一人使了个眼色，对方立刻从他手中接过Tony，把他的双臂铐在了身后。另一人则朝Bruce伸出手去。

“别碰我。”Bruce吼道，于是众人齐齐后退了一步。

“你不该带他们来这里。”有人开口道，“这代表SHIELD会……”

“怎么，你们不是就 **想** 跟SHIELD打吗？”Hammer忽道，“我还以为这才是关键呢。”他把Tony推在自己前头，又用枪示意Bruce跟上。

“Hammer，”那人坚持道，“交易不包括这部分。”

“什么交易？”Hammer回头皱眉对着他，手中依旧不停地推着Tony向前走出卸货通道，“这是我的楼。由我选择客人。”

那人压低了音量开始跟身边的众人争论起来。他们焦虑的愤怒令Bruce如坐针毡，只能紧紧靠拢Tony，试着忽略这种大战一触即发的气氛。 **呼吸，** 他告诉自己， **保持呼吸即可。**

司机从车上下来，走到了Hammer身旁，与他们并肩穿过数道大门进入了一个维修通道。“喜欢什么拿什么，拿了就快走。”Hammer对他轻声说道，“有机会再较量，还是怎么着都随你。再谈钱可就坏了交情。”

“跟你做生意真是过瘾，Hammer先生。”男人回答道，“祝好运。”说完他与众人分开，很快开始通过无线电与人交谈起来。

于是只剩下他们仨。Bruce考虑是不是能扑上去抢枪。他确定自己能避免Hammer射中Tony，但在那之后……“这都是些什么人？”他刻意放慢脚步，问道。

“职业雇佣兵。”Hammer回答道，“反政府武装、恐怖分子。”他耸耸肩，几人在另一扇门前停下，他抬手示意Bruce去替他们打开，“前九头蛇，前苏联人，前SHIELD，随你怎么叫。记得几个月前的那次外星入侵吗？”

三人进入另一条走廊，Bruce和Tony相互交换了一个眼神。“他们是Loki手下？”Tony问道。

“我猜他在计划成为世界之王时，肯定是向他们承诺了一堆有的没的。结果下错了注，不是么？他落马之后这帮人就被困在城里。幸运的是我跟Nathan是老相识。我告诉了他这个地方，他就帮我把人都召集起来。”Hammer嗤笑一声，“你 **以为** 他们在入侵之后去了哪儿？”

“南美。”Tony做了个鬼脸，“Barton回来肯定会发飙。”

走廊尽头的门敞开着，里面是一间闲置多年积满了厚厚灰尘的大厅，前台上散落着几样文具。Tony趁三人走向电梯路过时往里瞟了一眼，问道：“这到底是什么地方？”

“噢，对。”Hammer笑了起来，然而笑声在下一秒就被一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽所打断，Bruce和Tony不由得闪身退避，“操。还记得Chelsea吗？”

“你前妻？”

“又是一个下错注的故事。”他大声清了清嗓子，Bruce不得不咬紧嘴唇才能克制住一拳揍到他脸上的欲望，“我是在她想孩子想疯了的时候买下的这家公司。婴儿监视器和摇篮之类的，什么都生产，为了将来作打算嘛。虽然一直亏本但在技术方面还算拿得出手。不过现在……”他按下电梯按钮，“作为垃圾场可远不止拿得出手。”

他们刚刚穿过的门砰地一声被打开，半打雇佣兵追着他们进入了大厅。“Hammer！”领头的一个喊道。

“刚刚你说过什么来着？”Tony嘀咕道，“特别爱气人？”

“现在不是时候。”Hammer向后喊道。

这些人继续前进着：“我们同意帮你是因为你说这个地方能保证安全。如果SHIELD来找他——”

有什么东西撞进了大厅，恰在此时电梯叮地一声缓缓敞开。趁雇佣兵回头冲向入口的当儿Hammer拉着Tony走进了电梯，按下关门按钮。Bruce不假思索地跟了进去。电梯门关闭前的一瞬间，三人瞥见美国队长的盾牌斜斜飞入大厅。

Steve。Bruce知道他会来，这下更加确定Peter一定也已经到了这里，就藏在某处。这对他到底是个打击，Bruce靠在角落只觉得喘不过气来。

“我是希望能给你一趟更舒适的旅行，”Hammer边说边额外按下了一组密码启动电梯，“不过留给我们的时间似乎不多了。”

“我们有的是时间。”Tony说道。他一边不动声色地与手铐做着斗争，一边说道，“我被你抓来这里——你说不定还想把一切都秀给我看。这么好的机会你还想上哪儿找？”

Hammer扭头朝他得意地一笑。“那你之后会不会也秀给我看呢？”电梯开始下降，他问道，“请我来个大厦一日游？”

“噢，那是自然。”Tony嘀咕道，“我准备了各种各样好玩的第一时间就想跟你分享。”

“你那大厦还真有件事让我特别好奇。”Hammer转身面对他俩，“就那天，我去的那晚？你在顶楼招待的那位小朋友？”

Bruce紧张得浑身血气上涌。他张嘴想叫Hammer **闭上那张臭嘴** ，可他只感到下巴又涨又僵，只能恨恨地咬牙。

“你不是那种会跟实习生鬼混的类型，”Hammer继续说道，明显是冲着他来，“这我就想不通了。他是不是——”

Bruce再也忍不下去了。他回想起Hammer搭在Peter肩上的手，脑海中浮现的全是把那只胳膊从肩膀上拧下来的画面。他渴望鲜血和骨髓。憎恨的火焰蒙蔽了他的双眼，他的肌肉在膨胀的骨骼上颤抖。他衣服上的接缝针脚一根根崩开，最终彻底撕裂。

“Bruce！”Tony扑过去，双手仍在手铐中挣扎。“Bruce，你必须……”他其余的话全都融化在了一阵杂乱无章的白噪音之中。Bruce不在乎自己应该怎么做。只要一想到自己可能还会被拒绝他的血就尽数化作愤慨。他很生气而且他希望让所有人都见识到自己的怒火，但首当其冲必须是Justin Hammer，于是他把他从电梯面板前一把抓了过来。

他想问问Hammer这是不是就是他最终的目的——是不是心甘情愿丧生于这只他和他的同党一心想要复制出的怪物之手。然而从他嗓子里发出的声音已非人语。

***

Peter在等待Steve信号期间必须不断提醒自己记得换气。此时那幢楼四周已经围满了警车和SHIELD的探员，他们忙于封锁街道、清空附近的建筑物。他能听见头顶有直升机在盘旋，耳朵里则是Fury向手下的探员发号施令的声音。被他选作入侵点的侧门在眼前显得颇有几分阴气逼人，他直直盯着前方，眼睛都不敢眨一下。

“呼吸，蜘蛛侠。”Fury说道。

Peter吐出憋着的这口气，眼前冒起了金星。他晃晃脑袋，回道：“多谢。呃，长官。抱歉。”

“你做得很好。”Fury说道，他生硬的肯定安抚了Peter的神经，“就只要闯进去，找到Stark，带他出来。仅此而已。”

“仅此而已。”Peter重复了一遍，差点就真的相信了。他靠在门对面的巷子墙上，“一点都不难。”

他的耳机里忽地响起一声玻璃碎裂的脆响，随后是男人的喊叫声和几声枪响。Peter立刻端正身形，展开了行动。他用蛛网挂住墙壁顶端，正对着门荡高，而后双脚齐齐用力一踹。结果遇到的阻力远超预期。不过一进到里面他就看了个明白——门口被胡乱堵了个严严实实。原本应当是休息室的房间塞满了纸盒和包装箱，Peter心疼自己的动量损失，骂骂咧咧地爬了过去。他踢开另一扇门进入了一个门厅，恰巧撞见两个男人正举着突击步枪往大厅跑去。他不假思索地同时粘住两人的后脑，用力一拉，两人撞作了一堆。Peter不费吹灰之力地将躺在地上的两人缴了枪，然后将他们踢晕过去。

“队长，我进来了。”他边说边回溯这两人的来路。他们出来的房间是维修人员的休息室，角落里有一个箱子怎么看都该是用来运送武器的，但却已经空了，“击倒两人，正往你那边去。”

“保持警惕。”Steve的声音夹杂着拳头接触下巴的背景音传来，“入口已被火力覆盖，他们想掩护通往楼梯间的退路。”

Peter到达了走廊末端，在一扇门前停下来倾听。起初他还不太能分得清哪些枪声是从对面传来，哪些又是从耳塞里传来。“仅此而已。”他对自己重复了一遍，门一开就跳上了天花板，希望能爬着过去。

一楼确如Steve所言陷入了枪林弹雨之中。Steve正在大厅与几名男子肉搏，其他人趁机奔向深处的走廊往楼梯间逃去。有四人蹲踞在电梯前提供火力覆盖。他们的注意力全都被Steve吸引，眼睁睁看着他头也不回地在几人的射程内外进退自如，全然未曾留意到Peter射出了一道蛛网粘住了远处墙边的一只烟灰缸。他甩手将其抽在了两名男子的脸上。

余下的人开始朝Peter喊着他听不懂的语言，而后抬起了枪。但这时Steve的盾牌盘旋着扫过走廊击倒了其中一人。他的同伴想要撤退却被Peter及时的凌空一踢给放倒。

Steve与Peter在电梯外汇合。他看起来几乎连一滴汗都没出。“长官，这里的人比我们原本认为的要多。”他一边汇报一边飞快地捣毁雇佣兵的所有武器，唯独给自己留下了一把突击步枪，“黑寡妇那边的情况如何？”

“我在六楼，”Natasha的报告插入，“正在下楼。”

“楼梯间有多个目标。”他警告道，“还不知道他们是上是下。你或许——”

他的话被一阵只可称之为咆哮的声音打断。Peter的整条胳膊都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，他本能地蹲伏在了地上。就连身边的Steve在听见这夹杂着金属折裂声的玄幻嗓音之后都像是被定了身。

Peter咽了咽口水：“那是Bruce，对吧。”

“长官，”Steve正色道，“Hulk脱控了。”

“那么我建议你们着手将Stark和你们自己带出那块是非之地。”Fury回复道，“我再看看还有什么能帮上你们的。”

“遵命。”Steve移动到楼道门的一侧，又示意Peter占据另一侧，“准备好了吗？”

Peter甩甩脑袋一个闪身到了位置上。“嗯。”他也希望自己能相信这句话，“准备好了。”

***

Hammer不得不承认他确实搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

他退进角落里，瞪着Hulk逐渐占据了上风。绿色的皮肉撑开衣衫，肌肉和骨头迅速膨胀，可怖却也可畏。直到Tony也大吼着什么挤到了他的身边，他才反应过来自己不能光顾着围观这场玄幻变身。

“打开门！”Tony贴着他的耳朵嚷道，“Hammer！”

Hammer拼命戳着身后的面板直到电梯门打开，他和Tony一头扎进了走廊。Hulk伸手想抓住两人，但因为他仍在变化之中，欠缺了几分协调，所以与两人失之交臂。一出电梯Hammer就托起Tony的手肘与他一同沿着狭窄的走廊跑起来，同时狼狈地躲闪四处散落的箱子和货物。Hammer只回头看了一眼，却被Hulk在地上扑腾的模样逗得直乐。

 **你要是真这么绝望，** 蜘蛛侠说过， **干嘛不直接留在电梯里？**

“我还能怎么绝望呢？”Hammer把心里的疑惑问出了声。这时他看见了左侧的一扇门，于是连忙把Tony推了进去。

屋子里排满了一人高的机器人。其中不少是模仿钢铁侠组装起来的山寨品，另一些则更为原始，有好几具甚至一看就觉得不靠谱。Hammer从一具走向另一具，逐一按下按钮、掰起开关。注入能量的机器人嗡嗡地苏醒，但只有寥寥数具得以迈开脚步出列，其余的全都散了架或干脆就没反应。

Tony难以置信地看着它们：“你以为这些玩意儿能对付得了 **Hulk** ？”

“他们可以替我们争取时间。”说着，Hammer已经完成了所有启动工作，他再次抓住Tony的胳膊把他拖进了隔壁房间。这里面都是步哨枪，比机器人要容易启动得多。

“争取时间对我们没有任何意义。”Tony一边跟上一边说道，“我们必须离开这栋楼。”

走廊里传来Hulk的吼声，仿佛在对他表示赞同。声音里还同时夹杂着金属的脆裂和砖墙的垮塌声。Hammer不由自主地发着抖，把Tony又拉进了另一间屋子。

“Justin，拜托。我知道你没这么蠢。你自己要是也死了，那就算杀了我也没意义啊。”

“无视你。”Hammer一边嘀咕一边给仅剩的一具他和Vanko一起制造的机器人通上了电。它的右臂发生了故障所以没能参与到博览会大军里，反倒因此免于自毁。Hammer对此略感歉意。

一连串机枪开火和金属扭曲的声音昭示着Hulk发现了第一个房间。Hammer闻声立刻把Tony拉进走廊，然后两人一起沿着来路往回跑。他们从原本是一扇门的破烂洞窟里瞄了一眼Hulk，他正徒手将一具机器人撕成两半，同时口中发出无意义的嘶吼。他没有发现Hammer和Tony绕开了扭曲的电梯，从楼梯间连滚带爬地朝下一层楼冲去。

“请告诉我这层楼有路可以通到外面。”Tony说道。

Hammer把他拉进第一间房，这里面塞满了Hammer工业的那些名不见经传的遗物——战斗器材、婴儿床还有过时的电脑等等。唯一值得留意的是一台靠墙设置的高约2米5的舱体。舱体呈银灰色，底部印有一排小小的褪色了的Stark工业LOGO。

Tony停下脚步，眼睁睁看着Hammer将其接上了电源。他那双大眼睛里闪烁着难以置信的光芒，令Hammer不由得露出一个得意的笑容。“肯定不会是我想的那个。”Tony说道。

“说的好像我知道你在想什么似的。”Hammer设置完参数，开始脱衣脱鞋。

“你不会是想要躺进那玩意儿里去吧。”

Hammer把他推到墙上，然后从口袋里掏出了手铐钥匙。Tony不等两只手完全松开就开始了反击，他一脚踢出同时将手肘朝后甩去，然而Hammer仅仅只是抓住他的手腕就制住了他。Tony因他的巨力和粘腻的手掌烧灼而脸色骤变。

“你应该不会喜欢揍一个连出的汗都是强酸的家伙的。”Hammer说着，把Tony铐在了一个储物柜上。

Tony起先还试图挣扎，可他手腕被Hammer碰过的地方已经血肉模糊，每动一下都钻心的痛。“Justin，等等。”他边说边用目光在房间中扫过，企图找到什么能帮到他的东西，“你要是把我留在这儿不等你出来我就会被Hulk先找到。你也不希望这样，对吧？”

“Anthony。”Hammer直直看进他的眼睛，“别再说了。你这是自取其辱。”他扇了Tony一巴掌，转身便朝实验仓走去。

Tony低声嘟囔了句什么，而后重新开始与手铐作对。Hammer努力不去注意，可就在他拉开实验仓的那一瞬间，非常荒唐地，他竟有些希望自己能收到一句鼓励。装置内部已经开始泛出不祥的微光，当他碰到内壁，顿觉皮肤一阵麻痒，汗毛根根竖起。他深吸一口气爬了进去，将背部靠在了温暖的灯管上。

“怎么着也不可能比现在更糟。”他对自己说道，伸手拉上了舱门。

***

Steve把盾牌举在胸前，带头迈入了楼梯间。Peter爬着墙跟在他身后，这是因为此法对集中力的要求稍高，免得他总是去想Hulk正在他们脚下的某处咆哮。大厦在他的指尖颤抖。“所以，呃，等我们找到Bruce要怎么才能让他变回来呢？”他问道。

“我不知道。”Steve承认道，“据我所知并没有什么万无一失的方法可以阻止Hulk。局长？”

“我已经派人去取Stark探员存放在大厦的麻醉剂了。”Fury说道，“但你们必须把他弄出建筑物我们才好去用。我不会再派其他探员进入。”

“我不希望你派。”Steve回复道，“但如果我们把Hulk放到室外，也就意味着将更多的建筑物和市民置于险地。”

“你必须自行决定，士兵。”

负一楼的平台砰地一声打开，门洞边伸出一只手，手心里握着的什么东西寒光一闪。然而Steve在其开火之前就已有所反应，他把盾牌用力一推，打掉了那个装备。男人只来得及发出一声惨叫就被Steve猛地拉进楼梯间打晕了。于是Steve毫无遮挡地暴露在了敞开的门前，他后跳一步，举竖起盾牌挡住倾泻而来的子弹。

“负一楼藏有多个目标。”Steve报告道。他举起突击步枪瞄准拐角，寥寥数发子弹就将敌人困在了咫尺之遥。“除了南侧楼梯之外是否还有其他路线可以下楼？”

“西侧的维修通道或许可行。”Natasha说道，“他们被我缠住了。”

又是一连串齐射，Steve连连后仰。就在两人等待无线静电干扰过去的时候，Peter皱眉落到了Steve身边。在嘈杂的电子噪音之中他隐约听见了一声令人毛骨悚然的嘶吼。

Fury低声咒骂了一句：“频道遭受某种干扰。待机。”

Peter抬手捂住耳朵，Steve继续射击。“——听我——”有人在静电干扰中说到：“——王Hammer——”

“等等！”Peter连忙说道，“等等，那是Stark先生。”

声音在逐渐减小的静电干扰中变得清晰起来：“如果有谁能听见的话，我在负三楼。有人在吗？Hulk——”

他的声音又断掉了，Peter恨得牙痒。他做了一个深呼吸，转身面对Steve：“队长。”

Steve表情凝重，迟疑了片刻方才回应。“去吧。”他最终说道，“寡妇和我会确保你的撤离路线安全。祝好运。”

“你也一样。”Peter说着，又深吸了一口气，飞荡着从上方绕过门洞，继续向楼下赶去。

Hulk就在负二楼。Peter听见他赫然便在一门之隔之处大肆拆迁，可他不允许自己去看。 **救出Stark，逃出去，** 他一边提醒自己一边冲进了地下三层。 **之后再担心Bruce。仅此而已。**

Peter在走廊里停下，侧耳倾听。哪怕上方的交火和冲撞片刻不停，他依然听见了一句高亢的哀嚎。虽然隐约能听出是个男声但并不像Tony，可Peter还是不由得感到抓狂。他连忙循声而去，一头撞进附近的一间屋子。当他抬头看见Tony虽然被铐着但身体并无大碍，才总算是松了口气：“Stark先生！”

“来得正好。”Tony扯了扯手铐，“把我弄出去。”

又是一声惨叫，Peter的注意力顿时被靠墙放置的一个一人多高的金属圆筒所吸引，圆筒正拼命闪烁着，发出震耳的轰鸣。他跑到Tony身边研究起手铐，皮肤因逃跑的本能而刺痛：“你是怎么能连上频道的？”

“婴儿监视器，”Tony嘟哝着，朝地上扔了一个粉红色的塑料仪器，“被我重新组装过。你不会相信Hammer那丫的都在这里干了什么——可不可以请你快点 **把我解开** ？”

“好，好，坚持住。”Peter看见Tony血肉模糊的手臂不由得面上一抽，拿不定主意采用哪种方法比较好。最后他双手抓住手铐向两边简单地一拉，把铁链给绷断了，“你还能走吗？”

“当然能走啦，我又不是——”

实验仓骤然安静下来。Peter和Tony大气也不敢出地扭头看去，舱门吱地一声弹了起来。从两人的角度都看不见里面，Peter挺身挡在了Tony身前，心想无论出来的是什么都一定会保护好他。

一个人形的东西从舱里疾射而出，后坐力将仪器牢牢地嵌入了后方墙壁，在上面砸出了一个凹坑。Peter朝那玩意儿射出蛛网，但对方的行动速度太快根本就射不中。紧接着他只觉得一阵天旋地转就被对方一个反手给甩到了地上。他摔进了一个备用电子器材箱中，脖子都快摔断了。就连Osborn都没这么大力气。

那玩意儿把Tony按在了地上。它只能隐约看出个人形并且还在变化之中。它的皮肤从平坦光滑的骨架上剥离开来，各个部位如同装甲般嵌合在一起，每走一步都会相互刮擦着发出令人作呕的刺耳噪音。Tony挣扎着试图从它身下逃离，可却被那玩意儿按住了肩膀，躺在地上无法动弹。

“好吧，”那玩意儿里传出Hammer的声音，“你觉得如何？”

Peter还没缓过劲来，不过仍是挣扎着从那堆零件中四脚着地的爬了出来，“Hammer……？”

Hammer扭头，他的头发和皮肤都不见踪影，只余一个骨制的头盔。Peter勉强能从骨缝间分辨出眼睛和嘴唇的活动，就好像是一个人带了个面具。一具外骨骼。

“我勒个大去。”Peter情不自禁地出声道。

Hammer笑了起来，下巴叮当直响。每当Tony试图逃走Hammer就会把他推回去。“有什么问题吗？”他装腔作势道，声音沉闷不畅，“你不喜欢我的新装甲吗？就跟你的差不多，你看，除了……”他又笑了起来，“我用的材料是 **我自己** 。”

他把头一扬，一口唾沫从嘴部的裂缝中喷出，射向Tony的胸口。后者的T恤嘶啦一声被烧穿，Peter来不及想明白对方的目的何在，只管纵身向前扑去。眼看就要短兵相接，他的行动却被一声震耳欲聋的巨响给打断。他脚底一滑紧急刹车，转身便见水泥预制板的墙面塌陷了一个大洞。

Hulk从洞里猛地冲出。他朝三人疾驰而来，巨大的四肢和愤怒的白牙令Peter的大脑陷入一片空白。全凭一股冲动他射出蛛网粘住Tony，趁着Hammer站起身迎向Hulk的当儿把他拉飞了起来。Hulk连同Hammer一起撞在了对面的墙上，巨大的冲击撼得整幢建筑物都抖了一抖。

Peter拽着Tony站起身来，两人拔起腿就跑。然而刚一爬过Hulk造成的残破缺口，Tony就停下了脚步，伸手拉起了自己的T恤。即便酸液已经被抖落，他的胸口仍在不断地嘶嘶作响。“可恶。”他用指尖不断擦拭着盘踞在肋骨之间的那个滋滋冒烟的反应堆，“反应堆被腐蚀了。”

Hammer从洞口飞过，Hulk紧随其后，于是Peter和Tony不得不朝远离电梯的方向退却。另两人在走廊里继续着他们的打斗，Hulk发现自己的拳头居然打不碎Hammer的骨质装甲，不由得发出愤怒的嘶吼。趁他们扭打在一起的当儿，Peter拉着Tony躲进了隔壁的房间。

“我已经找到Stark，”他汇报道，“但通往楼梯间的路被截断了。还有没有其他的上楼路线？”

“维修通道最远只通到负一楼。”Natasha说道。

“敌人已经基本解决。”Steve说道，“我们马上就会过去——等着我们。”

“遵命。好吧。怎样都好。”Peter转身想要转告Tony，却发现他正在屋里上窜下跳地从柜子里往外翻东西，“Stark先生？”

Tony从一个工具箱里掏出一把锉刀，在Peter震惊的目光中把它塞进了胸口。“密封圈被腐蚀掉了。”他边说边招手让Peter过来，“帮我把这玩意儿撬出来。”

“帮你 **啥** ？”Peter急急忙忙凑上前去，在Tony的指导下帮着撬动那个正噼啪作响的明亮反应堆。伴随让Peter心头发麻的一声脆响，它彻底从底座中松脱开来，Peter不得不十分小心地举着它以免自己的制服碰到Hammer的唾液。“然后呢？”

Tony从他手中接过反应堆，转身便从他们方才进入的门里丢了出去。这么做的后果显而易见，所以Peter一把抓住Tony，两人一同伏在了一个器材箱之后。反应堆释放出一束足以闪瞎眼的亮光，光芒淹没了整条走廊。短短几秒间屋子里的白光与黑影形成了强烈的对比，随后光芒消散——所有灯齐灭，只留给Tony和Peter无尽的黑暗。

“噢，厉害。”Peter徒劳地眨眨眼，“刚才那是释放了一个EMP【译注】？”  
【译注：EMP＝核电磁脉冲弹，核弹头经过改造“剪裁”，可使爆后总能量的40%转换成电磁脉冲。强电磁脉冲作用到电子系统、电子设备、通信系统中可产生很高的瞬时电压和电流，从而造成毁坏或瞬时干扰。】

“类似吧。不过范围超不过这层楼。”Tony感知了一下四周，“保险丝肯定烧断了。”

Peter掀开面罩。哪怕拥有增强了的感官，他也只能隐约分辨出屋子的轮廓，不过倒是毫不费力地听见了Hulk和Hammer，他们仍隔着一两间房。“队长，听得见吗？”他敲了敲耳塞却什么反应也没有，“可恶。”

Tony重新站了起来，双手胡乱地在架子上摸来抹去。Peter直到这时才反应过来。“嘿，”他问道，“你不是……呃，离不开那个吗？维持生命？”

“我需要一个电磁铁。”Tony厉声说道。他的手撞到了什么东西疼得他叫出声来，“我操，什么都看不见了。”

Peter也动起了手来。两人扔开婴儿床和烧焦的电路板，最后终于找到了一个废弃的机器人头部。Peter把一片已经存在裂缝的金属彻底撕开，然后把它拧成了一个回路；Tony在它外面绕上一段同样是由Peter找到的铜线，同时说道：“我们需要动力源。”

“电池。”Peter回到架子前继续翻找，直到他的手碰到了一个熟悉的塑料形状。他摸到了按钮和天线，哪怕设备毫无动静他仍旧把它扯了开来。

“是什么？”Tony问道。尽管他十分努力地避免在言语间流露出焦躁，Peter仍能听出他的压力。

“还是婴儿监视器。”Peter拔出了电池，然后在已经为他们提供过电工胶带的工具箱里摸索了一番，“电池很可能还没干。”

“天哪。好，千万小心你不——”

Peter装上电池然后把整块东西都塞进了Tony胸前的洞里。伴随着一声惊呼Tony的身体一跳，他双手按住Peter的肩膀，整个人绷得紧紧的，僵在原地。Peter同样纹丝不动，等待Tony喘过气来。“Stark先生？”

“我……”Tony一只手按上自己的胸膛，三次深呼吸后他给了Peter一个拥抱。“我很好。”他说道，“总之没切到任何一根动脉。我们赶紧出去吧。”

Peter带回面罩：“那就好。靠紧我——我多少还能看见一点儿。”

当Peter领着他朝门口走去时，Tony又搂了搂他的肩膀。“虽然确切来说并不是肘关节，”他说道，“不过我认为你得到了那个职位。”

“一点没错我行的。”Peter朝他笑了笑，“顺便还有，别客气。”

走廊里出乎意料地安静。Peter守在门口倾听左右两侧是否有怪兽战斗的迹象。他听见了呼吸声，远在走廊的另一头。Hulk缓慢地呼吸着，吸气、呼气，每一下都吞吐着海量的空气。他本想呼唤他，但一想起Hulk从坍塌的墙壁中猛冲过来的画面便不由得一阵战栗，只得作罢。在之前与Hulk仅有的几次碰面中，对方从未有过如此表现——如此因仇恨而失去理智。

“看到Hammer了吗？”Tony耳语道。

“没。”Peter踏进走廊，感觉到Tony正紧紧地跟在自己身后，“以楼梯间为目标充刺。”

两人齐齐跑出。Peter听见两人身后传来一阵沉重的脚步声，尽管他知道这是Hulk，也知道自己不该感到害怕，但他还是没有停步。他先是撞上了紧闭的电梯，紧接着便摸到了之前自己走进来的门，于是一把将Tony塞到前头。“快走！”他喊道，“我就跟在你后面！”

他们没跑出几步Tony就迎面撞上了什么东西。“是我。”Natasha在他开始反抗之前抢先开口，Peter在黑暗中只能隐约分辨出她的身形，“你们俩都没事吧？”

“我们没事。”Peter说着又推了Tony一把，“你先带Stark先生出去！”

有什么从Peter背后抓住了他。最初他以为是Hulk，但随即他尝到了嗓子后面的那股苦涩的酸味。他只来得及发出一声怒骂就被甩回了楼梯间的门内，前胸着地。

“蜘蛛侠？”Natasha喊道。

“快走啊！”Peter侧身一滚，勉强躲开了Hammer跺下的脚后跟，“把Stark带出去——他是我们的优先目标。”

Hammer再一次瞄准了他，于是他继续躲闪，把自己甩到了墙上。他如是又闪过了两次攻击，最终却还是被Hammer用他那奇长的手掌拦腰抓住，而后一拳将两人同时送过电梯门，落在了被捣毁的电梯残骸顶部

Peter的背重重地砸下，而后则是Hammer压了上来，简直就是一大堆又硬又扭曲的骨头。当他笑起来时，Peter只听见他的唾液滴在两人身下的金属上滋滋作响。“蜘蛛侠，”他嘶嘶地说道，“你天生就会招惹怪物，对吧？”

“好像是有点。”Peter说道，而当他试图射出蛛网时，Hammer用一只巨掌按住他的胸膛把他重新掼倒。后脑受到撞击令他眼前的黑暗变成了白雾。他无力地推了推Hammer锯齿状的手指却只换来另一下击打。他只觉天旋地转，不由得混混沌沌地呻吟出声。

“我不想杀你。”Hammer说道，“但如果你继续碍我的事，我——”

Hammer的话拉长成了一声尖叫，Peter被胡乱带着往前冲了那么一小段才被松开。他晕乎乎地爬到电梯井的角落里，倾听着头顶的走廊之中展开的战斗——Hulk咆哮着，而Hammer尖叫着，血肉、骨骼和混凝土交织成震天的战鼓。Peter想用胳膊把自己撑起来，手肘却颤抖着瘫软在地。

四周本就暗淡的环境逐渐失去了焦距。Peter集中注意力缓缓地呼吸着，在重新积蓄起力量之前除了等待别无他法。 **脑袋不小心多挨了几下** ，他这么想着，不由得闭上双眼。而当他再次睁开眼时，他觉得自己在上升——他被一个温暖的身躯抱起。出于谨慎加无奈，被搂进一条宽大的臂膀之中时他没打算挣扎，而后他又开始上升，他那活生生的座驾正在将他带出电梯井。

Peter把耳朵贴在那宽阔的皮肤上，听见了一个强壮而稳定的心跳声。这帮助他渐渐回过了神来：“Bruce……？”

Hulk哼了一声。他正用一只手和两只脚爬着电梯井。因为没有梯子能支撑得了他，于是他直接把手指和脚趾勾进了金属壁之中。待得Peter彻底理解了当下的状况，他便把自己平贴在Hulk胸前，好让Hulk能用上另一只手。他能感觉到Hulk滚烫的呼吸喷洒在自己的头顶。

“Hulk。”他说道，可Hulk却仍只是哼了一声继续爬着，叫人摸不着头脑。Peter依偎地更紧了些，拿不准此刻是否应该放松下来。这与他第一次骑着Hulk、紧紧趴在他的背上、跟他一同在屋顶间飞跃时不同。Hulk仍处在愤怒的紧张之中，他的鼻孔喷张，他汗津津的皮肤裹着结实的肌肉微微战栗。他是一头野兽，但至少此时此刻他是 **属于Peter** 的野兽。这个想法令Peter心头踏实了许多。

宁静没能持续多久。甚至不等他们到达一楼，Peter就听到了下方传来一声大叫，随后是嘎吱嘎吱的金属脆裂声。被夹在Hulk和墙壁之间的他没法朝下看，不过他 **知道** 这是Hammer追了上来。“这个混蛋怎么都不知道消停？”他嘀咕道。

Hulk猛地一顿，他从墙壁里嚯地抽出一只脚，又松开一只手。随着他的身体在电梯井里转动，Peter瞥见了Hammer的那双闪烁着黄光的眼睛。Hammer下巴上的骨质护甲嗖地分开，而后夹着Hulk的脚踝再度合拢，从Hulk身上卷走一声怒吼和一抹血肉。

Peter瞄准那对黄点射出蛛网，正中Hammer面部。Hammer踉跄着后退，被Hulk一脚踹下了一层楼。Hulk不耐烦地大吼一声继续攀爬，手脚交替的速度加快了几分。Peter重新平贴好，听着Hammer不懈地坚持向上。后来他们又被Hammer追上了两次，每次都得以将其击退，在这狭小的空间里折腾出绝大的动静。然而Hammer依旧不肯放弃。Hulk的血喷溅在他的脸上和胸口上，把他染成了绿色。

等两人终于到达顶部，Hulk踢开电梯门跳进了走廊。Peter开始往下爬可Hulk不让，他用一只手护住Peter，转身冲进了楼梯间。尽管空间有些仄逼但他哪怕猫着腰也还是坚持到了屋顶。直到亲眼见到Natasha和Tony爬上了一台SHIELD的直升机，Hulk这才终于允许Peter滑了下来。

一踏上平地Peter的膝盖就是一软。从漆黑一片的地下室猛然迎向朝阳，强烈的对比令他哪怕眯起眼也依旧感到有些轻微的眩晕。他转过身想对Hulk说些什么，一句谢谢你或是其他更有意义的话，然而Hammer恰在此时爬上了屋顶。Hulk哼地一声把Peter朝直升机的方向推了推，然后转身，像是迫不及待地想要再次会一会他那奇形怪状的敌人。

“蜘蛛侠！”Natasha从直升机侧翼探出身来，喊道，“转移！”

Peter继续迟疑了片刻，看Hulk与Hammer交换了数拳。等到他回头飞机已经起飞，不过他轻松便飞荡了上去。随着直升机逐渐爬升，他在Natasha和Tony的帮助下进入了机舱内。

Peter喘了口气，随后问道：“队长呢？”

“他没事。”Natasha凑到他耳边，用盖过飞机螺旋桨的声音吼道，“他正在从正门把那些雇佣兵拖出去。”

Tony胳膊里搂着一条安全带，可人却依然留在敞开的舱门附近，注视着下方的战斗。Peter加入了他，结果被那壮观的场面看得目眩神迷。Hammer不知怎地仍在继续变大，因此当两人在楼顶你来我往打得不可开交时他已勉强能与Hulk匹敌。看起来Hammmer似乎是想以Hulk受伤的那只脚为目标，加重他的伤势。

“天哪，看看他，”Tony的话听起来像是在可怜他似的，“Oscorp肯定是知道了该怎么制造血清。”

“Hulk血液里的辐射正在诱发他的变异。”Natasha话音刚落，像是特意要证明她的话一般，伴随着一声脆响，Hammer的肩膀突然增宽，“以前在Blonsky身上发生过。”

Peter目不转睛地看着这场战斗。“一定有什么是我们能做的。”他说道，“我不能光——”

Hulk跳了起来，当他的拳头落到Hammer背上，把他砸进——砸穿——屋顶，混凝土和金属哗啦啦散落，两人双双掉了下去。冲击波在一个看似不可能的距离内发生了共鸣，各层楼的玻璃同时爆开，附近的其他建筑物亦随之震荡。大家看着战斗发生之处的爆炸痕迹，齐齐陷入了沉默。

“队长，”Fury的声音从挂在机舱壁上的对讲机里传出，“你要是还在里面最好赶紧出来， **立刻。** 建筑物就快塌了。”

“他们出来了吗？”Steve问道。

Natasha抓起对讲机：“已经完成任务。寡妇、Stark和蜘蛛侠平安，正在撤退。”

“听见了吗，队长？快出来。”

Peter上半身都探出了机舱外，他感到Tony的手掌正按在自己背上帮自己稳住。他远远地看见一个身影从正门冲出，但无法确定那就是Steve。数秒之后，大厦地底有什么爆了开来，剧烈的轰鸣和惨烈的崩毁随之而来，整面西墙自底部开始塌陷。

“所有单位，撤退！”Fury冲着对讲机喊道，“让那些警察退后——让所有人都离开！”

整幢建筑物轰然下降，砖石成片垮塌，玻璃砸在路面上碎成粉末。“没事的。”Tony的声音近在耳旁，“哪怕这样也伤不了他。”可Peter看着楼房倒进遮天蔽日的烟尘与瓦砾当中，还是紧张得连一口大气也不敢出。

***

尘埃落定后足足有好几分钟，他的世界里都是漆黑的一片死寂。他本该如释重负。他没有听见敌人的响动，没有看见一个纤瘦而年轻的身影从门里探出头来，没有闻到鲜血或烟尘或酸液的味道。此刻只有舒适而又沉重的压力压在他宽阔的肩膀上。周围是包容一切的黑暗。他已没有理由继续战斗。

但就在这时，瓦砾之下传来一阵脉动。在他的左侧有一堆高高叠起的残骸，从顶上扑楞掉下几块砖石。敌人还没死。他能够闻出自烧焦的电子元件和尘土之中散发出的那缕涩意。这令他愤怒。他抬起手往头上一扒拉，石膏板纷纷碎裂，木屑四溅。他猛地一跺脚，身子一拧，一块水泥预制板就像小孩子的玩具一般被他扔了出去。他意犹未尽，并且他愤怒于自己的意犹未尽；愤怒于自己或许 **永远** 都不会有尽兴的一天——

头顶的地面为他让出了路。Hulk从残垣断壁间爬出，甚至还来不及拔出膝盖就被Hammer从身后扑倒，被他的白骨爪扼住咽喉。这令他愤怒。Hulk双手同时伸向脑后，对着Hammer那丑陋的脑袋就是一挤。它没能爆开，唾液烧灼着Hulk的掌心而这令他 **愤怒** 于是他举起双手 **向前一掷** ——

Hammer从他头顶飞过，仰面落在了一堆瓦砾之上。他踉跄着站起来，嘶嘶地喘着粗气，喷得唾沫四溅。胆汁从他的各处关节渗出，他的最后一丝人类特征亦已消失。额外的辐射将他变异成了一头野兽，一头粗制滥造而又令人费解的巨大野兽。但他那嘲讽的笑声从未有片刻停歇。也许他甚至连应得的求死之心都已不在。他很可怜。他的一切都被夺走，到了最后就连仅剩的躯壳也被迫放弃，然而图啥？为了跟另一只怪兽战斗吗？可就连这场战斗也未能使他被人多看重几分。

Hulk被他 **激怒** 得暴起，两人在双方共同制造出的这片废墟上展开了肉搏，双脚死死抓地以便获得更稳固的支点。Hammer首先占据上风，一个旋身令Hulk失去平衡。双方张牙舞爪地扭打到了一起，你一拳我一脚，均未存防御的念头。每次冲击都令Hulk的意识模糊上几分，但无论如何他仍在继续战斗，不撬散那堆骨头誓不罢休。当护住Hammer左颈的骨片随着一声脆响崩裂开来，这本该是胜利的讯号，可Hulk尚不满足。他从不认为自己能体会到满足。

 **Hulk没挂，** 他想这么说可最终他能做到的却只有大吼着抓住了Hammer的胳膊，为的是砸碎他的关节。 **Hulk冲锋。**

Hammer张开鲨鱼般的血盆大口，朝Hulk扑来。他的来势汹汹被Hulk看在眼里，后者一个转身，四两拨千斤地让他在自身的惯性作用之下飞过马路，一头栽进对门的一排卡车里。附近仍有不少人，正尖叫着四散躲开，可Hulk根本未将他们放在眼里。他眼中只有正从被自己撞凹的卡车中爬出来的Hammer。Hulk紧追不舍，拳头如雨点般落在了他的脸上和胸前，试图将他的外骨骼洞穿。拳头下的这个玩意儿伤害到了自己最珍惜的宝物——想从自己身边 **夺走** 。哪怕Hammer的挣扎已经越来越弱他也没有停手，反而把对方砸进了墙里再用卡车猛锤。他对Hammer痛恨到了极致，打得再狠也不足以驱散他心中的感觉。

Hammer绊倒到了街道上，他的躯体脆裂散落，他剧毒的血液在路面流淌。Hulk拖着一辆搬家卡车跟在他身后。卡车的后门被撕掉了，他就像操纵捕虫网一样挥舞着卡车，把Hammer装了进去。 **Hulk冲锋** ，他一边在心底默念一边用双手环握住车厢，用尽全力挤压； **Hulk冲锋** ，他一边在心底默念一边看着框架弯曲变形，紧紧箍住他那哀嚎不已的猎物； **Hulk冲锋，Hulk冲锋——**

有什么东西撞上了他的后脑。Hulk回头，不过这仅仅因为Hammer终于闭上了嘴。一股浓烈的黄色瓦斯从他脚下的弹筒中流出。他盯着它，好一会儿才反应过来。但这时他的膝盖已经开始发软。他认识这玩意儿——这是他做的。有人想用他自己造的武器来对付他。

瓦斯飘进了他的鼻孔，Hulk晃了晃，轰然跪倒在地。但这根本不够。他仍旧满心仇恨，他的血仍旧炽热仍在奔流，可怕的压力仍旧令他躁动难耐，他想要发泄。一幢大楼怎么够？哪怕是整座城市或许都不足以榨干他，可他澎湃的肌肉依旧渴望一试。

他痛恨世间的一切并且他希望让世间一切都体会到这一点。

***

“Hulk倒下了。”有人在频道里汇报道，“麻醉有效，他倒下了。”

Peter的手在机舱边缘握得发痛，耳中轰响着自己的脉搏声。他感觉自己仿佛仍趴在Hulk温暖而起伏的胸前。尽管他们相隔甚远，他依然像是能感受到通过Hulk皮肤传来的一波波震颤。

“不还没有，”他说道，而后他不得不深吸了一口气重新尝试，才发出了可以被众人听到的声音，“没效——他还没倒！”

“停止行动！”Natasha朝对讲机命令道，“ **立刻** 撤出攻击范围！”

Hulk站起身来，攥住被他当作Hammer笼子的那辆卡车一把扯下发动机缸体。他双掌一拍，将其压成一块铁盘。“左转，”Natasha向正在朝麻醉弹筒射击的直升机命令道，“左转——远离那边的建筑物！”Peter关上机舱门以确保Tony的安全，他们自己的直升机同样正试图通过上升和急转，绝望地离开Hulk的射程。

Hulk扔出了发动机。多亏Natasha的及时命令这才没有命中直升机的舱体，但确实砸掉了它的一个起落架。趁着驾驶员手忙脚乱维持控制的当儿，Peter看着那个发动机飞过林荫大道，落入了数百米开外的河里。

他回头看向Hulk，希望能有第二次机会，但Hulk已经再次行动起来。他又拆散了另一架卡车，朝着敌人、朝着建筑物、朝着街道乱扔。他丧失了理智已经停不下来。Peter浑身发抖，试图将眼前这个怪兽与Bruce卧室里那位体贴的巨人联系起来。就在几个小时前还曾将自己拥入怀中的那双手，此刻正撕扯着搬家公司的车库承重梁。这根本说不通，他的呼吸都快要停止。

“Peter，”Tony捏了捏他的肩膀，于是Peter回头，却被他严肃的表情给吓了一跳，“那也是Bruce。”

Peter喉头一哽。他再次看去，从Hulk正制造的屠杀惨象之中，他忽然明白了Tony的话有多正确。于是他做了一个深呼吸，转头看向Natasha：“我的耳塞坏了。”

Natasha打开直升机座椅旁边的一个盒子，拿出了一个备用的，将其设定到正确的频率上。Peter立刻挖出了被炸坏的那个。他最先听到的就是Steve协调警察和俘虏撤退的信息。“我掩护你，”Steve正说道，“至少要撤出四个街区再停。万一他开始移动，我们没法预测他会走多远。”

“队长，这里是蜘蛛侠。”Peter边说边压腿做着准备活动，他又深吸了一口气让自己下定决心，“请让我去对付Hulk。”

Steve安静了好一会儿，这时Peter看见他骑着摩托车从一条岔道上转了过来，不过他的脸没有朝直升机的方向看，所以Peter无法猜到他的表情。“同意。”他说道，“但是我要和你一起去。目前高速公路两端都已经封锁——我们把他赶去那儿吧。”

“我收到。”Peter朝Natasha和Tony点点头，道，“祝我好运。”

Tony点头回敬，不过看起来有点找不到话说。所以Natasha在他肩头拍了一掌，“加油。”

Peter从直升机上跳下。他尚未想好该怎么做，不过还是先荡到了搬家公司的屋 顶上，这里已经碎得接近垮塌。Hulk已经转移阵地，正把一辆福特卡车当作攻城槌，一下下冲击着建筑物的角落。就在Peter权衡着自己的选择时，Steve将摩托开进了空旷的街道。他一手拎起盾牌，把它像扔铁饼那样扔了出去。盾牌击中Hulk的后脑，而后盘旋着飞回主人的掌中。这一击看似毫无杀伤力，然而Hulk确实丢下了卡车，转身愤怒地喘着粗气。

“你说过要证明给我看！”Steve喊道，同时将盾牌挂回前臂上，摩托的发动机一转，“我等着！”

Hulk咆哮着暴起。同时Steve也飞速地驶离他，在拐入通向河岸边的林荫道时发出刺耳的轮胎抓地声。Peter追了上去，但林荫道上没有任何能供他飞荡的东西，所以他只能沿着屋顶弹射。

“也许不要再挑衅他比较好？”他跃过一面广告牌时说道。

“我们不能让他把注意力集中到我们和市民身上。”Steve的声音夹杂着摩托车引擎的轰鸣声传来，“小心点，蜘蛛侠。现在他可不是Banner博士。”

Peter咬牙。 **你们甚至连这一点都不认同。** 他刚想说些什么反驳，但这时Hulk转向路边，从隔离栏杆下掰开了一大块混凝土。而后他脚下未停地把胳膊前后一抡。

“向左边躲！”Peter眼看抛投物从发射者手中脱手而出，喊道，“左边，队长，左边！”

Steve向左一个急转，混凝土块以不到半米的距离与他擦肩而过，在路面上刮出了一道深槽。Peter再也等不下去了，他网住前方一幢楼房的远端一角荡了下去，仔细地计算好切断蛛网的时机，让自己落在了Hulk的背上。Hulk甚至都没能发现。

 **你能做得到，** Peter一边这么想着，一边凑到了Hulk耳边。 **这仍是Bruce。** “Hulk，是我。”他说道，感觉着Hulk的肌肉在自己张开的十指下伸展、收缩，“是Peter。没事了，你可以停下来了。”

Hulk从嗓子里低低地吼了一声，向前跳了一跳，落地时双脚打滑，膝盖弯曲。他跳跃时巨大的力量冲得Peter不得不把所有注意力都放在了不被甩下去上。这一跳感觉前进了好几公里，落地后Hulk再次搬起一大块路牙子抛了出去。Peter坚持不下去了。当Hulk以脚为轴旋转上身时，Peter被甩了出去。他的手肘和膝盖都磕在了地上，一连翻滚了好多圈才终于将双掌粘到地面上停了下来。他呻吟着抬起头来。

Hulk落在了Steve面前，尽管Steve极力想要拐出路线，却被Hulk强行从身下夺走了摩托。一个训练有素的翻滚令他免于遭受与Peter相同的惨烈着陆，他迅速起身，适时躲过了他自己那被当成了球棒挥舞的摩托车。每一次失手都令Hulk的怒火烧得更旺，他挥舞得越来越快也越来越奔放。Steve用盾牌保护着自己只承受最低限度的擦伤，可随着Hulk继续加大幅度和力道，Peter几乎能预见必然的重创。

Peter跳进了战场。他网住Hulk的双手，可蛛丝还来不及绷紧就已被Hulk扯断，哪怕是改良过的人造蛛丝对上他的巨力也无济于事。然而Peter没有放弃，他围绕着Hulk一边上窜下跳一边不停射击，使出浑身解数希望能分散他的注意力。Steve也加入了进来，不断用盾牌挡开Hulk的抓挠。Hulk对他的兴趣远大于对Peter，两人差点儿都快相信能就这么靠着追逐Steve来磨死他了，至少能坚持到Peter腾出手把网拉紧。

Steve用盾牌戳中了Hulk受伤的脚后跟，于是他呻吟着跌倒在地，同时喘着粗气。这看似一个绝好的机会，于是Peter再次跳到了Hulk背上，然后趁Hulk撑着膝盖想要站起来时把他一侧的手脚绑到了一起。正当他瞄准另一侧时，Hulk一个反手抓住了他的胳膊。被抛出去的Peter顿觉天旋地转。幸好胡乱射出的一根蛛网使他免遭撞上水泥路沿的厄运，然而即便如此他依然没能逃得过在路面上将背部撞得生痛。

Steve并不气馁，他甚至想办法把盾牌砸到了Hulk的脸上。重新站起来的Hulk发出了受辱的咆哮。他撕断了缚在手上的蛛网，在骤然释放的惯性辅助之下终于抓住了Steve的臀部。他一把将Steve掼到地上，路面都被震得开裂。他怒容满面地提起了另一只拳头。

Peter的脑子刹那间陷入了空白。他凭着本能粘住Hulk的胸口而后一拉，把自己给弹射到Steve面前，蹲下身子护住了他。“Hulk，住手！”他的视野完全被那巨大的绿色拳头填满，“Bruce， **拜托，快停下！** ”

拳头击中，一圈圈裂缝在Peter身后的路面上扩散开去。他只觉得连脚下的大地都在颤抖，然而他毫发无伤——尽管呼吸停滞、浑身发抖，但却毫发无伤。这一刻他忽略了紧紧托住他肘部的Steve，全神贯注地盯着正用一双充满困惑的巨大眼睛回瞪着他们的Hulk。

Peter强迫自己吸了口气，开口说道：“没事了。”他哽咽了一下，全靠撑着Steve的胸口才得以转身面对Hulk，“没事了。”他重复了一遍，拉开自己的面罩，“是我，Hulk。是Peter。看得见我吗？”

Hulk继续瞪着Peter，他磨着牙吸了一大口气，鼻孔仍在哧哧喷张。然而渐渐地，他的脸上浮现出了然的神情。他生硬地张开下巴，含混道：“Peter。”

“对。”Peter露出一个颤巍巍的笑容，开始起身，“对，是我。你还记得我，对吧？现在已经没事了。你——”

Hulk的表情却在转眼之间化作了恐慌，他发出一阵痛苦地呻吟，同时转过身去。“别，别，别——等等！”Peter喊道，不等Hulk迈步便网住了他的一侧肩膀，荡到了他面前。“别，等等。”他又重复了一遍，为以防万一还把他的另一侧肩膀也给网住，“没事了。没事了，我都明白。别走。”眼泪流过他的双颊，他用蛛丝给了Hulk一个拥抱，“拜托，总之……已经没事了。都过去了。”

Hulk再次呻吟起来，他的脸上闪过一抹愧意。然而这时Peter拉了拉蛛丝，于是他双膝跪下，抬起忽然颤抖个不停的双掌，弯曲着虚搭在Peter背后，却不敢实际触碰到他。“Peter，”他语无伦次地低下头去，“Peter。“

Peter跪坐下来以便能将双臂环绕到Hulk粗粗的脖颈上。“我明白，”他说着，把脸贴上Hulk的面颊，“我明白——现在没事了。有我陪着你。”

Hulk萎靡了下去。尽管Peter依然能从额前感觉到他汩汩搏动的静脉，他巨大的肌肉却已经开始软化、坍塌。他一点点交出了掌控，视已爬到了他脚上的Steve以及低低盘旋在头顶的直升机为无物。Hulk一寸寸融化，直到只剩下Bruce一头栽进Peter热情的怀抱中。

“对不起。”Bruce依偎在Peter胸前，喃喃道，“对不起。”

Peter搂住他。“没事了。”他不断重复道。尽管还有许多话想说，但这时怀中的Bruce身子一软。于是在大部队进入之前Peter就一直这么抱着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者表示翻完这章被作者笔下如此病娇而又励志的hammer圈粉……请大家快来加一证明不单单只有我变态……


	16. Chapter 16

“我告诉过你允许你直言不讳。”Fury局长说道，“所以让我们来看看。你对此事到底有何看法。”

Maria Hill双手交叉抱在胸前。她看上去却像是宁可来回走上几步。“我认为你又是在走极端。”她说道，“我感觉你正在把本该成为行动的战术基础的配伍转变成绝望案例的畸形秀。我恐怕又得费老大一番功夫才能把这些都向顾问团解释清楚，而且我还担心你是将个人倾向凌驾在了你的判断力之上。”

“好吧，队长呢？”Fury转向Steve问道，“那 **你** 对此事又是有何看法？”

“所有我能说的都已经写在我提交的报告中了，长官。”他严谨地回答道。

“他做这个还太年轻了。”Hill继续道，“也太鲁莽。他从未接受过正规测试或训练。而且SHIELD承担不起与街头义警打交道的后果，我们本来也不管这些。”

“是不管，”Fury说道，“但以前我们也不是从没做过妥协或谅解。比如，我们的客人Banner博士。”

Hill已经开始摇头了。“Banner博士是个例外而且大家都了解个中缘由。我们现在是在讨论一个18岁的孩子。”

“恕我直言，Hill探员，”Steve插嘴道，“你不了解他。”

“那么也恕我直言，队长，我很惊讶你竟然在乎这个。”

Fury再次看向Steve，好奇心溢于言表地说道，“她的话确实有理。他太年轻。而且就在几个小时前你持的还是另一番论调。”

Steve挺直肩膀道：“我从不耻于承认错误。”

“那么你是支持你的报告咯？”

“如果不支持的话我就不会提交了，长官。”

Fury朝着Hill挑起了眉毛，于是她叹了口气，垂下手臂。“看来我反对也没用，对吧？”她说道，“你都已经下定决心了。”

“正如队长所说——你不了解他。”他笑道，“很快就能介绍你们认识。我觉得你会很喜欢他。”

Hill隔着老远都能嗅出Fury那蹩脚的幽默感，她好容易才忍住一个白眼：“不管怎样，我希望能重视我的反对意见。”

“那是自然。”

“顾问团怎么办？”Steve谨慎地问道。

Hill像是受到了冒犯：“不该你操的心就别操，队长。”

Fury桌上的电话铃声响起，他按下免提。“长官，”Han探员汇报道，“阿尔法7正在降落。”

Steve一个立正。“您是否介意交给我处理，Fury局长？”他问道。

Fury把他往外轰：“去吧。待会我们到舰桥找你。解散。”

Steve刚一离开，Fury就从桌子后面转了出来，与Hill一同走进了走廊。“我明白你的顾虑。”他说道，“你的反对意见我都记下了。别担心，我并不是想借机搞什么大动作。”

“肯定就是想。”Hill说道。尽管语带愤慨，听起来却似有几分神往，“就没哪次不搞大的。所以你才需要我。”

“所以我才需要你。”Fury承认道。而后两人交换了一个了然的点头，各自离去。

Fury径自前往医护中心。一名护士领着他来到急诊处，只见Peter Parker正穿着院袍坐在一张检查台上。他把眼睛凑到舷窗边向外瞟着，眼皮半耷，肩膀松垮。他精疲力尽的模样令Fury不禁对自己的决定产生了那么一瞬间的怀疑。随后Peter转过身来，不知从哪儿又打起来了精神，挺直背喊道：“Fury局长，长官。”

“‘长官’或‘局长，一个就够了。’”Fury说道，“感觉如何？”

Peter蹭到床边。“没事了，我猜。”他苦着脸扩了扩胸，道，“就是浑身都酸。长官。”

“那就起来走一趟。”Fury拉开旁边的一个抽屉，从中取出一套SHIELD的T恤和汗衫，“穿上衣服，准备好了到走廊来见我。”

***

Peter简直庆幸自己累成了这副模样，要不是实在睁不开眼，他绝对会惊讶得连眼珠子都掉出来。在天空母舰上着陆时的记忆基本是一片模糊，当时他守着担架上的Bruce，亦步亦趋地被Steve领下来，身后还跟着一群令人如芒在背的医生和护士。他根本没功夫好好感慨一番自己踏上了SHIELD的老巢——或者随便他们怎么称呼这地方吧。此刻他被带领着通过金属走廊，擦肩而过的都是身着制服的机组人员以及闪闪发亮的舷窗，窗外是一望无际的蔚蓝海面。他还瞥见了崭新的实验室和非同凡响的武器，以及咄咄逼人的黑西装和全套战术工具。一切都太过震撼，不过眼前Fury那高挑笔挺的背影提醒着他保持冷静。

“Fury局长，”他忍不住朝路过的又一扇门中瞟去，里面看起来像是一个卸货仓，他只得压下心头的失望，问道，“呃……请问Banner博士在哪儿？”

“他没事，Parker。”Fury说道，“现在先别操心那边。这里还有另一位客人想要见你。”

Peter皱起眉头猜测着各种可能性，他加快脚步走到Fury身边，问道：“是谁？”

“你马上就会见到了。”

他们通过一道安检关卡，尽管卫兵朝Peter投去好奇的眼神，但Fury的存在使他没有过问。他们所处之处看起来像是个科研区，走道里排布着多道强化门和应急站。Fury把他带到一道标着M的门前，不得不停下又输入了一道安全代码。屋里耸立着几个高高的玻璃筒，每个里面都用浅黄色的液体泡着一个人——或至少是类人——体。其中左侧的两位Peter并不认识，但随后的那位正是粉红色多刺形态的Norman Osborn，再往后的那位，则是碎裂开的骨片式Justin Hammer。

Peter愕然地停下了脚步。不知为何，审视着Hammer所化成的这只动弹不得且毫无神智的怪物，比面对狂暴的他更可怕。在实验室清晰明亮的光线下，很容易便能看清每块骨片之间的接缝，以及Hulk巨大的拳头所造成的每一处缺口和每一道裂痕。关节周围的部分被他自己的酸性血液腐蚀得泛白乃至坑坑洼洼；下巴则又破又歪。标记着鼻孔和嘴巴的缝隙中插着管子。回想起他之前的模样同时目睹这般下场，Peter只觉得后背发凉。

“我相信你们早就见过。”Fury说道。Peter闻言皱眉，觉得这真是个冷的不能再冷的笑话，不过随后他意识到有一个身穿白大褂的男人正迎面走来。Peter惊讶地眨了眨眼：“Conner博士？”

Curt的笑容充满愧疚，走过来时简直有些战战兢兢。不过当Peter默默地朝他伸出手，他还是握了上去。“Peter，”他百感交集地说道，“见到你平安真是太好了。”

“你也一样。”Peter上下打量着他，见没有尾巴或鳞片的痕迹这才放心下来，“你已经，呃……干净了？”

“对，我没事了。”他看了Fury一眼，“说实话，远不止没事。”

“在SHIELD应对越狱事件期间，我们想办法获得了Connors博士的管理权。”他说道，“说服FBI让步颇费了些功夫，不过我们设法达成了协议。Connors博士今后的刑期将在我的监督下执行。”

Peter的视线难以置信的在两人之间来回，最终他看向Curt：“你现在替SHIELD工作？”

“也可以说成是某种契约仆从吧。”Curt开了个玩笑，随后又立刻变得正经起来，“Fury局长甚至好心到允许我和家人视频通话。你不知道这对我意味着什么，能让Billy不用看见我穿囚服的样子。这都是我欠你的，Peter。”

“但我没有……”Peter左右换了换脚，“我是说，我很替你高兴，但我真的什么也没做过。”

“据Natasha所言，这位Connors博士救过你的命。”Fury说道，“你，还有Banner博士都替他打过包票。否则我就算争取也不会这么下功夫。”

Curt感激地朝Peter点点头道：“谢谢。”

Peter咽下心头涌起的情绪。“不用谢。我很开心。我真的很开心你能没事。”他的视线又回到了圆筒上，“所以你正在研究 **他们** ？”

“这就是我之所以会替他争取的另一个缘由。”Fury说道。

Curt转身看向被困住的人体。当Peter走上前来与他站到一起，他把手搭到了Peter肩上。他很珍惜这种感觉。“每一具都是一道独一无二的谜题。”他说道，“没有哪两人注射的血清或注射的过程是相同的。不过我答应了Fury局长会尽全力解开他们。我只能做到这些，与我所得到的机会相比实在是微不足道。”

Peter咬着嘴唇注视着毫无生气的Hammer：“他还活着。”

“对，勉强算吧。”Curt摇了摇头，“说实话，我也还说不准他能否活下来。Oscorp的血清对他身体的各个系统都造成了严重的破坏，这还不算他在与Hulk的战斗中受到的损伤。直到现在我们也还没能从Oscorp找到血清的副本，并且vita射线实验仓也被在战斗中毁掉了，所以它的作用过程和效果我们同样无法研究。

“说白了，你不知道怎么让他复原。”Peter推测道。

“恐怕确实不知道。他被送来时已经昏迷，不过我们给他注射了一种化学试剂以确保他能维持在那个状态。”他看了看Peter的脸色，补充道，“他对外界毫无反应。他不会再醒过来了。”

Peter仰望着面前千疮百孔的生物，重重地咽了咽口水。他觉得自己忽然明白了飞机上Tony表情里的同情之意。“祝你好梦，Hammer先生。”他喃喃道。

他与Curt相互道别并致以了祝福，随后被Fury带出科研区。“Connors博士提到过，Banner博士曾去监狱探望他。”两人在走回主走廊时Fury说道，“他们讨论了 **你那** 蹊跷的变异。”

Peter将双臂抱在胸前，视线愣愣地望着前方：“他……我是不是也是他的‘研究对象’之一？”

“对于你，我没有任何可以给他的血样。”Fury从眼角用余光看着他，“我们可以帮助你，Parker，只要你愿意。我知道Banner博士已经独立进行过不少研究，但我们这里有不少人在这个领域的经验更丰富。”

“其他类似Connors博士的人？”

“对。”

Peter沉默下来。他不知该如何回答或该做何感想，甚至有那么些想回医务室去继续睡觉。“我不知道，长官。”最后他开口说道，“我不确定自己有没有准备好去接受答案。”

“我可没有答案给你。”Fury承认道，“根据我的经验，探索答案纯属浪费时间。不过探索知识则是另一回事。”正当Peter鼓起勇气想问他到底是什么意思的时候，Fury说道，“我认识你父亲。”

Peter停下脚步看向他，可Fury仍在继续前进。于是他不得不令自己跟上。“抱歉，您说什么？”

“虽然不熟。”Fury纠正道，“他在他的领域内是位备受尊敬的科学家。我试过一两次想把他挖来SHIELD，但他在Oscorp已经拥有了所需要的一切。其实为这件事我们真的被拒绝了很多次。他担心的是‘政府’都会要求他做些什么。”他摇了摇头，“聪明人哪。”

Peter继续毫不掩饰地盯着他，只觉得一阵眩晕。他不确定自己应该做何反应：“那么……他死时……”

Fury再次摇了摇头。“我以为他终于接受了我的邀请。”他说道，“他问我能否跟他和他爱人——也就是你母亲见一面。我自然是答应了，但他们的飞机在到达会面地点之前就发生了坠机。”他终于停下了脚步，因此得以用他最严肃的态度面对Peter，“我也希望能告诉你这是场阴谋。”他用低沉的声音说道，“如果我能告诉你这就是Osborn干的而且我们已经把下手的混蛋给抓起来了，我一定会这么说。但天下事往往就是这么不由人愿。如今你也应该深有体会，不是吗，Parker？”

Peter垂在身旁的手握成了拳头：“对，长官。”

>“至少我们把他给抓来了，”Fury重新迈开脚步，Peter勉强跟上，“你家老爷子会很欣慰的。”

“所以您……”Peter重重地咽了咽口水，“但您完全不了解 **我** 啊？”

“我已经够了解你的了，Peter Parker。”

他们穿过一道由卫兵左右把守的宽大自动门，踏上了天空母舰的舰桥。Peter被眼前的景象震惊得再也顾不上那些沉重的谈话——二十多名身着制服的探员端坐在各式各样的屏幕前，用快到连Peter都只能勉强跟上的速度浏览着文件。时不时有人拿着平板在工位间来往，也有人正用各种语言往耳麦里说话。一切宛如行云流水，就跟他脑补中的军事基地的心脏一模一样。

Fury走向他的指挥台，一路上收到探员们的点头致意，间或也夹杂着敬礼。Peter迟疑地跟了进来，落在他身上的目光虽然充满好奇但并不苛刻。他胸口膨胀得像是要爆炸，简直从没这么深刻地感觉到自己还只是个孩子，他真的很渴望能成为眼前的一员。

“我想给你提供一个职位。”Fury用一种看起来简直太过随意的方式靠在自己的指挥台上，说道，“并不是加入复仇者的正式邀请函，但某种程度上可说是更加优厚。”

Peter当众惊地目瞪口呆：“更优厚？”

“复仇者计划属于准军事项目，”Fury解释道，“接收你为正式成员意味着必须对你的档案进行重新归类，我将不得不向上级汇报你的情况，但我并不想让你的情报被泄露出去。你和你的家人还必须接收一定程度的审查，我觉得你也不希望如此。”

“你还有上级？”Peter愣愣地说道。

Fury的嘴角挂起一个略带苦涩的笑容：“今后你会有足够的时间了解这些。我提供给你的职位略有些不同，”他示意Peter上前一步，后者照做了，“我把你定位为顾问。”

Peter简直更迷惑了，但他还来不及开口，Fury就继续了下去。“我希望你继续做你一直在做的事。”他说道，“SHIELD本身并不关心日常犯罪或是行侠仗义什么的，也就是说你不用担心我会向纽约警察局告发你的名字和住址。”

“好的，长官。”

“但这同时也代表我需要获得某些回报。”Fury凑近他，“或许什么时候我就会要求你在某些方面帮个忙。”

“某些方面是指……比如我爸担心那些吗？”Peter小心翼翼地问道。

“是指比如今天早晨还有昨天晚上发生的事。”Fury说道，Peter心中既兴奋又有些不安，“你是一名很棒的实战探员，Parker。你懂得该怎么搞定一项工作。遇到困难的任务时我希望能多些像你这样的探员。”

“但我……”Peter又开始左右切换着双脚，想停都停不下来，他知道附近的不少探员只是在假装没注意到他，“昨晚我违反了队长的命令，他说——”

“我也在现场，孩子。我知道事情经过。”Fury重新站直，“你帮我们对抗了Hulk，我想你完全不明白我对此到底是有多满意。”

回想起Hulk宽大的手掌颤抖着搭在自己背上时的感觉，Peter的喉咙一阵发紧：“其实，长官，我确信我很明白。”

Fury状似开心地点了点头，问道：“那我可就继续指望你了，如果再有必要的话。”

“是，”Peter深深地吸了一口气，尽管胃里仍有些翻腾，头仍有些晕，他还是点了点头：“是，您可以指望我，Fury局长。”

Fury伸出右手，Peter握了上去。他从余光中看到其中一名探员暗自握了握拳，这才留意到对方的屏幕上显示着一张蜘蛛侠的照片。于是他开始好奇Fury局长及其手下的探员到底知道多少；自己在SHIELD的档案里都写了些什么；以及自己在这群经验丰富的职业人士之中到底声誉如何。他不知不觉地露出了笑容。

两人身后的门开了，Peter回头一看，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。走进来的人是Steve，而他身后跟着的，是带着满面泪痕咧开嘴露出笑容的May。Peter顿时忘记了舰桥上的一切，忘记了Fury和周围的探员和Steve，只顾着跑上前去一头扎进了May张开的双臂之中。她抱得那么紧，简直让他觉得自己会被压坏，脑子里乱七八糟地闪过超级力量什么的。

“你还好吗？”她问道。而感到她伏在自己肩头哭泣令他自己也湿了眼眶，“Peter，你还……”

“嗯。”Peter把脸埋进了她的发丝中，只觉得心都要碎了，“嗯，梅婶，我没事。”

“新闻里都不播。”她试着松开手好让自己能看看他，可Peter不打算放开，“你真没事吗？你的表现如何？”

“他表现得很棒。”Steve说道。Peter抬眼看去，Steve脸上骄傲的笑容令他的心怦怦直跳，“他救了Stark先生和我的性命。”

Peter很想回他一个笑容，可最终却只能重新把头藏进了May的发间。他不愿被大家见到自己掉眼泪的样子，毕竟才刚刚接受了Fury的橄榄枝。May一定是察觉到了他的想法，因为她再也没把他往外推。她一下下抚摸着Peter的头发，抱着他一直等到他重新恢复平静。

“我真是为你骄傲，Peter。”她在他耳边轻声说道，“我爱你。”

Peter靠得更近了：“我也爱你，梅婶。”

***

Bruce醒来，不出所料地发现自己正躺在一张病床上。

但他并不是在医院。不用睁开眼就能感觉出周围空空荡荡，只有一盏荧光灯射出的柔和光线将他的眼皮染成红色。他弯了弯手肘，惊讶地发现并没有被束缚住。床头也没有监控室或心率指示仪。只有他自己，穿着袜子和病袍，躺在一张连被子也没有的床上。

他只觉得浑身发沉。皮肤粘哒哒的，头发结成了一缕缕，总之是完全不想动。过去的几个小时在他脑中搅作一团，就像梅雨过后的阴沟一般泥泞不堪，直叫他不敢触碰。他一点也不想知道自己都做了些什么。

“Bruce？”

一把柔和的女性嗓音在他的血脉里激起一道电流，他忽然无比庆幸医疗仪器的缺席。再怎么不情愿他也还是睁开了眼，抬头望向床边椅子上坐着的黑发美人。

Bruce舔了舔自己皲裂的嘴唇：“Betty？”

Betty俯下身来：“抱歉，Bruce，”她说道，嗓音柔软而舒缓，与他记忆中的Betty分毫不差，“我知道你不喜欢惊喜。”

Bruce略微睁大了双眼，环顾四周。他立刻认出了这是天空母舰上专为他预备的强化玻璃的牢笼。他在心中苦笑，已经有很久没进来这里了。

“没事。”Bruce轻声说道，同时将两手交叠在了肚子上。这似乎是个不错的日子用来认命，“我不会再生气了。”

Betty凑得更近了：“ **现在** 感觉如何？”

 **负罪感** 。Bruce望着上方空荡荡的天花板，阖上了眼皮。 **羞愧。恐惧** 。“我不知道。”他说道。

“他们让我在你醒来后转告你一些事情。”Betty近在咫尺地说道，“你登上了SHIELD的天空母舰。Justin Hammer已经被深度麻醉后拘禁起来。所有SHIELD探员都平安撤离了。雇佣军正在接受处置。Tony没事，还有Romanoff探员和Rogers队长，”她停了停，像是在努力回想，“和蜘蛛侠。”

Bruce的双手紧紧地攥在一起，脸上很难不流露出一瞬间的情感：“他没事？”

“对，大家在撤退时最多只有几人受了些轻伤。我是这么听说的。”

Bruce告诉自己要放松，但这真不容易做到。一想到Peter，所有零碎的感受便忽然如同浪花般涌现——Peter修长的手指黏在自己胸前；鲜血与烟尘与酸液的刺激；耳边的呼吸，正如同Peter在飞荡。一切都令他痛苦，他紧紧地捏住了Betty握上来的手。

“ **你** 怎么会来这里？”他问道，因为其他所有事他都害怕得不敢去问。

“我父亲也来了。”她说着面上一抽，“是SHIELD最先救助了他，所以为了做手术就把他带上来了。Fury局长说这样在流程上比较方便，但我觉得他只是为了在他上军事法庭之前方便监视。”

Bruce看着她，带着一种旁观者的抽离感，清晰地回忆起了那些大学里的时光，当年的自己握着Betty的手，无比渴望雷霆Ross将军能对自己点点头或拍拍自己的肩膀。“他身体没大碍吧？”

“应该没事。”Betty点点头，像是在说服自己，“手术进行得很顺利——他已经在好转了。我应该去陪他的，但我……”她舔了舔嘴唇，“我只是想来看看你。看看 **你** 是否平安。”

“我没事，”Bruce讷讷地说道，“受伤的从来都不会是我。”

“才不是那么回事。”

“你没必要这么做。”Bruce说道，尽管就连他那尚未成型的挫败感也已呼之欲出。种种情绪在他心头跌宕可他却哪一种也抓不住，“你没必要来这里。”

“我知道。但这并不是……”Betty艰难地开口道，而她挣扎的每一秒都令Bruce熟悉到害怕。在她说出口前他就已经预见到了她想说的话，“在纽约那一战之后我就想要来的，”她整理好思绪便立刻解释了起来，“但我知道等我到了这里你肯定已经走了。而没过多久我就在电视里看到你跟另一个……变异者战斗，于是我非常惊讶，又想着要过来。但这时我意识到……”她微微一笑，“你还留着我的电话，对吧？”

Bruce深深地陷在床垫里：“Betty，我……””

“没关系，”她认真地说道，“我知道假如你希望我来，你会直接说的。所以你没说，这也没什么。我想我们都清楚再没可能……”她在自己陷入情绪无法自拔之前摇了摇头，“我是为我父亲而来的，Bruce。但我们确实改变了对方的命运，不是么？我不希望去想会有让我再也见不到你的那一天。”她无奈地耸了耸肩，不得不抬手擦去眼泪，“那太奇怪了。”

Bruce看着她。她那明亮的双眼和垂落在肩头的黑色秀发令他轻易便回想起了自己为何会爱上她——甚至更轻易便回想起了为何这已不再重要。“是很奇怪。”他赞同道，甚至挤出了一个笑容，“你能来我很高兴。”

他松开了她。她坐直了回去，袖口上在她手指抽回的地方留下了折痕。“我也一样。”伴随着些许窘迫，她沉默了一会儿，而后说道，“Tony也来了。他说除了Justin Hammer这一摊子烂事之外，你都做得非常好。”

Bruce难以置信的气恼道：“以 **Tony** 对‘好’的定义，或许吧。”

“其实我对‘好’的定义非常标准。”门口传来Tony的声音

Bruce僵住了。他清晰的记忆只延伸到和Hammer一起乘上货车为止，而他不确定自己是否已经准备好面对在那之后爆发的一切。他焦急地看着Tony走到她身边站定，痛苦地留意到了他手腕上缠着的绷带和他T恤下的鼓起。“他们竟然愿意让你进来这里。”他说道。

“别这么大惊小怪。”Tony训斥道，“预防而已。你不是囚犯——特么的根本连门都没关。”

Bruce朝他皱起眉头，不过当Betty站起身来，他的注意力立刻被分散。“我该走了。”她说着，朝他笑了笑，“你自己多保重，Bruce。”

Bruce的双手一阵颤抖，被他紧紧地握成拳头以免被她发现，“你也一样，Betty。”

她刚一离开，Tony便坐到了她原先的位置上。“说起来，你当年怎么会找到那么一个女人？”他问道。

Bruce呻吟道：“不会吧，Tony？”

“别理解错。要是我跟你是同行，我也可能会约你。”

“你不是我喜欢的类型。”Bruce说道。忽然之间，一个可怕的想法浮现在他的脑中，他瞟了一眼门口。Betty已经走远，“Tony，你没……”

Tony随着他的视线看过去，而后又转回头来。“没有……什么？”Bruce皱眉的表情令他恍然大悟，“我没告诉她Peter的事，如果你想问的是这个的话。靠，你不会真以为我会说吧？我不至于那么蠢，你说对吧。”

Bruce叹了口气，用两只手一起揉着眼睛：“Tony。”

“因为我敢肯定光是跟你这个有名无实的男朋友分手就已经够她难受的了，更别提发现自己是输给了一个穿氨纶制服的小鲜肉。哇，太残酷了。”

Bruce自嘲地笑了起来，不过他的幽默感没能持续多久。当他双手捂住眼睛躺在那儿，他想起了自己最后一次见到Peter时的情形，Hammer上了膛的枪管正直直瞄准他。随后的战斗痕迹像瘀伤一般烙印在他体内，可他却回想不起任何事情，唯有心底残留着一股深深的羞愧。“Tony……”

Tony站了起来，不一会后他拿来一叠衣物丢到Bruce身上：“Pepper从大厦给你带了几件衣服。”他说道，“穿好了跟我出去走走。对你有好处。”

Bruce不这么认为，不过他还是换上了衣服。正如Tony所说，没人想要把他困在这间牢笼内。值班的警卫甚至熟稔地朝他点了点头。两人从禁闭室里出来后，他想法子让自己多少放松了些。“所以，”他说道，“我猜我应该问问发生了什么？”

“我必须承认，有点够呛。”Tony说道，“你还记得多少？”

“一包香烟。丽塔海华斯。”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“Hammer把我们带到他公司的一处储藏地。”他解释道，“那里存放的有Stark工业的vita射线实验仓，就是二战时那个。天知道他是怎么弄到手的。”

Bruce畏缩了一下：“还能用？”

“目前……是不行了。他们还在整理废墟。你把房子搞塌了。”

Bruce又是一阵畏缩：“Betty说大家都平安逃出来了……？”

“确实可能少了那么一两个雇佣兵，不过他们不算数。”当Bruce看向他时，他放下了平日里的油腔滑调，“大家都没事，Bruce。我知道我自己看起来比较惨，但那都是Hammer干的。Steve和Peter在你们之间受到了些波及，但都没事。”他犹豫了几秒，又补充道，“就是他俩把你放倒的。”

Bruce擦了擦嘴，说道，“我不敢问那里有没有摄像头。”

“据我所知是没有。反正我觉得你也不会想看。”

Bruce想看。他回想起耳边Peter的声音，感到必须了解整个经过，了解自己有没有伤害到他。他反反复复设想着自己可能做下的所有事情，直到Tony继续开口。

“我知道叫你不要自虐是白费口舌。”Tony说道，“但这不是你的错。是Hammer。”

“但我——”Bruce开始了。

“是Hammer。”Tony着重强调了一遍，听起来像是把自己也吓了一跳，“这次全赖他的贼心不死，路人皆知。然后Hammer的问题在很大程度上又是我引起的，这就表示我的罪过跟你一样深重。”

“Tony，”Bruce说道，“不。”

“如果你还记得他在车里说过的话，那你就该知道——”

“Tony，不对，”Bruce重复道，“这里面没有一件事是你的错。都是Hammer……”

他顿时语塞。两人停下脚步，大眼瞪着小眼，而后一同大笑起来。

“我猜我们俩没必要在自责方面也要争个高下。”Tony说道。

Bruce忍俊不禁地笑了起来：“完全没必要。说得好像你能赢过我似的。”

“你特么太混蛋了，Bruce。”

“这一点你倒是也不遑多让。”

两人在一扇观察窗前并肩停下，眺望着辽阔的海面。看着浪花拍在船舷碎成泡沫，不知何故令Bruce感到放松，哪怕依然头痛欲裂。“我觉得自己似乎应该为此事已了而松一口气。”Bruce说道，“但哪有这么容易，你觉得呢？”

“是不容易。”Tony把手背在嘴前。他看起来有些踌躇，对他而言这可是相当的不对劲，于是Bruce安静地看着他。“Bruce，”良久之后他才说道，“Pepper和我打算搬回马里布。”

Bruce的肩膀垂了下来。他刚要发问，却立刻便意识到了答案其实显而易见。于是他什么也没说，只是扭开了视线。

“我爱这座城市。我爱我的大厦。但我确实怀念那间屋子，那里的清净。而且——”

“别想糊弄我。”Bruce打断了他，“我明白。眼下你就像是被架在火上烤，你希望蛰伏一段时间。”

Tony勾起嘴唇。“我确实打算，但这还不是全部。”他表情再次严肃起来，“其实有件事我已经考虑了很久。而这次的事件只是让我下定了决心。Peter让我意识到我是对的。”

Bruce朝他皱眉：“Peter？怎么回事？”

“他救了我一命。”Tony按了按胸前被绷带遮住的方舟反应堆，“过程很可能会让他送命。我们成天只顾着吵他到底够不够格，可他不声不响就一头扎了进来，而且……好吧。真是有点尴尬了。所有人都冒着生命危险奔赴前线救我，而我却无能为力。”

“没有装甲也不是你的错。”Bruce说道，尽管他知道这对Tony根本起不到安慰作用。

Tony摇了摇头。“Peter才是真金不怕火炼。”他说道，“还有Steve。天哪，就连Natasha都觉得我是个累赘。我拥有的都是花架子。”

“你自己也知道事实并非如此。”

“是不是的，我都只能想出这一个办法。”

Bruce叹了口气。尽管他心中感到一阵自私的失望，却也也从没想过要说服Tony改变任何主意：“那大厦怎么办？如果你离开的话。”

Tony打起精神：“自然会成立专门的团队负责建筑物的维护。每个研发楼层基本都是独立的，所以应该没事。比起我他们肯定会更想念Pepper。”他转身面向Bruce，“当然，我希望你能继续留下来。”

Bruce挑眉道：“舍得把顶楼给我住？”

“绝不。”Tony嘟囔道，“原来在哪还是哪。但是上面几层的人如今都认识你。他们喜欢你。而且我觉得有个朋友帮我看着这里感觉会更好。”他犹豫片刻，又补充道，“不过好吧，行，你可以去顶楼开派对只要别让Peppe发现。”  
Bruce盯着自己的双脚，疲惫地笑了起来。“你是在担心我还想着逃跑。”他轻声说道。

“当然担心啦。除了我还有谁的话能让你听得进去？”他叹道，“讲真，要不是因为你我早已经走了。做出这个决定对我来说可不容易。”

Bruce从眼角看着他。他能看出Tony此刻是有多么坦诚，于是难免再次陷入内疚。身为朋友Tony为他付出了这么多，而他却从未好好回报过。他也必须做出决断。“所以这次逃跑的是你，”他说道，“不是我。”他竖起一只脚在地板上磨了磨，“生活就是这么不公平。”

“太不公平了。”

两人继续这么站了一会儿感受着脚下天空母舰的起伏。“所以？”Tony最后说道，他一向不擅长等待，“你到底愿不愿意帮我镇楼？”

Bruce喉头重重地一滚，笑容渐弱。逃跑的念头顿时消散一空，不过此刻他还无法做出任何决定……“Peter在哪？”

“我好像知道。”他拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，从窗前离开，“跟我来。”

两人来到了自助餐厅。此刻时间尚早，还不到午餐大军蜂拥而入的时候，所以他们一眼就看见了靠墙坐着的那群熟人——Peter、Steve还有Pepper正在跟一位年长的棕色长发的女士一同进餐。当Bruce意识到她最有可能的身份时，他几乎瞬间丧失了勇气。然而Steve发现了他们，于是推了推Peter。

Peter转身，在发现Bruce的那一刻便呆住了。他站起来的太快差点把椅子都带倒，多亏Steve及时抓住。Bruce刚刚站稳脚步Peter就已从屋子的另一端飞奔过来，甩开双臂抱住了他。他的重心全被压在了脚后跟上，为免跌倒不得不后退了一步。可一旦保持住了平衡，他便情不自禁地回抱住了Peter。

“Bruce。”Peter把Bruce紧紧搂向自己，他那修长的身躯不住地颤抖，“你没事吧，队长说你应该没事，但他们都不肯告诉我他们把你带到哪里去了，而且——”

“我没事。”Bruce说道，尽管他其实并不敢确定。把Peter揉进怀里总透露着几分诡异——随着他那犹带泪痕的脸颊抵着自己，一种似曾相识的感觉扑面而来。当他的双手不小心碰到Peter身上的瘀伤，他能感觉到对方就是微微一缩，而这令他又升起了几分逃跑的念头。不过最终还是良心占据了上风。他把Peter搂进怀里，紧紧地箍着他，完全不在乎有谁正在看着。

“对不起，”Bruce闭上眼睛轻声说道，“对不起让你遭遇了这一切。”

Peter长长地吁了口气。当两人终于平静下来，他直起身。“没事的。”他双手捧着Bruce的脸颊说道。他的双眼已经哭得又红又肿，泪水仍在涌出可他却顾不上擦拭，“我一点事都没有。而且我们终于抓住了那个混蛋。”他露出了一个略带忐忑但却无比郑重的笑容，“我很开心你能回来。”

Bruce做了个鬼脸，但他还什么也没来得及说，便意识到桌上的其他人已经纷纷站起身朝着这边走来。当那位棕发女士带着一种耐心到近乎母性的笑容走过来时，Bruce不由得再次挺了挺身。而当Peter也注意到她，他的脸顿时变得通红，飞快推开了Bruce，转而握住他的手。“呃……Bruce，这是我婶婶，May Parker。”Peter殷切地介绍道，“梅婶，他就是……Bruce。Bruce Banner博士。”

Bruce如坠梦境。他看出May也哭过，可他不知道能说些什么。他深深地吸了口气，伸出自己空闲的右手：“很荣幸见到您，Paker女士。”

“May。”她握上他的手，纠正道，“估计我们今后还少不了要跟对方碰面，所以你不妨直接叫我May。”

“那么您不妨也叫我Bruce。”Bruce窘迫地笑道，“恐怕得耽误您不少时间听我的解释了。”

May的视线落在两人交握的双手上，而后又转向Peter的脸。“不需要你想的那么久。”她说道，“Peter已经告诉了我不少你的事，而且……”她的表情不出所料地混杂着谨慎和宽慰，“这事主要还是得靠 **我** 自己想通。不过我很高兴看见你平安，Bruce。至少看起来精神还不错。”

“我没事。”Bruce说道，“谢谢您。”

Peter握着Bruce的手紧了紧，顿时眉开眼笑。他朝May使了个眼色，后者立马领会。“其实，”她说道，“近期我想请你什么时候有空来家里吃个饭，不知你方不方便。”

这个邀请听起来简单，做起来可是难以想象的艰巨。不过Bruce还是点了点头道：“当然方便，谢谢您的邀请。”

“喂，唔。”Peter看看他们俩，“等我几分钟好吗，Bruce。”

“没问题。”

哪怕已经得到了肯定的答复，Peter仍是不怎么情愿放开Bruce。他缓缓抽出右手，跟May一起走到一边说起了悄悄话。趁两人不在，Steve走上前来：“你到底感觉怎样，Bruce？”他一如往常般一针见血地问道。

Bruce把手藏进了口袋里。“我没事，真的。”他说道。他有种感觉，似乎每一次说出这句话都比上一次更真实几分，哪怕只是心理作用也好。他留意到了缠在Steve手臂和脖子上的绷带，以及他后脑上的擦伤。“我有种感觉，我欠你一声道歉，不只是为发生在大厦里的事。”他心虚地说道。

 

Steve微笑起来。“我接受。”他说道，“而且这件事我也有些责任。”

Bruce想要表示反对，Tony却在这时给了他一个眼神，他便知道这场对话的走向了。“谢谢。”他转而说道，“虽然其实我大部分都不记得了，但我很确定的是你对Peter的付出远比我多。”真情实感逼得他几近哽咽，“我感激不尽，真的。”

Steve点了点头。对此刻弥漫于二人之间的理解，Bruce感激不尽。尽管将来仍会有诸多需要克服的艰难时刻，但这毕竟是一个众望所归的休战。

Peter和May回来了。两人刚一靠近Peter便再次握住了Bruce的手。“我们找个没人的地方，单独说几句话吧？”他问道。

Bruce的心揪了起来，不过还是点点头道：“自然是好。”他看了一眼其他人。

“我们会替你们照看好May女士的。”Tony说道。而当他挽起她的手，她的脸红了起来。

“餐厅那一头有一间高级官员专用的休息室。”Steve补充道。他取下自己的id卡递给Peter，“用这个应该就能进去。”

“谢谢。”Peter又朝他们笑了笑，而后拽了拽Bruce，“好了吗？”

“嗯……”Bruce咽了咽口水，跟着Peter走了过去。

休息室的豪华超出了Bruce对SHIELD基地的认知。里面有不少舒适的椅子和几张桌子，甚至还有几盆植物。一面鸟瞰海景的宽大观景窗前摆着一张长凳，Bruce和Peter就在这里坐下了。两人手牵着手，肩并着肩，就这么望着窗外的波涛静静地坐了很久。

气氛简直可怕。身边的Peter是如此年轻而又脆弱，每每从他那温柔的体温中获得慰藉，他都更添几分愧意。Peter是这么的勇敢坚强而又出色——他值得的要远比现在多得多。他回想起Betty的背影，回想起她遍体鳞伤地躺在病床上的模样，他不能承受再次令另一个人失望。倘若Tony带他去的地方不是餐厅而是医务室，他实在无法想象自己会干出些什么来。

不过此刻他深吸一口气，终于还是先开了口。

“我的妈妈在我很小时就去世了。”Bruce说道，起初连他自己也不知道这些话是从何而来，“其实，我猜大概就跟你失去父母时的年龄差不多大吧。虽然不是我的错，但我还是经常自责。直到现在，有时依然如此。”

Peter就在近在咫尺的地方看着他，两人的手依然紧握。Bruce继续道：“对于事情的经过我撒谎了。我实在太害怕了——怕我自己，怕我父亲，怕只剩下自己一个人。除了撒谎我不知道还能怎么办。不过等我慢慢长大，我开始明白到底发生了什么，于是所有的恐惧都转化成了愤怒。我无时无刻不在愤怒，我对一切都感到愤怒。其实我……大部分时候只是在恨我自己。”他叹了口气，“我觉得直到现在，有时我还是会这么做。”

Peter咬了咬嘴唇：“你为什么告诉我这些呢？”

“因为我希望让你知道Hulk……”Bruce皱了皱眉，纠正道，“我在Hulk时所做的任何事都不是你的错，也不是因为你，都和你无关。其实这个事实我在很早以前就明白了，但只是不愿意承认。头一次变身的时候还可以轻松地把一切都归咎于事故，假装成是实验失败的后果。可如今Steve证明了这一点——Hulk也还是我。他的存在以及他所做的每一件事的根源都在于我。他所有的憎恨和愤怒……”他盯着一个波浪翻涌至顶峰而后砸落，融入大洋，“只不过是因为我在痛恨我自己。我从没有生过你的气，对不起——如果伤害到了你，我真的很对不起。”

Peter陷入了沉默。尽管Bruce明白对方只是在消化，但当他终于有勇气抬头时，却发现Peter正迷惑地盯着自己。Peter摇了摇头道：“Bruce，你并没伤害我。”

Bruce不相信。他的怀疑一定是流露在了面上，因为Peter凑近了一些，再次说道：“你并没有伤害我，Hulk还救了我的命。Hammer拆房子之前你把我从楼里送了出去。你是很生队长的气啦，没错，但你因为我而停下了。哪怕是有一点可怕，但我知道你不会伤害我的，而且你确实没有。”Peter在凳子上晃了晃，“即便是在这之前，在你房间里……起先我确实被吓坏了，但后来发现，你——Hulk——你并不是在生气。反而有点……”他的脸红了起来，“……叫人兴奋。”

Bruce看着他，不明所以的眨了眨眼：“什么？”

Peter的脸更红了。“你那么……那么大，”他说道，“那么强壮，但又那么温柔。你还帮我。我指的是，哎呀，就是……”他抬起手像是有什么想法，可随后便慌乱地打消了，“而且，呃，要我说实话吗？我还挺受用的。就好像你哪怕变成这样的野 **物** 你在乎的也只有我，差不多是想到这儿我就射了。”见Bruce依然看着自己，他又补充道，“你也射了。”

Bruce终于低下了头。Peter的话语就好像一个个毫无关联的音节，花了好长时间才在他心里连成词句。即便如此他依然无法想象Peter所描述的场景——一个亲热而又体贴的Hulk，诞生自除了愤怒之外的其他情感。他从没想过Hulk也有性能力，这一认知令他不知所措。他搓揉着自己刺痛的双眼，渐渐触及到内心阴影之中散布着的Hulk的零星记忆。无论何时他回忆起身为野兽时的记忆，都只能找到憎恶、枪炮和悔恨。可Peter绯红的双颊与耳根把他拉入了更深一层。越过酸液和复仇，那里还有着温暖、骄傲和快慰。Hulk就盘踞在自己的心巢之中，很高兴能收获Peter的倾慕。

“再往后，就有点可怕了。”Peter的承认令Bruce的肩膀塌了下来，“我们还没正式讨论过Hulk的事，所以我不知道该怎么办。我知道你不会伤害我，但当时我有点六神无主。这就是你被麻醉的经过。不过我能肯定的就是只要我保持冷静反而不至于走到那一步。”他耸了耸肩，“所以你看，是不是只要我们，那啥，把问题说开就没事了……”

Bruce把脸埋进了掌心。自从他醒来后一直萦绕于心的种种情绪忽然在一瞬间聚到了一起，冲上他的喉咙。他几乎无法呼吸，不敢相信Peter是出自真心；不敢相信他在直面过最真实的自己之后依然如故。他简直是犯规的存在，超越了Bruce最美好的期待和最有份量的人生价值，一想到这些Bruce就觉得心虚。

Peter用双手握住Bruce的手，然后凑近了过去。他的体重压着Bruce的肩背，呼吸冲刷着Bruce的脸颊，Bruce能感受到他喉结的每一下滚动。“Stark先生说你本来想一句话都不留就这么逃走。”他小声说道。

Bruce太过专注于呼吸而错过了回答。Peter又扭近了些，把脸靠在了Bruce的脖子上：“能不能请你……别这么做了？”Peter说道，“再也别这样，好不好？”

Bruce舔舔嘴唇，尝到了咸味。不知不觉间他已经哭了起来。他都不记得自己最后一次作为成年人哭泣是什么时候的事了。“对不起，”他哑着嗓子道，“我那时也是六神无主。”

Peter亲了亲他的肩膀，前后晃了晃像是在干嘛，不过Bruce再不想多说什么，他凭着本能松开Peter的双手好把他拉到自己腿上。Peter立刻顺从地任由他搂住自己，把Bruce的头抱在了胸前。足足有好几分钟，Bruce任凭自己忘记他到底有多自私，只是紧紧地抱着Peter，提醒着自己能与某人如此对等地相互爱慕感觉是多么地美好。

“所以呢？”Peter把手掌粘在Bruce背后，说道，“你再也不会试图离开了，对吧？”

Bruce叹了口气，他伸展了一下肩膀，好感觉Peter指尖用于吸附的绒毛，“我不会再走了，”他说道，“我哪儿都不会去。”

Peter恰到好处地退了退，一口亲上他。Peter的嘴唇甜蜜而令人欣慰，Bruce永远都不会觉得腻。他亲了回去，用承诺替下了道歉。哪怕他的心跳开始加速，胸口的那道警讯也并未如期而至。Hulk仍在他之中，可它愿意让他享受此刻。它 **希望** 他能拥有此刻。这比任何理由都更能坚定Bruce留下来的信心。

当两人回到自助餐厅，在原本那桌的旁边又加上了第二桌，坐的是Natasha和Clint。Clint还带着他的墨镜，似乎是为了遮掩他双眼中因彻夜从南美飞回来而留下的血丝。

“我就不信了他们怎么可能一直都特么的呆在城里。”他正说道，“那我们的消息到底是哪儿得来的？可得好好问问情报部门那些家伙。”

“入侵者。”Natasha打断了他，于是所有人都抬起了头来。

Bruce敢肯定自己的眼睛还红着，不过直到两人在桌前坐下，也没有人对此说什么。“Peter，这位是Clint Barton，”Bruce介绍道，“也就是复仇者中的鹰眼。”

Clint把眼镜拉低，从上方漫不经心地看了Peter一眼：“那么我猜我得感谢你处理我留下来的烂摊子。”他说道。

“呃，其实，雇佣兵都是队长和Romanoff探员干掉的，绝大部分吧。”Peter说道，“不过还是很荣幸认识您，长官。”

“长官，”Clint重复了一声。他重新拉上眼镜看向Natasha，“我喜欢。”

“刚才我正在告诉你婶婶，她绝对应该到大厦来参加7月4日的BBQ，”Tony总结陈词道，“大场面。”

“而我也说过了我不适应太热闹的派对。”May说道，“我更喜欢家常便饭。”

“那就来个家常便饭的BBQ。来嘛，刚好是独立日我们还得为Rogers庆祝他破冰后的第一个生日。你需要点多少根蜡烛？94根？还是95根？”

Steve朝她做了个鬼脸：“我满27，Stark。”

“你没变老也不代表这些年就白过了。”

Peter来回看了看两人：“等一下——队长的生日 **真的** 是7月4号吗？”

“我刚还在质疑呢。”Pepper补充道，“肯定是为了二战宣传。”

Natasha耸耸肩：“SHIELD也不是第一次伪造个人资料了。”

Bruce靠到椅背上，任凭周围的话题继续从Steve捍卫自己的生日，跳跃到Clint提议大家找机会把他们的蜘蛛新朋友介绍给Thor，甚至跑题到对于Hammer突然销声匿迹在推特上引起的反应的某些推测。他只想看看就已经满足，并不打算参与。Peter简直笑得合不拢嘴，他的幽默一如既往地充满少年独有的锐气，而即便他已与大家打成一片，他也从未放开Bruce的手。有时他会紧紧收拢手指，他的掌心炽热，汗水甚至有些发闷；有时他在桌面下漫不经心地玩弄着Bruce的手指，抚遍他的每一个指节。他是队伍的一部分，但首先，他是Bruce的一部分。

这令Bruce前所未有的圆满。

***

The End

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的小红心和关注和评论！大家都支持我感激不尽。这篇文我写的非常愉快，确实有想过第三部（因此埋了几个伏笔），不过我想等到超凡2和美队2之后，有更多的素材再写。同时我也还在继续创作MCU和Hannibal相关，所以如果你喜欢这一篇的话，说不定也可以去我其他的坑看一眼。
> 
> 再次感谢阅读我的同人，希望大家喜欢！
> 
> 补充：既然现在电影已经出来了，那么第三部也开始动笔了。同时我还会写一些发生在二者之间的短篇，大家点击下方系列名就可以看到了。


	17. 超级英雄也要见丈母娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事就发生在《让我们在黑暗中发光吧》之后不久，Bruce勇赴Parker家吃晚饭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：同系列的短篇懒得开新文，直接贴到这后面当番外。除非是特别长的再开新文。

Bruce再一次荒谬地感到自己正重返青春。

七点还差几分，他从停在Forest Hills的出租车上爬了出来，一只手捧着一束鲜花，另一只手拎着一个小巧的蛋糕盒。他全副武装地顶着新理的发型，穿着海军蓝的西装外套。当他爬上Parker家门前的短短几级楼梯时，难免揣度着会不会有八卦的邻居以为自己是冲着May而来。

“放轻松，Banner。”他自言自语着，把两样东西倒腾到一只手上好按门铃。他深吸了口气，有些不自在地回想起第一次被Betty的说服，坐下来与他的父亲共进晚餐时的情形，“放轻松。”

应门的是May。她的笑容有些尴尬，尽管已极力掩饰可Bruce依然能看得出来，因为他确定自己的表情也是一模一样。“Bruce，请进。”她打开门寒暄道，“真高兴你能来。”

“谢谢，我也是。”Bruce走进屋里，立刻闻到了烹饪香草和大蒜的香味。尽管Stark大厦的伙食一直都挺不错，可被邀请来到温馨舒适的Paker家中吃上一顿家常菜，感觉自然是大大的不同。“我，呃。”他递上了鲜花，“我想……”

“噢，真是有心了。”May接过鲜花朝厨房走去，顺便示意他一起进来。Bruce先是确认了一下身后的门已经关好，这才赶紧脱下鞋子跟了上去。

“这花真漂亮。”May在橱柜里翻找着花瓶，“那个需不需要放冰箱……？”

“嗯？”Bruce差点就问出了花为什么需要冷藏，好在及时想起了自己手中还有一个蛋糕盒，“噢，对。这是，呃，芝士蛋糕。希望能合二位的口味。”

May笑了起来，她把花瓶递给他，转而接过蛋糕：“当然。Peter要乐坏了。”

Bruce看着她把蛋糕收进冰箱，灵光一闪地领悟过来，转身往花瓶里接上水。“通常我在做客时都会带酒，”他说道，“不过似乎不太……”他的声音在意识到May正挑起眉毛看着他时中断了。他觉得自己耳根发烫，“不太适合今天。”

“确实，”May说话时，之前的笑容几乎已找不到痕迹，于是他只能寄希望于她并没有真感到冒犯，“肯定不适合。”

Bruce喉头一滚。还不到两分钟他已经想打退堂鼓了。不过就在这时从二楼传来了一阵鼓点般的脚步声，下到最后几级楼梯时干脆直接跳过，咚地一声落在了实木地板上。于是他别无选择，只得振作。

Peter出现在了门口，Bruce没想到这么快就会见到他，颇有些措手不及。两人分开还不到24小时，才刚刚从天空母舰以及Fury那玩味的眼神之中解放出来。一连串坚苦卓绝的战斗在Peter的下巴和脖子上留下的瘀青至今仍清晰可见，而无论其他人说得如何天花乱坠，Bruce都不可能打消自己正是罪魁祸首之一的念头。不过Peter现在梳洗一新，打扮得衣冠楚楚，而且一见到Bruce就满脸放光，兴奋地跑了过来。正往瓶子里插花的Bruce见状便是一倾，随即又快速拉回了身体，引得Peter尴尬地朝自己婶婶瞥了一瞥。两人同时笑了起来。

“嘿，Bruce，”Peter说道，“谢谢你能来。”

“我怎么可能错过。”Bruce终于折腾好了那束花，拿着它朝餐厅走去，Peter紧紧跟在他身边。他把花瓶摆到餐桌上，这才总算能好好看看Peter。“感觉好些了吗？”他一边问道，一边用拇指轻轻蹭着Peter下巴上的瘀青。

Peter的重心晃了晃，像是在自我约束着什么。“挺好的，”他说道，“就身上是到处都有点酸痛。不过我明天就能回大厦了。”他朝厨房看了一眼，在确认May不会回头之后飞快地在Bruce嘴角亲了亲，“谢谢你能来。”

Bruce轻笑一声：“已经说过一遍了。”

Peter红着脸耸了耸肩：“我知道你肯定会有点不自在，所以我只是……我很开心。要不要喝点什么？”

“呃，好啊。水就行了。”

Peter拉开一张椅子让Bruce坐下，自己溜回厨房帮May准备晚餐。Bruce把掌心在裤子上擦了擦而后做了一个深呼吸。不自在根本不足以形容他的感受。他确实有试着做过心理建设，但原本他在见丈母娘这方面就没什么经验，更别提是这么特殊的情况。至少May表面上是接受了自己，他觉得这已经足够他烧高香了。

Peter不一会儿就回来了，他在桌上放下三个玻璃杯便又窜回去帮May端盘子。“随便做了点儿，”May说道，“柠檬香草鸡块、蒜香土豆泥还有……？”

Peter脚不沾地的在餐厅和厨房之间打了个来回，又端出来两个碗。“玉米面包和西瓜，”他放下菜肴补完道，“因为是夏天嘛。”

Bruce受宠若惊地笑了起来。“闻着就很香。”他实话实说道，口水都快流出来了，“您真的不需要为我弄得这么麻烦。”

“哪有，”Peter笑嘻嘻地坐了下来，“我们一直都是这么吃的。”

“今晚连Peter也帮忙了哦。”May一边坐下一边补充道。

“好吧，我好歹也算削了土豆皮。”

大家一同开吃。哪怕已经在拥有Tony私人大厨的Stark大厦住了这么久，简单家常菜的滋味依然给Bruce带来了超乎预期的享受。他感激地嗯了一声，给自己舀了些土豆泥：“这个不错。土豆里面是不是加了奶酪？”

“只有一点儿帕马森奶酪。”Peter笑逐颜开的说道，“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，简直太好吃了。我馋这样的饭菜好久了。”

May谦虚地笑道：“那就好。这下Peter可没法埋怨我故意用粗茶淡饭为难你了。”

一口面包就噎在了Bruce的嗓子里，他赶忙喝了口水咽下。“梅婶。”Peter急道。

“不过我告诉他，”May继续说道，“要是他总担心 **我** 会把你吓跑，这本身就已经很说明问题了，不是吗？”

Peter在椅子上不安地扭来扭去：“我们非得 **现在** 就开始说这个吗？”

“没事，没关系。”Bruce说道。不过说完之后他却又停顿了片刻，在把自己的鸡肉切完后才继续了下去，“要是连接受盘问的准备都没做好，我也不会来了。您想问什么都请便，May。”

May默默地打量了他好一阵子。他觉得自己完全可以想象出她的想法和感受——她对自己年轻侄儿的保护欲；她对面前这位古怪而又充满社交尴尬的老人家的顾虑。连他自己都时常想不明白事情是怎么走到这一步的，更别提让他站到旁观者的视角审视这一切，他只觉得头昏脑胀。思前想后了一番，May怀着教科书般冷静而理智的见解问道：“我希望再多了解你一些，Bruce。你是个什么样的人，你有些什么规划。”她略微坐直了些，“还有Hulk也是。”

“梅婶。”Peter再次警告道。

“没关系的。”Bruce重复道。他朝Peter笑了笑，希望面上能显得比内心实际更有信心些。他提醒自己对此早有准备。“那就从头说起吧。我在新墨西哥州出生和长大。”他说道，“我的父母，都已不幸去世。我在学校学的是核物理，后来被选中参与了某个军事项目，研究伽马射线的效果。”他朝Peter看去，“就是和Ross将军一起的那个。”

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，既担心又好奇：“你就是在那时……变成Hulk的。”

“恐怕我没法解释得很清楚。”他重新把注意力集中到了May身上，接着说道，“哪怕到现在我也依然拿不准自己到底是怎么从事故中幸存下来的，更搞不懂辐射为什么会对我产生这样的效果。唯一能确定的就是我的身体吸收了很大剂量的辐射，结果导致我能变成一种绿色的生物，相信您在新闻里也见过。”

May稍一点头。“辐射，”她说道，“就跟Peter的遭遇差不多？”

“并不……完全相同。”Bruce摇了摇头，“对于辐射，我们只知道我们对它还远远算不上是了解。”他面带笑意地说道，“但自从遭遇了这件事后，我一直都在想办法控制我的……能力。要么就希望能彻底消除这些影响。”

“成功了吗？”May问道。Bruce不由得因她母性直觉的犀利而露出了苦笑，“我认为你是一名复仇者。可如今你这是打算不干了？”

“这个么……”Bruce戳了戳盘子里的鸡肉，“有些一言难尽。”

“他不是不想干了。”Peter笃定地说道，“就只是，那啥，一件事要是没法控制那不是很不方便吗。不过他本来就是最强的复仇者啦，如今控制得也越来越好。他救过我的命，你知道的。”

Bruce不停往嘴里塞着东西，好像这样就能掩饰他心中因Peter坚定的支持而涌现的喜悦：“你也救过我的。”他的话令Peter开心地涨红了脸。

May来回看看他俩，表情就像是拿不准到底该欣慰还是该反对。“这我知道，”她对Peter说道，“我都不知该怎么表达我的感激。我不过是在想法子理解这一切。”

“好吧，那结论呢？”Peter耸耸肩，在桌子底下悄悄用脚撞了撞Bruce，后者好容易才忍住了不退缩，“他是超级英雄，我也是超级英雄。我们可以相互照应。前几周Hulk和我还打了一次漂亮的配合，当时队长……呃，总之。我们只不过还欠了些沟通。就只欠一点儿。”May看起来还想说些什么，可是却被Peter岔开了话题，“说到队长，他怎么样了？我们走了之后你还留在天空母舰上，对吧？大家又干了什么？”

“他么……唔，”Bruce丢给May一个歉意的笑容，“他没事。Hammer的手下都被抓起来了，所以他们允许他回到自己的公寓。Tony回了大厦，他说他还要准备周三Steve的生日。对了，对你们的邀请依然有效。”

“我们会去的。对吧，梅婶？”

May叹了口气，不过笑意未减：“反正我是想不出要怎么才能拒绝来自Stark先生的邀请。”

“耶，说定了哦。”Peter咽下一大口土豆泥，至少气氛是又活络开了，“我从地下室救他出来的时候，他说会给我一个职位。我得盯紧他兑现。”

“确实应该。”Bruce说道，“一定要让他在搬出大厦前白纸黑字地写下来。”

待到晚餐接近尾声，Peter已经彻底主导了桌上的话题。他说了大厦里的实习生肯定会对他和Tony这么“亲近”而羡慕嫉妒恨；说了自己更希望在大厦的哪层楼工作；说了他打算在曼哈顿的哪个位置租房。“我从秋天起就要去ESU【译注：帝国州立大学，蜘蛛侠漫画里虚构的大学】了，”他一边从西瓜里挑出籽一边解释道，“哪怕靠蛛网通勤已经很勉强。要是每天都既要去学校又要去大厦，最好是能在曼哈顿有个落脚处。Stark先生付的薪水至少会够我睡得起一张床，对吧？”

“只要你提出来，Tony说不定都能给你买栋楼。”Bruce说道，“我敢肯定他会资助你的。”

Peter摇了摇头：“我不需要施舍。我跟别人一样都会自食其力。”

当所有人都吃饱喝足，Bruce坚持要帮忙整理餐具。他和Peter并肩站在水池边洗碗，May则负责倒掉残渣。几人一干完活，Peter就抓着Bruce的手把他带出了厨房。“我要带Bruce参观地下室，”他声明道，“我们马上就回来，梅婶。”

“好的，Peter。”她转移到客厅，看着Bruce和Peter离开，不一会就响起了电视新闻的声音。

Bruce跟着Peter踏上进入地下室的木制楼梯，努力让自己不要多想。不过当他看到Peter要给自己看的东西时，瞬间便忘记了那些胡思乱想。空余之处被改装成了一间工作室，有好几张桌子分别放着Peter的备用零件、已经绣好的蜘蛛侠制服布料还有各种用旧了的工具。一组被妥善保管的化学仪器占据了较远处的一张光线最好的桌子。“东西不多，”Peter边说边给Bruce带路，纵容他一个也不落下地仔细查看，“我猜你可以把它称作我的蜘蛛实验室迷你版。我一直都在完善它，好有一天能开始合成我自己的蛛丝，就是我们讨论过的那种。”

Bruce在那组化学仪器前停下了脚步，他拔出其中的一个软木塞嗅了嗅。“看起来你已经把绝大部分都弄到手了。其余的我会帮你补全。”他在原地转了一圈，扫视着整个空间，心中升起一股温暖的怀旧之情，“见鬼，这让我想起了大学的时候。我们在宿舍的地下室也建了一个跟这差不多的实验室，最后被宿管员扫地出门。”

Peter凑到他面前看着他：“虽然跟Stark大厦的私人楼层没法比，不过也不赖，哈？”

“非常完美。”Bruce伸手在一旁的桌面上抚过，笑着说道，“Tony都把我给惯坏了，我已经好久没自己建过实验室了。还真是有点怀念。”

“好吧，那等我搬家，你可以帮我从头开始重建。”Peter说道，“在我的新公寓……或者其他什么地方。”

Bruce抬起头来。他险险止住了自己问出那个可能很危险的问题—— **你还要去其他什么地方？** “主意不错，”相反地，他说道，“听起来就很有趣。”

Peter凑得更近了，脸上还挂着那种让Bruce永远也舍不得说“不”的表情：“喂，Bruce，我可以吻你吗？”

Bruce脸红了，努力克制着不要挪脚的他甚至觉得自己比Peter还要小了：“你什么时候开始会先征求许可了？”

Peter耸了耸肩，不过立马变得严肃起来。“这几天都过得够呛，”他说道，“我不想勉强你，明白吗？我不想你不舒服。”

Bruce既感动又惭愧，一时间竟语塞。然而Peter就只是用他那双温暖的眼睛一直看着他，于是最终他除了回答之外别无选择。“我没问题。”他说道。而这句话再搭配上一个欢迎的小手势，便已足够将Peter送入他的怀中，紧紧搂住他，亲上他的嘴唇。

Peter仍旧很小心。Bruce可以感觉到他在退缩，极力保持温柔并周到，尽管他明显是真的想要而且也需要。当Bruce进一步抱紧他时他僵了僵，每一道瘀伤都露出了狰狞的本相。这尤其显得不公，如果可以Bruce真想把他所有的疼痛都转移到自己身上。可他能做的却只有有献上更多诚挚的亲吻，于是他便这么做了，一心只愿Peter享受到应得的一切。

待Peter将两人推开，他笑得十分开心。“对不起啦，”他说道，“我只是，那啥。我一直都担心你嘛。”

Bruce的手指小心地在Peter的身侧和后背按压着，希望能揉开他肌肉里紧绷的结块。一声细微的舒气鼓舞着他继续。“我没事。”他再次说道，尽管一开口才想明白Peter真正所指的是什么，“我绝对不会再从你身边跑掉，Peter。我发誓。”

“我知道，”Peter立刻回答道，尽管他明显地松了一口气，“我知道。”

他又亲上了Bruce，这一次更卖力，整个人都压在了他身上。Bruce以同样的热情回应了他，不过并没有允许太久。“你婶婶还在楼上呢，”他用解释的方式提醒Peter。

“她不会下来的。”说着，Peter还证明般地把下巴搭到了Bruce肩上，“对不起。”他说道，身体在Bruce双手的缓缓按摩之下逐渐放松，“梅婶为难你了。”

“她其实比我预想中要明白得多。再为难都是应该的。”Bruce在Peter耳边苦笑道，“要是跟Hulk谈恋爱的是 **我** 侄儿，我也会这么考验他的。”

Peter的脸苦成了一团：“但还是……”

“会没事的。”Bruce安慰性地捏了捏他，“我知道她很通情达理。”

Peter看似被说服地放松了下来，但Bruce知道这里面遗留的问题依然很多，全都等着他回答。而他希望自己能足够诚恳。

他们又继续呆了一会儿，相互从对方的陪伴中汲取慰藉，逐渐找到了双双平安且未被拆散的真实感，这才斗胆回到了楼上。May还是坐在电视机前，于是两人朝她走了过去。可随即Bruce的心便沉了下去，因为他听见新闻主播谈起了一个熟悉的话题。

“——仍未获得答复。”她正说道，“不过这一反应本身就已经能说明问题。考虑到昨天早上发生在Stark大厦外的——”

May注意到他们的到来，于是按下了静音。“所以，”她大声说道，“你觉得地下室怎么样？”

“非常棒。”Bruce捏了捏Peter的掌心，两人一同走进客厅，“Peter做得太出色了。我简直没法想象他一旦拥有了属于自己的专业实验室和资金之后会捣鼓出些什么来。”

“这个就是专业的。”Peter坚持道，“我可是专家不是吗？所以它也是专业的。”

Bruce看着电视，无视了他良好的自我感觉。真是怕什么来什么，他在其中发现了自己，正堵在大厦入口处和Hammer对峙，四周围满了记者。

“哦？”May说道，“也就是说你终于可以凭超级英雄的工作 **领到薪水** 了？”

“还不能算啦。不过Fury局长是说——”

“噢，‘Fury局长是说。’好吧。”

录像里，Bruce转身迎上Hammer的枪口。他的眼神凌厉，Bruce紧张得就好像是能听到他说话一样。这太不真实了。这么多年过去，他却还依然难以面对Hulk的形象，难以接纳那些他毫无记忆的情绪爆发。透过狭小的屏幕观看他自己的人类躯体，总觉得有哪里不对劲。他还记得站在Hammer对面时的感觉，轻易便能回想起抵在皮肤上的枪口的凉意。可他没法把自身的体验与其表象联系到一起。他看着这些画面丝毫没觉得比看那只野兽的所作所为更真实或更像 **他自己** 。

“Bruce？”Peter握着他的手摇了摇，“你还好吧？”

May再次举起遥控器，却被Bruce抬手阻止。“我没事。”他说道，“你可以打开没问题。”

May面上流露出几分同情：“已经播了快一整天了。我都佩服你还能不声不响地赶过来，要知道外面可是有那么多人在找你。”

“我都习惯了。”Bruce说道。不过随着节目切换回演播厅，他被迫考虑起回答，“好吧，可能也没到那种程度。不过这或许就是住在大厦里的好处了吧。”

“你现在还担心吗？”Peter问道，“我知道以前你不能让任何人发现你在哪儿。但现在差不多全世界的人都知道了谁才是Hulk……”

Bruce皱眉。屏幕上正滚动播放着一行大字—— **绿巨人还在曼哈顿？** ，可他仍然诡异地感到与这一切都格格不入，而且他根本没能如他自己预期的那般在乎。Peter需要他比这更强。“这对我而言是再好不过了。”他字斟句酌地说道，“如今大家都明确知道了我是队伍的一员——而不仅仅是Hulk。也许Fury的威胁 **加上** 其他复仇者能让所有对我感兴趣的家伙知难而退。”

“当然除了我，对吧？”Peter开玩笑道，不过随后似乎是想起来了May还在场，于是他红着脸跑进厨房，“好，甜点时间到。”

Bruce松了一口气。“我怀疑世上就没什么 **能** 让他知难而退。”他用Peter听不见的嗓子低声说道。

“还是有的。”May说着，在Bruce来不及打算询问个中深意之前便站起来走向厨房帮Peter去了。

三人并排坐在客厅的沙发上吃着Bruce带来的芝士蛋糕，就跟任何一个打发晚饭后时光的家庭没什么两样。这个台的新闻看来是认准了Hammer和与之相关的事故，所以他们又找了另一个台播放 **《独立日》** ，毕竟很快就是7月4日了嘛。但Peter居然从没看过这部片子，这让Bruce愕然地意识到电影上映时他才两岁。两人津津有味地吐槽着片中过时的参考文献和科学错误。

演到外星人倾巢出动追杀史蒂文·希勒英勇的手下时，May问道：“你看这个肯定特别有感触，对吧，Bruce？”

“恐怕纽约所有人的感触都比我深。”Bruce耸了耸肩，说道，“曼哈顿入侵期间我大部分时间都是Hulk。几乎完全不记得了。”

“同上。”Peter补充道。当Bruce朝他投去一个好奇的眼神时，他也耸了耸肩，道，“我也参加战斗了。但是我，呃，算是老早就被壮烈了吧。”他的眼中亮晶晶的，倒映出屏幕里爆炸的火光，“想象一下，假如我在那时就遇到你会有什么不同？” 

“肯定完全不同。”Bruce赞同道，“你在遇见我之前就会先遇到Hulk。”他翘起嘴角，“我觉得不太可能像现在这样一拍即合。”

“为什么？”Peter在他身上靠得更紧了些，“Hulk超带感的。”

Bruce笑得有些勉强。倘若不是被May从眼角盯着的话，他早说出长篇大论来了。

三人继续看完了电影。Bruce察觉到Peter渐渐在自己肩头打起了瞌睡，于是纹丝不动地保持着同一个姿势，生怕把他吵醒。等到滚动字幕时，Peter已经妥妥地陷入了梦乡。见他睡得安详Bruce本该感到满足，但缺少了灿烂的笑容掩盖淤青与血痕，他看起来纯粹是被累坏的。“我带他上去。”他轻声提议道，可说完便反应了过来，于是尴尬之余只好努力装出若无其事的模样。

May扫了他一眼。“欲盖弥彰。”她压低嗓子说道，“楼上，左手边第二间。”

Bruce窘迫地点了点头，从沙发里捞起Peter。他就跟记忆里一样的轻巧，Bruce连手都没抖一下。他有些不好意思地笑了笑，抱着Peter爬上二楼，轻松找到了卧室。

屋里看起来就跟任何一名普通高中生的房间没什么两样，唯一的例外是在衣橱底部抽屉的边缘露出了蜘蛛侠制服的一角。Bruce有些怀念地对自己笑了笑，他跨过地上散落的衣物和一堆电脑零件，来到床边。“躺好喽。”他口中嘟囔着，把Peter轻轻地放到床上。Peter没醒，但却恰到好处地扭了扭，足以让Bruce从他身下抽出一条毛毯给他盖上。而后他坐到床边就这么静静地看着他。这本该很温馨，他心想，两人一起蜷缩在一张睡旧了的狭小单人床上。就这么睡它个昏天黑地，一夜好梦。

等Bruce回到一楼，May已经不在电视机前了。于是他循着一声软木塞 **拔出** 的轻响来到了厨房，发现May正往一个玻璃杯里倒着白葡萄酒。“这也是礼物，邻居送的。”她解释道，“我不想表现得不领情所以一直保存着，不过一个人喝总觉得有点浪费。”她看向他，“要来一杯吗？”

“好。”Bruce回答道，也许回答得太快了也说不定，“那我就不客气了。”

May给他也倒上酒，两人一起在餐桌前坐下。酒中的果香让Bruce有些不习惯，不过这个节骨眼上就算给他什么他也会咽下去，待两人各自饮下一杯酒，他开口道：“Parker夫人——”

“May。”她纠正道。

“May。好吧，我……”他皱起了眉，“我想说的太多了，却不知从何说起。”

May沉默地继续喝着杯中的酒，Bruce非常乐意给她提供足够的时间。“我也一直都在思考，到底应该说些什么。”她终于开口道，“说我有多爱那孩子？但凡他有一点事我会怎么个叫你生不如死？”Bruce咽了咽口水，而她只等着看他咽完才继续说道，“可我有种感觉，你其实都明白。”

“我是明白，而且我没想要伤害他。”Bruce真挚地说道，“也从没伤害过他。我甚至一直都在给他泼冷水，并不是因为我……”他停了下来，提醒自己对面坐着的是谁，然后舔了舔干涩的嘴唇这才重新说道，“我只能想象您对我的看法。有时我都不知道自己该怎么看待这一切。但我从没想过要利用他，或是控制他。我只想给他最好的。”

“我知道，我能看得出来。”May笑了，尽管Bruce能看出被她强压在心底的情绪，“你知道，他的眼里只有你。”

Bruce又吞了一口酒。“我不值得。”他发现自己正如此说道，“我一直都在这么告诉他。Peter，他真的……太美好了。”他无奈地低下头，“他那么迫切地想要维护正义，想要帮助别人。他既勇敢又强大又那么才华横溢，世上少有人能及。我真不知道他是怎么才能做到这样，简直惊心动魄。”

尽管他也担心会让May觉得自己很奇怪，不过当他抬起头来，发现她仍在笑着。“我知道。”她说道。

“他甚至愿意迁就我。”Bruce像是开玩笑似的笑道，不过很快又严肃起来，“然而事实是，他才是我这么久以来所能经的最美好的事。我知道自己或许不该这么做，但除非是他主动提出来，否则我不认为我能放手。”

May擦了擦双眼：“我不会这么要求你。”

她喝干杯中剩下的酒，Bruce也如法炮制。两人交换了一个笑容，她将两只杯子重又满上。“我愿意相信他。”她说道，“和他如今插手的各种事。但实在是太多了，Bruce。我无时无刻不在担心着他，但又束手无策，特别是在他出任务的时候。至少……如果他跟你在一起，我还能想着自己不是唯一一个有这种感觉的人。”

“就算我们不在一起，我也会照看他。”Bruce承诺道，“我一定做到。他不是孤军奋战，May。”借着这个机会，他向桌子对面伸出手去捏了捏她的手，“您也一样。”

一时之间她的表情崩溃得像是就要哭出来，可立刻便又重振旗鼓。她也回应地捏了捏：“谢谢，Bruce。真的。”

“可否问您件事？”在两人又喝下一杯之后Bruce说道。她点了点头，“您是一直都知道他是蜘蛛侠吗，”

May拉下了脸。“一开始并不知道。”她承认道，“我能看出他有事瞒着我。成天不着家，还惹上各种麻烦，但我就是没能把这些都想到一起去。”她恼怒地说道，“谁会假设自己的侄儿是超级英雄呢？但是有一晚，Connors博士出事了……”她朝隔壁房门点头示意道，“我就坐在那张沙发上看新闻。不知怎的……我忽然就明白了那是我的Peter。”她摇了摇头，“亲眼见证噩梦，就坐在那张沙发上。”

“我难以想象。”Bruce说道。

May又从自己的杯中啜了一口酒。“甚至都算不上有多 **意外** 。”她换了种轻松的语调继续说道，“Peter Parker，超级英雄。他就是看着这些漫画长大的。”她的眼神因回忆而发亮，“他十一岁的生日礼物是Ben偷偷传给他的PG-13电影。之后整整五个月他都被霹雳火【译注：漫威的神奇四侠之一】迷得晕头转向。”

Bruce情不自禁地笑出了声：“至少氨纶制服就能解释得通了。”

May也跟着笑了起来，不过她显得十分疲倦。两人的谈话陷入了尴尬的停顿，而这时May问道：“Bruce，你可不可以答应我一件事？”

Bruce握在玻璃杯上的手顿时绷紧：“什么事？”

May深深地吸了口气，而后打起精神道：“我希望你保证，永远都能对我坦诚。”她的语气坚定，“我不需要知道你的每一件事，或是一举一动……但如今我已经很信任你了。倒也没别的，我就是想确保，你会在发生任何我应该知道的事的时候来找我。”她略微放软了口气，“又或者只是你需要有个人在身边的时候。这句话我对Peter说过，现在我也要对你说——你们都可以来找我。而我索求的回报只有坦诚。”

Bruce重重地咽了口气。此刻他终于完全理解了Peter为何能成长为这样的男子汉。“我保证。”他作出了有生以来最简单的承诺，“我会永远对你们坦诚。”

“很好，我也会。”

May举杯，Bruce与她轻碰之后一饮而尽。

***

Peter的闹钟在早晨六点准时响起，而他头一次因为觉得太 **晚** 而恼怒。

“ **可恶** 。”Peter嘀咕道。他的衣服一件没少，并且全无自己爬上床的印象，所以唯一可能的解释就是——这么重要的一夜被他给白白浪费了。他把梅婶和Bruce单独留在了一起。他完全不知道后来发生了什么。

刚一推开房门他就听见了淋浴的水声，于是他暂且跳过卫生间径直走下了楼，想着应该可以先吃早餐。“难以置信你竟然会睡着。”他自言自语地打开了厨房的灯，“一波三折，总算把他带回家，然后……”他叹息着打开冰箱，“逊毙了。”

他听见客厅里传来了响动便蹑手蹑脚地走过去查看，结果收获了一个Bruce，他正躺在沙发上，还睡着呢。

Peter在沙发背上趴了足足有好几分钟，什么也不做就只是看着。他不止一次地见过Bruce的睡颜，这个早晨因见他没事而松了口气。事实上，在经过了这几天的骚乱和挣扎之后，他倒并不显得狼狈。在好奇心的驱使之下，Peter卷起Bruce的裤腿，拉下他的袜子，查看被Hammer在电梯井中咬到的位置。皮肤毫无瑕疵，Hulk从不留下伤痕。

Bruce转了转脚踝。“痒。”他嘟哝道。

Peter笑着拉回Bruce的袜子。他试图构思出一句俏皮话或是大有内涵的回答，可仅仅是发现Bruce还留在家里就已经够他开心的了，于是他只是爬上沙发趴到了他身上。

Bruce哼了一声，在Peter爬上来的时候终于彻底清醒：“早上好。”

“早上好。”Peter把鼻子埋进Bruce的下巴下面，在感觉到背上被压了一只手的重量时笑了起来，“我以为你在我睡死之后肯定就走了。”

“我可不愿连一句话都不对你说就走。”Bruce边说边挪了挪位置让自己刚好能瞟到时钟，这才重新放松下来，“但也不想把你吵醒。”

“所以就干脆住下来了？”Peter的眼神简直快把他熔穿，“你怎么能这么好啊。”

Bruce的另一只手懒散地描绘着Peter的二头肌。“你婶婶说你在离开天空母舰后还一直都没睡过。你需要睡眠。”

Peter缩了缩，不过Bruce温柔的手指随即揉散了他肩膀上的紧张。“嗯，”他含混道，“我记得是。”

“你还好吧？”

“嗯——当然好啦。”Peter深深地埋进Bruce的双臂之中，“但就是忍不住会去想——所有发生过的事情。总觉得脑子有点不够用。不过显然昨晚我是睡了个够，所以现在精神很好。”

“Peter。”

“倒是 **你** 没事儿吧？”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，“你和梅婶，你们…聊了很久？在我阵亡之后？”

“嗯，是聊了不少。”Bruce戏弄地掐了掐他的耳朵，而后又像是道歉般的用手指搓揉着，“她告诉了我各种你的糗事。”

Peter装腔作势地呻吟着，实则非常高兴。梅婶可不会跟她不喜欢的人分享回忆。“所以你们都没事咯？”他到底还是问了出来，“我是指，很明显她没把你扔出去……”

“我们挺好的，Peter。”Bruce说道，“虽然我不确定她到底有多 **喜欢** 我，不过……她很通情达理。放心吧。”

“那就好。”Peter长长地舒了口气，终于放下了种种忧虑，“那就好。”

两人同时听见了楼上的水声停止。尽管Peter还想在他正待着的地方再多留一会儿，但他知道May马上就会下楼来，他可不想得寸进尺。于是他不情愿地摇了摇头，用双臂支撑起了身体。不过在爬下沙发时却被Bruce阻止。

“Peter。”他显得有些紧张，反倒越发叫人喜爱，尤其是在他笑起来的时候，“亲一下。”

Peter差点笑出声来，不过还好忍住了。他笑逐颜开地低下头，给了Bruce一个他所能提供的最好的早安吻。有时Bruce会因Peter过分的主动而犹豫，但绝不是此刻。他用平和的激情回应着这个吻，同时抱住了Peter，用超越言语的力量安抚着他。就此持续下去的诱惑太强烈了。这时浴室的门嘎吱一声打开，两人分开得太猛以至于Peter一屁股坐到了地上。

“Peter？”May朝下喊道，“起来了么？”

“起来了，梅婶！”他和Bruce交换了一个孩子气的笑容，爬起身来，“我打算做点早餐，我们吃了再去大厦。有没有什么特别要求？”

“想吃的话，冰箱里有香肠。”她的脚步声向着卧室走去，“早上好，Bruce。”

Bruce清了清嗓子，道：“早上好，May。”

卧室的门打开又合上。两人继续倾听着是不是还有什么动静，而后Peter终于再也忍耐不住——他哈哈大笑起来。他坐到沙发边缘索取着又一个吻，嘴角不时地泄漏出笑声：“要不要帮我做早餐，Bruce？”

Bruce也笑了：“当然要了。”

Bruce借着Peter的手站了起来，然后两人一起走向厨房。对他们而言鸡蛋、香肠和吐司是再简单不过的了，全都是梅婶在下楼时已经准备好了的。直到三人在桌前坐下进行家庭早餐，Peter依旧笑得停不下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：该系列后续将继续翻译。不过短篇就当番外继续在此文后添加章节，只有长篇再单独开文。


End file.
